The Scream of the Immortal Star
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: [G1&Armada Crossover] What if Armada Starscream would sudendly appear in G1 universe? Why such thing would happen?A Story where SEVERAL characters are important. SERIUS STORY WITH HUMOUR HINTS. Important notes in the beginning. [The story is in temporal stand by].
1. Notes&Prologue

**Author's notes:**   
  
_ DISCLAIMER: The typical stuff: I am not the owner of any Transformers series, characters, storylines and blah, blah, blah… They belong to Hasbro, Takara, Marvel, of course- This is just fan-stuff. However, feel free for reading it._

This is my first attempt at a fanfic written in the English language. I am not an English native at all. I'm Spanish, to write in another language than mine is quite hard for me. Yep! I have always been very clumsy with other languages. Plus, my native language, Spanish, is very rhetorical, as well as is my own writing style. Therefore, I find hard to put in English the same original sentences in Spanish. However, I'll try my best to write this story in English. But, I ask you to forgive my rough English; I hope it won't make this story any less interesting.  
  
On the other hand, there is the matter about the title and the storyline… You see:   
  
Does anybody know my Slayers fan-comic "What if?", here? Yes…No?... Nevermind… Okay! This story is something like that. Put in plain, I love "What if?" stories because I love to play with characters, TF's characters and whatever's characters: I'm crazy about making certain characters meet certain situations in their lives, and putting them to the test! In the same way, I hate OOC plots, so I try my best o make sure they remain true to themselves. I apologize right now if I don't do that in this story , even though it's based on my own ideas which I'll explain with notes at the end of every chapter.  
  
Anyway, that's the reason for this story, it's just for playing with characters. This story's a crossover of "Armada" and "G-1" continuities, just for "having fun" of two of the most popular characters of those shows, or, or, if you prefer, "to play" with the same character from both continuities, and in the end, with the rest of the characters from every continuity. Still, to make more sense out of the whole story, I've used several plots from the original comics; you'll see, the typical universe stuff you can find in the fandom. I haven't read all of the TF comics, mainly because they never were fully published in my country. In the same way, the action starts after Chapter-48 of Armada, "Cramp", and in later chapters of G-1.  
  
BTW, I have my own reasons for doing this, and I'm aware there is another fic similar to this which belongs to Sheba, another fanfic author… But this is not related in any way with that, and of course you cannot find them on this note. Just read the story   
  
So, finally you found out. Yes, this is another of my crazy experiments XD  
  
(_Lector's opinion_: "Oh, man! I've read SO many stories of yours in English…")  
  
Ok! Here we go!

* * *

**THE SCREAM OF THE IMMORTAL STAR**

**=Prologue=**

** S**tarscream pulled out the Star Saber from his cockpit with a dement scream; a mixture of energon and oil spurted forth from the wound, splashing his body, the ground around him, and probably, the Star Saber itself. The Minicon weapon was thrown away from the Decepticon Transformer, and with a solid thud, its point struck deep into the ground, burned by so many battles. At the same time, Starscream called his Minicon companion, Swindle, to powerlink with him; the tiny creature jumped on his back structure and did his job powering up his master. In a flash, Starscream's two big cannons moved to the front and he shot two big beans of pink energy light towards the monster moon than Unicron was in that moment. All of Starscream's final hopes were in those two shots.  
  
However, those shots never reached their target; they vanished as soon as a more powerful beam of cobalt light shot towards the Decepticon Transformer. If the pink shots were wild and irrational, then the cobalt one was lazy and precise, doing its job with frightening efficiency. Starscream found himself overwhelmed in the mortality of the cobalt light; the pain was enormous, more than any shot he had ever felt. He barely realized when his body began to melt under that light, his head, his body, his wing and cannons all softened hideously as his own metal. Everything he was once was turned into ashes… and then, even less.  
  
In just, the proud Decepticon air-warrior was only a memory.  
  
  
  
When the cobalt light faded, Swindle started to look for his master, but he only met the consoling words of Optimus, the Autobot's Prime. Meanwhile, Megatron, Galvatron-whatever, the Decepticon leader shocked by the shock of Starscream's final acts and words; hesitated for a few eternal seconds before turning towards the Prime and to him the Star Saber; it was Starscream's last wish, and he now knew well.  
  
But none of them noticed the warp that began to form in the crater where Starscream once was. The air deformation turned into Sideways figure and it, in a really fast move, snatched away the Star Saber from the Decepticons Leader's hands. Both leaders, the one of the 'bots and the one of the 'Cons, were shocked with such an apparition's bold move.  
  
The element of surprise always was the best weapon. Sideways found it very easy to get the Star Saber from the two dumbfounded Transformers leaders; he was in the beam that destroyed Starscream and he wanted to get the last Minicon weapon near of those leaders. Starscream always was a pain in the ass for Sideways… but he also was a useful tool, and now he had helped him complete his objective: allow him to get close of those two mocking leaders, and later, kill the Seeker.  
  
Sideways-Unicron had gotten the last Minicon-weapon and disappeared with it.  
  
Neither Optimus, Galvatron or Sideways noticed in the middle of the commotion, that the remains of Starscream, and his sword-wing, also disappeared, as well as a shocked Swindle.

* * *

**R**amjet wasn't so glad. Certainly he should get the job of "commander" of the conehead-seekers triad when that team was assigned to any mission, which should be a good point for him; but it wasn't the current issue. The issue was his mission, as well as Dirge's and Thrust's: it was to locate a good place for building space ships to travel to their home planet, Cybertron. It was because the supreme leader of the Decepticons, known as Megatron, had a lot of wonderful ideas, like creating that freaking creature called "Kreemzek", just because to make fun of the Autotrash. Yes, the tiny Kreemzek was a pain in the ass for the 'Bots… as well as the 'Cons. The single guy it seemed to have any kind of respect for was its own creator, the Decepticon leader. There were other equally infallible plans, like building another gestalt group able to face up to the Autobots on their home ground. Those were called Stunticons… But the 'Bots reacted creating their own aerial gestalt group, the Aerialbots, a bunch of flying-freaks who were able to face the seekers and combine themselves. They also were a gestalt group, a horrifying idea for the flying creatures than Seekers were.  
  
It was so: since Transformers arrived to Earth, with equal l numbers between the 'Bots and 'Cons, the victorious side was changed and the 'Cons hardly got any victories… But they manage to get enough energon and try to get back home.   
  
The point was that the main leaders of the Decepticons thought they were powerful enough to claim their home planet for once and go back to Cybertron. Actually, the news wasn't official, but the greater part of the Decepticon Army was really pleased with that idea. They hated the big mud-ball than Earth was!  
  
Still, Ramjet was cautious with this; either he or either of his two companions had found a good place for building, or hiding the space-ships at least. Autobots were stronger on Earth and they also were allied with the flesh-creatures of Earth, and as soon as those humans saw something weird, they'd tell it to the Autobots. To hide themselves from humans and 'Bots, was something frustrating and humiliating. Ramjet, as well as Dirge, knew that… but Thrust was just too bigmouth to realize something like this. Those circumstances made him angry, and afraid to know Megatron's reaction as soon as his leader knew the result of their quest.  
  
They had been flying over the Earth region called "Gran Chaco" in South America. There weren't many humans there; the Chaco was too humid or too dry to live there, even for humans. They only found farmers, cows and many kinds of native life forms. Yes, there weren't many humans around, but that land wasn't pleasant for any 'Con as being very open to view: an Autobot could locate them easily.  
  
Yes, the recon mission was dammed since the first sight, and now, the triad went back to the base flying in robot mode.  
  
"I want to get back to base right know!" complained Thurst, "My energy levels are getting low…" he paused, "There aren't any electrical power plants or something around here, is there?"  
  
"You complain too much," advised Ramjet, "Be patient… soon we'll be there. Just keep flying."  
  
"Yeah, flying over this continent, and later over all that oceanic water…" complained Dirge, too.  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" ordered Ramjet. "There are things more…"   
  
But before he could finish his speech, Thrust made a violent move and shouted.   
  
"Hey!...What's that!?"  
  
"Uh?" exclaimed Ramjet, puzzled.   
  
A warp was quickly formed in the middle of the sky; a spiral of blue light appearing inside, just like they were ripples maybe of water in the middle of the sky.  
  
The three Conehead seekers stopped and looked the warp amazed, none of them couldn't know what was that them knowing what it was. It looked like the warp that formed every time they used the Space Bridge, but it was smaller and…weirder.  
  
  
"What's that?" exclaimed Dirge finally. "Is it some kind of freaking Autotrash trap?"  
  
"I… I don't think so," Thrust answered still looking the warp. His radar system wasn't able to identify the phenomenon.  
  
"It remembers me of a… a…" Ramjet began to say, turning towards his two companions. That distracting moment was fatal for him.  
  
  
Something blue dropped suddenly from the hole and crashed into Ramjet. He tried to free himself, but he was trapped but his own body hindered him: his anatomy and wings were too showy and the fins and wings on his frame became entangled with the object that fell from the hole in the sky. He tried hard to maintain his altitude in the air, but the object crashed violently with him and was heavy and wouldn't allow him to regain his equilibrium. In a flash, he found himself dragged towards the ground by the heavy impact of the blow. Once again, Ramjet landed in his habitual style. Suddenly, the hole closed and it looked like nothing had happened or had ever been there before.

* * *

**T**he two Coneheads remaining in the air were just as confused as their fallen comrade despite their quick: suddenly, a holed was open in the sky, something fell from the hole and crashed with Ramjet sending him to the muddled ground… And now, the only sign of this mysterious hole was Ramjet forcibly slammed into the ground.  
  
"Ramjet!" Dirge was the first in showing any reaction. Quickly, he went to the crater with his fallen companion. After a few seconds, Thrust did the same.  
  
Ramjet was buried in the mud with something big and blue heavily wrapped around him. He barely could lift his head.  
  
"Oh, no!... Not AGAIN!" he complained. "I just polished my armor last week!!" There was a pause without any answer, "What are you both waiting for??... Help me take this thing off me!!"  
  
The two Coneheads nodded and began to remove the blue thing from Ramjet. Finally, he could get up out of the mud.  
  
"Damn planet!" he hissed as he looked his dirty paintjob, " I've never' been clean since I came here…" But again, he was distracted by Thrust's words.  
  
"It is not a thing that crashed on Ramjet…It's a guy!"  
  
"What!?" asked Ramjet turning towards the red seeker.  
  
Dirge turned the thing towards the other two seekers; then, they all looked down at a mech with a blue paintjob, and a cockpit and wings similar to theirs… mostly. His body was heavy damaged and had a big wound on his torso; they also could see something shining weakly inside the wound which was leaking mix of fresh energon and oil, a silent testimony of his state. One of his wings was missing but he had some kind of sword in his right fist. Obviously, if he was a robot with wings and a cockpit, he should be any a type of Transformer.  
  
"What… who's that robot?" asked Thrust puzzled.  
  
"He seems to be a Transformer like us," added Dirge.  
  
"Correction… He is a Decepticon Seeker like us," affirmed Ramjet, "Look at the Decepticon symbols on his wing and arms," he added pointed at them.  
  
"In fact… he looks like… Thundercracker." finished Thrust.  
  
"Yeah, but this mech has a freaky, also, who's design is freaky?," opined Dirge. Then, he turned towards Ramjet, "Now what do we do with this guy? I never met him."  
  
Before Ramjet answered Dirge's question, he around to make sure nothing looked like it was about to fall on him again when he gave his opinion.  
  
"I don't know him, either… But I think we should carry him with us back to HQ'."  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Thrust.  
  
"To the repair bay, I mean."  
  
"You are nuts!" Dirge affirmed. "Do you think really think that Megatron, Screamer and Soundwave would allow a stranger like him to enter our quarters?? Are you sure you didn't damage your systems in the last crash??"  
  
"Shut up!... He is a Decepticon, a Seeker, like us… He belongs our Army."  
  
"Yeah, a unknown guy dropped from the sky… Trying to explain that is going to be very funny!"  
  
"Anyway, we never will know who he is if we don't repair him…" Thrust pointed finally.  
  
"You too, Thrust!?" Dirge was scandalized.  
  
"Shut up you both! I'll ask Soundwave about this," explained Ramjet finally. His two companions didn't seem to be so glad with the idea, but it also seemed to be the best idea overall.  
Ramjet opened a channel with the base and started to speak as soon as the contact was available.  
"Ramjet reporting to base," he began. "We have found something interesting… We need to talk with Soundwave."  
  
"Soundwave here," talked a known mechanical voice. "Speak."  
  
"We have found an unknown Deception during our mission," Ramjet began to explain. "He seems to be a Seeker like us, but he's heavily damaged. We ask for instructions."  
  
There was a pause. For once, Soundwave seemed confused, a quite odd idea.  
  
"Carry him to HQ. Now," ordered Soundwave. "Out."  
  
There was a sigh.  
  
"Don't you see?... Soundwave was right," pointed Thrust.


	2. Chapter1 A Seeker who dropped from the S...

**Chapter-1 **

**"A Seeker who dropped from the Sky"**

* * *

The main entrance of the Decepticons' HQ surged in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, sea water crowding around the big pillar. But it didn't matter; transformers' technology was advanced enough to deal with such powers of Earth nature. The three Conehead seekers and the unknown transformer who they carried flew towards the main gate and took the lift.  
  
When the lift's door opened, Soundwave was already waiting for them, along with the Constructicons. There wasn't any sign of Megatron or Starscream. The three seekers walked out the lift, carrying by their arms the stranger transformer they had found.  
  
Ramjet separated from his companions to let Soundwave view the unknown guy. His visor sparkled in an odd way, but nobody noticed it. When talked, his voice was tilted with curiosity; this wasn't the first time they found a Stranger transformer on Earth, but...  
  
" Where did you find him?," Soundwave inquired.  
  
"He dropped from a hole in the sky and crashed on Ramjet," informed Thrust. The Constructicons laughed at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure! He dropped from the sky," laughed Longhaul "Are you sure you weren't drunken and found him in a bad-reputation energon bar on Cybetron?"  
  
The rest of the gestalt group laughed with him, but the three seekers didn't find it funny…  
  
'_I knew,' _thought Dirge,_ 'I knew nobody would believe us!_' But he was wrong: Soundwave was telepathic, and he could read their minds. The communications officer was quite sure that Thrust's explication was true. He could see that, and he found it… intriguing.  
  
"Bar? What bar?" replied Thrust. "We haven't seen Cybetron since we've come here!"  
  
"I did not say all of you were in the bar now… Surely, he got lost when you came here," Longhaul said mockingly.  
  
"Silence." Soundwave finally ordered. "Carry him to the repair bay-4. Constructicons, come with me." Then, the communications officer turned and began to walk towards the mentioned repair bay.  
  
The Constructicons watched him, confused, till Scrapper gave an order.  
  
"C'mon, guys! There is hard work ahead!" He began to follow Soundwave as his companions complained.  
  
"So uncharismatic…" murmured LongHaul as he stepped after his companions.

* * *

Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust deposited the unknown and strange Seeker on a metal table in repair bay-4, being watched closely by the Constructicons and Soundwave himself. Then, they turned towards their superior.  
  
"Did he drop from a hole in the sky" asked Soundwave without any hesitation. The unexpected question made the three seekers nervous.  
  
"Yes… he did" answered Ramjet. "There was a warp in the sky… we were watching that, and suddenly… he fell on me."  
  
" color:black" Understood," answered Soundwave. There wasn't any sign of doubt or surprise on his face; it was as quiet as usual. "Go out, you're dismissed here." he ordered.  
  
"As you command, Soundwave," was Ramjet's answer.  
  
And the three Coneheads walked outside of the room under the muffled laughs of the Constructicons.  
  
Soundwave always knew the coneheads' story was true… at least, they thought it was true. He couldn't find any sign indicating that they were lying, even though their story was such an incredible one. It was the main reason he decided they should repair the strange blue seeker; he couldn't get any satisfactory answer from the unknown flyer if he was unconscious. He knew that they couldn't ignore a phenomenon like that. It might be important, even dangerous.  
  
Then, he closely observed the foreign newcomer. The blue seeker was as tall as common seekers, and he had a cockpit, wings, a standard-seeker face, and big launchers on his shoulders. His armored body was heavily damaged, though: there were two big wounds in his cockpit-torso which dripped a mixture of oil and energon, Transformer's blood, their most appreciated body's possession. His left wing also was missing, and his general armor status was very deteriorated… but it didn't make him different. Who was he anyway? And where did he come from? He dropped from the sky, and people, usually, don't do that... so, _What_ was he? All those plots were the main reason of his curiosity, but there were several points about his strange origin that they'd find out when they began to repair the strange blue seeker.  
  
He gave the order to the Constructicons.  
  
" Repair him." he said.  
  
The Decepticons hadn't any proper medical officer among them, not like the Autobots had. They usually repaired themselves by helping each other. But when their wounds were more serious than usual, the Constructicons and Soundwave himself were the ones who repaired their companions. None of them were a medical officer in the same sense Ratchet was, but the Constructicons liked working together in whatever kind of activity which could be related with "construction"… and it meant building cities, machines, people, etc. Even thought they also liked to destroy those. Another matter was Soundwave himself: he only repaired his companions when he thought it might be helping to the cause.  
  
However, as they started to work, they also started to find out interesting things about the stranger.  
  
The first inspection of the strange seeker began to reveal more and more odd details about him. Neither Soundwave nor the Constructicons could remain impassible at those facts.  
  
It began when the Constructicons were inspecting the damaged body of the unknown one: they knew Seeker anatomy quite well, but this one was different, so they should make medical inspections in order to repair him. Then, Scrapper made the first discovery:  
  
"Look at this!" he exclaimed. "The shining thing inside his torso… is his spark!"  
  
"What!?" asked Hook.  
  
"See for yourself," he answered, pointing to the big wounds on the seeker's torso. "His spark has concentrated itself around the wound."  
  
"It doesn't make any sense," Hook replied. "Why would his spark do such a thing like that? ...His spark should be united with his body!"  
  
It was true: Transformers had life because their mechanical bodies were equipped with a mind and a heart. But their personality components were also related with their bodies: that was what showed a Seeker was, indeed, a seeker… Or a 'Con was a 'Con. They couldn't change their bodies so easily ()  
  
"I know, I know…But," began Scrapper, but was interrupted by Soundwave.  
  
"The possibility: the nature of his wounds did that." he reasoned.  
  
"Hmmmm," murmured Hook. He was skeptic about that point.  
  
"Anyway, we should stabilize it, otherwise, we won't be able to repair him," suggested Scrapper.  
  
Hook was surprised by a speech like that from Scrapper.  
  
They began to concentrate the spark into a single point, then Soundwave created an energon cube recipient smaller than usual. Carefully, the Constructicons took the spark and suited it inside the cube. It shined weakly at first, but soon, it began to emit a stronger shine. Hook smirked, it was a good job and now, they could take care of that body freely.  
  
Soundwave took care of the spark, hoping it wouldn't be really damaged; now, the seeker's body was just a machine, and he couldn't obtain any thought from it, or from the spark-cube. He didn't like the idea. They should make a full repair of that body if he wanted to get any response.  
  
…That was the reason of this reparation.  
  
Later, when the seeker body was just an empty shell, Mixmaster was concentrating in manipulating the right shoulder of the blue seeker. The hand articulation became relaxed, and then, the long sword made a loud "_Clank!_" when it crashed on the floor. It had fallen from the hand of its owner. Mixmaster knelt down to gather the sword from the metallic floor, dirtied by the mixture of oil and energon that dropped from the damaged body on the table. When he did, the weapon folded in on itself and became… a wing.  
  
"Can you guys believe this?" he pointed. "His sword is the left wing!"  
  
"The wing of a seeker is a weapon?" exclaimed LongHaul. "What freaking thing is that?... Those guys get loopy every time somebody catches them by their wings!"  
  
"Perhaps this one is different…" suggest Mixmaster. "If you look carefully at this sword's grip, you'll see there are little connections which can hook onto its owner's hand… I think that Seeker could energize up his sword, too."  
  
"It's an interesting point," observed Hook. "I've found he has cluster cannons in both sides of his torso as well."  
  
"And what about the big launchers from his shoulders?" pointed Scavenger. "They seem to be able to themselves ahead to shoot… and they seem to be even more powerful than Megatron's fusion cannon." Scavenger was awed at this realization.  
  
The rest of the crew looked back at him disturbed.  
  
"This option is not possible," interrupted Soundwave coldly.  
  
"Perhaps," replied Scavenger, again, "but it is also not possible for a Decepticon to have _blue_ optics!" he added pointed to the mentioned mechanism on his face. "At first, I didn't notice that because they were off-line... but when I started to test a second optic mechanism that he has, I found that out."  
  
That was true. Usually, the Decepticons had red optics, except some of them who had yellow optics, like Thrust's. Or violet ones like the Combaticons had. Blue optics were only for the Autobots and some neutrals. It, along with the rest of the discoveries, made Soundwave nervous. Till now, there weren't any doubts that the unknown seeker would be a former Decepticon; but he also was a heavily armored warrior, as well as a stranger Transformers. What kind of Decepticon seeker would have blue optics?  
  
That was the question everybody was pondering at this point.  
  
There were so many weird points on the unknown seeker. Soundwave found himself questioning if the efforts of repairing him had any kind of recompense; if the strange one certainly was a former Decepticon, he would be a powerful ally… but if that statement was wrong, then, they'd have a stubborn opponent. In fact, if he'd think hard about it, that might be the reason of the origin of that seeker whose spark rested inside of a cube near him.  
  
However, Soundwave was disposed to run the risk…  
  
The Constructicons continued repairing the unidentified seeker. It wasn't so hard when they avoided the differences with common Seekers. Step by step, the empty body began to recover its old look; the two big wounds across the cockpit were closed, his metallic skin was polished, and as the dents and scars began to disappear, it began to shine in blue, purple and red, again. It also got back its two wings and the doubled mechanisms of the optics were available, again. Even though Scavenger didn't have a clue what was the purpose of such optics like those. He just repaired them.  
  
At this point, Hook started to test the transformation mechanism of the Seeker. Apparently, his robot mode was fine enough, but the meticulous engineer wanted to be sure about all functions of that body, so he stopped at the transformation cog.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" he exclaimed, suddenly. The rest of his companions looked at him, their gazes showing a question.  
"This transformation cog…" he began to explain, showing it to the confused optics of his crew "…Has been altered _Twice_!!"  
  
"Say What?" asked a very confused Bonecrusher  
  
"I mean, this guy was reformatted into an earthling form like us… twice. His alternative mode isn't cybetronic at all!"  
  
"So what?" replied Bonecrusher.  
"We were too."  
  
"How many of us have been reformatted _twice_, Bonecrusher?" was Hook's rhetoric question. "We _may_ have earthling alt. modes… but none of us, Constructicons or Decepticons at all, have been reformatted twice. Instead, this guy had an original Cybetronic robot body and alt mode, both… but his body was fully reformatted, not only his alt mode."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mixmaster at this point.  
  
Hook sighed, sometimes to be the most of the Constructicons had inconveniences.  
  
"This guy," be began to say patiently, "… Had a cybetronic alternative mode… and body. None of our robot modes have been reformed, only our alt modes were. But this seeker… I'm not so sure he looked like a seeker in the past."  
  
"That means he might not be a seeker, then." pointed Scavenger.  
  
"Yeah, it might be… Moreover, if you look carefully at the cog…" he explained showing it to his companions, "…you'll find it was reformatted at one time, and later repaired again."  
  
"Repaired? It seems the cog got upgraded in some weird way," affirmed Scrapper as he examined it closely. "How could this cog have been reformatted in this odd way?" was his rhetorical question.  
  
"That's something I'd like to know…" murmured Hook.  
  
"Let's test it," suggested Mixmaster, snatching the cog from Hook's right hand.  
  
"No! Wait!!" exclaimed the engineer.  
  
But it was too late… The rest of the crew thought Mixmaster always was a bit nuts, but now, they were more sure. Mixmaster had placed the transformation cog inside the weird seeker's body, and activated it without any hesitation. Suddenly, the empty body folded and expanded over itself and it turned into a blue airplane with long wings, yellow cockpit and a heavy looking body that rested on the metallic table. The transformation wasn't soft, but harsh, and the characteristic sound of the transformation was screeching more than usual.  
  
"…Well," began Mixmaster after quite a long silence, "It's a bit odd for a Earthling airplane alt mode, but… it works."  
  
"Yeah, it works…" snapped Hook. "Would you mind asking before doing something like that next time!?"  
  
"What's on!?" replied Mixmaster a bit loudly. "The cog may be weird but it works as usual… Why do you get angry with this?"  
  
Hook clutched his fist and glared his companion. His perfectionism was a hard contrast with Mixmaster's crazy experiments.  
  
"But we don't know if that cog...!!" he began, but trailed off at Scrapper's speech.  
  
"Stop that both of you right now, guys!" he ordered. "We still have a lot of work here… And Mixmaster, the next time, ask before doing something. We're repairing that seeker, not ruining it."  
  
"Hgrfmmm!" he grunted.  
  
"Still… he has a different alternative mode than the usual Seeker…" observed Longhaul, but he also trailed off when he noticed Soundwave also was glaring at them.  
  
" Finish the stupid quarrels and repair him."  
the communications officer ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three conehead seekers were taking a break. After several frustrating inspections over the assigned area, they were low on energy and a bit worried because their search didn't show any results. Megatron, as well as their "wingmate", Starscream, would bash them because of it, for sure; even if they had found the bizarre seeker … At least, it was Dirge's prediction. Ramjet saw it in a different way: perhaps the mission hadn't any result, but they have found another Decepticon… a really weird one. It would catch Megatron's and Screamer's attention. In fact, he also was intrigued. But he also was angry because of his paintjob still being dirtied with the mud he got in his last crash. After they carried the unknown seeker, he didn't get the chance for cleaning up himself with sea water.  
  
As for Thrust…  
  
"I'm going to get some energon," he announced. "My energy levels are getting lower every minute." Then he turned towards his two coneheaded wingmates. "May I get some for you?" he offered and Dirge looked inquisitively at the Conehead of red paintjob and yellow optics looking for any strange signal.  
  
But before Thrust could have the chance to respond, the automatic door of the room where they were opened, revealing two new seekers who walked inside the room. They were as tall as the Coneheads, had red optics and white faces in angular features. One of them was blue and grey, but the other had paintjob with different shades of purple. Their cockpits were yellow and they both had a red strip and Decepticon symbol on both wings. The Coneheads recognized them in spite their tired faces.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Thrust saluted them. "How long ago did you arrive here?"  
  
"Just two minutes ago…" was the disinterested answer of Skywarp. "Man!, Finally, we could get back here!" he exclaimed waving his arms.  
  
The Coneheads looked each other.  
  
"Why? What happened? Weren't you both with Screamer and our Leader?"  
  
"Yes! That's it… That is exactly the point," the purple seeker answered, turning towards the Coneheads. "What do you think happened?" The Coneheads had a puzzled look. "Megatron, our Leader, took us with him and Starscream… we didn't find any suitable place for another Space Bridge, the Spaceship, whatever… So Screamer began to try getting to Megatron's nerves in his usual fashion." There were a comprehensible looks in the Coneheads gaze. "Slag! TC and I have been listening to every verbal fight of theirs all day long!... And, now, I'm sooo tired…" he trailed off throwing himself to the floor. "I'm so very tired…"  
  
"I see…" murmured Ramjet after a silence. He wanted to tell about the seeker stranger to the rest of their wingmates, but he didn't find the right moment. He should've told about it before…  
  
"What about Screamer?" interrupted Thrust. "Wasn't he with you, guys?"  
  
"Yeah, the geek was," explained Thundercracker. Even his deep and strong voice sounded tired. "But he's with our Leader, now… They had to discuss new plans, after all." He shook his head.  
  
Thundercracker didn't say anything new. He always had been a pensive type, or better than that, he was the type who watched, listened, and kept his opinions for himself. Surely, Skywarp could know what happened inside of Thundercracker's mind, they were close after all, but sometimes Dirge thought TC wasn't really sure about everything's purpose. However, the blue seeker lifted his gaze again and addressed Ramjet.  
  
"And what about you guys? Have you found any way of getting back to Cybertron soon?"  
  
The sudden question caught Ramjet off guard.  
  
"Eeerh, well… not really… We didn't find any good place, either."  
  
"Slag!" exclaimed Skywarp again. "Could we leave this mud ball world and get back to home at once!?... What was the problem with your search, then?" he demanded from the floor.  
  
"The problem is we found something… different," began Thrust. "So we got back to HQ sooner."  
  
"Say what?" inquired Skywarp "What is it?"  
  
"We found another Seeker," the red conehead informed.  
  
There was a silent pause.  
  
"Thrust… Perhaps you are the single one who isn't aware about this… but the Laughing-boy here is me," informed Skywarp softly. "You're even bigger-mount than Screamer, didn't you know that?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth!" replied Thrust. "Ask Ramjet or Dirge!"  
  
The two common seekers turned towards the other two coneheads with an interrogative look on their faces.  
  
"Yes, he's right…" informed Ramjet "We found a new Seeker when we were flying over that region called Gran Chaco"  
  
Thundercracker had a skeptical look in his gaze.  
  
"Another Seeker?" he asked. "Who is he?"  
  
"We don't know, none of us have ever met him… In fact I've never even seen a Seeker like him… He has an odd design and appeared suddenly from nowhere," concluded Thrust.  
  
"Yeah, sure…" began Skywarp talking from his sitting position on the floor. "And now you're going to tell us he dropped from the sky and crashed into Ramjet for a change, right?" he mocked.  
  
"HEY!" Ramjet complained at Skywarp' speech.  
  
"Do tell me; how did you managed for being so dirty, then?" replied the purple seeker in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes… that was what happened, exactly," the blue conehead confirmed, ignoring Ramjet's annoyance.  
  
"You too, Dirge?" Skywarp inquired exasperatedly. "What's happening here, today?... Is it that everybody thinks that they're very funny and want to make bad jokes!?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth, 'Warp," confirmed Dirge.  
  
The serious tone of the blue conehead was enough to catch the interest of the two common seekers. Usually, Dirge was too dark for making jokes and funny comments. Therefore, the three coneheads began to tell his companions the whole story. They had skeptical looks on their faces, but they also knew it wasn't a light story, but something serious. Finally, Dirge told the blue seeker something than he couldn't ignore.  
  
"In fact, he looks like you a lot, Thundercracker…"  
  
The alluded one frowned.

* * *

"Status Report," demanded Soundwave.  
  
"We almost finished the repairs," answered Scrapper, turning towards the Communications Officer. "The body is fully repaired of the damage it had and we're testing his weapons mechanism… However, the transformation mechanism's still harsh, even though the cog is fine enough. And there is something which we cannot understand, too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He… his body has something attached to his left arm." Soundwave looked inquisitively at him. "It looks like Dragstrip's alternative mode, but in blue and smaller... a lot of smaller."  
  
The last, Scrapper's speech caught Soundwave's interest, and the communications officer went to the table where the Constructicons were still repairing the unknown seeker; they let him watch the body as he got closer.  
  
"Show it to me," he ordered.  
  
Scavenger caught the left arm of the seeker and displayed it, as well as the attachment, to him.  
  
Yes, it was there: it looked like a very little blue race car and it was hardly inlaid in the left arm. At first there wasn't any way for removing it softly.  
  
"…We don't know what it is, exactly," informed Hook, "but it seems to be combined with the arm structure. I'm not really sure if this thing is an original part of the seeker's body or a different entity, indeed."  
  
Soundwave's big single optic darkened. This was the last thing he expected.  
  
At least he thought so because a big screen was opened in a wall of the room and suddenly a very familiar faces appeared there.  
  
All people of the room turned towards the screen and met with a grey silvered guy of angry countenance, and next to him, the dark face of a not welcome seeker. He didn't seem so glad, either. The fun time had finished right then.  
  
"Where are you, Soundwave?" demanded the Leader of the Decepticons. "Why aren't you in the main control room?"  
  
The alluded one walked towards the screen and answered the question.  
  
"Repair Bay-4… There were important matters."  
  
"Matters?" exclaimed Megatron. "What matters are so important now?"  
  
"A new seeker was found. He was heavily damaged."  
  
"A new Seeker!?" exclaimed the Air Commander with his harsh voice. "How is it?... Who is he!?"  
  
"The Seeker's repairs required full attention," Soundwave still informed. "I've elaborated a full report."  
  
Surprisingly, Starscream and Megatron exchanged confused looks, and then, they turned towards the communications officer.  
  
"Report right now, Soundwave!" ordered Megatron.

**

* * *

**

NOTES

**Special Thanks to Dolphin, who has beta.reat this chapter for me! **

() If you think about this, you'll see than in the whole Transformers series, in the end this specie is just some kind of energy life-form who lives inside mechanical armor. But this opinion is so radical, too, because there are differences between individuals because their bodies' nature. You can see it in the seekers, or in certain characters. Think about Bumblebee: he thinks he's little, weak and a not very valuable guy… if he thinks that, why didn't he change his body, then?


	3. Chapter2 Another Side of the Reality

***Chapter-2: "Another side of the Reality"**

Megatron and Starscream both watched the screen with overwhelmed expressions on their faces. Soundwave's report about the anatomy nature of the unknown seeker was just amazing. The blue one was, indeed, a seeker… but not a common seeker, neither conehead nor pyramidal type. This one was a seeker because he seemed he was reformatted in order to seem a Decepticon seeker, although his primary form could have been quite similar to seeker robot mode.

Starscream, particularly, found him a bit disgusting: the right wing of the weird seeker was a sword and he had a powerful arsenal included in his body: the launchers of both sides of the head were powerful canyons, and he also had cluster bombs in both sides of his torso. And not only that, the unknown seeker seemed to be as fast as Starscream himself… in fact, he seemed to be able to rival with the Air commander in his own field. And those abilities weren't produced by any causality, that unknown seeker owned them. Those characteristics made Starscream nervous

Another hand was Megatron; certainly he found the unknown seeker was an odd matter, but he wasn't so nervous. Yes, the blue one seemed had two launchers, which could match his own fusion canyon, but Megatron found it… interesting. He wasn't scared at all. 

"Soundwave" he called "How long till that seeker's reparations will be finished?"

"Reparations will be finished in a megacycle"

"OK" he assisted "Let me know when they're finished"

"As you command, Megatron"

"Out"

And the communications screen turned off.

Starscream had listened the conversation with sceptic interest. He couldn't stop himself of asking.

"What are you thinking? We don't know anything about that guy… A guy heavily armed. You should take any kind of precaution before finishing his reparations!"

"Why?" replied the Decepticon Leader "Do YOU know something we should know?... Do you know HIM?" his question was sarcastic "Is he another of _your_ long lost friends?"

The Ai Commander flushed with anger at those replies.

"I've never seen him!" he affirmed firmly "Even I don't have any record about his real identity… and I should too because it's part of my job"

Megatron smiled to himself. He knew Starscream well enough for knowing when the Air commander was lying and where he wasn't. He also got the scary tone of his harsh voice: he didn't need of Soundwave's abilities for knowing what happened inside Starscream's freak mind. The Air Commander's mind was as easy as read as an open book. In fact, he was just a child…

"What do you think to do with him, really?" asked Starscream calmed by Megatron's security.

"We're going to interrogate him as soon as he's repaired"

"I hope so, Megatron"

* * *

Soundwave had turned his attention towards the reparations and found the Constructions almost finished it. Hook turned to face him, as well.

"The body's ready for getting back its spark. We can place it inside his body, again"

The Communicators officer did a little gesture and gave them the spark-cube; Longhaul took it carefully and, helped by his mates, placed the shining spark inside the empty body. After any seconds, the blue robot body, which had looked like just a machine, began to shine: the life returned for filling the empty sell than that body was, the seeker was getting back his old self. Constructions allowed the spark to recover itself; it needed some minutes for adjusting the systems: a machine can't get any kind of life so easily.

Then, Soundwave opened a common channel.

"Reparations are finished. Subject is ready for a total recovery" he announced to Megatron.

"Understood. We will come to the repair bay"

Shortly, the door opened and Megatron, followed closely by Starscream, stepped in the room. The Constructions and Soundwave watched them carefully as they got closer towards the reparations table where the seeker's body rested. For the first time, Megatron and Starscream both could look at the face of the blue seeker. It was oddly pink and had a dazed look.

"He still in extasis mode" informed Scrapper. The rest of his companions allow him to talk, surely Megatron didn't listen to them really well.

"It doesn't matter" he replied "Constructions! Go out of here; you're dismissed!"

There was a puzzled look on their faces, but it was cut by Starscream' speech

"Did you not hear him? Get out of here!"

The Constructions nodded and ran out the room, but Megatron' strong voice stopped their leader.

"You don't, Scrapper… I need you here" The Constructions leader walked back to the reparations table. "I'll need you for waking up him…" he informed, but his tone also suggested other nasty things.

As The Constructions got out the repair bay, the three major rulers of Decepticons, Starscream, Soundwave and Megatron himself, as well as Scraper, the Constructions leader, were alone inside that room watching the "sleeping" blue seeker.

Now, the interrogation could begin.

"Can you perceive something, Soundwave?" asked Megatron looking at the pink-y face of the unknown seeker.

"No. He's in extasis mode. Mind reading is not available"

"So, we cannot get any satisfactory response till he wakes up" deduced Starscream "Perhaps we should wake him up at once… This guy hasn't been sleeping so long and we need some explanations"

Megatron caught the imperious tone in the Air Commander's voice and turned towards Scraper.

"You heard him. Wake up the seeker" he ordered and Scrapper nodded.

Starscream turned towards Megatron a bit surprised by his speech. He didn't expect the Decepticons leader might value his criteria. Usually, as soon as Starscream opened his vocalitator for speaking, it was immediately closed by Megatron; the Decepticon Leader didn't usually listen him.

However, Scraper did the command and began to manipulate several controls on the seeker's cockpit. The rest just waited for the results.

After several seconds, the body of the unknown seeker shacked as it began to wake up. His odd blue optics also shined and the readings showed the guy was wakening up.

Finally, they could know whom, or what was he.

***

Starscream's blue body began to be on-line, again. He got aware he was lying on some kind of metallic surface; slowly the audio receptors and optics become online, too. He only heard the decompression of its own systems and joints as he tried to move; then his optics focused as they come back on-line, and he found himself looking at a metallic celling. It seemed oddly familiar: obviously it was cybetronic but he didn't recognize the place. Perhaps if he looked around could get any idea about where he was. His last memory was an incredible pain in his whole body, as well he was fighting in Cybertron's ruined surface, but now, he seemed to be full-repaired, his energy-levels were high enough for moving, speaking and other life-support tasks… but he wasn't full-recharged for a battle. Still, he also sensed Swindle was attached to his left arm.

Had the Decepticons repaired him after that? Or maybe the Autobots?... But, why? What happened in the end? Where were Optimus and Megatron?, and the most important thing: What happened with Unicron?

But he didn't recognize anything at all… anybody, really. He gotten up clumsily and found himself looking at four strangers, and he didn't got aware he was lightly open-mounted. In fact, the blue seeker did not recognize them at all, even thought they also were Decepticons like him… and least they had the Decpeticon' symbol.

But they were.. odd, to say the least. The bigger of all them was a square-shaped guy, taller than him, with a big helmet and harsh features: his jaw was long and square, and his optics seemed to show an angry character. But there were another hints which caught his attention: his grey-silvered paint job and the big and dark cannon attached on his right arm. Starscream didn't remember any Decepticon from the army who had such showy paintjob… and the big canyon of the right arm made him remember Megatron's. Besides, that guy had a big Decepticon symbol on his chest.

On his left was another weirder guy. He was shorter than the previous and his face was just… well, he hadn't a real face: a big red optic occupied the superior half, meanwhile a white face-mask occupied the inferior half; his paintjob was dark blue and white and his chest seemed some kind of weird compartment… But the most disturbing thing about the face-masked guy was his face didn't seemed to show any kind of emotion. It was just blank… even that lousy Autobot, Jetfire, had a face more expressive than him.

However, the blue-white one wasn't the single face-masked there. Next to him there were another Decepticons with a white face mask and a big red optic, but this one had a big grey helmet and his yellow and purple body was very functional. In some weird way, he had any kind of resemblance with Scavenger. Starscream also thought the yellow-purple guy was the one who repaired him (or supervised his reparations) because he was the closest to him and he was manipulating the reparations table.

Finaly, there was the guy who most looked like him. He was as tall as him, had a yellow cockpit on his chest and two big silvery-white wings on his back; besides, his dark face was quite similar to his as well as the general shape of his body. Instead, his optics were hexagonal and red, not like his, which were pentagonal and blue… actually; and he hadn't his rifles located on his arms, either. He should be a seeker like him, only he had never seen a seeker with such a design like that. That guy should think something like his own thoughts because he was looking at him sharply and his face had certain petulant gesture.

…But those thoughts were interrupted by the silver-grey guy:

"Well, well, well… I see our guest woke up, finaly" the guy of hard voice smirked "Welcome to Decepticon's HQ" he announced.

"'Decepticon's HQ!?" Starscream exclaimed "I don't recognize these… Where are we?, and where is everybody? What happened to them?"

When the blue Starscream spoke, the rest of the crew got a bit surprised. The unknown seeker had a rasping voice which sounded like… Starscream's. But it hasn't the characteristic harsh tone of his: in fact it sounded like if the Air Commander would made the effort of speaking softly.

Now, Soundwave could read the seeker's mind and he known the blue one was genuinely confused. It may be because extasis mode effect, but that shouldn't affect him so much. Besides, his questions showed any hints about his real identity: that guy should be in another place surrounded by other people. Another battle, perhaps? It might explain his wounds and weapons.

"When we found you, you were alone and heavily damaged" Megatron informed him coldly "We've repaired you… And now, we hope you can answer some of _our _questions"

Starscream looked him puzzled. That silvery guy seemed to be some kind of authority, but he didn't recognized him at all: the high Decepticons ranks, besides Galvatron himself, were Thrust, Demolisher and him. So, who was that guy? He should recognize him as one of Galvatron's lieutenants!

"I don't see why I should answer you" he replied "I'm higher rank than any Decepticon here and I only obey… _we_ only obey Galvatron"

At this speech, there was a startled look on the faces of every single Decepticon there, of course.

"Galvatron??" exclaimed Megatron.He recognized the suffix "tron" as a word assigned to certain Decepticon leaders "Is he the leader of another faction?" he asked suspicious; actually that odd seeker didn't seem to be able of recognizing him…or he was just a rebel and he just wished to be killed.

"What?... Of course not! He's the leader of all Decepticons; Galvatron is Megatron's actual name.. He changed it after he was upgrade. You should know that!" The seeker answer.

Megatron flushed at that explication. What was that crazy seeker talking about? The seeker was not able even to recognize his leader in front of his eyes?? He have not changed his name… And what was that "upgrade" thing the seeker mentioned?

"That's a waste of time!" intervened Starscream "His explications are just nonsense!"

"Correction" Soundwave cut off him " He's saying the truth… Or he thinks he's saying the truth"

"Of course I am!" spited the blue seeker "Is it you guys aren't aware about what's happening, or what?" he demanded to know, although he was a bit confused about how did manage the white face masked guy for knowing he was saying the true.

"The single thing we're aware is than you're saying is a nonsense and we don't know who you are." spat back Starscream "So, start to _answer_ correctly every single question of ours, or you'll regret it"

The Blue seeker looked surprised at the dark faced seeker. Certally he hadn't a lot of respect among high ranks Decepticons… but a low rank soldier never would talk to him in that way! Certaily, those guys didn't seemed to know who was him, but how? Couldn't they recognize him? Even his own kind?... It might be, his body and paintjob were changed in Earth and after the upgrade process, after all… Even his energy patrons were lightly different.

"You're the one who should answer my questions, soldier… You even don't know who you're talking with!"

Of curse the dark face seeker didn't take that so well.

"What!?... How do you dare to question my authority? You're dammed for this, sol---" but his speech was cut off by Megatron's arm.

"And just… who is supposed you are, Mr…?"

Finaly somebody with *_some_* sense there.

"I am Starscream… Former high rank Seeker soldier assigned on Earth Mission, along Demolisher and Cyclonus" he answered in a tone full of security. Now, those soldiers will learn who was he!

There was short silence; the blue seeker thought he had gotten the result he wanted. All people there seemed to be stupefied , the face of the other petulant seeker changed between twenty different moods before showing a definitive one. Starscream just thought his speech got his attention.

He was just wrong...

"You, _impostor_!!" shouted Starscream throwing himself upon him "How dare… How DARE you to call yourself by name!!??? the blue seeker found himself looking at a cannon rifle "I'm the real Starscream.. I AM Starscream, the Mighty!!" the dark faces seeker reared.

The blue seeker was just so stupefied by such reaction and speed than he wasn't able to say something really coherent.

"What!??... No, way!" he managed to say "It cannot be you named by my name…"

"Same for you! There is only one Supreme Decepticon Air Commander, and that's _me_!!" the dark faced seeker answered "So start to say the truth, specially _your_ name, impostor!!"

The blue optics of the odd seeker flushed. He wasn't arranged to be threatened in that way by a crazy seeker who claimed to be him.

"First, get off me!!... I won't tolerate you still shouting at a high rank like me!" It was truth… Even if Starscream might have a quite good character for a Decepticon, he was really tired of bashings, threats and insults from his companions. "It would be better you do so…" he suggested as his left wing began to move for becoming into the sword. The dark faces seeker caught the menace, but he was so angry to worry abut that, besides, he was full-recharged, not like the blue seeker was.

"I do _not_ accept threats from an impostor!"

" I am _not_ an impostor!"

"SILENCE!!" roared a strong voice.

The dark faced seeker stopped himself, he knew so well that voice for knowing what would will happen to him if he didn't obey. He couldn't help but grunt for himself. Immediately, he was dragged back by a strong hand hooked on his left wing. The pinked face seeker also was surprised by such demonstration of authority, he was more confused every minute.

"We won't resolve anything using shouts and threats" spated the silvery guy, and them, he turned towards Sounwave. The communicators officer understood Megatron's intentions.

"He is saying the truth. Starscream is his real name"

"Of course! I got it when I was activated for first time… Why do you guys doubt of my identity!?"

"Because the REAL Starscream is me!... Transformers names _cannot_ be repeated!"

"Silence, Starscream… Both!!"

"But Megatron…. He's…" The dark faced seeker complained. Then, he got a reaction he didn't expected.

"Megatron??... Your call yourself Megatron!? That is not possible!!... You're not Megatron!"

The four Decepticons faces turned towards him.

"What did you say?" asked the astonish Decepticon Leader. It was truth: the blue one didn't recognize him!

"You aren't Megatron… Galvatron, I mean"

There was another silence, the three Decepticons leaders felt more confused after the last speech from the odd seeker. He called himself 'Starscream' and he claimed the actual Decepticon Leader wasn't the 'real' Decepticon Leader, but a guy who had been upgraded and changed his name into 'Galvatron'. What was happening inside of the freaking CPU of that seeker? Then, Megatron found himself doing something he didn't really want to do.

"Soundwave?"

"He is saying the truth. You are not his idea of Megatron. He thinks on 'Megatron' as a different person."

"You cannot be serious, Soundwave" spated Starscream "He cannot call himself like me… and he cannot even recognize Megatron as Megatron! This guy is just crazy!"

The pinky faced seeker listened with attention. That white face-masked guy seemed to have the skill for knowing where people was saying the truth, or when somebody was lying. Then, he understood why that guy was there along those crazy Decepticons who claimed to be his own team and, even himself… and now, they said he was the crazy one.

"It seems there are *two* different Starscreams, here" a new voice took part "So, perhaps he isn't mad and there is another Megatron out there, really."

It was Scrapper' statement. He thought so after listening carefully the whole scene.

"Shut up!... Nobody asked your opinion, Scrapper!" Starscream was just so altered for catching the sense of Scrapper's opinion.

"It makes sense" replied Sounwave without hesitation "The Coneheads told us that the blue seeker dropped from a warp in the sky. I cannot recognize any kind of madness in his mind. That might explain why he thinks he's 'Starscream' and there is 'another' Megatron."

There was short silence.

"So … It was the way I come here…" said the blue seeker amazed by his realization "I dropped from a warp in the sky!"

"That's just stupid! His spark was just damaged in the reparation" exclaimed his counterpart.

"No way!" complained Scraper "We do know our job! His spark was in perfect conditions!"

"That's not what I'm seeing!" replied the Air Commander. "This guy is just stupid or mad"

"Shut up, Starscream. Perhaps it's the reason of all this mess."

"Bleh!"

Megatron was going to reprimand the Air Commander, again, when the blue seeker surprised every body once again.

"Tell me" he asked to the odd read-minds guy "How was that warp?... Did you have any idea about it?"

"They said warp was similar to Space Bridge's transport cone, but smaller" answered Soundwave knowing the blue seeker's question may explain all this mess.>

"So... Do you know if it looked like water waves?" asked again the blue seeker with curiosity.

"It might be. The Coneheads didn't tell really much"

"I see…" the blue seeker trailed off.

Megatron, Starscream and Scraper listened carefully the dialogue. Everyone began to get their own conclusions, even the blue seeker.

'_It might be… I was caught by any kind of Unicron's power or something, and I was dragged to a place were there is another version of every single person I knew, even me..._' He sighed _' If I have never met Unicron, I wouldn't think such possibility might be exist… That warp should be very similar to the warp-gate used by Sideways_' Starscream knew it was truth. Before the whole Unicron's affair began, he never thought in any powerful possibility than the power of Transformers' technologic could do, but after tasting the Minicon's power in his own body and seeing all later events, he should change that idea. Starscream wasn't a fool, in fact, he was quite clever… but he also was quite ingénuine and usually he had been marooned by Megatron and his companions. Therefore, he thought the reason of his weird situation wasn't a casualty.

However, he was so amazed for his own concussions than he didn't notice the odd reading-minds guy in front of him was *listening* to every single thought of his.

On the other hand was the Decepticon high ranks. Megatron had began to get his own conclusions: he doubted that weird seeker was really mad, he knew Soundwave and the communicators officer would say if the blue seeker was crazy or not, instead he knew what his Officer meant to say, and the double version of the Air Commander seemed to think so, too. If they both were right, it may explain why there were *_two_* Starscreams here right now, and, apparently, there were *_two_* Megatrons, too. But, why? And how they managed to meet another of their counterparts?

"Are you suggesting our guest is the Starscream of another reality?" the Decepticon's leader dared to ask.

"He might be. We know there are other dimensions. The Space Bridge uses them to make the space travels possible. This Starscream jumped from his dimension and landed here; he also believes it"

"Yeah… Over Ramjet's cone, right?" mocked the Air Commander skeptically "Get out at here!"

Starscream, the red-silver one, hardly listened the explication. He also *_knew_* what Soundwave, even the other *Starscream*, meant to say. He had been scientific, he knew about another realities, dimensions and such… but he never experimented with those: he had been an exploratory, not a physicist, besides, if he wouldn't be dared to play with dimensions and Skyfire never would have approved it at that time. It didn't matter right now, Starscream just did not want to recognize the blue seeker was, indeed, him, but from another time and place!

Scrapper just thought the whole matter was so big for him. He didn't want to be involved in High Rank's affairs. He also caught the general idea about where the blue seeker come from, but he didn't find it pleasant. Did it mean there were another versions of every single Decepticon from the Army out there? And why did they meet Starscream's double, precisely? He shivered every time he thought about it.

On the other hand was Soundwave. As usual, he kept his own thoughts for himself, nobody in the army could know which plans and intentions he had. Megatron trusted on him as far as his intentions were useful for him and Decepticon's purposes. Soundwave always helped his leaders, and Decepticons in general, when he thought it was useful. He will help Megatron with this matter if he thought it was necessary.

But Megatron himself wasn't really sure about why Soundwave helped his purposes so badly.

"I guess we should think that possibility is real" told Megatron after a pause "But… I'd like to know who you are better than this. I'd like you to _explain_ the whole story from the beginning" he finished making a significant gesture with his canyon.

The pinky faced seeker watched it carefully. Inside him, he knew *_so well_* the meaning if that gesture, but he also sensed Swindle twitching on his left arm. The little minicon hadn't showed himself at those Decepticons, and now, Starscream could feel his worry about the later events. The seeker knew his little companion didn't want to be exposed to those 'Cons.

"I suggest you do that" added the dark faced seeker "I also want to know if you're me, really… Because, as far I'm concerned, I don't want you to be me" his voice was full of scorn.

The blue one frowned and added:

"I could say so, too"

Megatron and the rest watched the quarrel between the two seekers. The Decepticon leader knew than, if they both still fighting, they will never get any good response, besides… he wanted to know this new Starscream better.

"Let's go ahead with the interrogation, them" his face had a nasty smirk, but suddenly, that smirk turned towards the dark faced seeker " But before that… Starscream, go out here, and you too, Scrapper. It's an order"

Scrapper seemed a bit dumbfolded, but he nodded and walked towards the entrance door. But Starscream was another story….

"WHAT!? No way! You _cannot_ be serious, leader!!" he exclaimed stupefied "He may be me, myself… Why do you order me not be present in the interrogation!???... I _demand_ to be contributor!!" his screeching voice resonated by the whole room.

"It is an order, Starscream. Get out here, _now_!"

"But Megatron… Your order is a nonsense!! I should be the one who interrogate him! He is me!!"

"Indeed, that's the reason because I order you to leave this room"

"No way!! I _refuse_ that order… I demand to be here and…"

But his speech was cut off by a powerful strike at the seeker's face; he winced and fell spectacularly to the metallic ground. When the Air Commander lifted his optics, still stunned by the fast events, he met himself looking at a big fusion canyon.

"You demand _nothing_!" affirmed Megatron "I suggest you _obey_ my order now! Do you understand?"

Starscream nodded and raised himself on his feet, then, he followed Scrapper. His face showed his fear as he go out the room.

Megatron observed him coldly and Soundwave had an inexpressive face, but the pinky faced seeker had a very different expression on his face: he had observed the whole scene with interest, and it the end… he had a strong _deja-vú_ feeling.

When the door closed behind the two Decepticons, Megatron turned back towards the seeker and Soundwave, then, he made a new order:

"Soundproof ;this room, Soundwave. I do not want anybody find out what we say here."

"As you command, Megatron" was his simply respond.

After several seconds, the two Decepticons leaders addressed towards the blue seeker once again. The were powerful enough for dealing in a combat with that seeker, besides, he wasn't full-recharged, so he couldn't match their forces. They will be able to get any response from that mysterious seeker without using any kind of device, and only them will they know the truth.

Another hand, the blue seeker knew it was going to be… hard. If it was truth he jumped from his universe and landed here, then there were things which were different. He already had seen many of them: he met his counterpart, as well as Megatron/Galvatron. They both were former Decepticons and occupied high rank positions among his faction; he also noticed all people there was armed with some kind of weapon, even that Scrapper guy… so it may be because some kind of conflict. Against Autobots, perhaps? Or against Unicron, like latter events on *his* world? Or against *another* thing? But with Swindle still twitching on his arm, and he knew there was a powerful reason for that: his little companion didn't want to be exposed and he was afraid of the whole matter. But, why? Perhaps there weren't Minicons in this Universe… Whatever happens, he made up his mind for not saying a word about the Minicons, and other of the later events of his life.

But he forgot the guy of the big red optic: he could when he was lying and when he wasn't… but he also could know when he was hiding information, too.

Megatron turned towards the blue seeker, who remained sitting on the metallic table, and began to speak:

"So… You said you were a high rank among Decepticons faction. Which rank you have?"

"I'm the Lieutenant, along the rest of my companions" he answered simply. As long he had been there, he had found out his counterpart was the "Air Commander"… it was a little different than him.

"…And you are under my counterpart order's, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's right" he affirmed"All of us"

Megatron frowned at this affirmation. He had learned to not believe in Starscream' strong affirmations.

"Why are you under his orders?"

Starscream knew it was an important question. He choice carefully his words.

"I've always been a former Decepticon, so I was assigned under his rule to planet Earth's mission… We, the Decepticons, should travel to that planet in order to get any kind on weaponry for overcoming the war..."

Megatron chuckled, he was pleased by this response. It was impossible that the seeker could know the Decepticons also were in Earth because they needed it to get the victory, so their universes seemed to be fairly similar as he was saying the truth.

"So, there is a war on our homeplanet, then?"

Starscream nodded and continued speaking

"Yes, that is… The war started more than 4 millions years ago. The Decepticons fight against Autobots in order to rule Cybetron and later, the universe."

Megatron was right, his homeplanet also was called 'Cybertron'

"I see… And the war's factions were matched or what's the reason you had to travel to Earth?"

"Yes, both factions are matched. Decepticons control half of the planet, and Autobots the another one"

" So, Deceptions rule the surface and the Autobots…"

"No, no… I meant every faction ruled an hemisfere, and…" he trailed off when he noticed how easily that Megatron was getting that information from him.

"Bitter irony… every faction rules a region of Cybertron, in the End" the Decepticons' leader spoke for himself, but he come to the interrogatory again "And what about the Autobots? Did they came to Earth, too?"

"All Transformers did so"

Megatron turned towards Soundwave, who did a little gesture, and suddenly began to laugh, it wasn't a nice sound. Starscream looked at him in surprise.

"You know, Starscream?... You're doing it so well. I didn't expected such collaboration like this from you." Starscream frowned as Megatron kept his speech "In this universe there are two transformers factions, too. And we also are in war… and actually we're in Earth"

Starscream lifted his optics at this explication.

"Does it mean… we're, this HQ, are in Earth?"

"Yes, it does"

"I see…" he answered hiding the grief in his voice "It seems there aren't many differences between our universes…"

"Not really" cut off the harsh voice of the Decepticons leader. Starscream found it really different from the leader's he knew. "You were heavily damaged, almost dead… and when we re-activated you, you started to ask for several people. What does it mean?"

Starscream grunted for himself. That question was important, he couldn't lie if that masked guy was there.

"I was fighting hardly and I got several wounds… My last memory is a powerful beam of blue light which caught me before I could even react. I don't know how I got here."

Megatron frowned. That beam of light might be a strike destined to kill the blue seeker, but he also knew the light bean might be something similar to the machine time travel he created for exterminating those annoying Aerialbots. Perhaps the Autobots created something similar and that made the seeker jump to this universe.

"Why you were fighting? And where?" he demanded to know

"I… We went back to Cybertron and the final battle between the *_two_* Transformers factions began. It was being really hard, I guess"

"I see." Again, there was a nasty smirk on Megatron's face. If that Megatron was like the one who Starscream knew, he was sure the smirk was caused by the idea of a final battle between the two factions. However, Starscream himself got surprised when he realized he didn't like the idea of battling against the Autobots anymore.

Soundwave didn't find funny any of those explications: he did know the blue seeker was hiding several facts, and he also noticed the grief inside the seeker' spark. Certally, there was a war between the two Transformers factions, and there was a final battle on Cybertron, too… those were truth. But he knew the heavy wounds which the seeker had weren't caused by a battle against any 'Bot, and he doubt the beam of light which caught the seeker was caused by the Autobots, he even doubt the beam for transporting him to this universe was deliberated.

This Starscream *_also_* lied…

In that moment, Megatron turned towards his Communicators officer like he was looking for any kind of approval from him. Not about the whole matter, Megatron wouldn't do that, but for any sign about lies from the seeker. The dark blue transformers knew what he should say:

"He is saying the truth, Megatron"

"I see" he answered turning back towards the blue seeker "… You seem to be a very capable soldier in your reality, Starscream" the optics of the seeker widened; he didn't expected any kind of recognition "But I want you to explain more things about you and your universe"

The pinky pace of the blue seeker got a puzzled look.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Your optics, for example… I find them disturbing; they're blue. And that upgrade process you mentioned, too"

"My optics? I don't see why! What wrong with them?" suddenly, Starscream didn't feel sure anymore

"They're blue" answered Soundwave catching his attention "Autobots have blue optics, Decepticons' are red"

Starscream's faced had a surprised look for any seconds, till he recovered himself.

"Oh, I see… It may be in this reality. Where I come from, Decepticons and Autobots have very different optic colors. Galvatron… Megatron, I mean, has red optics; but mine were yellow before I was upgraded."

After listening his explications, Megatron and Soundwave couldn't avoid to turn each other: it was just silly, but it also was a significant difference between their realities. Decepticons, or rather, the military Cybetronians always had red optics; but Autobots or domestic-life cybetronians had blue optics. Other color schemes were for neutrals, empties and such. But if the seeker was right, optics colors weren't the most important matter right now.

"And what is it the upgrade process you mentioned? Is it related with the fact your transformation-cog was reformatted *twice*?"

Starscream seemed a little confused, but he recovered himself fast knowing he shouldn't show any sign of doubt.

"All us were reformatted when we arrived to Earth. Our alternative forms should be useful for fulfilling our mission better. That's because my alternative form looks like some kind of earthling vehicle"

"And I guess Earth is also populated by the flesh creatures, humans." Replied Megatron and Starscream nodded with a poker-face "… I see some thinks *_never_*change" finished the Decpeticons leader, but Starscream didn't caught the idea.

"Why your body was reformatted a second time?" The odd guy who could read minds asked suddenly. Starscream decided he should say the *truth*

"It was necessary. Autobots did it, too…So several of us were upgraded: my companions, our leader and myself. That was when my color scheme was changed, although my reformatted alternative mode remained"

"So, that's because you optics were yellow, right?"

Starscream nodded, and added in a puzzled tone.

"My original paint-job was different, too. I was red and white… At that time I guess I had more resemblances with my counterpart here…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decepticons HQ's population could not remain silent at all those events were happening. Certally Decepticons didn't used to get along well among themselves, but it wasn't a fact: Seekers, Constructicons, Triplecharges, every single individual Decepticon had a better affinity with those of their group, it was just a group not always worked well with another group. Constructions didn't tolerate Soundwave really well, and the Seekers were so independent to pay attention to anybody… The whole situation made Decepticons seemed to be a bunch of rude guys without any affective tie among themselves, except if you watch them carefully.

But those facts were annulated by a new fact…

Once time the Constructicons were free of any vigilance, they began to talk among themselves about the last task the did, but sooner, they were joined by the seekers. All them found themselves talking at a corner of one of the war rooms near the repair bays.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Thrust "That seeker was reformatted *_twice_*!?" Hook nodded "Wow! What a freak!"

"But, why?" asked Dirge.

"If we'd know that, do you think we'll be waiting here for any response?" Spat Long Haul.

"The single ones who will find out something, are Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream." Affirmed Ramjet and Thundercracker nodded at him.

"That's just annoying!" complained Dirge "That guy's a seeker like us… but I mind to know there's a freak seeker among us!"

"I'm right with you… We already have enough with Screamer, here" answered Scavenger.

"Be quiet! That's mine!" Skywarp warned him.

"Anyway, it seems you Seeker will have a new wingmate among your ranks" Pointed out Mixmaster "Wonderful…!"

"I don't find 'wonderful' a freaking seeker like him among us… I won't trust on him till I see what happens the next "

" You'll never get such chance. Megatron will tell us what will happen" answered him Long Haul.

Thundercracker frowned at this. He was unquiet: usually he always was a bit disaccording with the things which happened around him… but it was different. His companions talked about the weird warp in the sky, and now, the Constructicons also said the unknown seeker had a very odd design… like a sword-wing and blue optics. Those were scaring for a seeker like him! But none of his wingmates seemed to notice how important it was… well, perhaps Dirge did so. But Dirge was just pessimist.

Suddenly, all them heard a quarrel near the repair bay-4. They knew the voices…

When Starscream and Scrapper both left the repair bay, the Constructicon Leader found himself dragged an punished violently against a wall; he barely could noticed what was happening till he found himself looking at a cannon. The Air Commander was aimed at him with one of his rifles, his dark face and ruby optics shined dangerously, and his voice was really harsh.

"Do NOT dare to say anybody about that seeker!!" he threatened him "Do NOT say he is me, my counterpart from another reality! DO you understand, Scrapper!?"

"I.. I do, Air Commander" in some odd way, Scrapper knew than Starscream wasn't bluffing.

"Good" answered Starscream lowering his rifle from his face "I didn't expect something different from you, Scrapper" he made pause as he let him go "I hope you can understand how important is there is a counterpart of mine from another universe, here right now" as usual, Starscream hide his fears behind a cocky speech.

Starscream stepped back a let Scrapper walk away from him. He watched him move away, then, he turned back towards the single entrance of the repair bay-4. He was sure he had been serious enough for making Scrapper won't say a word about the latter discoveries; he was a Constructicon, and he did koew what a null-ray from the Air Commander could do to him if it reached his main control CPU mind.

Starscream's right hand reached and caressed the entrance door of the repair bay where Megatron, along Sounwave, were interrogating the blue seeker. Then, he leaned against the door, hoping his audio-receptors could catch any word from inside; shortly, he moved away.

"Damn it!" he murmured "They soundproofed the room! I cannot hear anything from inside!" he turned on his heels and began to pace back and fort, as he used to do when he thought hard about a problem.

He hated Megatron… It wasn't nothing new, but actually it was a big fact. He hated him right now because he knew, all them knew, that the blue seeker inside the repair bay may be him, or rather, a counterpart of him from another reality, and the Decpeticons Leader was the one who talked with that guy, and not him; he could get any talk from them if the soundproof system was deactivated: in fact, he could do that using his null-ray, only… but controls were inside the room.

Starscream had a lot of mixed feelings about this… version of him: he had read carefully the Constructicons' report about the odd anatomy of this version of him, he knew about the sword-wing, the clusters-canyons, his speed and skill in the air… It was like a remaked version of himself in every single skill of his! Starscream did knew their common skills were matched, there were their differences, though. And those, common and different things both, made him very nervous. Megatron, and that bastard Soundwave, were getting all information from him before he could have any chance for doing or finding out something. What if the new Starscream was better than him? Or, if he wasn't, that version of him was more lucky than him and the Decepticons Leader decide to replaced him by his counterpart??

Starscream began to shiver as he paced, and he turned his view towards the entrance.

Could it happen… again?

Yes, it almost happened many years ago. Starscream remembered the incident, it happened when Megatron got infatuated with that primitive puppet, Nightbird, and menaced to replace him by her… and robot who even cannot speak and fly! She even wasn't a Cybertronian. If Megatron dared to think he was dispensed, therefore, he also might think he could be replaced by a improved version of himself!

What will he, Starscream, the Air Commander of Decepticons Army, do in such a situation like this??

Starscream began to panick at this thought.

But the other seeker also was him…

How different was this version of him from the Air Commander of this reality? He knew their physical differences between their bodies, but Starscream also found them disgusting, same thing than he felt when he read Constructicons' report. But now, there is a new reason: Starscream proclaimed to be the most beautiful among seekers, he did so because his paint job was certally unusual among his kind. White-silver body and wings and a red torso which shined easily; not like the common seekers who usually were in different shades of blue, grey, purple or green… cold colors, really. However, this version of him had a paintjob which to Thundercracker than himself. And plus, there were those blue yes, too…What kind of version of himself was that guy, who even had Autobot's optics??. That was disgusting!

But there were another reason… a reason which Starscream did not dare to facing up. Starscream was a very emotional: every single feeling of his was reflected on his face like mirror before he even could realize of that. But Starscream wasn't brave enough for admitting his own feelings, he was not able to face them up. So, he did not want to meet his counterpart just because he was afraid of what he could find out on his counterpart. Still, he was afraid of a possible rejection: if he did not face up his counterpart, he could loose every single thing he have got along all his life in the Decepticons Army.

It was a survival matter: or that guy, or him.

He should do *_something_*.

Meanwhile, Scrapper had walked towards his companions, they were talking with the seekers: it was an unusual image, but he could imagine easily why they're reunited on a corner. He found himself distrustful to go to speak with them and the seekers crew, the image of the Air Commander threatening him with his null-ray and the dangerous glint on his ruby optics was a powerful dissuasive.

But he didn't count with his own companions…

"Hey, there's Scrapper!" exclaimed Bonecrusher and the rest of the crew turned towards him with surprising looks on their faces. "What's happened? Why are you no longer reunited with the Command?"

Scrapper vacillated, and in his confusion, he allowed his companions to approach to him.

"What happened inside there?" asked Hook "Where are the supreme commanders?"

The Constructicons leader realized about *something* when Hook made his question, something which allowed him to speak.; Starscream didn't have any power over him at all.

"They still reunited with our *patient*" he answered "They're interrogating him"

Constructicons and Seekers exchanged looks per-equal and turned back towards Scrapper.

"So…?"

"I waked our patient up, and I think we already know his identity"

"Okay, stop to making interesting yourself. Who-is-he?" Mixmaster demanded to know.

"…You won't believe it" Scrapper answered after looking for Starscream with his view.

* * *

The Starscream from another reality had been talking with Sounwave and Megatron long time, he answered every question they made to him as good as he could. Anyway, the seeker hidden several facts in spite they could do to him if he lied: he didn't talk to his leader counterpart about the Minicons, neither Unicron, or his wish of teaming up with Autobots; or how he got upgraded his body, as well as his respectful demaneur towards humans. He had realized than he couldn't trust on anybody from that reality, mostly because he had been threatened by his counterpart, as well as interrogated by a guy who could read minds, and a Leader with the same amount of flavor than the one he knew. Moreover, he noticed Swindle still twitching on his arm.

Anyway, he also found out several plots about this new reality: the first point is his counterpart was the Air Commander, along the reading-minds guy next to him. He also knew there were another war between Cybertronians, and both factions also ended on Earth because on that planet was the *key* for getting the final victory, although Starscream wasn't really sure about what was that *key*. Still, he found amazing the main plot of their universes were the same: Perhaps the war between both factions was so important fact than it had to prevail in all the possible realities.

But overall, Starscream didn't know which will be his destiny. Dead? It was the most probably in his universe, but here, it was just another possibility. Leadership? That almost made him laugh. To be a common soldier? He already was so….

Megatron had listened carefully all explications and answers from Starscream. He was clever enough for knowing there were *holes* on his explications: certainly that Starscream couldn't know *Everything* of his reality, and certainly he also was confused as he wasn't able to explain coherent facts. Soundwave had interrupted him and made interesting questions, but he had the feeling the Seeker was hiding important facts. 

He should take care of those…

"Very Good, Starscream" the seeker lifted his view towards the Decepticon Leader "I'm pleasant with greater part of your explications. It's nice to know the Decepticons may win the war in your universe, and you help our cause a lot"

"Tha…Thanks" he managed to answer.

"By the way…" he began with a smirk "We… I don't know if I can trust on you" there was a startled look on the seeker's blue optics "So, while you remain in this reality, you will be locked up in a monitoring cell"

"What!??" was the Seeker' startled exclamation. Starscream didn't believe what he just heard. "But, why??"

"I don't trust you. You haven't told us all the truth" Megatron answered easily. "Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you right now"

Starscream shivered. He did not expected that: this Megatron was just like the one he knew, this Decepticon leader will punish him because whatever reason, just like Galvatron did. And he did not wanted to be punished by a nuisance, again… He had suffered those a lot of times!

"Why!? Why do you think so?" It was a silly question, but Starscream suffered his same problem, again. He didn't find a better way for defending himself "I've answered every question of yours! I've demonstrated I'm loyal to Decepticons till the End!!... Why do you punish me!??"

Megatron twitching; in the end, this Starscream was just like the one he knew… the single difference was his whimpers weren't so out of tune.

"Soundwave, call the Stuntitcons and give them the order to lock him up in a security cell" he told his Officer as the Decepticon leader raised and began to walk towards the entrance.

"As you command, Megatron" was the simple answer of Soundwave. Inside him, the communicators officer was pleasant with the order.

"But, Megatron, sir…!!" the Seeker begged. "Please, _sir_!.. Give me a chance!"

Suddenly, Megatron stopped, and turned back towards the seeker. Soundwave and Starscream both got startled at the look of his eyes.

"What did you call me?" he asked coldly.

There was a silent pause, nobody dared to answer.

"So… sorry, sir. I don't understand" finaly Starscream managed to say. He was genuinely confused.

"That's what I wanted to hear" there was a pleasant smile on Megatron's lips "Soundwave, forgive my orders. This Starscream is free to do as he wants … inside this quarters"

Soundwave's big red optic darkened dangerously, but he agreed.

"As you command, Megatron"

"Come with me, Starscream"

The blue seeker didn't know what just happened, but he obeyed diligently.

* * *

***Notes: **First. Special Thanks to Skins Thunderboumb who had helped my as beta-rider. Thank you very much. I'm writing this story in coming chapters, which is not usual on me. I use to write a story in mind, and later, when I have the idea completed, I write it with my computer. That makes this story is a simpler than my other stories (which aren't focused on TF), I also am using a simply writing style in order to translate it into English. I'd play more with grammatical and words if I'll know how do it. Still, if you want to enjoy my "What if?" fancomic, go to here 

It shows an idea about how this story works ^^


	4. Chapter3 The Bargain

***Chapter 3 "The Bargain"**

  
  
Rumble and Frenzy approached to the fortuitous meeting formed by Seekers and Constructicons; they thought this fact was odd enough for catching their attention, so they tried to understand what was the Seekers and Constructicons both were talking about, but they didn't get the dialogue line, and finally Rumble dared to ask:  
"Eh, ya', guys! What're ya talkin' about? Is there another seeker here, or what?"  
"Yeah! What's this freakin' thing?" Added Frenzy  
Unfortunately for them, it was Skywarp who found out they were there, at his foot.  
"Shut up! Didn't anybody told you must keep silence when big people are talking?" Answered the purple seeker.  
The two cassetcons flushed. Isn't there anybody for answering his questions than Skywarp, here, or what?  
"Hey! I just asked!" Complained the blue cassetcon. "What's up with that!?"  
"Just keep silent both of you. This's important!"  
"Indeed, that's why we want to know what's happenin'?"  
"Get out of here you both! You're bothering us!" Answered Skywarp, making a violent move with his right heel, which struck Rumble sending him to a wall of the room, the cassetcon ended crashing against the wall. Frenzy got overwhelmed by the fast events, but he recovered himself and rushed towards his "brother" helping him to be raised on his foot.  
"Damn you, jerk!!" Rumble cursed the purple seeker, whose only answer was a shrug.   
The blue cassettcon flushed and run towards the purple seeker, who had turned his attention to the animated dialogue between his wingmates and the Constructions, as his arms turned into the two pistons. He used them to strike the Skywarp's shins.  
There were several loud "Clank"s in the room, but only Skywarp complained.  
"OUCH!" His full attention turned towards the little 'Con at his foot who looked at him with a mischievously smirk "Danm you, dwarf! You're a pain in the wings!"  
"You deserve it!"  
"Wait! I'll catch you!" The purple seeker menaced him, but Rumble began to run fleeing of him. Then, Frenzy joined the party and throwed himself to Skywarp's face which ended covered by a little cassettcon and Skywarp began to wince. Thundercracker watched the whole scene for many seconds, and them, he shook his head.  
It was the same story as usual…  
  
The Air Commander ran to hide himself behind a pillar when he saw the group inside the repair bay were coming out. He just wanted to figure out what was happened inside.  
Megatron left the repair bay being followed closely by the other Starscream and Soundwave. The facial expression of the Decepticon Leader was as harsh as usual, but that Starscream had a puzzled look on his face, and Soundwave looked as usual. The Blue seeker began to look around him with curiosity, the place was foreign and, in the same time, oddly familiar, for him after all; Megatron didn't know that, but Soundwave did, however, he didn't seem worried. Suddenly, Starscream stopped as he saw a circle window on the corridor.  
"What.. what is this?" he exclaimed looking through the window "It isn't moon surface. It's water! This base is under water!"  
"The Deceptcons' HQ is under Earth's Atlantic Ocean' surface" Soundwave informed him simply.  
Starscream looked back at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Really?" he looked briefly at the window "Well, I guess…it's fine" he said more to himself than anything.  
Megatron had turned back to him as he heard Starscream' speech. He realized it was another difference between their universes; one of those which were so *obvious* than that Starscream didn't bother to mention it.  
On the other hand, the Air Commander, who had watched the whole scene, found himself thinking his counterpart was just… a little stupid (which wasn't a really bad thing) for acting in that way. However, it didn't mean he shouldn't do anything about this.  
Now was the right moment.  
The blue seeker turned towards Megatron in a silent gesture, he just meant to say he already had finished his questions, but suddenly his face got a surprised look as he saw *something* behind the Decepticon Leader. Megatron noticed it and followed his view: he found out the Air Commander also was there, looking at them.  
  
  
Starscream, the one of red optics and silvery-white paintjob, had discovered himself, and now, he was glared at by the Decepticons group in front of him. His arms were crossed and he had a determinate look on his optics. Megatron, who knew him deeply, thought the Air Commander wanted do something bad. Still, Soundwave's face was as inexpressive as usual, but the blue Starscream had a confused look: He just didn't expect to meet with his counterpart in that corridor, besides, he didn't know why… Or did he?. The seeker of blue optics realized than, if his situation was the same than his counterpart, he'd do the same thing.  
In fact, the Air Commander of this reality was him!   
Neither Megatron or Soundwave seemed to be really surprised by Starscream' sudden apparition, but Megatron at least, looked a bit angry. Finally the Decepticon's Leader managed to ask:  
"What're you doing here, Starscream?"  
"I'm here because I want something"  
It seemed the Air Commander was waiting for Megatron's question. The Seeker of blue optics felt more confused: it was stranger to be there with another Transformer who called like him… was him. His optics watched his counterpart and Megatron cautiously.  
"Really?" Answered Megatron, not very surprised. "What's your request?"  
The Air Commander made a move with his shoulders and wings, like he wanted to seem to be taller, and began to walk towards the small decepticons congregation in front of him.  
"I don't know what he told you inside the repair bay," He began as he approached towards Megatron and the other Starscream. "…But I guess his answers were pleasant for you if he still being in one piece." The optics of the other Starscream darked. It was the truth. "So, I think even though he's a confident Decepticon, I should take care of him. He's ME, so he must remain with me." The Air Commander said.   
There was a startled look on Megatron's and the other Starscream's optics, the single impassible one was Soundwave, as usual. The Air Commander stopped in front of the object of his interest and glared him, the other Starscream glared back: he was quite sure his Counterpart's attitude was caused by fear towards him more than anything. He suffered the same problem when he met with Thrust on Earth.  
The two seekers waited for any response from the Decepticon's Leader, both because different reasons… The same ones in the end.  
Suddenly Megatron began to laugh and both Starscream's looked at him with startled looks on their faces. Then, the Decpeticon's Leader shouted up and turned towards the seekers.   
"Good, Starscream," He answered "That's precisely what I meant to do"  
"What!!?" Both seekers exclaimed at time.   
"That's right" He confirmed. "This Starscream is a valuable soldier for our cause, so I think he has to be part of the Air Force under your rule, Starscream"  
The two seekers were so confused than they exchanged looks, unaware of what they were doing. In some weird way, Megatron found it funny; only Soundwave knew the true reason which induced Megatron to make that decision.  
"Since this moment, you Starscream," he explained looking at the Air Commander " …Will take care of your counterpart under your command. It's a good thing to have another good soldier for our air force on Earth. I'm glad you took this decision, too." He added patting his shoulder in a rare affective sign.  
"Thanks, Megatron…" the Air Commander managed to answer; he was so overwhelmed by the rare sample of affection, than he couldn't answer anything.(*)  
"And now, let's go to introduce our new soldier to the rest of the Decepticons." He added in a unusual good mood as he began to walk towards the room next to the main war room. There were people in the surrounded rooms since they can hear any voices and shouts.  
The two Seekers just began to follow their Leader as well as Soundwave.

* * *

Skywarp still chasing Rumble and Frenzy all around that room, but the rest of Seekers and Constructicons kept talking about the later events. The rest of people of the HQ were reparted in the different sections and rooms making their own task. None of those knew anything about the newcomer, but Seekers and Constructicons found it really amazing   
"Ask Megatron or Soundwave what's possible and what's not, them" Spat Scrapper and Dirge grunted.  
"It might be…" Suggested Ramjet. "Remember the vortices in the sky when that guy dropped?"  
"I don't believe that." Exclaimed Thrust "That guy of blue optics is just a freaking Autotrash disguised like one of us… He *will* test my rifles' operation!"  
He was bluffing, as usual, so Constructicons didn't take him seriously.  
"You won't say that if you'd repaired him. That guy's a seeker building under a different design!" Affirmed Lon Haul "I support Scrapper's opinion."  
"You say that just because Scrapper's the leader of you guys." Spat back Thrust.  
"Whatever… But you're saying nonsense. Do you take Screamer seriously because he's your leader, only?" Scavenger questioned him.  
The conehead of yellow optics were about to reply the Constructicons when an order resonated in the loudspeakers inside the quarters.  
  
  
"Attention, attention! All Decepticons in the HQ must go to the main war room. Priority Order"   
It was Soundwave's voice.  
  
The affectated ones stopped their quarrels as they lifted their heads, they guessed the whereabouts of the sudden order, not like the rest of the Decpeticons crew who find the new order a bit surprising   
"A Reunion?" Exclaimed Blitzwing since another repair bay. "Now?... Dammit!!"  
"Don't complain" Answered Astrotrain at his side as he hold a reparation tool in his right hand " I told you: 'do not play the chicken with Warpath'… It's your fault you're under reparations right now"  
"Shut up an' weld that join so I can walk, at least!"  
"You're an idiot, just remember that!" Affirmed Astrotrain as he returned to the reparation of his, sometimes, triplecharger friend.  
"Yeah, and I love you too."  
  
  
The main war room got filled of Decepticons soldiers in very short time; all them knew their duties (as well as Megatron's wraith) and Decepticons' discipline: therefore soon the war room was filled by gestalts groups, seekers, triplecharges and other minion soldiers. Over the main tribune were waiting the leaders of the Decepticons' imperia: Soundwave, Starscream and Megatron himself, which weren't a stranger thing. But there was something weird: there was another guy in blue paintjob who seemed to be a seeker, and a little confused.  
The crew looked at their Leaders, as well as the odd guy next to him. Greater part didn't know anything about the newcomer, but Constructicons and coneheads recognized him. Of course the standard seekers made the inevitable question.  
  
"Is that blue guy over there him?" asked Skywarp in lower voice to Long Haul.  
"Yes, he is… But let's see what's going on"  
"Wow! Certainly he looks like you a lot, TC!" Exclaimed the purple seeker, this time addressing towards his wingmate and friend.  
"I hope he gets into scrap!" Hissed Thrust.  
"It won't happen…" Predicted Dirge.  
Thundercracker ignored his wingmates' statements and looked the blue seeker carefully. That guy really looked like a standard seeker more than a conehead, and the blue paintjob made the unknown one look like Thundercracker himself. The Decepticon air warrior remembered Scrappers' explication: that guy come from another reality, so he was another version of a seeker of this reality… And, what if this seeker was his counterpart?  
Thundercracker shuddered, but wisely, he kept his silence.  
But the blue seeker also was watching the crew in front of his optics. The first thought he had was there were a lot of Decepticons in this Earth Base, not like in his old base where they were six at least, even thought sometimes there were more people in the Moon Base, besides the Minicons: guys like Scanvenger, who eventually result to be an Autobot; or Sidesways. But Starscream couldn't help but hate Sidesways, more than he hated Megatron, so he couldn't think that piece of scrap one time had been a soldier companion of him.  
Indeed, he might be the culprit of his current situation.

Back to reality, he was right now in front of the another reality Decpeticons army on Earth. Any of those might be the counterparts of people he met on his reality, as well as the silver seeker next to him, or the guy of the big cannon was of the Megatron he knew. There should be another Cyclonus, or Demolisher, or Tidal Wave… even another Thrust. However, Starscream found himself flushing at that idea.  
Anyway, he didn't recognized any similarity between the people he knew and those: he saw the Scrapper guy, but the yellow and purple 'Con was with a group of people who looked like him a lot. There were another group of guys with wings, just like his counterpart: he thought they may belong to his class, they were the equivalent ones to the seekers in this reality: all them looked like him, had similar faces to him and a pair of large wings on their backs, as well as a cockpit on his chest. Still, Starscream thought if their "companions" back to his reality would be reformatted into earthling vehicles like he was, those reformes'd made them to look like a this reality seeker. The ones from his reality had small wings and cockpit, not like those.  
One of that seeker guys might be Thrust, but, which one?? There were *three* coneheads there!  
Then, he looked briefly to his counterpart, who was watching the crow in a petulant gesture. That version of himself seemed to enjoy being contemplated or something, because when nobody was present, he seemed to lost all his cocky thing. Starscream got intrigued at this thought, till he was stopped by a brief glare from his counterpart: in his current situation, he was in a disadvantage.  
  
The main war room was filled a hoarse murmur of metallic voices which were stopped by wave of Megatron's cannon arm: it was a significative gesture which got their attention. Megatron knew how to do those things…  
Megatron had been many things in his already long life (mostly if you talk in human standards) : he began his career being a gladiator from Tarm City; there, he learned how to fight every kind of Cybertronian who participated on the combat events in the Coliseum, how to plan a strategy, as well as how to get the public's favor and becoming into a popular character (**). Those skills were very useful on his personal task of leading the Decepticon's rebellion in the Golden Age: a leader needed to be a charismatic person in order to get his tropes under control. Certainly, Shockwave was a very competent lieutenant because his methodic way to operate, as well as was Soundwave's. But none of those couldn't match his popularity, neither Starscream…  
That was one of the reasons because the Air Commander will never get his position: he lacked of enough respect among Decepticon's tropes (***). Still, he needed *something* for having a better control over him.  
And, now, he had found it!  
  
"Fellow Decepticons…." he began his speech as he got their attention "Today we're got something new! I've learned there is a new chance for getting the victory over the Autobots!!"   
The faces of the soldiers there looked like they had listened the same tale a lot of times: what was it this time? Another super-powerful weapon, an human's invention or a new 'cannot-be-failed-plan', again? Since they wakened on Earth, war events were getting worse for Decepticons' faction: the Autobots surpassed them numerically and they were helped by the flesh creatures of Earth, the humans. Yes, they were getting energon supplies and that made many fellows of them were waken up from their extasis modes. But the Autobots still having the upper hand in many battles, and now, the single thing those soldiers wished was to get back to their homeplanet.  
Megatron' speech was just empty. What was the Decepticon Leader had to offer his soldiers, now? They waited for a response  
  
"Here, we have found the proof of our final victory." Megatron began to get the full attention of his army. "There are many worlds, many realities which can be ruled by our glorious kind, the Decepticons… And now, I have the final proof of our objective!" Seekers and Constructicons were so amazed for saying a word: the weird seeker was a proof of their victory? Why? "Here, we have the proof of the Decepticons will back to Cybetron for ruling it." He stepped back in order to show the seeker of blue optics. "This is our new soldier. Somebody whose come from another reality, another plane of the universe, to show all us we are going to back to Cybertron, eliminate all Autobots' resistance and win the war!" He finished waving an arm towards the odd seeker.  
  
There were startled looks on everybody's faces, except on Megatron's and Soundwave's, of course. Some Decepticons exchanged looks and murmured between themselves, but Seekers and Constructicons were the most confused of all: the Seeker found out Scrapper was right, Megatron had affirmed the weird guy with wings had come from another reality… But neither the Seekers nor the Constructicons could find the connection between "another universe" and "to win the Great War" Plus, Scrapper was the one who really knew who that Seeker was and, after listening Megatron' speech, the final conclusion was "There is another Universe, there is another Starscream, there is a finished Great War" That was just stupid.  
Another hand was the Starscream's themselves, none of them could suppress their astonish exclamations; Megatron saw their reactions: he found funny how they had the same response at time. But was the Air Commander who dared to ask   
"What's the meaning of this, Megatron? I hope you have a good explanation" Starscream had lost his initial fear once time he felt to be safe again.  
"Patience, Starscream… This is one of the uses for your counterpart" Megatron spat back to his Air Commander.  
Starscream turned back and glared his counterpart; the other Strarscream just glared back, but inside him, he hoped the another version of him could find out than he didn't know anything about Megatron' speech; in fact, he was surprised about how the Decepticon Leader managed to alter his original story for converting it in a proof of the Decpeticon's final victory.   
Well, it was something like that what he had told them…   
  
Megatron turned towards the Decepticon's crew again and waved his arms in order to get their attention, as well as certain silence. But his posture left exposed the odd seeker to the rest of the crew inside the war room, everybody could have a good view of the odd seeker: his blue paintjob, long wings and certainly odd design. Still, the unknown Decepticon kept his composure with martial air as Megatron began his speech, again:  
"This Decepticon is a Seeker, as you can see… But he isn't a common Decepticon. He comes from another universe where our kind has the upper hand against the Autobots and reclaim back our homeplanet. He is the proof we're going to win!" There was a hoarse murmur along the war room which was silenced by the Decepticon Leader' speech. "He has told me there is another war in his universe between Decepticons and Autobots, on Cybertron and Earth, both… And, in the end, he told me Decepticons claim back Cybetron!"   
There was another pause with more confuse looks; many Decepticons there could get the idea of another reality since they used to deal with other dimensions and such. But they couldn't find the connection between that odd guy and to winning the Great War, still, none of them found himself brave enough for making such question. Well, perhaps, somebody may do that.  
  
"Wait, Megatron!" Asked Motormaster with his strong voice. "Why we should believe that? Who's that guy?" The crew from the tribune turned towards him, the Stunticon leader felt in safe since, well… he was Megatron's creation. "I mean… why is that seeker so important?" It sounded contemptuous.  
The Decepticon Leader frowned for himself: it was easy for him to think that Seeker was the Starscream from another universe, but not everybody could take it so easily. Still, who were those soldiers under his control for arguing with him?  
"He is one of us, Decepticons." He answered addressing to every single Decepticon warrior there. "He's the version and the proof of everyone has a counterpart who will triumph in another time and place." he affirmed.  
The Seekers made a violent move as they listened Megatron's explications: if it was truth, the odd guy was one of them from another reality where Decepticons win. Skywarp and Thundercracker were the more nervous because it was quite obvious that guy wasn't a conehead and his paintjob was a cold color, therefore he should be one of them or his companions back of Cybertron. Since Skywarp was the one who's closed to Megatron, he dared to make "the question"  
"Excuse me, Megatron… but, who's he, then?"  
Megatron flushed, he had made a bad calculation: certainly his Decepticons couldn't trust really much on the another Starscream being Starscream. But he also needed to prove the newcomer was seeker of this reality.  
At that time, Starscream had become aware about what were Megatron's intentions about him; he also knew they were the best chance to keep himself alive and safe, but he was aware of his counterpart's *fear* towards him. Starscream didn't know his counterpart well enough, but he didn't want to become into his enemy and fight against him, either. Under those circumstance, he realized he should do something for saving the day. Then, he looked back to his counterpart, who seemed to be getting nervous, and caught his optics with his, the Air Commander gave him a confused look which grew up as he saw the other Starscream nodded at him lightly; after that, he saw as that another version of him step towards the front of the tribune, and asked Megatron softly:  
"Please, Sir. Leave me to this."  
The Decepticon Leader just glared at him and nodded in a very soft move. Then, he left enough space to the Seeker for speaking or moving: he was bigger than the seeker, but his long wings and launchers made Starscream occupying more space.  
  
The crow grew more interested on the current situation when they saw the unknown guy was in the front of the tribune, the Seekers and the Constructions mainly…in fact, Scrapper was really confused by the later events.  
"Fellow Decepticons!" he began, "All Megatron said is truth!" Starscream got aware that he knew what he should say, but he didn't know how to say it… he wasn't an orator, just a high rank warrior. Still, he had made his best speeches in the later days, hasn't he? "I came from another reality. A place of every Decepticon here has a counterpart who fight against the Autobots for ruling Cybetron. I've fought in that War and I can tell all you, we, the Decepticons, were wining the War."  
There was another hoarse murmur filled of exclamations and questions: Megatron was right! There was another reality with people as weird as him, realities where Decepticons had the upper hand, and places where the Cybertronians had a different look and design… but, who was him? And why he had a voice which sounds like Starscream's? Only Scrapper had to kept off his laugh, as Starscream and Thundercracker glared at him hardly: the Air Commander was ready to shoot his counterpart off if he needed to.  
"You are wondering who is me, aren't you? I'll tell you." He made a pause, it wasn't of the dramatic kind. Finally, he made up his mind and began "I am the counterpart of the Starscream of this universe. Your glorious Air Commander"  
  
There was a confused air in the room; people there didn't know what they should do: murmuring, exclaiming or keeping the silence? That guy was Starscream's counterpart from another universe!! That was just amazing, even though any of them found it really annoying, other people found it surprising. The seekers, mainly, were really confused: that guy was another Starscream? How, if he looked more like Thundercracker himself than the Air Commander, even if his voice sounded like Starscream's? And why he, precisely?... Well, perhaps it was a good thing; somebody for making pranks, under Skywarp's point of view. However, the ones who took it most seriously were Thundercracker and Dirge, but because different reasons.  
Still, the non-flayers warriors, hadn't a very favorable opinion. Did Megatron go nuts?? What made him to think that having a new Starscream among his ranks was such a good idea? Anyway, they knew they should wait for any response.  
  
But the most surprised overall was Starscream himself, he couldn't avoid his jaw dropping as he listened his counterpart' speech; the rifle of his left arm also dropped in the time he realized that odd version of himself was helping him in some weird way. In fact, he never expected that.  
However, his counterpart kept talking in an attempt to maintain the upper hand:   
"Yes, that's is!... I've come here to helping my counterpart and our Leader, Megatron, to get the final victory!!" He shouted waving his arms.  
Starscream himself had to use all his power of conviction in the speech… It's hard to make believe something to the others when even you aren't able to believe yourself neither which are your own beliefs.  
But Megatron and Starscream both were pleasant with the result of that speech.  


* * *

Later, when the surprising reunion was finished, all Seekers crew found reunited in a minor war room. Megatron had told several minor instructions for fulfilling his task of commanding the Air Forces as well as the way the other Starscream should be treated. As a result, the seekers found themselves in front of the newcomer with exceptical looks on their faces.  
  
The Coneheads and common seekers were glaring at Starscream's counterpart and he glared back. It wasn't a real threat, just an action caused by the disagreement. Meanwhile, both sides tried to catch the full details about the other side. The coneheads already knew the guy and his odd design, but to see the blue seeker being full functional was a different matter than seeing him heavily wounded and with his spark exposed; they also know, thanks to the Constructicons explications, that seeker was heavily armed, even if he wasn't full recharged. Still, his blue optics, which shined as he watched them cautiously, were as odd as disturbing.  
On the other hand, Starscream had the chance of meeting his seeker wingmates of this reality; he didn't expect somebody special since he already met people who he didn't know, people like Scrapper or that mind reader guy, Soundwave. Under his point of view, he could meet anybody. And that was the result: in front of him there were two guys who looked identical to his counterpart, but with different paintjobs: one of them was mostly blue, as the other was dark purple… Starscream also noticed the exceptical look from the blue seeker, their paintjobs made them to look very similar, and the seeker of blue optics had a stronger feeling about that guy.  
But there were the Coneheads, too. Starscream expected to meet somebody like Thrust, at least… instead, he had meet *three* conehead guys like Thrust himself! They also looked different: of course they had cones as their heads, and they had two wings and a flying alt. mode… but they also had cockpits on their chest, featured faces and standard hands; plus, one of them had yellow optics, instead the common red optics he had seen in every Decepticon here. One of them might be Thrust, but, which one? Perhaps the white and grey one; he was the one who more approach to his treacherous ex-companion.  
The Air commander approached to them as he talked in his usual fashion.  
  
"Well, well… I see *my* counterpart already met the Seeker Air force here!"   
Starscream turned to face his counterpart, and he saw the silver version of him had his wacky smile on his face, again. Still, he allowed him to interposes between him and the rest of the Seekers, who wisely chose to remain in silence  
"Let me introduce them to you; they're your future wingmates" He offered and the other Starscream just nodded at him "You'll love all them… Let's see: the purple guy who's the same model as me, is Skywarp. He has two powers, mainly: he can teleport himself, and he can make not-funny-at-all pranks"  
"Hey!" Skywarp complained, but the rest just ignored him.  
"...The blue guy next to him, is Thundercracker" As the seeker of blue optics heard that name, his jaw dropped softly, but he recovered himself quickly. Still, his reaction wasn't unnoticed by Thundercracker. "He can use sonic bombs as weapons and he does a very annoying noise as he flies"  
Starscream just made a light move with his head; actually, he accepted them as his new wingmates.  
"And now, there's our coneahead team… You see: the white and grey guy's Ramjet; he's the one who you crashed into when you appeared here"  
The white conehead flushed, but involuntarily his right hand reach the end of his cone. Surprisely, the blue optics seeker, said.  
"I'm sorry"  
The other Starscream flushed as he heard the apologize from his counterpart, but he kept talking.  
"The blue one's Dirge, and the red one's Thrust… Don't take anything he says seriously." The Air Commander mocked.  
"Watch your vocalitator, Screamer!" Menaced the conehead of yellow optics.  
"No! Watch the yours, loudmouth!" Replied the Air Commander doing a significative gesture with one of his rifles. "I don't like you address to me using that word!"  
"…Sorry, Commander" he excused himself lowering his view. Then, he caught the look of the other Starscream and he got a little disturbed: there wasn't interest or surprise on that look. It was hatred, just hatred towards him.  
"…And all you guys know my counterpart of this universe." Starscream still talking unnoticing the glare of his counterpart as he put his hands on his waist in his usual fashion. "He is *me*, so I suggest all you treat him with respect. And from this moment, he will be a member of our team Air Force." He explained waving a hand towards his counterpart "Of course he's under my command, so he's your wingmate, too… Do you understand that?" he asked looking at his companions.  
"Yes, commander." They responded.  
"Good, that's fine." The Air Commander relaxed. "Ok, you're dismissed. Go back to your tasks."  
The seekers nodded and turned over their heels. Both Starscream's watched them to walk in silence.  
  
When they were alone, Starscream turned towards his counterpart, his hands still on his hips; his counterpart noticed that and looked him questioningly.  
"As for you…" he began "I have several questions, too."  
"I see." The other Starscream answered. He had realized they both will need tons of patient in order to be able to deal with each other; besides, he also noticed his counterpart on this reality had softened after his speech on the war room "I can understand that… I'll do the same if *you* were in my universe."  
Starscream flushed at this answer, he didn't expected that… In fact, he didn't expected something concrete, but he hated not having the upper hand.  
The Air Commandeer was about to say something, when his counterpart made a strange move and looked his left arm surprising; at first he thought the other seeker wanted attack him, but the optics of both seekers widened as they heard the typical cracking sound of a cybertronian transformation.  
Something had jumped from the blue seeker's arm and made several turns in the air; it was a very tiny thing; as small as a human.  
  
Finally, the Air Commander found himself looking a very small transformer in blue with a masked face who watched him quietly. He never met a cybertronian like that, but he could hear as his counterpart exclaimed loudly;  
  
"Swindle!!"

* * *

* * *

  
(*) If you watch the show carefully, you'll find there are a few rare occasions than Megatron values Starscream's opinions, and the Air commander gets really surprised and pleased by those.  
  
(**)Again, this story is based on cartoon continuity, mostly, but I've added some comics continuity in order to get more sense the story. I'm aware of the "Did Constructicons created Megatron or not?" thing, but I don't support it just because there are more examples of the Constructicon's personal history life in several cartoon episodes than a flash image in one chapter caused by a animation error.  
  
(***) Let's face it. Nobody in the Decepticons army likes Screamer. If they respect him is just because he's the Air Commander.


	5. Chapter4 A World for Being Discovered

***Chapter-4:  
"A Word for being discovered"**

  
Soundwave waited for his two cassetcons inside of a minor room; it wasn't any important place, but for a warehouse to keep machinery and spare parts inside. Shortly, Rumble and Frenzy both, crossed one door and walked towards his master. The Communicators officer was just sitting on a pile of metallic pieces  
  
"Hey, Soundwave!" waved Frenzy "What's up?"  
  
The blue 'Con lowered his view and looked his two cassetcons carefully.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked them without any hesitation.  
  
"Nah!, Just that jerk of Skywarp… He got's before the reunion began" answered Frenzy.  
  
For their surprise, a big black hand reached towards them, and caught them carefully. The Communicators officer lifted them softly till front his face. After a few seconds, he warned them  
  
"Nothing serious. Be careful, Skywarp may be dangerous"  
  
"Oh, C'mon, Soundwave!... We know how ta take care of ourselves!"  
  
"I hope so." He replied as he placed them back on the floor.  
  
The two cassetcons turned and exchanged views. After a seconds, Rumble dared to ask.  
  
"Soundwave, do ya know what's goin' on? Who's the blue seeker, really? Is he another Starscream?"  
  
"He is Starscream. He is from another reality. Megatron did tell us the true" he affirmed simply.  
  
The two cassetcons turned each other again, startled looks on their faces.  
  
"Really? Another Starscream, here? Oh, man: that's nuts!" complained Frenzy  
  
"Well, at least he isn't another Skywarp!" added his twin.  
  
Frenzy shrugged, as he didn't mind it really much. Then, he turned again towards his master.  
  
"And, what' bout his tale? Is it true?"  
  
"It is. But he's hiding facts, too"  
  
"Okay… he's another Starscream all right…" murmured Rumble.  
  
"Is he seekin' for Megatron's leadership, too?" Frenzy seemed to be the more intrigued  
  
"I don't know. But he hides important facts. I must know them." He said as he got up from his *chair* His cassetcons knew he was about to do something.  
  
"Wait, Soundwave… What about Megatron?"  
  
"He doesn't need to know anything." He answered, as he clicked a button on his shoulder. "Ravage, eject!" he ordered.  
  
In that moment, a dark cassette was ejected from the Communicators Officer's chest, and it turned in an animal shaped with resemblances of some kind of mammal carnivore from Earth (*). It grunted and turned towards his master as it was making a silent question. The two cassetcons in robot mode just stared at the newcomer.  
  
"Here, Ravage." Granted Soundwave "New command: search and get more information about the new Starscream."  
  
Ravage grunted as he nodded, then, he turned towards his companions and Frenzy petted him as the red and black cassetcon made another question to his master.  
  
"Hey, Soundwave! Are ya goin' to send Ravage to spy on that Screamer?"  
  
The Communicators officer nodded, and added immediately.  
  
"You both, too. You must get all the information available"  
  
"What?? We both, too??" exclaimed Rumble "Why? That's … Reflectors' job!"  
  
"Don't complain. You're better, you don't make people suspicious of us."  
  
The twins stared at Soundwave a bit amazed.  
  
"Oh, man!... That's not fair!" complained Frenzy.  
  
  
  
Once time the Cassetcons left Soundwave alone, the Communicator Officer sat back on the pile formed by metallic pieces. He rested his head over his crossed hands and sighed: he hadn't expected the things were turn so complicated. It was his fault. I was his fault that *another* Starscream woke up. He should have spent more time trying to get information from the unknown seeker (who wasn't "unknown" anymore) before to order his reparation to the Constructicons. Now, there were another Starscream among the Decepticons' files, as if weren't enough problems with just one Screamer only in the army.  
  
Soundwave never felt specially worried about the Air Commander: yes, he used to do many nasty things to Megatron, and sometimes, those repelled in the rest of the army (for example, the times he tried to destroy the Earth following any of his *freaking* schemes) but Starscream will never change his side and joining the Autobots… or bashing his companions or wingmates in order to get his objectives. Soundwave could preventing all his actions, and he could trust on Megatron for keeping him under control.  
  
But the new Starscream was a complete mystery himself, Soundwave wasn't sure about what he could expect from this new Seeker. Of course, he had felt his confusion and fear… but those weren't weird things if you think in his current situation. He also had felt a mix of emotions, that kind of powerful emotions and passions which made him to be, ended, the counterpart of the Air Commander. Still, the nature of those emotions were quite different from the ones of the Starscream he knew. Those were his feelings and thoughts towards Megatron: Soundwave also felt on the newcomer the same hatred and impotence he felt towards Megatron on his counterpart of his reality… but it also was different. Those emotions were mixed with some kind of odd respect.  
  
Megatron should notice that, too, because he allowed the newcomer to join the army without hesitation as soon as he called "sir" to the Decepticon Leader, something the Starscream he knew never would do. Besides, the Decepticons Leader also allowed the Air Commander to take care of his counterpart… Soundwave knew it wasn't a causality, but a 'Megatron scheme'.  
  
But there were another disturbing facts about the new seeker, not only his thoughts, feelings and such, but his whereabouts. Soundwave was very observant, and he noticed many things that the common Decepticons didn't. One of those was of hard and weird wounds in the body of the new Starscream: a hard fight, of course, caused them but they still odd… What kind of fight could expose a Transformer' spark like that? The Spark was united a body, and together, they were a Transformer. However, the spark of that Starscream had been exposed like if the body of a Transformer could be opened as a clamshell. What kind of fights happened between Autobots and Decepticons back to the reality where that blue seeker belonged?   
  
Soundwave shuddered at this thought. He caught a name in that Starscream's mind in the interrogatory: Unicron.  
  
  
He was not sure it was going to happen at all, but that was scaring…  
  


* * *

  
Starscream took the stranger little Cybertronian who just had appeared in front of him, and raise it till it reached his optics. He didn't have anymore his old mattery sensors as much used at his time as scientist, but a new one, and radars he now had work better on a soldier. So he couldn't analyse the nature of the stranger cybetronic, instead he found out the little one was something … special. Starscream knew that, even if the little Cybertronian of masked face and blue paintjob was even more ridiculous than Soundwave's cassettes.  
  
Meanwhile, his counterpart watched them closely. He didn't know why Swindle had decided to show himself right now; he could find that Swindle was confident enough with his counterpart here for doing that. Still, he was afraid for him, Swindle always had been very self-confident.  
  
"Who is… what's this *thing*??" Exclaimed the Air commander as he shook the little Minicon at his counterpart face. The creature beeped as it protested by such treatment. "Where was it hidden??"  
  
"His name is Swindle," explained the blue Starscream gravely "He's my companion Minicon"  
  
The Air Commander shook himself as he heard that.  
  
"What?? Your Minicon companion??" he exclaimed, "What the heck's a Minicon? How did you call it?"  
  
Swindle made a new noise and then, both Starscream turned towards him.  
  
"Calm down, Swindle…" his master said in soft tone "I'll try to explain him, as you wanted."  
  
The Minicon beeped again, and Starscream looked at him, surprised.  
  
"It's talking! Those noises and sounds are its language!" he exclaimed in amazement as he realized what were those sounds.  
  
The other Starscream just nodded.  
  
" I see… you do not know what a Minicon is. None of you seem to know that," he said like he was talking to himself more than anything. Then, he looked at his counterpart "Yes, they are. The Minicons don't talk aloud or by their internal communicators like us… They use a binary sounds code for talking. In short time, you will be able to understand him"  
  
The dark faced seeker frowned as he looked at the pinky-faced seeker.  
  
"That's not an answer of *my* question. What's a Minicon thing? Are you a cassette-host like Soundwave is?" His counterpart seemed to be a little annoyed by the sudden events.  
  
"Uh? No, I'm just a seeker. I cannot host anybody in my body. My Minicon was attached to me, on my arm…" the other Starscream answered not being really sure what his counterpart meant to say with hosting people inside his body.  
  
"That's the odd formation you had on your left arm?" suddenly his counterpart cut him off "Why do you carry this thing? Answer me!"  
  
The pinky-faced seeker frowned at he saw the bad manners of his counterpart got back again. He repeated himself that he didn't want to fight against him, even if Swindle kept making beeps.  
  
"Yes, he was hidden as he was a common attachment on my left arm. That's why nobody noticed him previously" The Air commander looked back at the tiny creature again. He was lightly open-mouthed.  
  
"He can do that?... What's a Minicon, then? You cannot deny to me it isn't a strange creature"  
  
The blue optics seeker tipped his head at the right side… sort of because the launchers on his shoulders.  
  
"Minicons are…" he hesitated "Minicons are another kind of Cybertronians back to my reality"  
  
"What!!???" there was a big shocked expression on the Air Commander's face. His counterpart nodded.  
  
"In my reality there are a third faction involved in the war between Autobots and Decepticons" he explained "And that faction is the Minicons"  
  
There was a silence moment as both Starscreams processed the later events. The blue seeker wasn't sure about what's going to happen the next, but he was more worried than before: he was not sure enough about telling what were the Minicons, exactly… They were Unicron's creations, in the time he faced up Unicron just before he got zapped to this reality, all high ranks of Transformers knew that. But in this reality, Minicons didn't seem to exist, and none of his old companions, even himself, never thought of Unicron as a real thing, but just a legend. Therefore, it was really provable than his counterpart wouldn't believe him, as well as the rest of the Decepticons there.  
  
On the other hand, the Air Commander still shocked by the later events: another faction besides the Autotrash and the Decepticons? And they weren't the "empties", but another kind of Cybetronians?.. But actually, those weren't the single problem there. He had realized that Minicons thing wasn't just some odd guy, but a Cybertronian with rare skills, and valuable enough even for catch the attention of his counterpart.  
  
And he needed to know why.  
  
Finally, he moved his view towards his counterpart, who seemed to we waiting for something.  
  
"So… there is another kind of Cybertronians in the war between Autobots and Decepticons back to your reality, right?" his counterpart nodded in silence "What about the 'empties', them?" he asked in a mixture of curiosity and demand.  
  
"'Empties?'" his counterpart exclaimed "What are those?"  
  
Starscream made a smirk as he heard his counterpart. It was a good thing the blue guy didn't know many things of *his*reality.  
  
"Don't you know that?... 'Empties' are the Cybertronians who didn't joined any of the two sides as the war began. They use to be a bunch of pathetic fools with neutral programations who always are lurking for some energon reserves which to keep themselves alive a new solar cycle. They aren't Autobots or Decepticons at all, just an annoying crew of hungry cowards… At least Autobots know how to fight"   
  
The other Starscream listened his counterpart as amazed as disturbed. He didn't know such faction would exist in this reality, as well as the disrespective way his counterpart talked about those… All solders can be disrespective towards their adversaries, the Decepticons used to insult the Autobots, and vice verse. But that? He never knew of any Cybertronian insulted a Minicon without any *good* reason… Or was him who didn't insult a Minicon without any good reason, really? Starscream remembered the Decepticons of his reality used Minicons as slaves for wining the War. They were just tools in their hands…  
  
But his thoughts were cut off by his counterpart' sudden question.  
  
"Aren't there 'Empties' on your reality?"  
  
"Uh ... No, not really. When the war began, Decepticons were minority, and Autobots were the defence crew of Cybertron cities. Mostly of Cybertronians were civil, I think they were Autobots by programming, though."  
  
"What!??... The Autobots were the defense's of your reality!?" exclaimed an astonish Air Commander. It couldn't be! Since the beginning of Transformers' civilization, Decepticons always had been the warrior defenses of Cybertron.  
  
"Yeah, that's right" his counterpart answered. Then his view went back to Swindle, who had been in silence all the time, as he wanted to learn about this reality, too.  
  
However, the blue seeker didn't realize his gesture got the attention of his counterpart to the initial topic.  
  
"But you have not said me what's a Minicon, yet" he pointed as he lifted the blue hand which gripped Swindle in front of the disturbing blue eyes of his counterpart.   
  
The other Starscream grunted for himself as he realized he still having the initial problem, besides, his counterpart seemed to be about to use whatever kind of method for getting information from him.   
  
"I told you already. He's a Minicon, the War's third faction"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" cut him off his counterpart "Do you think I was to believe it's just a dwarf who's your pet or something? I've noticed this Minicon thing's something more important than it seems to be. I don't know what's it, but if it was attached and *camouflaged* on your arm, was because some good reason?"  
  
"I… I'll tell you if you let Swindle go," answered the other Starscream after a silence.  
  
"I don't think you're in the right place for demanding anything," replied the Air commander with a funny smirk on his lips. "Besides, this little pet of yours seems to be getting more interesting every minute." he added and his smirk turned into a cruel one and pointed his rifle towards the head of the Minicon.  
  
The other Starscream grunted, he has made a mistake; but he relaxed as he heard Swindle beep again; he wasn't afraid, it was like the little Minicon was enjoying it. Still, he also felt a bit sick: the other Starscream was crueller than he had been.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you then." he answered.  
  
"Good choice." Affirmed the Air commander as he relaxed the rifle of the arm, which held the Minicon.  
  
"Minicons are the third faction, as I told you previously. I'd say they 're neutrals… 'Empties' as you call them, because they haven't choice any side. But we need them for wining the War."  
  
The Air Commander looked startled as he heard that.  
  
"What? These things?...Why!?"  
  
"The Minicons have the ability of making us stronger; they scan our bodies and our skills (**), and later, they combined with us powering up our own powers and skills." the seeker of blue optics explained to his astonished counterpart.  
  
"So… that's the reason you have one. It's like a weapon or yours." he exclaimed in amazement as he watched the little creature he still holding on his hand. Suddenly, a new idea assaulted his mind "What's the power you get from him?" he asked.  
  
The other Starscream glared at him, he was a little disturbed because he *knew* his counterpart would make that question and the methods he might use for getting responses.  
  
"He gives me the power of powering up my cannon launchers." he explained briefly.  
  
The Air Commander exchanged looks with the little Cybertronian and his counterpart as he realized of what he just had heard.  
  
"I see… Then, that's the reason your cannons can be even more powerful than Megatron's fusion cannon." he mid exclaimed and mid-reasoned more for himself than anything.  
  
"I cannot related with that, anyway…" replied his counterpart softly.  
  
"Nevermind" spat the Air Commander as he got back to the reality. Then, he frowned "I assume you use it as a weapon, as well as the rest of the Decepticons. Right?"  
  
"Yes, we' do… As well as the Autobots."  
  
"What? Those things can combine themselves with the Autobots, too!?" Starscream seemed perturbed by that idea.  
  
"Yes, they can do that with every kind of Cybertronian" he made a pause "That's the reason they're neutrals… they scaped from us and placed themselves on Earth. We both, the Decepticons and the Autobots, travelled to Earth for collecting them… The Side which could get more Minicons, could win the War." he explained briefly.  
  
His counterpart had listened gravely: step-by-step, the pieces of the puzzle made more sense to him. Now, he could understand the nature of the wounds his counterpart had when he appeared on his reality: those Minicons had the power of making any Cybertronian even more powerful, and when it happened, the violence of the fights was so extreme than the blast and strikes could break the lasercore of a Transformer and exposes the spark of the owner. When a Transformers' spark was dead, his body lost the lifecolors and it turned into the vulgar grey colour of a metallic machine, but very rarely his spark was exposed.  
  
Anyway, he also realized of something more disturbing: his counterpart had said he was a lieutenant, not the Air Commander; obviously he was a right rank, but nothing like he was. And that also means every member of the Decepticon army back to that reality, might be the owner of one of those… Minicons. But nobody from his reality had any of those.  
  
It may be… interesting.  
  
The pinked face Starscream had a startled look as his counterpart handed Swindle to him, he took his Minicon (who beeped again) from the hand of his counterpart, and then, he looked at him questioningly.  
  
Starscream smirked and just asked him;  
  
"Tell me… Does every Cybertronian of your world have one of those Minicons?"  
  
"Yes… At least, when we were fighting on the Earth"   
  
The other Starscream made a face as he heard that  
  
"Then, do the Autobots also have any of these?" his counterpart nodded "And I assume the Leader of the Decepticons of your reality, that Galvatron guy, also has one of them."  
  
"He has all of them," pointed out the seeker of the blue optics.  
  
"What??" The one of the red optics exclaimed.  
  
"He's the Leader… so he's the owner of all of them which we're able to get"  
  
Starscream grunted and stepped back: it seemed in whatever reality Megatron, or Galvatron as he made to namely himself in that reality, always had the upper hand. But, suddenly, the blue creature he had held on his hand, beeped again. The two seekers looked at him with interrogative looks. The blue one seemed to be relaxed after he got back his *pet*, but the red and white one looked back at him a little confused.  
  
"Is its name 'Swindle', then?" he asked finally in a tone tilted of amazement.  
  
"Yeah..." his counterpart asked a little confused which grew as the Air commander exploded in laughs.  
  
"Ha-ha-haaaa! That's really funny!" he exclaimed as his harsh laughs reasoned in the room "I cannot believe it!"  
  
The other Starscream frowned, he felt disturbed by his counterpart's demeanours.  
  
"What's so funny with his name?" he asked in serious tone.  
  
"You don't know that, do you?" was the answer of the other Starscream "Of course you don't… The name of your pet is the same than certain member of the Decepticons army in this HQ" there was a mischievously smirk in Starscream's lips "It's very funny to imagine his face if he'd find out who's his counterpart of your reality"  
  
"I see… But it doesn't surprise me, really." answered the blue seeker softly.  
  
"Uh? Why not?"  
  
"Because two of the seekers with cone-heads who you introduced me previously, are Minicons in my reality, too"  
  
The Air Commander stood still for any seconds, and them, he began to laugh again. Those were half-fanatical, half amused by the revelation. Finally, they were silenced and the Air Commander recovered the composure.  
  
"... It seems there are many differences between this universe and yours besides the Decepticons' HQ emplacement" he said as he realized of something in that moment "It may be a problem if you're going to stay in this reality…" It was Starscream's common sense that talked now, not his fear towards his counterpart.  
  
"You're right… I think I don't know enough things of this universe. It seems there are a lot of differences between our realities."  
  
The Air Commander frowned as he crossed his arms; his optics looked at his counterpart cautiously. He just realized the threat his counterpart may be for him, was followed by other problems: he had got to keep an eye on his counterpart, and, in this way, to watch him as well. But, if this blue version of himself didn't know many things of his universe, what was the object, them? The new Starscream just will give problems to the Decepticon Army.  
  
Starscream realized he needed to show this reality to his counterpart for avoiding future problems, at least.  
  
"Come with me!" he ordered as he turned on his heels and began to steep towards a corridor "I'll show you a quarter where you can stay. Later, I want you go to meet the rest of the air force in an hour." he turned towards his counterpart, who was watching him with a confused look on his disturbing blue optics "You will to do that if you want to be here." He added in a harsh tone.  
  
  
The blue seeker watched his counterpart for any seconds as he walked along the corridor, and finally, he stepped after the Air Commander. Swindle just beeped and began to run, just for keeping the speed of the great strides of the major Cybertronians.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Have you seen the way that wretched seeker looked at me!?" exclaimed an indignant Thrust "He was looking at me like if I was some kind of Autotrash!"  
  
"I cannot see why you're so surprised, Thrust." Replied Dirge "He's Starscream, after all"  
  
"Bleh!"  
  
"Perhaps, you guys're mistaken" said Thundercracker after a pause "If all the stuff Megatron said is truth, we cannot forget he's from another reality where the things are quite different from here… Perhaps that Screamer isn't like the one we all know and love"   
  
"Speak for yourself, TC" exclaimed an irritated Thrust "As for you, Ramjet…The next time, watch what's you're crashing!"  
  
"Hey, that's not my fault!"  
  
"Maybe, but still bein' your fault he's here now! The idea of bringing him to here was yours!"   
  
"It was a Soundwave's order!" the white conehead exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! An order he gave us when he listened you!"  
  
"And an idea you agreed totally if I well remember!"  
  
"Don't blame me for…!!"  
  
"Hey, hey!!" Skywarp intervened trying to stop the quarrel between the two coneheads "It doesn't matter now! Let's calm us down and got back to the job. It's more important" The two coneheads looked at him with a harsh light in their optics "The HQ's job's our priority, and we need to finish the next energon packages to our home planet"  
  
The seekers group exchanged looks and, after any long seconds, they agreed in keeping their job. The result of that quarrel may be worse than the quarrel's motive itself  
  
Thundercracker still had in mind the surprised look the other Starscream gave to him when he found out his identity. Why he was so surprised?... And why he, being Starscream, had he blue colour scheme, instead of red and white? There were many odd things besides the fact of a visitor from another reality itself.  
  
Still, he was glad Skywarp could finish the quarrel between his wingmates. Oddly, he used to be one of the conflictive elements in the wing-team the seekers were, in spite of which, Thundercracker thought on Skywarp as trustful friend.  
  
So many odd things in just one day….  
  


* * *

  
  
  
That afternoon, Teletran-1 had beeped in alarm as it detected a estrange vortex over the Gran Chaco, that extensive region from South America. At that time, in the main screen of the enormous computer, lots of descriptive graphics of the phenomenon began to appear; unfortunately for the Autobots, there weren't many people in front of the big computer who could understand the estranger nature of those graphics.  
  
Bumblebee stopped at Teletran-1 as he realized it was beeping in alarm, and he tried to read the complicated graphics, which were appearing on the main screen. They were too complex for him, but he knew it should be… important. Then, he turned towards the other fly of the room were an Autobot wasn't aware about what was happening in front of his optics.  
  
"Hey, Jazz… Come here and… Jazz, JAZZ!!" he called as he noticed the Autobot of the big blue optics still ignoring him.  
  
The little golden minibot hurried towards him, and he realized than Jazz was sitting next to Blaster, who was in his alt mode placed on a table. Jazz had a goofy smile on his lips, his big blue optic was off and he was tapping the right hand fingers on his leg.  
  
It was quite obvious for Bumblebee what was happening with those two. His rounded face turned angry as he realized Jazz was listening any kind of music radioed by Blaster by their internal communicators: a very useful idea when nobody wanted to listen that short of music they both liked.  
  
"JAZZ, WAKE UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!" he shouted as he shook the black and white Autobot.  
  
Suddenly Jazz and Blaster both came online again.  
  
"Waaah… Uh, what's up?... Bumblebee??" he exclaimed in confusion "What's goin' on? Why are you shouting?"  
  
Bumblebee made a face and he replied  
  
"I've been calling you for cycles!"  
  
"Oh, I sorry… I was listening to a "Pet Shop Boys" single" Jazz excused.  
  
"Yes, he's right," added Blaster as he turned back in his robot mode "We *love* '80 music!" he explained with a big smile on his lips only matched by cherish expression on Jazz's face  
  
Suddenly, Jazz' sibilant turned serious.  
  
"What's happening, Bumblebee?"  
  
"It's Teletran … It has detected something weird over South America. It's in alarm, now." he informed.  
  
As Jazz realized of the importance of the success, he hurried towards the computer and began to tap the buttons on the console. His big blue optic band shined in amazement.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Blaster as he placed himself next to the black and white 'Bot. Bumblebee did the same.  
  
"Bumblebee's right. Teletran has detected something weird over the Gran Chaco… Just I cannot find out what's it"  
  
"Decepticons' activity?" Blaster suggested   
  
"I dunno" replied Jazz as he still tipping on the controls "It seems to be some kind of natural phenomenon… But I'm not sure"  
  
"Perhaps we should ask to somebody more skilled in this kind of things… Wheeljack or Perceptor, for example" suggested Bumblebee  
  
"Wheeljack's an engineer, not a naturalist scientist. But Perceptor's a good option… and perhaps, Skyfire, too" replied Jazz without separated his view from the screen  
  
"Ok, I'll ask for Perceptor. But I don't think Skyfire wants to be involved in this if it's Decepticons related…" Blaster explained.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now. Just do it." ordered Jazz.  
  


* * *

***Notes:**  
  
(*) Among Spanish Transfans, Ravage is not a feline, really. He's closer to be some kind of canine. In fact, me, myself, thought on Ravage as a Doberman dog with long tail better than a big cat. That's why I say he seemed to be some kind of carnivore mammal.  
  
(**)I haven't read a lot of Armada TF comic, but I'm aware in the comics, Decepticons tortured and reformatted the Minions for turning them into their weapons. But in the cartoon, when Screamer got Swindle, he said to the Minicon "Scan my beautiful figure for me!" Therefore the Cartoon minicons have the skill of scanning their owners bodies for being the best for them.


	6. Chapter5 The War on the Earth

**=Chapter-5:**

**"The War on the Earth" **

  
  
Shortly, the Autobot's HQ main room was filled with more Autobots. Bumblebee, Jazz, Blaster, Perceptor, Hound were there; of course in the base were more Autobots inside, but they were busy with their whereabouts. Teletran-1 had started beeping, and Perceptor found himself reading the graphics which appeared in the screen, and, well, trying to explain those to people like Bumblebee or Hound who have no idea about almost everything he meant to say  
  
  
"…The whole thing's very strange." Tried to explain Perceptor in his usual fashion. "The phenomenon may be classified as a 'worn-hole' just like the ones which are produced when the Decepticons use their Space Bridge, but on a minor scale." Till this point, the people around seemed to understand Preceptor's explanations. "…But there is some differences" Perceptor kept explaining "The warp's hole is a lot of smaller than the one produced by the Space Bridge. Besides, we do know the Decepticons haven't any Space Bridge in the Gran Chaco, so the phenomenon should be produced from another place."  
  
"Are you suggesting the phenomenon is some short of 'accident'?" asked Jazz in serious tone. Yes, the Autobot of the big blue optic was usually the goofy guy among their ranks, but when the matter was serious, he was serious. He was a high rank among his kind, and his question got the attention of the rest of the people around.  
  
"Well, it might be" answered Perceptor, moving away from the screen. "But the odd thing is there is no hint of Decepticons activity on Earth at all. In fact, the phenomenon is not related with them, here, on Earth" the Autobots exchanged views and looked back to Perceptor waiting for any response. "I'd say it has been produced in another far away place, really"  
  
"Cybertron?" suggested Blaster. "Perhaps some Autobots are trying to arrive here, just like I did as the rest of the Minibots"  
  
"We haven't ordered that, Blaster." answered Jazz "If it was caused by Autobots from Cybertron, they would already have gotten in contact with us here. Besides, Prime did not give such an order."  
  
"What's that thing, then?"  
  
"That's the problem" Perceptor intervened. "All proofs say the warp was caused in another place and time"  
  
"Like the one which appeared when the Decepticons tried to jumped the Aerialbots back to another time and place?" suggested Hound, surprising everybody.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Oh, man! That's nuts!" exclaimed Bumblebee.  
  
"Besides, it seems there is a problem" announced Perceptor as he turned back to the control panel and the screen. Jazz looked at him inquisitively "Teletran-1 says *something* dropped from the warp when it was opened."

There was a startled look in every Autobot there.  
  
"So… there is something which we don't know what or where come from on Earth right now?" Jazz's voice was tilted of worry.

Perceptor nodded. Jazz crossed his arms and sighed heavily.  
  
"Wonderful… another new problem… I was so happy a few minutes ago listening to music…." He murmured sadly.  
  
"What're we going to do now, then?" asked Bumblebee.  
  
"Let's ask Prime" suggested Hound.  
  
"There is not need for that" answered Blaster "Prowl, Ironhide and him were going to another human's convention. We can take care of this ourselves."   
  
"Ok, Bumblebee," said finally Jazz, who had been thinking deeply for any seconds "Go for the Aerialbots and get them to me."

Bumblebee nodded and began to room towards the recreation rooms of the Ark, were the Aerialbots were spending their relaxed afternoon.  
  
  
  
When the yellow minibot of the round face reached the room, where the Aerialbots were located, the TV room. Of course the Ark has tons of Screen and TV, almost everybody have more that one of them in their personal quarters, but since the Gestalt groups are normally quite sociable, they found themselves more relaxed among their kind and companions. They liked to do common activities, like watching TV. After an initial disappointment, they found out they really liked the TV soap operas…  
  
"Sometimes, I'd like to go to Los Angeles and see the places were they go and live…" said Fireflight in dreamful tone.  
  
"It isn't real. It's a TV show, remember? You cannot say every place there is real." replied Slingshot. He was the one who always was breaking the fun, but he also liked it.  
  
"The thing is I cannot understand why Brandon always is arguing with his father…" exclaimed Skydive "They'll get along better if they tried to understand each other. Just look at Spike and his father…"  
  
"You cannot understand that. He's a rebel." Air Raid intervened.  
  
"Correction! The rebel's Dylan… I can assure you he and Brenda will finish their relationship really badly."  
  
"Yeah, because of her father's faults." affirmed Silverbot. "He should realize how important's keep a family tied together."  
  
"Are you talking for yourself, Silverbot?" asked Slingshot.  
  
"Hmmm…" was his single answer.  
  
"I knew that… However, I like Dylan. He's… interesting." the Aerialbot of yellow optics seemed somewhat ashamed of admitting that. Slingshot had a harsh character.  
  
"Yeah, and what about the guy who killed himself with the human weapon?" asked Fireflight. "What was his name?"   
  
"Scot.t" Air Raid answered monochaly  
  
"I just cannot believe he killed himself in that way."  
  
"They're humans, remember?" exclaimed Skydive "Their bodies aren't as tough as ours"  
  
Bumblebee listened them as they talk about one of the most popular TV shows in that moment. He just found hard to believe the Aerialbots were so fond on "Beverly Hills 90210" teenagers show… That kind of show which some Carly's friends used to like, human teens, indeed.

Well, the Aerialbots were really young after all. They lacked of tons of experience, even if their personalities were formed already, not like humans did.  
  
  
He stepped in the room and made a sound trying to get their attention, but the Aerialbots were still deeply involved in their comments about the show. In Bumblebee' s audios resonated questions and comments about the characters and situations of those series; he didn't understand quite well all those comments about how brave and rebel were Dylan or Brandon, or why that Brenda girl was so interesting, instead the other girl, Kelly. Humans liked to watch their own behavior in TV series, like if they liked to be identified with the characters in some weird way… The same way the Aerialbots seemed to like that series: they were younger and they were experimenting and learning with its lives just, like the teens of that series; the rest of the Autobots on Earth watched those behaviors in their companions in certain amused way; Bumblebee himself couldn't tell anything bad about that since he also liked many entertainment customs of the humans.

But actually, there were more important matters around…

Bumblebee coughed trying to catch the attention of Silverbot, the leader of the Aerialbots, but he, as well as the rest of the flying young Bots, was deeply involved talking with his brothers about the whereabouts of the series. Feeling ignored, the little and gold Minibot tapped the wing of the Aerialbot leader who jumped as he felt the touch on his wing. Bumblebee was right, flying transformers had very sensitive wings.  
  
"Bumblebee!" he exclaimed in surprised as he just realized the little golden bug was there "What' are you doing?"  
  
"I have been calling your for ages," he explained himself, " But none of yours noticed me." he seemed disappointment by that.  
  
"We haven't see you, right guys?" Fireflight excused himself.  
  
"Yeah." answered Silverbot and Skydive at time.

Slingshot just snored in disappointment as he turned but Silverbot, as a good leader he tried to be, was interested in the cause of Bumblebee's interruption.  
  
"What's up? Why are here?" he asked  
  
"There is an emergency" he explained catching everybody's attention "Jazz wants all you in the main control room. Teletran-1 has detected something odd."

Silverbot frowned as he raised from the couch; his brothers imited him.  
  
"Ok, on our way"

As the walked along the corridors towards the main control room, Air Raid rushed towards Bumblebee and asked him.  
  
"Hey, Bumblebee.. Why are you here this afternoon? I thought Spike and you wanted to go to the cinema today"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to go with him to one of those summer cinemas, we could watch human movies since people watch them sitting inside their vehicles; we expected to watch '_When Harrey Mett Sally'_ or something like that.... We could happen unnoticed as we both could watch the movie… and Spike had to pay his ticket, only. But…" his face turned deeply disappointment.  
  
"But? What happened?" asked Fireflight with curiosity, too.

The little minibon seemed to be ashamed in some way, which made the curiosity of the Aerialbots grow up.  
  
"C'mon, Tell us!" demanded Air Raid.  
  
"He preferred to got to the cinema with Carly instead of me" he seemed disappointment.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" wondered Silverbot, too. "They're a coupledon."  
  
"Nothing, I guess… But…" he seemed more ashamed every minute "The last time Spike and me went to a summer cinema, and Carly went with us, too… I had a fight with them."

The Aerialbots stopped surprised by that answer; they looked at the little golden minibot in wonder.  
  
"Spike and you had an argument!? I cannot see that!... Why?? What happened??" Skydive exclaimed as Silverbot nodded.

Bumblebee seemed he was getting blush as he tried to answer that.  
  
"Well… all us were watching the movie, that movies about people after dead, '_Ghost_'. And suddenly, Spike felt inspired by the scenes of the movie and he began to being romantic with Carly, she began to answer his attentions… They began to kiss each other, to hug themselves, and to… you know, those things humans use to do in the cinema's" Bumblebee's voice was tilted of a mix and shame and anger. The Aerialbots listened him intensively.  
  
"So…what?" asked Air Raid confused. "What's wrong with…?" but he couldn't keep saying anything, the Minicon turned towards him furiously.  
  
"So _what_???" exclaimed Bumblebee angrily "Can't you see that??..- They were _inside me, for Primus sake_!!" All Aerialbots jumped as the listened that; the minibot of the round face kept talking in frustration "I got angry with them… They seemed forget they were inside me, a Transformer in vehicle form, non a common human car. They forgot I was with them, and I cannot watched the movie with those two getting their way, not only in front of me, but _inside_ me. Besides, I couldn't say anything very loud because we were in a public establishment, so we were arguing all the way back to the base." Bumblebee sighed heavily "… And today, they both preferred to spend the afternoon together and watch other movie without me because 'I interpose myself in their pairing relation' or something like that… That's the reason I'm here now."

The Aerialbots were utterly muted, but they surrounded the golden minibot looking at him in a mix of amazement and shame, all them except for Slingshot, who was laughing hard.   
  
"What's up??" the rounded face minibot exclaimed "That's enough embarrassing for me now! Do you want to stop of looking at me like that!??" he shouted as he exploded "For the record, we have a work to do!!"

Silverbot frowned, the golden bug was right.  
  
"Ok! C'mon, guys. There is an emergency ahead!"   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Starscream conduced his counter part towards one of the common personal quarters. The door opened with a hiss, and as soon as they both step inside, it lighted itself automatically. The pinked face seeker couldn't help but looking around the room with curiosity: it was just functional, a recharge bed at left besides a wardrobe, as in the opposite side there was a computer and a big chair in front of it, and next to it, a little door for entering in a small asseum. The last wall has a big Decepticon symbol carved in, but there weren't any thing more. It wasn't really different from his own quarters back to his reality, except this one was well illuminated and tidy. Meanwhile, his counterpart just ignored him as he turned on a console to the right side of the room and began to type something. The beeping sound caught the attention of the blue seeker.  
  
"Here" he said as the screen turned on. "I want you learn all this information in the next hour. Later, you will reunited with me in the air war roon. Understood?" he ordered in his usual demanding fashion as he turned back to his counterpart.  


The other Starscream just nodded, his face was all neutral.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Good." the Air Commander answered cluckling "I suggest you start to learn that right now. I don't know how different our worlds are, but there may be a lot of information which's new for you." he step towards the gate. "See you in a hour" he finished in the same tone, and the gate closed as soon as the end of the white-silver wing of his disappeared.  
  
  
When the blue seeker found himself with the single companion of Swindle for first time since he woke up in the repair bay-4; he throw himself on the recharge bed with a big sigh.  
  
"Primus, I cannot believe any of this is happening…" he murmured in a tone tilted of amazement and tiredness.

He looked back to the recharge bed with questioning expression. His internal systems told him he wasn't fully charged, and even if he wasn't about to do an important activity, he didn't know how long he would need to be at full charge again, he should find a way for being plenty of energy and flying away as soon as he needed to do that. He knew none of the Decepticons here trusted him totally as he also did, and they didn't wanted him fully recharged, so potentially dangerous: they had repaired him, so they knew how powerful were their weapons. Still, he'd need to be fully recharged if he was going to participate in the seekers air force here. He looked carefully the recharge bed, looking for the mechanism for activate it and get enough energy, but it was down. Then, he remembered the recharge cicle was quite long, and it had to be taken when they were dismissed of his labors. Not, definitively he couldn't allow himself a recharge cycle right now, he must start for learning all that stuff than his unnestable counterpart demanded to him.

He looked at the monitor screen for many long seconds, and then, he turned his view towards Swindle, who was watching him.  
  
  
"Why did you show yourself at him, Swindle?" he asked in a mixture of amazement and wonder. "I don't know how different we both are, but he seemed to be about to hurt you if I didn't respond him"

Swindle just beeped as he answered his master's questions.  
  
"I see… You love to take risk, don't you?" exclaimed the blue seeker.

The blue Minicon just shrugged and looked around as he kept beeping.  
  
"You're right…" was Starscream' single answer.

Almost immediately, the seeker' second visor turned on as it covered the regular blue optics of the seeker. He began to test the room with his particular vision which the optics sensors gave to him; meanwhile the Minicon was silent, only the soft sound of the joins and the scanning operations of Starscream were audible in the room.

Finally, the second visor turned off again and its owner gave a heavy sight  
  
"There's several common links on the room besides the one of the main computer, and a security camera, too" he informed to Swindle "They're off right now, but I'm quite sure the Megatron here and other high ranks will turn on them sooner or later."   
  
The Minicon beeped in wonder at him.   
  
"…Because I'm not so naive anymore, Swindle… I'm sure they'll do that." he said with a sigh.

He rubbed his face with one of his dark hands and lifted himself from the recharge bed for sitting back on the chair in front of the monitor. That chair was surprising nice for him if you think his body' structure was quite different than the common seekers in this reality.  
  
"Well… Let's find out more things about this reality… At least that version of mine wants me aware of the differences." he exclaimed. 

It was a good thing his counterpart gave him the chance of learning more about this reality, indeed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The twisted mind of the Air Commander was working deeply as he thought in the later events. He was so deeply in thoughts than he barely noticed the people who he was meeting in the path towards his personal quarters and bowed to him, and later, began to murmur among themselves because the later events. Of course he was going to meet with the rest of seekers in an hour, but he had another more things in mind to think about in that moment. The reports about the last energon package to Cybertron can wait.  
  
He reached a door, bigger than the ones of usual personal quarters, and tipped his personal code on the panel next to it. The door opened with a hiss and he entered in the big room as the light become online and he looked around with anxiety. Almost immediately, the door was closed.

His red optics looked for any suspicious element, mostly any of those freaking devices which Soundwave used to keep inside his chest, besides his cassetcons. He knew Megatron always had an eye on him, and Soundwave enjoyed to watch the spectacle which used to happen between them both. That son of a 'Bot… Still, Soundwave could be tolerated by the Air Commander since the Communications Officer was very efficient in his tasks, and the Decepticons' Cause needed somebody as him for their purposes. Starscream trusted on him as far it server to 'Cons' victory.

But he also knew for so long that Megatron used Soundwave for controlling him, and, in this way, to have the upper hand on the Air Commander. Starscream hated it, another reason for adding to the long list of personal motives for hating the Decepticon Leader and trying to take over him someday.

Perhaps he should take care of Soundwave, anyway. The Communicators Officer was telepathic, and he might have seen something *odd* in the mind of his counterpart…

However, he kept looking around his personal quarters. This time all the stuff and possessions inside his room seemed to be okay. In the left side, there was his personal chamber, with the recharge bed and a little asseum where he could take care of his body. In the opposite side, there was a little laboratory were he host many of his little experiments and things… those kind of things which mostly members of the Decepticon army didn't want to know what they were. And finally, the main room, formed with some kind of living room with lots of entertaining stuff from Earth and Cybertron, and the omnipresent Decepticon symbol screwed in the front wall. Still, Starscream's personal quarters had a little difference respect to the rest of personal dens: the yours have two rounded windows, throw them, people could see the deeps of Atlantic ocean. Like the Seeker he was, the Air commander hated the idea of being trapped inside a room, even if the room was his; so his personal quarters had view towards the exterior.

But this time, he ignored them and rushed towards his personal laboratory.

When the little Minicon thing appeared in front of him, he couldn't make a complete test about the characteristics of it, even if he kept in his hand for a while as he talked with his counterpart. Still, he managed to recollect any information from it. He began to type all that information in a file of his laboratory's computer. It was very important.  
  
He was amazed, still confused, by the later events. Of course, to meet a version of him from another universe, was ---shocking, to say the least. At first, he was afraid his counterpart 'd try to take over of him or something, even if it wasn't intentionally; besides, he was deeply disappointed he couldn't be present in the interrogatory of his counterpart and that wretched Megatron and Soundwave could get all the true story. But after the reunion, his point of view had changed: he could get the rule over his counterpart, so that blue version of him should obey him. He also found out in the reality where his counterpart was from, the Decepticons had the upper hand… And, finally, he also found out his counterpart didn't seem to be mean to him: he had supported him, and he had a *Creature* which makes him powerful, and which had showed to him only!

That was a good thing. Actually, the single one in the whole Decepticon army who knew about the other version of Swindle, the Combaticon. The existence of those Minicons made him very surprised, yet he thought he was lucky for knowing about the little blue creature; he could understand his counterpart was worried about it (Starscream didn't dare to think on the Minicon as *he* since the little creature made him very powerful in combat). If he'd had a creature like that, he also would be very protective of it.

The question was: Did that Swindle make the same effect on a transformer of his reality than in his counterpart? Could he, the Air Commander, use the Minicon with him and make him even more powerful?

If it was so, finally he could get the key for overthrow Megatron.  
  
  
Starscream smirked in joy at this thought. If he could get his final victory over Megatron, everything will change to him: he will be the Leader of all Decepticon Empire, he could get the final victory over the Autobots and the Decepticons' cause will be what it meant to be and not to waste power and efforts in making stupid plans instead to revival his homeplanet and the rest of the army's members who still being in extasis mode; he could raise Cybertron in a new golden era where his homeplanet will be ruled by the powerful ideals of the Decepticons, as well as, in the coming worlds, the rest of the Universe.

And, overall, he would be adored, respected and reverenced by all his profits… Every single Decepticon would bow to him, instead of mocking and him and bashing him because of Megatron's fault.

Yes, finally he could get his purpose in life… To be----  
  
  
The dark faced seeker shook his head at this final thought. That was he didn't like, even wanted, to think. Besides, he was dreaming awake too much; he should keep his mind clear in what was doing in that moment if he wanted to get all his previous wishes. He should find out how to get the Swindle guy for him and to make him more powerful. How ironic it was his counterpart appeared here for showing him the way for getting his wishes come true.

Or, did his counterpart appeared here for only that? What about what he thought about him, really? Did he meant really to overthrow Megatron, or Galvatron, as his damn leader made to call himself in his reality? What did his counterpart think about his danm leader, really? Did he hate that Galvatron in the way he did, really? And if he didn't, what if he didn't wanted to *help* him in his quest of revenge of Megatron?

The Air Commander had not any response for those questions which lurked in his mind, he shuddered at those thoughts. He didn't want to face up his potentially powerful counterpart when he seemed to be skill enough for competing with him in his own field, it would be like fighting with himself. He should find a way to put his counterpart at his side.

Starscream did not want to fight against himself… not anymore, anyway, anywhere.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Decepticon Leader was very pleased with the later events, and himself, of course. It was the usual, there wasn't any time which Megatron never felt pleased with himself in any way, he was the best Transformer ever… The Autobot Leader, the one who kept the Matrix, the sacred Primus' object, was just an annoying being who will be exterminated sooner or later. And the Matrix will be part of the Decepticons' Empire as a proof of Primus favor towards his favorite Childs.

Those were the common thoughts in the Decepticon Leader's mind.

But today, Megatron had a new thought for being pleased with himself. Starscream, the Air Commander, was an annoyance, but a useful tool in his hands, too. He could use him in the way he wished: that's one of those things which makes him superior to the Air Commander. Lately, the childish seeker had been quite peaceful, but Megatron knew he always should keep his guard up, and today he had found another way for keeping the treacherous Air Commander under his control: another version of the same Air Commander. What he should do to keep Starscream under his control?... Just use another Starscream, of course. 

And today one of those had dropped from the sky like a present for him.  
  
  
He trusted the new Starscream; he was sincere, he didn't keep secrets, and he was, overall, respectful to him and the rest of the Decepticons. Indeed, his soldiers will love the new Starscream, not like his counterpart, and they will follow him.

Of course, the Air Commander will not remain indifferent to this. He will do *anything* to keep the things at his side. And, in the end, they both would face up each other…Humans, the flesh creatures, were puny and stupid in many ways, in spite they think of themselves they were the best think since the energon cubes, but sometimes they had interesting things. One of those things were their slang about the life, and Megatron had found one of them quite proper for the actual events: "Fight fire with fire" The whole thing made him laugh

He only had to wait sitting on his "throne" in the main control room and drink some fine energon as he waited for the end of this story.  
  


* * *

  
  
The images of the screen before the optics of the blue seeker as he read all the files which the Air Commander ordered to him to learn. Those files were learned and kept in his memory banks, but he often stopped himself because of the things he was finding out.

The first thing he learned were the planes of the actual Decepticon HQ. They weren't nothing like the ones he knew back to his reality, it also has a crushed intelestelar ship, but far more recent, not a Minicon' ship builded by the Autobots and the Minicons more a million of years ago. It caused the actual HQ were far more comfortable than the ones he knew, more than the Autobots base, indeed… At least here, he hadn't the be repairing stuff every day. Besides, these HQ were quite different in its odd way: people lived here; here, every single one had his own personal room, as well as recharge beds, asseums, and common places like storages, canteens, repair bays, control rooms, war rooms, warehouses, etc… He wondered why they waste such amount of spare space in the HQ for keeping stuff. What kind of stuff did those Decepticons recollect? Why did they need such amount of warehouses? He realized in amazement they were on Earth for recollecting *something* Swindle also thought so, but the little Minicon made him remember then, in this reality, the minicons did not exist.

Starscream had the feeling those warehouses were the reason because the Decepticons were in Earth.

But since he couldn't get any satisfactory response, he began to read the rest of the files. Then, he began to suffer shock after shock.  
  
  
The second group of files were the personal records of every single Decepticon in the HQ. They were classified by rank, class, etc… Of course, his counterpart showed it to him in order the seeker of blue optics could be aware about the identities of all his new companions, thus, he'll know who the Decepticons are here. It had sense: Starscream had assumed than the people in this HQ were the counterparts of the people he knew back to his universe, but his counterpart here had realized it was wrong, but in this reality the Decepticon army may be formed by different people. So, the seeker of blue optics found himself learning about the identities of his new companions.

The screen shined as it showed the records of those Decepticons; Starscream frowned at many of those: of course Megatron was the supreme leader, even he hadn't changed his name into Galvatron… yet. It seemed to be the usual. On the other hand, was the faced mask guy who seemed to be able to read minds; the blue Seeker was right, that odd guy was, indeed, able to do that; he also was one of the highest officers in the army, the Communicators Officer, which had a lot of sense if you think on his alternative form and his skills. Besides, he also found out why his counterpart asked him if he was a casset-host: That Soundwave guy was able to keep other smaller people inside his chest… people who seemed to be quite similar to Swindle and the rest of the Minicons. Starscream was very surprised, he did not remember any Transformer back to his reality who was like that. His curiosity grew at every discovery and he began to look for those guys who the Casett-host one had inside… Finally, he found them: they were as small as a Minicon, but very normal; they looked like common Cybertronians mostly, except for some of them who reminded him of native animal forms from Earth. 

Swindle, who had been with him all the time, beeped at the screen.  
  
"It might be…" answered the seeker "They might be your kind's counterpart here… But they aren't Unicron's creations, anyway"

Swindle beeped again in recognition.

The Seeker turned his attention back to the previous occupation as he realized he had less than an hour for learning all that information. He read about the seekers in this reality, those people he already had meet; in certain way, he also felt relieved by that: here there was more people like him, not like his companions back to his reality. His counterpart here was the leader of his kind, it seemed, but Starscream had certain interest in meeting Thundercracker… well, the *counterpart* of Thundercracker here. It was a good thing to have a trustful companion.

Still, there was something odd in those files. Yes, this Decepticon army might be formed by other people besides Thrust or Cyclonus, but what about Wheeljack? Or Tidal Wave? They didn't appear in those records! Even the greater part of the Decepticons' members were formed Minicons of his reality, like Ramjet or Bonecrusher. Then, his optics widened at the last record: Scavenger!  
  
  
"What?? Scavenger is a Decepticon here?? It cannot be! He was a mercenary!" he exclaimed loudly and he felt a glint of shame as he realized of something. "Well... he was an Autobot who acted like a mercenary." Swindle pointed at the text on the screen and his master began to read it. "…This Scavenger's different; here, he's a member of that commando called Constructicons" He paused "The ones who repaired me, indeed."  
  
He turned his view from the screen and looked at Swindle, his expression was thoughtful.  
  
  
"Swindle, I think we shouldn't say anything about the differences between our worlds to my counterpart and the rest of people here if it is not really necessary." the Minicon beeped in disappointment. "Understand this: here, things are different, Autobots can be former Decepticons, and perhaps, viceversa… I don't think it's a wise idea to say some people here's an Autobot in my reality. That may cause me more problems, yet." he turned back to the screen and his lips turned into a mischievous smile "How about we look for your counterpart here, Swindle?" The Minicon beeped in disappointment.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
An hour later, the Air Force was reunited in the main Air War room. The blue seeker had no problems in moving across the base to arrive that room after reading the planes of the HQ, but when he got himself in the room, the rest of the seekers were there, already, as well two guys who he recognize as the Triplecharges: certain kind of Cybertroninans who could turn into two different alternative forms. That was a really odd characteristic for them, in his reality nobody could turn into two different forms except in the guys who combined among themselves. They were Blitzwing and Astrotrain, who also were under his counterpart's command. Oddly, they both were similar to certain minor ranks from his continuity, but those two had a different paint job  


When he entered in the room, the rest of people here looked at him cautiously; it was painfully obvious they find his Commander's double really weird and they didn't wanted to be related with him, in spite the orders of their commanders. All flyers type there were distrustful of him, but Starscream realized it was the usual, and he will need prove to them he was trustful.

The Air Commander was in the center of the room, surrounded by the seekers and the triplecharges; his gesture was proud and petulant, as usual. He looked at him, and later, he looked at the left arm of his counterpart: the Minicon guy was attateched to his arm; and fortunately, it hadn't showed itself to the rest of the Decepticon army. It was good for him and a soft smirk appeared on his lips. Nobody, not even his counterpart, noticed it.

Soon, the smirk disappeared and the Air Commander began to speak with his screeching voice:  
  
  
"Fellow Decepticons, listen to me." The group turned his view towards Starscream, the one they knew for so long. "I have good news for you besides the ones about my counterpart. The energon package to Cybertron has been sent satisfactorily. Soon, we'll have enough energy for waking up our major strike forces and finishing the conquest of Cybertron."  
  
"Sorry, Screamer," Dirge interrupted him "But today we've listened such a big amount of good news that it's hard to believe… Why don't you tell us what're the tomorrow's operations at all, and later, we got to get some recharge cycle?"

Starscream shot a harsh look to Dirge as a warning.  
  
"Do not interrupt me again, Dirge!" he exclaimed "Good news are a rare thing lately, so don't try to spoil them with your gloomy manners." 

Skywarp laughed softly 'till Thundercracker hit him with his elbow, but the Air Commander just ignored them and kept his speech.  
  
"The tomorrow's mission is different than today. Tomorrow all us will go to the Siberian tundra, near that region called Kamchaptka. The ones assigned for this mission will be are the Seekers forces and Soundwave's cassettcons." He made a pause "Our _mighty_ Leader will command all the operation." he grunted.  
  
"Wonderful… Tomorrow we'll going to freeze ourselves in that fridge. What's interesting there, anyway?" asked Thrust.   
  
"Vulcan activities, Petroleum and natural gas, many of the main energon sources in this planet. Besides, the human's extractions will do this easier for us." He explained like it would be something obvious.

The blue Starscream made a violent move when he listened the reason of the coming mission: they were to collect energon. Why??  
  
"So, there isn't going to be humans and Autobots there? How bad!" Suddenly exclaimed the conehead of yellow optics in disappointment.  
  
"C'mon, Thrust! Do you want to forget it?" replied Dirge tirelessly.

The other Starscream looked at the red conehead carefully; he still distrusting of him, but this Thrust seemed more interested in getting attention than in a true powerthirsty. However, what did they mean about "humans"? Starscream did not get the idea.  
  
"All you have the tomorrow's plans attack in your personal computers terminal. Now, I want all you study them, my counterpart included, too. Ok?" the Air Commander ignored the argue between the members of his kind. "I do not want any failure in a mission so easy like this, so go on and back to your personal quarters. Seekers, you're dismissed." he concluded, but he turned back to the triplechangers as the main force began to left the room. "Not you both, You have different orders."  
  
"What do ya want from us, Screamer?" asked Astrotrain.  
  
"Yeah! Which circuit's wrong in your CPU now, Screamer?" added Blitzwing.  
  
"Silence!" ordered the Air Commander. "There is a different task for you both. And a little surprise…" he added with a odd smile. 

The blue seeker, who still waiting in the room, watched as his counterpart turned towards one of the screens which were on the wall, and began to type something. Suddenly, a new face appeared on it: it was different than the common seekers faces, which used to be square; this one was long and smother, but his optics, still being red as an usual con, were smaller than usual; the newcomer was colored in several shades of purple and had long and thin wings on his back, but they weren't like the ones of a seeker.

The newcomer guy looked at the Air Commander and exclaimed:  
  
"Starscream! You, loafer! You're alive."  
  
"Of course I am…!" but the Air Commander could not finish his speech. The triplechargues exclaimed at time.  
  
"Octane!!"

The alluded one turned his view from the Air commander towards the triplechangers there.  
  
"Astrotrain! Blitzwing! You're alive, too." there was certain amount odd delieith in his voice.  
  
"Of course we are, you fool!" the triplechargue of the big red optic exclaimed "When did you awake?" he asked.  
  
"I lov' you, too. Blitzwing. Glad to see you're both OK… I just wakened a few days ago." Octane informed and the triplechangers laughed in joy.  
  
"Ok! That's enough! You have orders to follow!" ordered the Air Commander suddenly. He had had enough greetings for now.  
  
"Oh, don't be a kill-joy, Screamer…" exclaimed Octane from the Screen.  
  
"Shut up! You'll have time for chat. There are many orders for you!" he commanded.  
  
The other Starscream watched the screen from a corner still confused by the later events and the nature of the coming mission. He wanted to ask his counterpart a few things about those, but his attitude towards that Octane guy had confused him. It seemed the triplechangers knew that guy and they were delighted for seeing him alive after, apparently, long time. He could feel related with that feeling, except the ones for he cared once time were already dead or they suffered a unknown end…

Who was that guy, anyway? Why could he awake such interest on him? He decided to wait for any response.

His counterpart was talking and giving orders to the other three people for a while; the blue seeker ignored the chat as he realized it wasn't anything related with him, and just waited for their finish. He could get responses later.  
  
Finally, the triplechangers retired themselves under several commands from his counterpart, and the screen turned offline. The Air Commander waited for their leaving, and when the triplechangers disappeared by a lateral gate, the silver-white seeker seemed to getting relaxed and calmed himself as he exhaled a deep sigh.  
Then, he noticed his counterpart at a corner of the room.  
  
"So, you were there…" he said like he would find something.  
  
"Yes, I was waiting you finish." Answered his counterpart in a sincere tone.

Starscream looked to the blue optics of his counterpart as he wanted to find something wrong in his response an attitude, then, he view finished on his counterpart's left arm.  
  
"I see you haven't showed your little toy to anybody." He exclaimed with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea nobody knows about Swindle. He only wainted to show himself to you." the seeker of blue optics explained him in a serious tone.  
  
"That's right… I'm *your* counterpart, after all." the Air Commander answered as he walked to him "What do you want of me now, really?" he asked when he faced his counterpart.  
  
"Some responses." Starscream answered simply. "I've read the records you asked me to, but there are several matters which I cannot understand, yet"  
  
"Which ones?"   
  
"What's our mission on Earth, really? Why are we going to collect energon tomorrow?" he asked genuinely confused.  
  
"What!?? Don't you know our mission on Earth, yet??" The Air Commander was shocked, he hadn't expected a question like that.  
  
"I told you, already." Was the response of his counterpart. "My mission was to collect Minicons… But in this reality, there is no Minicons, so you're here for collecting another thing. Right?" His counterpart nodded with a severe gesture of his head as he listened to him.  
  
"Yes, you're right." The dark faced seeker answered as he realized of those facts "We're on Earth to collect enough energon for reviving Cybertron"

The other Starscream jumped on his site.  
  
"Energon?? Are all you here to collect energon, only?? Why?" He was surprised than he seemed not be able to understand what his counterpart wanted to say.  
  
"The War between the two Cybertronians factions has exhausted the energon's reserve on our homeplanet." He explained in a nasty tone. "We, the Decepticons, are trying to collect enough energon cubes to revive our homeplanet…." There was shocking look on the pinky faced seeker as he listened those explications "… And to win the war."

The pinky faced turned into a harsh look: to win the war against the Autobots wasn't his more important priority anymore, there were thing far more important than that… but he couldn't tell them to his counterpart. In his spark, Starscream knew his counterpart there will not believe him, just like he would do in his reality.  
  
"I see," he answered "So, the tomorrow's mission is to collect more energon for that, and I'm included in the mission."  
  
"Of course. You're under my command, here" the Air Commander answered with a nasty smile. "And I want you learn your role in the operation. I don't want any mistakes."

His counterpart looked at him in a way that Starscream couldn't put a finger on, and he found a response he didn't expected at all.  
  
"In that case, I should be full recharge for tomorrow's mission. I don't think I'll be able to keep flying to Kamptchatka region in my current energy levels."

The Air Commander laughed, but his counterpart couldn't find the humor.  
  
"You're right!" he exclaimed "OK, I'll show you how to use the recharge beds, and if you need it, I'll make to send a energon cube to your quarters."  
  
"Thanks!" the blue seeker answered.  
  
"There is no need to thank me." the Air Commander replied in a serious tone. "You will fly with all us and _our_ leader… But I don't want you show them your true firepower if the Autobots show themselves."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Think on it!" exclaimed Starscream suddenly " You told me the Megatron--- Galvatron from your reality kept all those Minicons to him, didn't you?" his counterpart nodded still serious. "Then: what do you think the Megatron of this reality will do if he finds out your little toy??" The pinky faced seeker got a startled look on his face and his counterpart kept talking. "Do you want Megatron to steal your Minicon from you or not? If you really care for your Minicon, you should understand what I'm talking about."

Starscream turned his blue optics and glared intensively to the red optics of his counterpart for long seconds as he tried to verify the explications of his counterpart. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I also think to show Swindle to any of yours is a wise idea… But I didn't realized what will happen if this Megatron found out about my Minicon."  
  
"It'll be better to keep this as a secret between us both." The Air Commander suggested as he indicated each other with an azure finger. "In that case, if the coming mission's correctly accomplished, we'll go ahead with it. But if the Autobots show themselves for stopping us, you'll fight like one of ours, not using the power your Minicon gives to you." A mischievous smile spread on the Air Commander's lips. "I know you have a very interesting arsenal, anyway."  
  
"I'm a Decepticon warrior, after all."

The smile of the Air Commander turned in something more kind.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you realized how important is this… I don't want the things turn wrong for you."  
  
"Why do you say so?" asked his counterpart suddenly alarmed. He didn't want to fight or to face up his counterpart of this universe, but he didn't understand the mind's change of his counterpart, either: at first, the dark faced seeker wanted to kill him, and now, he wanted the best for him. Why?

Starscream titled his head and give him a convincing answer.  
  
"Perhaps you don't realize of it, and surely the rest of the Decepticon army here doesn't do that, either." he began "But the fact's your current presence here and now is something dangerous in many ways. You couldn't tell what could happen if your presence and your powers affect this world too much."

The jaw of the blue seeker felt open as he listened his counterpart's explications. He never expected such possibility.  
  
"That's one reason because I wanted to keep you under my rule: to avoid possible disasters. Megatron's too fool for realizing of something like this." He finished cockily.  
  
"I see," his counterpart answered thoughtful. "But I think that's not the single reason you have to keep me close to you."  
  
"What??" Exclaimed the sneering voice of the Air Commander.  
  
"You also fear me." He added. " Again, It's natural, I'll do the same thing in your current situation. But, as I told you previously, I don't mean harm to you." The dark faced seeker frowned, it was quite obvious in his expressive face, than he wasn't pleasant with that explication. "Please, trust me. I'll do as you ask me. I don't want to mess myself up with you and to cause any harm here."

The ruby optics of the Air Commander looked intensively at his counterpart for long seconds till he managed for giving any response.  
  
"Ok, then. We'll be closer and we won't mean harm to each other in any way." the seeker of blue optics nodded and his counterpart smiled at him "Now, you wanted to ask me something more, don't you?" he asked as he began to paced towards the wing were the personal quarters were hosted.  
  
"Yeah… I've read all the personal records of the army here, and I think I know everybody here, now. But, who was the guy from the screen? That Octane?"

Starscream seemed to be perplexed by the question, and laughed softly.  
  
"Ah, Octane!" he exclaimed "He's one of the Triplechangers, along with Blitzwing and Astrotrain. He has been in extasis mode for millions of years till now, when we've got enough energon for awakening more members of our army thanks to the energon cubes we collect here, on Earth, He's on Cybertron, now." his counterpart listened him intensively, trying to figure how much energon they needed for awakening warriors who had been in extasis mode for millions of years. It was just amazing: the Cybertron of this reality should be almost dead!  
  
"You'll love him for sure. He's quite nice." his counterpart kept talking. "Except for two facts." he sneered and that caught the attention of his counterpart.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"He's so greedy… which isn't a defect if you think he keeps the energon stocks for us, really." he began to enumerate, "And he also likes women too much…"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" the blue seeker asked as he tilted an eyebrown.  
  
"Nothing, I think… except for the fact he acts like male humans."   
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I mean he loves women with full curved bodies." he sneered.

The pinky faced seeker had a startled look on his face. He hadn't been on Earth for too long, and he always had avoided humans, as much the rest of the Transformers on Earth had done, therefore, he didn't have any chance to get along with many of them… Except for those kids who were with the Autobots, those young humans who tried to befriend with him. He knew all them were male, except for Alexis, the single female of the team; but he didn't remember any time than the young male humans acted like his counterpart meant to say.

Well, perhaps all them were too young for that, or he just didn't catch the sense. It didn't matter now, anyway.  
  
However, his actual priority was to learn his role on the mission and to get a full recharge cicle. His life had had a very drastic twist in just a few seconds, and now, he wasn't really sure about what he could do except for doing the mission he had got here.  
But he didn't want that, anyway… Could his counterpart understand that anytime?

He didn't see the mischievous smirk on his counterpart's lips as he left him.  
  
"He won't show the Minicon to Megatron for now," he murmured "I'm the single one who know he has it."  
  


* * *

It was getting dark over the Gran Chaco, but the Autobots' squadron formed by the Aerialbots, Perceptor and Beachcomber. There wasn't a real need for the Minibot come to the extense region from South America, but he enjoyed the nature and the landscaped like the Gran Chaco was, and he also had knowledge of geology, so, oddly, he offered himself for this mission.

The Aerialbots kept guard around the scientists, watching for whatever sing of danger, all them except Skydive: the yellow faced Autobot had certain interest on Preceptor's and Beachcomber's activities, and the nature of those.

As the Aerialbots did their job, Perceptor found himself into his alternative mode as he examined a pile of mud than seemed to be removed by something or somebody; Beachcomber was at his side helping him.  
  
  
"…It seems something quite heavy crashed with the ground to remove all this mud. This pile cannot be caused by any animal from this region, and there is not trace of human devices in many kilometers around." Said the blue Minibot. "I think the thing which dropped from the warp crashed here… It's the right coordinates." He explained as he gestured the sky and the ground.  
  
"Besides…" added Perceptor as his microscope lens pointed towards several tiny blue things sunk in the mud pile "Here, I've found many examples about what must had falled from the warp" his lens moved towards the blue things. "…And, I'm not sure, but it seems to be some kind of metal."  
  
"Metal pieces?" exclaimed Skydive. "Are they from a Decepticon device?"  
  
"I'm not sure.. but they seems to be cybertronian for sure," Answered Perceptor in surprise, "which means the phenomenon is related with Transformers."  
  
"Are you sure??" asked Beachcomber amazed.  
  
"Well…" the scientist began as he transformed back to his usual mode. "… I should examine them in my laboratory, anyway." and he knelt down to catch the metal pieces carefully and to keep them inside several test tubes which finished back to one of his subspacial pockets. Beachcomber helped him with them.  
  
"Perhaps you both should look at this, too" suggested Slingshot in his usual harsh way.

The rest of the crew turned towards the yellow optics Autobot with interest, and later, towards the ground: there were steps of several people printed on the mud.  
  
"Why? Are you sure those steps aren't ours?" asked Air Raid.  
  
"No! All them are equal, have the same size and form, not like ours which are different" explained Slingshot.

Perceptor rubbed his chin.  
  
"You're right," he said after a moment. "Somebody had been here before us."

The rest of the crew turned to him, alarmed.  
  
"Do you mean somebody was here previously and they got the thing which appeared from the warp?" asked Skydive.  
  
"Not really. It might be, but there is another possibility." Pointed the red scientist Autobot, the rest of people looked at him questioningly. "Perhaps they're the thing which dropped from the sky."

Beachcomber looked back at the mud pile deeply in thought; finally, he also spooked.  
  
"…Or perhaps they just caught the thing."  
  
"Yeah… except for the fact there is no record of any other activity here besides the warp." added Air Raid.  
  
"True," answered Perceptor. "but actually, the single track we have are these tiny pieces of blue metal." he announced as he lifted one of the test tubes in front of his optics.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Later, very later, Soundwave along Rumble and Frenzy, waited inside the room of the Communicators Officer. The base was in silent as the mostly part of the army found themselves in a recharge cycle, and only the hoarse rumor of the HQ's machinery was audible. 

Then, the door was open with a hiss and one of the cassetcons of Soundwave entered.  
  
  
"Here, Ravage" he said in his modulated voice "Report!"

The animal cassette jumped and transformed as he entered in the chest-compartment of his master who played a button of his anatomy and it began to play. The officer seemed to concentrated in something and Rumble and Frenzy just kept looking at him with interest; they began to listen what Ravage had recorded.

They listened the harsh voice of the Air Commander's counterpart: it was odd how similar it sounded to the one they knew, and at same time, how different it was: the same voice but softer and modulated. Still, it wasn't the interesting thing, but it seemed he was talking aloud with himself; Rumble and Frenzy only could heard some beep sounds as weird responses to his dialogues.

But Soundwave didn't think so:  
  
"He is not alone" he announced as Ravaged finished playing. "He's with somebody …"

* * *

***Author Notes:**

This chapter has been quite hard to write. It isn't because the plot, I knew what I meant to say, but the scene. As you can see, the story happens in the beginning of '90 (just the time when I watched TF for first time :P) As I wanted to show the Aerialbots as they would become into a bunch of Soap operas' fans, I've had to informed myself about the series of that time, and I choice "90210-Beverly Hills", but since I never watched that series, I had to ask for information @___@. Same thing for the movies than Spike&Carly with Bumblebee went to watch. I had to choice one of them, in spite I had in my mind the full scene XD  
So, thank you to "The Padded Cell" folks for their suggestions :) and Skinds Thunderbolt for being beta-rider of mine


	7. Chapter6 The Cold Wind

**Special Note**: For this chapter, you need a Russian text editor on your computer, otherwise certain dialogue will appears to you as asci code. Again, special thanks to ST for beta reading this.

* * *

**  
Chapter-6**

**  
The Cold Wind**

**T**he Siberian tiger advanced towards him. It didn't seem to be scared, but curios about the big white thing in front of it. The white thing was enormous, and it resembled anything related with humans, not natural thing, but the tiger didn't smell the acid human scent, both any of those awful and acre scents of human devices. That was the surprising thing, it smelled nothing, but some of freeze carrion on a big white pile of five trunks; the tiger jumped over the trunks and came near cautiously to the frozen carrion and began to smell it and rubbing it with its moustaches. 

It was a magnificent creature, Skyfire thought. It was one of the biggest carnivores on Earth in the current ages, it was pale yellow with some dark strips on its body, his head was massive and his fur was thick, but overall, it was strong and agile as any other creature. The big transformer understood the humans' fascination for such creatures: tigers, lions, leopards, and basically, all big cat species. He was glad by the mission incommoded by that Russian scientific biologist group: those felines were almost extinguished and they needed to get more information about the species' current situation, but since the creature feared humans because powerful reasons, he was the most indicated to approach to the species and to study them, and now it had happened.

Skyfire had listened humans to say that, when a wild creature eats from the hand of a human, it's domesticated already. Many biologists refused to give food from their hand to wild animals because it makes them dependable from humans, and they were wild and free creatures, after all. However, the tiger, which ate the carrion from Skyfire's hand, didn't know the place was a big hand, and it didn't know a sentient creature that had interest on it was observing him. As far the tiger was concerned, it was just an enormous pile of ice where it had found some frozen flesh to eat.

It was like an enormous cat; it acted like a cat… a bigger and wilder cat. Skyfire found himself marvelled by it, and at same time, saddened by humans' conduct: he destroyed the rest of creature because they were the most beautiful or the must ugly, they didn't respect other life forms like they did.

"_They?_" was it the truth? Transformers also destroyed others' life, like humans did.

His species wasn't so different than humans, after all. He thought as he lifted his head towards the extensive plain of Siberian tundra towards some distant columns of fire and smoke.

* * *

"Well, What about those samples?" asked Optimus in the usual soft but ordering tone he used to speak as he commanded something. 

"I'm not sure, yet," answered Preceptor, still looking by his lenses as he examined some of the metallic pieces "But I think Ratchet and Wheeljack both have an interesting theory" he informed.

Optimus, the Prime of the Transformers people, the one who hosted the Matrix, had been informed about the later events when he arrived from another human convention, one of those things which Prowl dealt stoically with, and Ironhide was beginning to hate. All they had been informed than something weird was happened over the Grand Chaco: a warp had been opened and something was dropped on Earth from it. And the single thing they had from "the thing" was some tiny blue metallic pieces. Soon, all scientists and engineers aboard began to examinee the samples and every one of them found interesting conclusions.

Prime just waited for any convincing response.

"Prime, I don't know how explain this…" began to say somebody at his back.

"Just do it, Ratchet." suggested Optimus as he turned to him.

"These metallic pieces are Cybertronian alloy, of course. All we can say is …" the medic of white paintjob explained. "I'm sure they belongs to somebody's armour."

"Do you mean they're from the body of any Transformer?" he asked and the medic nodded.

"Yeah! But they're also different; ­ they appear to be from a Decepticon's body." The blue optics of the Prime darkened as Wheeljack approached.

"And, in the same time, those pieces aren't original." added the engineer of shinning ears

"What do you mean?" Prime asked in genuine curiosity.

"They're scratched pieces, and I'm right with Ratchet about that… But they seem to be reformatted."

"What!?" exclaimed Prime, confused.

"It's like someone's body had been reformatted and upgraded somehow." tried to explain the engineer as his ears shined in blue light.

"But that's not possible." Optimus exclaimed, "A body cannot be reformatted and upgraded without hurting his spark. The laser core unites the spark to the body, and together, they're a Transformer."

"Yes, that's right." Affirmed Ratchet "But just remember Decepticons don't stop themselves and they often use to extract the personal components and laser core from the bodies of a Transformer, in order to keep an individual aside as they destroy the original body. Just remember the Retention Centre," He explained in a disconfirmed tone "So, perhaps, they've found out a way to extract the laser core from a body, upgrading it, and later, to put the laser core back to the upgraded body."

"That might create a new person!" exclaimed Wheeljack in alarm.

"Not necessarily." answered Ratchet "Not if the new body is not very different from the original; in that case, the spark will fit the new body being just the same individual than before… You cannot put an Autobot's spark in a Decepticon's body without suffer any consequence and I don't think this is the case."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean to say." Optimus admitted.

The engineer and the medic looked each other as Preceptor transformed back to his robotic form, and later, he also exchanged view with them as if they tried to get a common conclusion.

"Let's see... How I'll say this…" murmured Ratchet "Yeah, well... It's just like somebody'd get a Decepticon's body and would altered it, reformatted or, if you prefer the word, and finally turning it into a upgraded form of the original individual."

The blue and usually soft optics of Optimus grew wide as he listened it. He never thought the Decepticons would dare to do such experiments like that with their own kind: a ruined body could be reformatted into something new because the damage was already done, and even if the body succeed to be new –as it happened to him-, but in essence, he was the same guy than in the beginning. Still, a disturbing thought was lurking in his mind.

"Was there any spark inside that body?" he asked scared by the possible answer.

"I don't know." answered Preceptor. "The single thing I'm sure about is the body which belong these little pieces was weaker than now. It was in different colour, too…"

"Really? Which one?" Prime asked with a hint of curiosity.

"It was red."

* * *

He woke up sooner than he expected, and he found himself looking at the ceiling of a room he didn't know, he looked around and found it was a personal quarter with a recharge bed, where he lied down now, a console with a chair and some wardrobes and stands were he could keep personal stuff. On the other side, he saw a door of another small room, which seemed to be an asylum. Then, he listened something beeping and he turned his view towards it. 

It was Swindle.

"Oh, is that you!" he exclaimed sheepishly "Where I…?" The Minicon beeped again "…Yeah, I remember now."

Starscream began to remember the later events previous his recharge cycle: his fight with Galvatron, his final attack to Unicron, the enormous pain he felt when the evil creature responded his attack, and later, his awakening in a repair bay from another universe where everybody and everything was the same and different at same time. He remembered the talks and success with his counterpart, and his new companions, as well as the new Galva---- Megatron here and the mission; Starscream had been studding in the previous cycle till very later.

In spite of those estranger events, he felt safe inside that room.

Swindle seemed to think the same and beeped to him as he looked at him intensively.

"Yes, I feel far better now. The recharge cycle has filled my energy reserves and I feel my systems has been healed completely." he sighed, "Perhaps those Constructions may repaired me really well, but my systems need to complete a process of their own." He clutched "I never thought Scavenger'd repair me some day…" he was amused by the idea but the beep of Swindle wasn't amused at all. "What??" he exclaimed.

Starscream incorporated himself from the recharge bed and rushed towards the asylum room. If that room was to take care of his body, there should be a mirror inside, at least. The small room lightened as he entered and he saw himself reflected in a mirror. He jumped at his reflect.

"I cannot believe this!!!" he exclaimed. "My face and my wings are white again!!"

It was so. After a full recharge cycle, his face and his wings had got back to the original paintjob, silver-white, as well as his face. But his body and optics remained in different shadows of blue, and his cockpit was yellow. Swindle, who had rushed after his master, jumped on the cleaning console to his level. He was still blue.

Starscream looked at him and looked back at his reflection of the mirror in amazement.

"But… Why?? Why my paintjob has changed again?" he wondered in loud "Have you done it, Swindle?" he asked. The Minicon beeped at him "No?... Then, why…? Oh, I see. It's my old self before the upgrade thing." then his optics widened as he realized of something "It's my counterpart's paintjob, too!... He's silver white and red…"

He let himself to fall over the console, where he put his hands.

"…This is gong to be really hard to explain…" he complained but his Minicon interrupted him with another modulated beep "Hmmm, perhaps it works…" the seeker said with hope.

The Decepticon Air Force on Earth found itself inside of one of the war rooms near to the main entrance of the Decepticon HQ. There were the seekers along their Commander; Soundwave and Megatron himself weren't there yet, they should to be making the last preparations of the mission. The blue, and now, with white spots seeker tried to get himself in the room sooner than the rest of the crew, but when he entered on the room, he saw his seeker companions were there already, as well as his counterpart who was waiting with his hands resting on his hips, a gesture which seemed to be usual on him.

Of course, when they saw the change in his paintjob, all them jumped on their places. The Air commander's jaw felt as he saw his counterpart had a silver-white wings and face, instead the colourist face and wings of him in the previous day. He wasn't the single one who noted the change: Skywarp and Thundercracker, along the Cone heads also noticed than and exchanged looks among themselves after looking at him with startled looks on their faces.

The blue seeker just ignored them and placed himself in front of his counterpart, as he knew Starscream was the one who should know what was happening.

The red optics of the Air Commander flashed as he looked back and fort to his counterpart.

"What's this change on your paintjob!?" he demanded to know as he pointed to him "What happened to your wings and face!?"

The blue seeker remained silent, as he also doubted what he should answer. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew there, stepped back as they had the feeling something harsh might happen

"I don't know." he answered after any seconds "But I guess it's because I'm here."

"What!??" exclaimed Starscream

"I woke up from the recharge cycle in this paintjob. I don't know what could happened as he was in recharge…" he rubbed his arms in a significant gesture, which didn't pass unnoticed by his counterpart: Swindle still hooked at his left arm "…And I woke up like this."

"But… Why!?"

In spite of the tense air in the room, Skywarp was about to make any funny comment, but he was stopped by Thundercracker's hand on his vocalizer, so he couldn't say anything and the blue seeker kept talking.

"I guess it's because I'm here." Starscream reasoned again even his gesture suggested to the Air Commander it wasn't the single explication available. "My original paintjob was white and red, like yours," he explained, trying to sound trustful. "I guess since I'm here, in a different reality… I'm turning into what I was previously."

The seekers exchanged looks too surprised for saying anything, and the Air Commander's face change by different moods before he could speak. Starscream had noticed his counterpart here was a very emotional guy… something which people used to say of him, he realized. However, his counterpart's moods were reflected on his face and optics so easily, and they changed so fast that he barely could read all them.

"Are you implying you're turning into something different!??" he exclaimed in loud and the rest of the crew there tried to remain the composure as they heart that.

"Well… sort of." he made a pause "I don't find any other better explication."

The Air Commander laughed in his usual fashion. Starscream recognize the mood: he, himself, had laughed in that noisy way: it wasn't a happiness laugh, but a cynic attitude towards the life. However, they were cut off as a new voice reasoned in the room.

"What's happening here?? Why are you laughing, Starscream!?? The harsh voice of this reality's Megatron thundered. It was so different than the one of the Megatron he knew…

However, the sudden order had effect and everybody felt in silence and turned to him. But all they knew the matter was on Starscream… the two Starscream's. So the seekers and Cone heads stepped back again and remained in silent in order to watch was going on. Well, not all of them: Thundercracker had to muffled Skywarp several times, as well as the Cone heads did the same with Thrust, the presumptuous Cone head in red. As usual, Dirge also murmured several curses and gloomy comments under his breath.

The Leader of the Decepticons followed closely by the reader-minds guy, Soundwave, stopped in front of the two seekers with identical identities, and glared at them; first the Air Commander and later, his counterpart.

"What happened to you? Why has your paintjob changed?" he demanded to know as he glared at him.

The Air Commander smiled for himself knowing it was his counterpart that was Megatron's target, not him; besides, he also could find out what was happening since the Decepticon Leader had interrogated his counterpart, so he would not dare to lie him.

The seeker of blue optics glared back and answered in confident tone.

"I was explaining that, sir… I think my paintjob has changed because I'm not from here, and I'm turning into what I was before I got upgraded."

Megatron, as well as Soundwave, remained indifferent at this explication: the first one just stared at Starscream with his usual harsh look, and Soundwave's expression was as blank as usual. The only one who jumped on his place was the Air Commander, whose jaw dropped: "_Got upgraded?? What's he saying?? Is the upgrade thing the reasons because he's blue instead read and white?? _"

Of course, the faces of the rest people there just showed confusion as well.

"Are you saying you're turning into your old self?" replied the Decepticon's Leader in his usual tone.

"I guess so, Sir."

Megatron glared at him as if he tried to confirm something. Starscream found that glare quite uncomfortable to deal with. He seemed to be trying to confirm the security of the operating systems of any machine.

"Do you feel different yourself in any way?" he asked in demanding tone.

"No, Sir. In fact, after the recharge cycle, I find myself full repaired and better than before." he responded. "Besides, this isn't the first time I fulfill a mission on the polar region." he added in confident tone.

Megatron knew this Starscream was being sincere, and he chuckled.

"Perfect. There is no problem, then." he exclaimed, then, he turned towards his men "Decepticons! Don't delay ourselves, we have a mission to accomplish!" he orated as he raised the arm of his cannon "Soundwave, active the elevator."

"As you command."

* * *

**S**hortly, the squadron formed by the seekers, the Communicators officer and the Decepticon Leader were flying over the Atlantic Ocean in northeast direction, towards Europe, and finally, to the north of Asia. It didn't take so long the crew organized itself in combat formation: the three rulers of the Decepticons on Earth, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave, flew ahead; behind them, were the seekers, and closing the formation, were the Cone heads. Starscream, the one in blue, few in the middle, as if he was escorted by the rest of the crew, but they also kept distant from him. 

It was the first time they saw his alternative form: it was obvious earthling, but different at same time. The seekers found angry with themselves as they realized the alternative form of this Starscream was better than the one they had; it was just like he would be reformatted into a more sophisticated human device than they were. Still, it was annoying how much he looked like Thundercracker as he was in his alternative form, in spite of his actual silver-white wings. Those were the new reasons the seekers found to keep distant of him: the new Starscream might be his new flyermate, but not their wingmate yet.

On the other hand, Starscream also realized how his wingmates avoided him, but he also find himself pleased in some odd way: it was the first time he flew along other Decepticons. Sure, Cyclonus and Thrust were flyers like him, but they weren't like him, mostly Cyclonus who even lacked of a pair of wings… In this reality, all Decepticons were flyers, and he also had a big bunch of winged companions, even if some of them were the counterpart of people who he knew long ago, back to Cybertron, or even by people who he held strong feelings, like Thrust or Megatron.

But in this reality those things were kind of different. He had noticed the Thrust of this reality used to be surrounded or accompanied by the rest of the Coneheads; those whose counterparts were Minicons back to his reality. They seemed to get along quite well among themselves, even with the rest of the seekers. The proof was than, even flying, they always did it together. Starscream couldn't help but to think this Thrust was far different than the treacherous second-in-command (or whatever he was) Decepticon he knew back to his reality. He also found him quite different about his form: he was a Conehead, but his head was far different and had a remarkable face with yellow optics. Besides, he also had a helix, but not on his back, but in his wings… Starscream chuckled at the thought of enamelling him "Squidhead": it irritated his counterpart deeply, so, what about this Thrust? Sure, he would love to bash Thrust and insult him, but he wasn't sure he should do that on this reality… not if he didn't find out the truth about the red Conehead, in spite the Conehead himself avoided him.

Besides the Coneheads, there were the common seekers. He was watching them as they flew before his noise. The Thundercracker and Skywarp on this reality seem to get along quite well, too… Starscream wasn't sure, but perhaps, their relationship was as deep as the one the Coneheads seemed to share. The times he had seen them, they always seemed to be together, although he hadn't the chance to talk with them and he didn't know how similar they were to the ones he met at once, except he didn't remember Thundercracker being so noisy as the one who flew ahead. Starscream got amazed of himself as he realized he'd like to know them better. They both made him to remember their counterparts of his reality, but they also had resemblances with Cyclonus and Demolisher… their relationship and roles seemed to be quite similar.

Finally, there were the Decepticon's rulers.

They were the main cause he was flying towards the north of Europe right now. In spite his own opinions and himself, Starscream knew he couldn't help but to obey those three guys; to be in this partially new Decepticon army was the single thing he could do at the moment. He didn't know why he was there; he didn't know the purpose of being there… But he was quite sure the Autobots here wouldn't allow him to be with them. Starscream need to find his place in this new universe, and, at the moment, to be with his own kind, was the best option. That was the reason he was flying with those Decepticons in order to fulfil a mission.

But Starscream was afraid about what could happen in the mission and in the future, overall, if he was forced to use the power Swindle gave to him. His counterpart had been clear: not only this Megatron might get Swindle from him, but also it might affect this universe drastically… and that might be very dangerous.

Was that the reason because he was teleported to his universe? Did Unicron, or Sideways, want to cause a shock in this reality with his presence here?

Starscream was afraid of that; he thought the best thing he could do is to be unnoticed as much as he could, and at the moment, he just flew in silence.

The hours passed as the squadron flew over the Earth surface. It was the usual: in this universe, the Decepticons didn't have a warp-gate as in the blue seeker's universe happen. It wasn't they hadn't the technology to do that, here, there was a space bridge which was quite similar to a warp-gate; it just was the space bridge need so much energy in order to work, and since the Transformers of this universe suffered an important lack of energy, they couldn't use the Space bridge as much as they wanted. Therefore they have to travel around Earth by their own way, flying.

Starscream, the blue one, was used to avoid humans. He, as well as the rest of his companions, always tried it as hard as they could. They couldn't allow humans get aware of their existence because it only could cause them more problems: the Autobots knew that, as well the Decepticons.

So, he could understand the manoeuvres they were doing as they flew over the European continent. Big human cities arose under their optics, especially on the Middle West on Europe. Some of them had ancient stone buildings in cross form and with big towers, which tried to scrape the sky, and they coexisted with other big buildings more modern. The blue Seeker looked at them in amazement, he never stopped himself to watch those building placed on cities like Colonia or Paris… It was as if the humans had a thing for reaching the sky.

More cities rose under their path, mostly of the placed around rivers; sometimes they saw big a dark woods, and sometimes, there were extensive prairies, some of them were cultivated, and in some of them, many animals were grazing.

However, the father they went to the North, the wind got colder.

* * *

**T**he place where they landed finally was an extensive region to the southwest of the region that the humans called Sakha or Yakutia, near the Lena River, to the north of the Baikal Lake. They had been a lot of oil-operations on west-Siberian, but they were too important and humans watched them strongly: if they attacked them, they will get Autotbot's intervention so fast. The East of Siberia hadn't much petroleum like in the west, but their operations will be more discreet. 

The land was almost frozen. Here, winter was very hard and summer was sort and hot, therefore the ground still being frozen as well as the numerous rivers and lakes sprinkled by the zone. There were many trees, too, mostly Siberian larches, pines, firs and cedars, still covered by ice in any places. There were some animals, too, like reindeers, which run away as they saw the newcomers.

But there weren't any humans there.

Megatron did a gesture with his hand, and every body began to descent and, as they did so, the seekers transformed back into their robotic forms producing the characteristic cracked sound of their transformation. However, the blue seeker of silver wings caught everybody's attention as he said aloud:

"Transform!!"

And his transformation had a faster change frequency than the rest of the seekers. Those events were odd for the rest. When the Decepticons placed their foot on the ground back to their robotic forms, Skywarp told him half amused half annoyed:

"Hey! There is no needs you say 'transform' every time you change your form!" he pointed, and the rest of seekers there seemed to agree.

The blue seeker looked at them a little confused.

"Oh… sorry!" he apologized "I--- we use to do that every time we transform back in my universe…" he explained.

"Yeah, but you're in our universe now." pointed Thrust in some harsh way.

"Silence!" roared Megatron suddenly "Our objective's near. Keep your talks for later."

The order got the effect the Decepticon Leader wanted, and the seekers just nodded. The Air Commander just looked back at his troops as he tried to keep them under control, and then, began to walk.

Their steps sounded like breaking ice; the summer was coming on this region and grass began to blossom again, but under those, the ground still being frozen in many places… it might explain why there weren't more trees in any places. The sky bas pale blue, like it used to look in the Polar Regions on Earth, but there were several stick black smoke columns in the horizon. The Blue seeker looked at them in wonder: were those their objective?

"There." indicated Megatron pointed at them with a black finger "Those are the humans' operations." the rest of the Decepticons there looked at them and nodded. "Go!" ordered Megatron.

They watched the humans' installations cautiously from a secure distant. They were any buildings with oil towers, pipelines and gas lines; those ones had burners located in equidistant positions: the thick smoke they saw when they arrived was from those burners. The humans burned some of their precious natural gas from their gas lines in order to keep the pressure inside the conducts; as a result, tons of gas were burned and wasted, and the pale sky was dirty with the black smoke.

Such a waste of energy…

On the other side of the installations was the place where humans stayed, short and dark buildings partially covered with ice. The humans there didn't seem to be pleased by their situation, and they move nervously around the place, as they wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

Starscream was confused. He never seen the humans like that, he never did a mission against the humans, and he wasn't sure about what was going on; he was used to fight against Autobots, even other Decepticons… but not to attack alien installations. The blue seeker looked back at his seeker companions and his commanders; they seemed to be studding the situation, their red optics burned into a low but tick red glow. Suddenly, his counterpart turned to him, his dark face was a black spot in the middle of the almost white landscape; his lips turned into a mischievous smile which also seemed to be a typical gesture on him, and he murmured.

"You will love this…"

Suddenly, the Decepticon Leader shouted:

"Decepticons, attack!!"

As they were a single person, the entire seeker army rose on the air at time and flew towards the installations; the Coneheads and the blue seeker went towards the machinery which extracted the petroleum from the deeps of Earth, as the common seekers and Soundwave flew towards the humans' installations.

The place become into a confusion of cries, noises and crashing machinery, the blue seeker demolished any towers with his bare hands; he didn't even need his sword or weapons for destroying human's devices, they were fragile.

Then, he heard Skywarp:

"Look at them, TC!" the dark purple seeker laughed, "Look at how humans run!" And saying that, he shot his rifles at one group of humans, who ran like hell towards the woods around.

Thundercracker, with some crushed iron beams in his hands, looked at him, and then he turned his attention towards his task as he denied moving his head.

Starscream watched the dark seeker, who laughed amused as he kept shooting to the humans; then his attention turned towards his counterpart who shouted:

"Stop that, Skywarp, and catch that human there!"

"Okay, Screamer…" the dark seeker answered.

The human who the Air commander meant was running towards a building with a big antenna on it's ceiling; he was dressed with a long shelter in dark colour, and a funny hat which was big and furry. The human tried to reach the door of the building, but Skywarp's big purpled hand was faster and he caught the human. The dark seeker raised the human to his level by the cloak; the guy began to stamp his feet and to shout in a language than Starscream never heard before; in his abrupt movements, his hat felt on the frozen ground revelling a mass of dark hair over a white skinned face.

"What're you saying?" Skywarp shouted at the human in a mix of frustration and amusement "I cannot understand a fragin' word!"

"Shut up and give it to Me." ordered the Air Commander.

"' Kay!"

For Starscream' horror, Skywarp tossed the human in the air like if he was a ball and his counterpart unceremonious caught it before the human crashed against the ground. Then, the Air Commander raised his trophy to his level and glared at it as he began to speak in the same language than these human, his red optics flashed dangerously.  
"Где диспетчерская, человек?"  
"Ч-чего?"  
"Что слышал. Отвечай же!"

The human seemed to doubt about what he could do, he knew what the gigantic dark faced robot which held him could do to him if he didn't respond his question; but he also was afraid that aggressive robot would do to him if he didn't answered. As if Starscream would know the thoughts, which crossed the human's mind in that moment, he spoke again.  
"Если ты скажешь мне, я позволю тебе жить…" he explained with a mischievous smirk.

The human seemed to get back his self-confident and nodded in a mix of fear and hope; Starscream smiled to himself as he saw the human to point a building next to the one of the big antenna. Now, he knew where the control room was. His smirk turned into mischievous and he looked back to the human he held in his hand.  
"Знаешь что?.. Я соврал!"(1)

The human's face turned white in horror; then, the Air Commander left the human drop from his azure hand. The human crashed against the ground since almost twenty meters of high, so his body become into a lump of flesh, tick fabrics and blood as it met the frozen ground. If he was still alive in this moment, his life finished when the Air Commander trod on him.

The blue seeker had watched the scene from some distance, his jaw drop in amazement as he watched the way his counterpart had eliminated the human, and the way Skywarp still shooting to the rest of humans there who run for their lives. Then, he turned back to the Coneheads, who still accomplish their mission, and in spite of himself, he asked Thrust:

"Don't--- don't you hide yourselves from humans?? Do they know we're on Earth??"

The red Conehead looked at him confused for any seconds; finally, he managed to answer:

"Of course we don't, you moron!" he shouted "Why should we to hide ourselves from those puny creatures??" he asked like if it was something obvious.

The Air Commander step towards the building, which the human had identified as the control room, he examined some conduits that arose from a lateral one of the building and went towards the extraction platforms; then, he pointed to them with his right rifle and fired. A bean of azure light reached the conducts, they cracked and suddenly, all machinery there was stopped. The other Starscream, still amazed by the later events, wondered what his counterpart has just done.

Megatron, who had been aside all the time, nodded in delight and turned towards the Communicators officer:

"Soundwave, prepare the energon cubes!" he ordered

"As you command, Megatron." he answered simply with his usual unfashionable tone.

The body's postures of the Communicators officer turned tense, them, through the structure of his chest some transparent, receiving buckets for energon began to arise. As he began to produce recipients, the Coneheads and the blue seeker caught them and went to meet the energon sources of the station, some of them tried with the pipelines, and others went to the high columns of fire were the natural gas was combusted; the energy of those filled the cubes with the iridescent stuff the energon made by hydrocarbons was (2)

Starscream pilled several cubes as his counterpart and Soundwave supervised the operation and kept guard; the blue seeker still confused, amazed and disturbed by the later events: he knew his mission was to get energon from any human's installations and break havoc in the installations... but he didn't guessed they also would attack the humans, and still less to deal with them in that way, killing them unceremoniously. Of course, he, as well as the rest of the Decepticons on Earth, tried to kill the human kids who were with the Autobots, but just because they were in the enemy' side, they helped the Autobots and the Minicons. But, what was the crime those humans committed? Besides, why do that just for a bunch of common energon cubes? They even weren't energon stars! Then, he remembered how many times he had done things in the past, which he didn't feel really proud of.

Still, he was glad nobody noticed his potential in combat, and Swindle, who still attached to his left arm, was in silence.

The Air commander approach himself to the Decepticon Leader and he said in his sneering voice.

"The Operation is going as we planed, mighty leader" he informed in his usual fashion. "The humans have been eliminated and we're collecting all the energon we can keep."

"Excellent."

The energon cubes were piled on a plain near the installations; then, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Dirge transformed into his alternative forms an opened their storage compartments, his companions began to keep the energon cubes inside them, although none of them seemed very pleasant when the other Starscream come close of them to keep the energon cubes. All they seemed to be dealing with him just because their leaders ordered them to… but not because they thought on his as their wingmate.

Meanwhile, The Air Commander watched the energon trophy with a sceptical look on his face, then, he turned his view towards his crew.

"I still thinking that Constructions must come to this mission; too." he sneered, "The Seekers force aren't big enough to keep inside such amount of energon."

"You're a clown, and you always will be, Starscream." answered Megatron in his usual fashion "You aren't able to realize than this mission must be completed very fast, otherwise we would get the Autobots' attention on ourselves like it happened in many of the previous missions. We mustn't to get the attention of our enemies; that's why the mission is being complied by the seekers, not by slower mechs… Let the Constructions dedicate themselves to destroying things."

Starscream, hurt by Megatron's words, as usual, tried to defend himself.

"If we've lost many of our previous missions in the past years on this planet, it's all because your fault!" he accused, his dark faced twisted "I always warning you about what could happen in this on that, and you never listen to me!!" he accused gesturing with his blue hands.

Megatron turned towards the Air Commander, his face in self-confident expression.

"Do you really think so?" he asked in a tone tilted of reproach "Let's see what your counterpart thinks about…"

"What??"

"Starscream, come here a moment." ordered Megatron gesturing with the arm of his cannon, which made the gesture more dramatic.

The blue seeker stopped at looked at the Decepticon Leader in wonder.

"Yes, Sir." he answered as he tossed the energon cubes he took on his arms

When he come closer to the Decepticon Leader and his counterpart, he saw the great silver mech was amused by something, and his counterpart had a harsh look on his face; he remembered he saw that face on his counterpart when they met for first time, but he barely had any time to think about it.

"Tell me, Starscream… what do you think about this mission?" the Decepticon Leader asked him in a self-confident tone.

The blue optics flashed in confusion, he didn't understand very well the purpose of that question. What's some kind of proof?

"I--- I think it's being quite easy, sir." he manage to answer "I think the mission is being completed properly, sir." he finished encouraged by the smile of the Leader.

Then, Megatron, still smiling, turned towards the Air Commander who had kept in silent all the time.

"See, Starscream?" Megatron exclaimed "Look at your counterpart and learn things from him. He knows how to recognize a mission well accomplished."

The dark face of the seeker twisted in rage and looked back at his counterpart. The other Starscream just realized what just had happened: Megatron had played with his counterpart in the same way Galvatron used to do with him; he knew what his counterpart felt and thought was … and he regretted to answer that.

But then again, what could he have done?

The rest of the seekers just ignored the chat among his ranks and kept collecting energon cubes; all they ignored that except for Thundercracker: he was placed quite near of the high ranks in his alternative form, and he had the chance to listen the full conversation. As usual, he sighed to himself, but he kept his usual fashion: "_Watching, listening and shutting up your opinions._" He always did so.

… But none of them realized one of the humans they attacked had managed to approach to the building of the big antenna.

* * *

"**I** don't like this, Prime." said Prowl deafly "Have you considered what might be happening?" 

Prowl, the second in command, along Jazz, found themselves talking in private inside of a small room with Optimus. They didn't want to scare their fellows but to debate about what could be happening and to get any conclusion on what they could do about what it was going on.

"I'd like to know all the information we've got, Prowl." he replied.

"Me too… I'm afraid I don't understand all plots here.," added Jazz.

The response of the Autobot with the big blue optic caught the attention of Optimus. He had been working with them for eons, perhaps since the beginning of the war; he couldn't remember it well now. But he always marvelled how different were his seconds in command, and how efficient they were in spite of their differences. Prowl was the personification of the logic, and Jazz was the personification of the joy for life; it was like if they both together could formed a single person.

"Let's summarize: a temporary-space warp's opened on the sky over the Grand Chaco and something falls down from it." Prowl began to say "Them, we send a group of Autobots to investigate the phenomenon and they find out some tiny metallic blue pieces along several steps of different people." he exchanged looks with the people around him as he tried to confirm they had understood him what he was saying "We don't know who're the owners of those steps, but when Preceptor, Ratchet and Wheeljack investigate the metallic pieces, they find out they belong to a Decepticon body which has been upgraded in some sort way."

"Yeah, that was what they said." affirmed Optimus "Please, Prowl, keep talking."

The Autobot disguised as a police car nodded.

"Then, we get the following conclusions. First off: the warp was opened and the upgraded body of the Decepticon felt from it, and later, it was caught by some Decepticons which stopped by there at that time. Second: there weren't a single upgraded Decepticon, but several, and one of them crashed as they crossed the warp, and later, they disappeared again. And Third: the warp was opened and the upgraded one and somebody were waiting for it when the warp was opened… In fact, the warp seemed to be opened here with that purpose."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Jazz as he listened those explications "Why do you assume than somebody got the upgraded body?"

"Because there is not trace of what fallen from the sky but those little metallic pieces, and we know something dropped from the warp, and somebody was there, too."

"Oh!, I see." Jazz felt a hint of shame because he hadn't realized any of those obvious facts.

Optimus sighed heavily.

"And now, we have a new Decepticon to be worried about… I hope---" but he didn't could finish his speech, the alarm began to beep in the base. "What's happening?" he exclaimed.

Jazz approached to one of the computers panels of the room and typed something.

"It's Teletran-1… It says the Decepticons're attacking a oil- installation in oriental Siberia, on the north of Russia." he informed in alarm.

The beginning of the mission was started with Optimus' cry of war, as usual.

* * *

**I**t was late. It still being afternoon in humans' standards, but in Siberia, in the beginning of spring, it got dark sooner, and the weather still being very crude, theretofore, the night come faster. 

The storages compartments of almost every seeker, was plenty; their mission was about to finish and they have got a good bunch of energon cubes. The Air commander disposed to transform himself for being filled with more cubes, when the unfashionable voice of Soundwave interrupted him.

"We're not alone, Megatron." He informed "Somebody's approaching." the big red optic of the Communicators officer flashed in warning.

Megatron left his relaxed posture and looked at Soundwave, his red optics flashed in alarm

"Approaching?... What are they? Autobots?" he asked.

"It might be. There are enough data to confirm. Energy signature is too far."  
Soundwave answered.

The Decepticon Leader smiled in confident.

"There is no reason to be alarmed, them. Let them to approach. We almost finished"

"I don't think so!" interrupted the Air Commander "We're taking a unnecessary risk! If they're Autobots, we'll lose an important package of Energon. I suggest sending Leasebeak to…"

"Silence, fool!" sneered Megatron angrily towards him "There is no reason for the Autobots know we're here… and if they're humans, they won't dare to deal with us!" he reasoned.

Starscream grunted by the lack of sense in Megatron' speech, still he couldn't help but to shut up his vocalizer.

In spite the Air Commander's opinion, the Decepticon force just stood there still keeping more energon cubes.

And, of course, it had very bad consequences…

It was the usual. The Autobots approached dangerously till the plain where the Decepticons were collecting the energon cubes; of course, the noticed their presence and quickly. There were several cries of alarm and treats from both sides.

"Megatron, you fool!" sneered the Air Commander "I warned you about his and you ignore it!"

"Shut up your mouth and fight!" the Decepticon Leader spat back as he fired against the other Cybertronians.

As the Autobots approached, their adversaries found out their forces were quite matched: they were Optimus Prime, as usual, along one of his lieutenants, Prowl, as well as the Prime's bodyguard, that rude guy called Ironhide. But they didn't come alone; all the Aerialbots were with them… It was quite obvious than somebody had warned them about who Decepticons had attacked the oil- installations.

Knowing this, the Seekers adopted several forms: the Coneheads turned into their alternative forms, and the common seekers just remained in their robotic forms; soon, they lifted in the air, arranged to beat the Autobots… or to defend their precious energon cubes, at least. The Air Commander began to direct the attack and his fellows obeyed him… all them, except for his counterpart who stayed watching the Autobots in amazement.

"Prime…? He's… Optimus?" he mused in wonder.

It wasn't hard to him to recognise the Autobot's prime, he was quite similar to the one he knew back to his reality: his robotic form, his alternative form, even his voices were almost the same… except for this one carried a big rifle which seemed to be able to match Megatron's fusion cannon. He felt confused; he didn't want to fight against him and his fellows, but a sudden cry from his counterpart spat him back to the reality.

"What are you doing, you fool?" the sneering voice of the other Starscream resonated in the middle of the coming chaos "Fly and fight! They're our enemies!"

Ironhide, being observer, noticed the new seeker as he jumped in the air to meet the rest of his awful kind. Prowl also did so a muted:

"Who is that? I never…"

"Worry for him later, policeman!" replied the red macho Autobot "And let's catch that bastard Soundwave!" he added running to the encounter of the Communicators officer.

The Aerialbots run to the encounter of their nemesis. At first, they admired the Seekers force, they were all they meant to be: flying transformers with powerful skills and deep characters… yes, they were what a flying creature wants be. But soon, they changed their minds as they go back to their unexpected travel to the past, they also found out they had a skill none Seeker could dream. They were gestalts.

Still, the beginning of the aerial fight began as individuals. At first, their forces should be matched because they were five, and the seekers also were six; soon, their roles were distributed: Air Raid faced Ramjet as they tried to make the other to crash against anything… or anybody. Fireflight tired the same with the Air Commander; Starscream was far faster than him but the crazy manoeuvres of the Aerialbot were making him nuts… Where this guy learned to fly? How could him to beat somebody who flies as he was drunken? However, Dirge was luckier and leaded Silverbot almost to the ground using his gloomy skills, even if the Aerialbot was overwhelming his innate fear to fly, Dirge's gloom could induce him to suffer it again. On the contrary, the fight between Skydive and Thundercracker was being impassioned; none of them seemed to have enough interest of skills in surpass the other… The single one who was fighting furiously was Slingshot, who kept shooting Skywarp and Thrust, who were making him crazy with their speeches and teleporting manoeuvres.

"Waaaaaah!" he shouted as he fired them both "Stop rambling and fight, you both!!"

Starscream watched the scene not felling secure about what he could do; he didn't have opponent, and certainly, he didn't want to fight against the Autobots. But he didn't have this chance, either… What could he do, then? He watched his counterpart flying in aerial combat with the Autobot who few as a drunken blowfly; the other Starscream flew really fast, he realized, his counterpart was able to match him in the air really well even if he was getting piss off because the idiotic movements of his opponent. Starscream valued his counterpart didn't need his help… Same thing for the Dirge guy; and Skywarp, whose laughs and joking comments resonated in the middle of the fight. The blue seeker was amazed, as he saw how easily Skywarp teleported himself in the fight. even Wheeljack wasn't able of such control of that skill. Finally, his view turned towards Thundercracker, who seemed to be in problems, and he made his decision.

The blue seeker flew to the encounter of the other blue seeker remembering his skills should pass unnoticed; he screamed in his attack as he caught his left wing which turned into the sword but he didn't powered it up… The sudden manoeuvre caught off guard Skydive, and in a flash, his sword made a cut in the shoulder of the Aerialbot who rolled in the Air till he crashed against the frozen ground near to Silverbot. The problem is Thundercracker had prepared one of his sonic bombs, but the sudden intervention of the newcomer made him to lose the control and sonic bomb was fired--- against the pipeline.

The metallic conduct shook badly and began to dilate itself as it began suffered the effects of the sonic bomb, and finally, it exploded noisily producing an enormous column of fire and smoke which stopped the fight between the two sides for any seconds. The Siberian's cold wind was interrupted by the thick smoke and hot air of the burning hydrocarbons.

"Oh, no!" mused the seeker of blue optics as he realized what just happened. Thundercracker heard him and turned to him amazed: he didn't mean to destroy the pipeline like that, but why the other version of Starscream seemed to regret that? And what freaking thing is that of a wing turned into sword? The Coneheads were right as they told the newcomer seeker had a sword-wing. Thundercracker couldn't help but to feel a little disturbed by that.

"That's nuts, Silverbot!" Skydive sneered as he rose himself from the ground "We must do something!"

"Yeah! You're right. We must stop this nonsense." he agreed, "Aerialbots combine ourselves and make Superion emerge!"

"What?? No way!!" shouted the Air Commander in frustration "I won't allow this!!!!" and, in a maniac scream, he fired his null rifles towards the Aerialbots.

But it was so later, in spite of his efforts to make one of the Aerialbots will be caught by his null rays, and therefore to avoid they could combine, they did so. Thrust backed down in fear as he saw the gigantic gestalt to merge, but the blue Seeker was so amazed by this. Step by step, the Aerialbots were combining themselves making a new and bigger creature they called Superion, which was even bigger than Tidal Wave in his alternative form.

"I cannot believe it!" he exclaimed, "I never see anything like this!"

Thundercracker turned to him once again in wonder. There were no Gestalts in his universe? It was a minor problem right now, an aerial gestalt as Superion was, also was a big problem.

"Decepticons! Don't stop yourselves!" shouted the Air Commander suddenly "Fight him! Fight him!!!"

Without a word, the seekers began to attack the gigantic gestalt.

* * *

** A** sudden distant explosion filled the quiet air of the frozen landscape; after that, several minor explosions followed the big one, and the air was cut off by the sound of something similar to a thunder. The Siberian tiger lifted its head, as it smelled the air, its ears moved nervously in every direction, and finally it run away feared by the sudden movement of the big cap of ice where it had found the carrion. The place wasn't secure anymore. 

Skyfire was shocked as he heard the explosion and turned towards the smoke columns in the horizon, the ones he had seen as he watched the tiger. A big column of fire and smoke arise between the rests, like if something would explode violently. He was so amazed than he forgot the tiger and moved from his site, frightening the creature.

When he roused up in his gigantic size, he glared at the fire and smock big column.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed in alarm "The pipeline has exploded!"

But something made him to change up his mind; there was something odd in the following explosions, the energy signature of those was distrustful familiar. He had an annoying feeling about what could be happening in the oil-installations were the explosions were. The large mech stood in silence, debating with himself about what he could do as he looked sadly at the big column of fire.

"Oh, slag!" he exclaimed.

And, in spite of himself, he transformed into his alternative form and took the air towards the distant place.

He flew a medium velocity and quite low in order to hide himself from what he guessed it was happening. He didn't want to be involved in more whereabouts of his people civil war, but he kept flying. The wind was cold and cutting, but it began to be filled with the burned fuel scent, certain kind of odour than humans and other many creatures on Earth found very unpleasant. He wasn't surprised he barely saw any hare or whatever animal in his path.

Finally, he landed near the place and hid himself behind a hill, which, surprising, was big enough for that. He showed his head and looked at the humans' installations.

What he feared the most was happening…

The place was plenty of smoke columns, fires, and burned holes in the ground, destroyed buildings and human corpses. In the middle of the chaos, the titanic figure of Superion, the Aerialbot Gestalt was in a fight with the seekers force, which harassed him as a herd of wolfs does with a moose trying to demolish him as they attacked the uncovered parts. They flew very fast around him, and Skyfire barely could distinguish several blurs of blue, red and white; he knew the entire float, especially one of them, the one who flew faster than the rest… Wait! There was another blue seeker who flew almost as fast as Starscream. Who was he?

A new explosion caught his attention and he looked at it. Then, he frowned at what he was seeing: Optimus, the Prime, was fighting hand to hand with Megatron; it wasn't the first time he saw them to fight, and actually they were using the weapons they hold in their respective sub-space pockets; their skills were matched and none of them seemed to have the upper hand. Behind them, Soundwave and his Cassettcons fought against Prowl and Ironhide.

He watched them to fight, and mixed emotions arise in his spark. His view was focused on the Seekers and Superion, involved in their fight, and it was sad: then, he turned towards Megatron, and his expression changed from sad to angry, and finally, hatred filled his smooth features and ice cold blue optics as he watched the Decepticon Leader.

Skyfire always has been very quiet, patient, honest, responsible and tidy. He always loved his job and purpose in his life, and he also love to help others to find their paths on life… But since he woke up after several millions of years inside on an ice cap in the frozen pole of an alien planet, an alien emotion awoke in his spark: hatred. And the entire fault was of that silver-grey mech, Megatron. When he awoke, he was too confused to understand and to think coherently about what was happening… but after his second awake, when Wheeljack extracted him from the ice new ice cap, he began to learn what was happening, really. And he found out he knew Megatron, already… It happened long time ago, in the Golden Age. He remembered the accident Cybertronian cities discussed their interests in gladiators' fights; one of the mayor quarrels at that time was the confrontation between Vos, the Seekers' native city, and Tarm, one of the most important Decepticons cities at that time. He remembered the Tarm's quarrels were resolved by its gladiators… and Megatron was one of those popular gladiators. Now, he remembered some of their students being deeply interested on those combats and loading that Megatron guy as a personal hero.

…And now, that hero was the great silver-grey mech than fought strongly against the Prime.

He didn't hate Megatron at that time; the mech just was a very popular character at that time which he didn't have any interest on gladiators' combats, it was just a torrid entertainment and he just ignored it. He hated what the silver-mech had become into: a tyrannical, cruel and megalomaniac guy who had conducted his people into the most horrible civil war that people could ever imagine. Yes, if Skyfire hated somebody in his life, he was Megatron. The Decepticon Leader had ruined all the Transformers species, because of him, Skyfire had lost _everything_ in his life: his life's objective, his world, his hopes, his joy for life, his friends--- everything!. And now, he found he couldn't be involved in a war he cannot understand: he was just flying in a storm over the polar region of an alien world, he lost the control and everything went horribly wrong; he entered into stasis mode, and when he awoke again, millions of years later, the world and the people he once knew had disappeared for worst.

Yes, he really hated that guy… He really meant that.

Skyfire found himself extracting a big pistol he used to keep inside a sub-spatial pocket; he used it when he helped the Autobots in any of their missions, but since he left the war front of activities, he had kept the weapon with him just for his own protection; he never meant to use it against somebody previously. But now, he raised it and pointed at the Decepticon Leader with it. He never had used the pistol against anybody except for self-defence, but now, the weapon holds all his hatred against the silver-grey mech.

He just waited for the right moment for firing his weapon at the Decepticon Leader; if he did so well, he could avoid the rest of the fight without being noticed. Yes, he could do so.

But Skyfire's hatred blinded him and he didn't calculate the consequences of his acts…

After falling at the ground, Prime kicked Megatron when he throws himself over him trying to strangle him. The kick was strong enough to apart the heavy mech several meters away of him; Megatron found himself crashing over the frozen ground, and when he tried to woke up, something caught his interest: there was a figure behind a hill which seemed oddly familiar. What was---?

But he couldn't finish his thought, a sudden flash of energy caught him with his guard down; there was a small fire on his shoulder and his arm become quite wounded, as he was throw against the ground, again.

The sudden attack didn't catch the Decepticon Leader with his guard off, only. Prime also was surprised and he looked back to where the shot come from, and he saw what it was.

"Skyfire!?" he exclaimed in surprised.

Megatron grunted as he realized what just happened.

"What??---Is that traitor here, too??" he grunted as he tried to move.

The Seekers had a made a sudden manoeuvre as they saw the sudden flash; the two Starscream's reacted in different ways. The Air Commander stopped suddenly in the air and looked at the hill, and later to his fallen leader; a mixed emotion appeared on his face, one so strong than kept him quiet in the middle of the battle. On the other hand, the blue Starscream got confused by the sudden events: the Decepticon Leader had fallen by the hands of a newcomer. Who? How??

The unexpected attack had confused him and that moment of distraction was fatal: the big hand of Superion hit him as he was a fly, he didn't see that to come, and suddenly, he found himself rolling in the Air without control. He screamed as he tried to reaming the control in the air, but his back' structure was damaged by the strike of the gigantic hand, but he couldn't and finished his path crashing after a hill. The other Starscream also was shocked what was happening, his counterpart had just fallen because Superion, and as he realized of his current situation, his attention got back to the Aerialbot Gestalt and the combat where he was involved.

Meanwhile, Megatron tried to get back the control of the fight, but his arm was badly damage and he could move it in order to raise his weapon: the strike filled by the Skyfire's hatred had damage his main weapon's manoeuvre badly. Suddenly, he realized the Prime had noticed his current situation and tried to take advantage by jumping on him; he rolled aside in order to avoid Prime's attack and he did so… except for the fact than Optimus caught him by wounded arm. The Decepticon Leader grunted as he felt the pain, but another sudden flash of energy, which almost toasted his noise, made him realize he was in more danger than he thought at first. Skyfire had fired to him once again.

He rolled and kicked viciously to Prime trying to avoid his grasp; an accurate kick on the Prime's face plate got the result he wanted. Megatron got up and run towards the seekers shouting:

"Decepticons retreat!!" he ordered in his usual fashion "Get all the energon cubes you can and fly off!!"

The seekers stopped in the Air and looked at their leader in stupor by some seconds, then, they made up their minds and began to fly behind Megatron. Soundwave did the same without any word; Starscream looked back a moment with an indecipherable expression on his face, then, he turned back and murmured:

"That is what we should do at first…"

"What about the other Starscream?" asked suddenly the strong voice of Thundercracker.

"Leave him alone!" ordered Megatron "He knows how to get back to the HQ… And the Autobots hadn't noticed him."

The rest just kept closed their vocalizers as they heard the leader. Soundwave's big optic got darker in worry and he said in his usual fashion:

"Bad judgement… Autobots know him already. To expose him is a risk."

"Shut up, Soundwave! I didn't ask your opinion… We could know how loyal he is to us if he tries to get back!" Megatron explained.

The Communicators officer did so and kept his own opinion to himself as the Decepticon crew fled away.

The Gestalt group separated themselves into his members and they landed next to Prime, Prowl and Ironhide, who were looking at the direction where the Decepticons had fly away.

"They've fled," announced Prowl.

"Of course! They always do that!" exclaimed Ironhide.

"No… they had flown away because they got what they wanted already." explained Prime with a sad look around him. The explosions burnt the frozen ground and there were several human corpses around, some of them were crumpled in a mess of fabrics and bloody flesh, besides, the pipelines still burning their precious content.

"I'm going to test if somebody still alive." announce Prowl in his stoical fashion. He understood what Prime felt.

"Okay, I'll take care of the fire in the pipeline." added Ironhide.

"Please, do so, you both."

"Firelight, Air Raid, go and help Ironhide." Silverbot ordered, the, he turned back to Optimus. "Prime, Could you explain what's happened here?"

"The Decepticons had got the Energon they wanted, you dolt!" exclaimed Slingshot "So they just flown away."

"I don't mean that…" the Aerialbot leader turned towards his zealous subordinated. "I mean why Megatron had flew if they could get the victory… Have you noticed that new seeker?"

"Yes, I've seen him, too." admitted Prime "I don't know who he is; it's the first time I see him."

"…However, I may answer one of your questions, Silverbot." interrupted a new soft voice.

All the Autobots turned towards the newcomer voice and they saw the gigantic figure of Skyfire walking down from the hill towards them and looked at him in wonder.

"I shot Megatron when he was fighting Prime." he explained "So he should think a fight against all of us was a risk so high for only a bunch of energon cubes." he looked around "I sorry what happened here… I am sorry for those humans." he announced, his voice titled of pity. "Perhaps I should to inform the Russian scientist which I'm working with about possible survivors," he announced.

"There is no need for that, yet," exclaimed Prowl as he examined the zone "There are no survivors. All humans here are dead by now."

A gloomy air covered the Prime's face as he watched Prowl examine the buildings and corpses; meanwhile, Ironhide, helped by the two Aeiralbots, crushed the pipelines and frozen them in order to suffocate the fire; step by step, the fire was getting down, and its golden light and waves of hot air began to disappear. If the fire wouldn't be despaired, the full oil-installation would explode with awful consequences

"I sorry, Prime… Perhaps I should have e sooner." Skyfire apologized himself as he also watched the zone.

"Don't worry for that, big guy!" exclaimed Ironhide as he frozen the pipeline "The wound was already open when we got here."

Skyfire chuckled softly till they heard Air Raid asking from his site.

"Still, what about this guy, the weird blue seeker?... I mean: he's really fast and his right wing… it's a sword!" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps I'm saying nonsense… but, what if the thing which dropped from the warp is him?" Skydive suggested as he hold the open wound on his shoulder. "He is incredibly fast and has great skill."

The rest of the crew turned to him in amazement.

"That never occurred to me…" muted Prowl in tone oddly tilted of embarrassment. "It might be, Prime. Perhaps we should test that information, but we don't have any proof besides the little metallic pieces."

Skyfire looked at Skydive, the young grey and red Aerialbot. He was the one who Skyfire most felt linked, but he found he wasn't able to understand what Skydive meant to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story." answered Air Raid. "But if you want to know it, I suggest you ask Preceptor…"

"Yes, he'll love to tell you a full speech about that." added Slingshot with a mock smile.

Skyfire raised an eyebrow. The talk of those two guys sounded more than a private joke than anything.

"Prime, I suggest you we should go back to the HQ as soon as we finish our task here. It's getting dark and we should repair ourselves and analyze the information." said Prowl cutting the discussion between the Aerialbots.

"Ok, Prowl, you're right!" he nodded. "There is nothing more we can do here…" his tone still tilted of sorrow.

"Ok, them, let's go!" exclaimed Ironhide, then, he hesitated "You coming, too?" he asked to Skyfire.

"N---No" he answered "I must advise the Russian scientist about what happened here."

"Okay! Save yourself." Ironhide shrugged and transformed himself.

Skyfire watched as his companions Autobots run away of the place, some of them flying and some running by the ground. He sighed and lowered his view; the sun was setting and his white body shinned in golden with the polar light, but he could see in dark. Then, he realized about the meaning of the previous discussion with the Aerialbots; his view turned towards a close hill.

Yes, he had seen the blue seeker crashing after the rocky hill there, and he didn't fly out there.

The grasp on his weapon tightened and he walked towards that rocky hill.

* * *

**S**tarscream moaned as he felt the bound on his back, and he placed back his sword-wing to its place. It was the first time he suffered such a wound like this… and he didn't like it at all. He had been careless, as a warrior, he shouldn't be distracted by an attack like that, even if that shot had been able to hit Megatron and demolish him so suddenly. But Starscream was annoyed with him for more than that: yesterday he had been badly wounded, and in spite he had been repaired by the Constructions guys, he was just repaired--- and he had got wounded once again. 

Starscream began to think this reality was affecting his judgement in the battle.

"Primus." he exclaimed as he tried to get up on his odd foot "I'm a stupid!" he touched his back structure and let his internal systems to check out its condition. "Well… it isn't really hard…" he said with relief.

Swindle beeped from his left arm.

"Yes, I know, we could demolish that gigantic Gestalt guy in a shot… but I cannot allow you to show yourself to the rest of the Transformers here." he warned but the Minicon beeped again "Look at this: if you'd helped me, I could defect the Autobots, but that's not what I want… And we'd be a very big danger for that." he reasoned.

He put his back against the rocks of the hill as he watched the sky getting dark; the fire had been extinguished and now, he could feel the Siberian's cold wind and the place getting dark. He smiled at the thought of the Autobot extinguishing the fire, he had caused the pipeline exploded, although not deliberately.

"… I know they flew away." he murmured, "They did it again… that does not surprise me." he closed his optics "I can repair myself by my own systems in a recharge cycle… I'm still keeping the energon cubes in my storage compartment, so I can do that by my own systems." His tone was amused.

He waited with his optics closed for any minutes as he let his internal systems to make their repairing job; his mind floated as he thought on the later events and future plans: after his encounter with the Autobots of this reality, he doubt they could let him to join them, moreover if they know who he was. He also was shocked by the demeanour of the Decepticons of his reality, and overall, with the cruelty his counterpart showed since the first sigh. Still, he hadn't better choice to remain with them till he could find a better place for that.

But he had the feeling his counterpart and the Megatron here would not allow him any stranger movement. Starscream could understand his counterpart's attitude towards him, and he had seen some odd events, which made him to feel strong deja-vú feelings… But he didn't know what he could expect from his counterpart, yet. He was cruel, he didn't doubt in threatening anyone's life to obtain his purposes by means of that blackmail... and once he had done it, he killed them. But, at same time, he seemed to have a personal quarrel with the Megatron of this reality, where he used to finish defeated, and he also seemed to be worried by his presence here.

Starscream was surprised of himself as he realized he wanted to know more things of his counterpart. Till now, this thought scared him.

But now, it couldn't happen, he was abandoned in the middle of an almost frozen place of Earth, and he hadn't a clue about what could go on the next. Whatever happened, he couldn't help but to wait and see what was going to happen.

A cold wind brushed his sensors and he found the urge to open the optics and look at the front.

A big grey cannon was pointed to him, the cannon of a big weapon hold tightly by a gigantic white guy

"Don't dare to move." warned the big white guy in a soft but firm tone "If you don't want me to fire on you."

* * *

**Story's Notes:**

(1) The dialogue en Russian says:  
-SS: "Were's the control room, human?"  
-Guy: Wha---what??"  
-SS: "You heard me. Answer me!"  
-SS: "I'll let you go if you tell me that."  
-SS: Do you know what? I lied…"  
I know in that part of Siberia other dialects are spoken, but I don't think the workers of a petroliferous station would speak those. So I put it in Russian. The Russian dialogues were edited by Caravanka. Thank you very much!

(2) In the cartoon, we seen the energon produced by petroleum and such is iridescent in several colours. And the one produced by Vulcan, energy crystals and such, is pink.


	8. Chapter7 Like a Mirror

**=Chapter-7**

"Like a Mirror"

  
  
Starscream stared at the grey cannon in shock, and later at the mech who held the weapon. He was really big, even if he wasn't as big as the Gestalt Autobot he fought several minutes ago, or maybe he wasn't as big as Tidal Wave was, but the menacing figure was the same size as the combination of the Prime he knew and his lousy lieutenant, Jetfire. He was an Autobot, too… at least he wore the symbol on his chest, over the cockpit, and he was mostly white with some spots of red and blue, besides, he also had a pair of wings on his back… Therefore he should be a flying type, although Starscream didn't recognise him as one of the Aerialbots guys.  
  
But it didn't matter right now; the matter was that this guy was pointing at him with his weapon, apparently one very powerful.  
  
Starscream cursed himself silently as he realized he had been careless once again, he didn't think those Autobots here would be as nice to him as they had been back on his reality. What was going to happen to him now? Would he taken as prisoner or something worse?  
  
Meanwhile, Skyfire, while still pointing at the unknown seeker with his weapon, but he also could observe him closely. He knew the seekers and all their variations, but this one was quite different: his form made him remember the cannon seekers, but his face was lightly tight, his arms weren't as robust as common seekers'; his cockpit was longer, as well as his wings. His paint job makes him remember Thundercracker, except for the white wings.  
  
But there was something weird on this seeker: his optics was blue, and not red.  
  
Starscream grunted unable to move without suffering the consequences; he glared at the Autobot instead.   
  
"And what if I don't move, anyway?" he answered teasing the Autobot "Will you shot at me, too?"   
  
Skyfire's optics widened; that voice was awful familiar, even if it wasn't as screeching as the one he knew now. Still, he wasn't in the mood to play games with a Decepticon.   
  
"We'll see." he answered, "That depends of your attitude."  
  
"As if I could move and attack you in my current condition."   
the blue seeker grunted. Starscream wasn't as bad as if he could not defend himself, but he didn't want to irritate the Autobot, in fact, he hadn't the will to fight anymore… today, at least.  
  
"I don't trust on your word, Decepticon."  
  
"You'll get surprised if I'd tell you, I don't, either…"  
  
Again, the white giant's optics widened. The tone of that Decepticon seemed to be honest.  
  
"Who---who are you?" he asked in wonder.  
  
"If I'll tell you what my name is, you won't' believe me… So, let's forget that and just go away, Autobot. I won't mean any harm to you." Starscream answered the big Autobot moving his head to the side. He just wanted to get off here and leave, or at least, allow time to repair himself.   
  
Skyfire tilted his head and put down his weapon; this Decepticon seemed to be more hopeless and gloomy than anything, perhaps because his companions left him behind; as he watched him, he realized his back structure was damaged and he seemed to lack the will to attack him. Skyfire knew than Seekers were worthy opponents, mostly in the air… but this guy had crashed against a frozen ground, was quite damaged and was quite smaller than him. He couldn't match the Autobot. The white jet surprised himself as he realized he felt a mix of sorrow and curiosity for him, and not hatred. But he also wondered why the Decepticon didn't use his name or another kind of insult like "autotrash" like his kind use to do; he was being quite quiet and polite.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." answered Skyfire trying to hide his confusion. "You and your companions have ruined this place. I cannot leave you behind."  
  
Starscream jumped and began to stare the gigantic Autobot.  
"So it's that, isn't it?" he asked. Again, his voice was awful familiar. "You blame me because the havoc we've caused here… and you try to keep me as your prisoner, right?"  
  
"Well, more or less, yes."  
  
"Believe me, I didn't mean to do this just for keeping some energon cubes. I did not mean to destroy the pipeline, either. That was an accident." Starscream answered with conviction, for some odd reason he thought that unknown Autobot wasn't about to make more harm to him and he felt free to speak. "But I understand you want to take me prisoner or fire on me."  
  
"So, you're him, really." exclaimed Skyfire as he realized of something as he listened the seeker, astonish, his pleads didn't seem to be a trick to run away, but real regret.  
  
"Am I what?" replied the odd seeker of blue optics.  
  
"You're the estranger seeker everybody talks about, aren't you?"  
  
Starscream looked at the gigantic Autobot in amazement.  
  
"Seriously? I'm so popular here?" exclaimed Starscream and began to laugh, "It never occurred to me!"  
  
That laugh, it was an odd mix of irony, amusement. Skyfire stared at the laughing seeker as he shake… that laugh was… familiar. Still, a new thought crossed the formed Autobot's mind.  
  
"It doesn't seem you're really worried about your current situation…. Or are you trying to cheat me and fly away with all those false speeches of regret you say?"  
  
The blue seeker stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Fly away? As I told previously, I'm not in condition to face up you and fly away right now, that's for sure. And you're free to believe me or not."   
  
Skyfire examined the condition of the seeker with his optics and other sensors; he knew the seeker meant the true, not only his back structure was damaged, but it also dropped Transformers' blood, a mix of energon and oil.   
  
"… As for worrying about myself, I've worried about very important matters in my later life which got me into this."  
  
"You talk as if the humans murdered wasn't related to you." Skyfire' statement was hard, "That's something I won't ever understand of you, Decepticons. And I despised your kind for that… even if you aren't able to understand it."  
  
The blue optics of the Seeker darkened; Skyfire had the feeling the Seeker felt offended somehow.  
  
"I just followed orders, Autobot." He replied in the same tone, "I just done what Megatron told me I should do."  
  
"That's not an excuse."  
  
"I know… but I don't expect you understand it either, Autobot." He replied, "You, Autobots, are used to work together in order to get your objectives… the Decepticons just follow orders from the high ranks. That's my way."  
  
Skyfire was amazed: the tone of the blue seeker as he spoken was respectful and non contemptuous, as if his opinion was neutral and not deformed by the point of view of one of the Transformers' faction. He was getting more intrigued by the Seeker every minute: the blue one was oddly familiar and alien at same time; he wasn't a common Decepticon at all.  
  
"…Besides, there are things more important than the war between Autobots and Decepticons." The estranger seeker told in an odd dreamful tone, as if he lamented something.   
  
Starscream didn't understand why he felt so free to say his own opinions to the gigantic Autobot, but somewhat, he knew the big white guy didn't mean a real harm to him, but he could speak with him.  
  
"Which things are more important for a Decepticon than to win the Great War?" the Autobot wondered.  
  
Starscream frowned; he could give to that Autobot a full speech about the non-sense the war between the two factions was, he could speak him about Unicron, the Chaos Bringer from the Transformers' legends, and how it/he feeds of the hatred between the two factions, and he also could speak to him about his personal confrontation against it/him… But he didn't know what he could expect of that Autobot, and he didn't expect the Autobot or his kind would believe him. So he just decided to answer his own personal reason.  
  
"The existence and preservation of the Transformers specie itself is more important…" he mused.  
  
Skyfire gasped, he did not expect such answer, and he didn't expect that it from a Decepticon, either. Could this Decepticon be somehow different than his own kind since he had blue optics? Blue optics, like an Autobot had? Perhaps he was different, after all.  
  
In spite of his alienation, the former scientist Autobot found himself tending his big hand to the bounded Decepticon, a tender gesture.  
  
Starscream jumped on his site and looked the hand as he realized something: the Autobot was white, quite big and had an alternative-flying mode; he also had tended a helpful hand to him. This Autobot wasn't nothing like the one he thought he was, but again, Swindle wasn't it, either.  
  
"Jetfire…?" he mused in wonder.  
  
Skyfire stared at the blue Decepticon, surprised moving his hand.  
  
"No; my name's Skyfire and not Jetfire." he replied a little confused "Although you should know who I am, Decepticon."  
  
Starscream chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, I'm quite newcomer here." he apologized "I just messed up you with somebody I knew at once."  
  
"I guess so, since it's the first time we've see you here." explained Skyfire. As the weird Decepticon talked, he felt more and more relaxed in his presence. "I also knew a former Decepticon once…"  
  
In spite it was night already, the blue optics of the Decepticon met the blue ones of the Autobot and stared at them, both shined with a blue glow which illuminated lightly their faces; the Skyfire's face had relaxed remarkably, and now, it holds a deep sad look instead the hatred of many minutes ago. Starscream had the feeling the gigantic Autobot didn't want to harm him, even taking him as prisoner, really, and he wonder about his reasons till he heard him to say.  
  
"You're… quite similar to him."  
  
Starscream's optics flashed, but their glow went down again.  
"I also had many Autobots friends once." He answered lifting his head to the sky. "Well… what do you think you will do with me, then?" he asked finally glaring at the Autobot.  
  
"I---I don't know." The Autobot admitted, "You intrigue me, indeed."  
  
Starscream laughed, again, his laugh was a mix of amusement and irony. Skyfire had the deja-vú feeling again and looked at the Decepticon in wonder.  
  
"Then, suit yourself and sit down on the ground." he waved his hand to the ground and smiled at him.  
  
Skyfire was amazed by the demeanour of that Decepticon; since he switched sides, he never met somebody of his class than didn't shot at him, kicked him, attacked him or just called him traitor. On the contrary, this Decepticon didn't seem to hate him or thinking on his as a traitor or an adversary… in fact, he seemed to feel sorry being alienated by the war, in the same way he was. He wondered if the friendship he claimed to share with those Autobots (or at least, that Jetfire guy he mentioned) was related with his current speeches and attitude towards him. Or if it was the true reason his companions left him behind. An odd idea crossed his mind: his name was Skyfire, and had friendship with a Decepticon seeker… This seeker had friendship with a former Autobot called Jetfire who seemed to be quite similar to him, and perhaps more Autobots. Was it a coincidence?  
In spite of himself, Skyfire sit down and stared at him.  
  
"What's your purpose?" he asked to the Seeker distrusting of him.  
  
Starscream smirked.  
  
"At the moment, just wait for my repairing systems finish their job. Later, I'll see--- I have no control of the later events of my life."  
  
"I can take you as prisoner." Announced the gigantic Autobot "But I also can let you go."  
  
"Whatever case… It will be wrong."  
  
Skyfire tilted his head and asked him in a mix of curiosity and sorry.  
  
"Is it big the control Megatron and the rest of the Decepticon have over you?"  
  
The seeker nodded half absent, and stared at his feet, he crossed his arms softly and Skyfire noticed he brushed certain odd structure on his left arm. Again, he wondered if he should tell this Autobot his full story and warning them about what he thought if could happen in this reality… But it will sound so fantastic for taking him seriously; he could use Swindle as proof since there weren't Minicons in this reality, but he didn't want to risk his little partner's life, either… although Swindle was disposed to take the risk for sure.  
  
"Skyfire…" he hesitated "As much as if you take me as an Autobot's prisoner, as much as you don't…" he turned to the gigantic flyer, his blue optics flashed "…Know this: tell your Prime there are things far more important than to win the War, and one of them might success in the coming days or years."  
  
"What---what are you talking about??" Skyfire was shocked.  
  
"It's a warning." He replied "I cannot tell you more things… I doubt you or more people of your kind would believe me, but I also am quite sure the Decepticons wouldn't believe me, either."  
  
Starscream felt deeply relaxed as he said that. It was the first chance he had to say how he felt and what he know… He didn't know why he was there, in this new reality: was it a Unicron's trick? Or was a Primus' hopeless plan? Whatever he was, he knew what was his last intention in his native reality, and perhaps, he should do it in this one, or try it at least. His counterpart wanted to keep him close to him in order to control him, but if he could convince his counterpart in the same way he talked with this Skyfire guy, he could get his objective. Then, the later events of his life would have sense.  
  
"Who---what are you?" asked Skyfire again, he was so amazed than he had forgotten his initial intention of taking the odd seeker as prisoner.  
  
"I told you, already." Answered the blue seeker "I cannot tell you my name… Not yet, at least."  
  
Starscream was afraid about what could happen if he said who he was, moreover after he saw the demeanour of his counterpart here.  
  
Skyfire just stared at the blue seeker, who lifted his head to the night sky again, and nodded.  
  
It had been an odd night. Skyfire had spent the night in the west of Siberia; the place was dark and cold, and sometimes a strong cold wind blew over them, but it didn't care to him, he had spent many recharge cycles under the stars of alien worlds, so the Siberian night wasn't so different or harder than his previous experiences. The odd thing was the reason because he had done it; he had been there in company of the odd Seeker, sometimes talking softly with him, sometimes in complete silence. He had learned the guy was an enigma himself: Skyfire never was sure if all Decepticons were like the nasty guys he faced up in the Autobots' supporting missions, but if there was a different Decepticon anywhere, the blue Seeker was it. He seemed to regret the war, he seemed to be afraid of something, he claimed to meet several Autobots in his past that also seemed to befriend to him, and he also congratulate him because his accurate shot to Megatron… Although Skyfire wasn't sure why: sometimes Skyfire had the feeling all Decepticons hated Megatron in secret, yet, the blue seeker' admiration might be genuine.  
  
When the morning come, the Seeker's reparations systems had finished their job, and his back structure was working again, but something odd happened: Skyfire would have sworn it was blue, but now, it was white… silver-white, indeed. And the Seeker didn't attack him, just chuckled and said:  
  
"I'm getting back my old self. My launchers are white, again."  
  
"What??"  
  
"I wasn't blue--- I was red and silver-white."  
  
After several minutes, they both separated each other and flew in different directions. And now he flew over the Pacific Ocean towards North America, towards Saint Hillary Mount, where the Autobots had placed their HQ. Skyfire would pretend to spend the day with the Russian Biologist group, but he just reported the attack and turned back with his kind. After the previous day's events, he should do it.  
  
He flew for hours in spite he was really fast, being able to reach match.5 (), his flight was quite short. But, to him, it was quite long as he thought in the later events.  
  
Finally, he reached his destiny and landed softly before the main entrance of the crashed space ship the Ark was.

* * *

When he entered in the HQ, he found the main room was empty, so he walked inside the base looking for Prime. He had to speak with him about the later events. Then, found Hound and Bumblebee who were chatting to each other:  
"… I shouldn't tell them about my quarrel with Spike." he lamented "The laughed at me because of that and now, Slingshot is making pranks about that every time we meet."  
  
"Don't take him seriously, you know Slingshot may be really---oh, Skyfire! You here!"  
  
"Hello, Hound… Bumblebee." He greeted.  
  
"Nice to see you here." replied Hound "Long time not seeing you, 'Fire."  
  
"Yes, I know… I've been out for a while."  
  
"Yeah. Ironhide told us yesterday you were with them in the fight with the Decepticons, but you preferred to remained there." added the yellow Minibot as he lifted his head to speak with him. If Skyfire was big, he was even bigger in comparison with the little Minibot.  
  
"That's true… I was looking for Prime, indeed."  
  
"Oh, you're looking for him?" exclaimed Hound "He's in the repair bay with the rest of people."  
  
"In the repair bay?"  
  
"Yeah, you know Prime, already…" added Bumblebee "He won't separate from the wounded ones if there is no good reason."  
  
"Oh, I see. Thanks, I'll look for him there."  
  
Skyfire surpassed them and went ahead to wards the repair bay. Behind them, Bumblebee and Hound kept chatting.  
  
"..Yes, I know Slingshot may be mean at times, but…" mused Bumblebee's voiced.  
  
The repair bay was filled with the wounded warriors of the previous day and other fellows; Prime, Ironhide, the Lamborghini twins, Brawn and the Aerialbots, the single one who wasn't there was Prowl. There, Ratchet and Wheeljack tried to fix his companions, some of them only had superficial scars, as Prime happened, and others, like the Aerialbots, had more serious wounds; in fact Ratchet was trying to cure the deep wound in Skydive' shoulder.  
  
"…For Primus sake, Optimus!" Ratchet exclaimed "How many times I've told I'm not a mechanic, but a medic?? I cannot work faster!"  
  
And saying this, he kept welding and assembling the internal mechanism in Skydive's body. The Aerialbot grunted as he felt something nasty in his arm's articulation.  
  
"You shouldn't combine into Gestalt, young one." Said Ratchet in the same neuter tone medic's use when they cure their invar patients "That only make the wound nastier."  
  
"Yeah, but we should that if we wanted to defeat the Seekers." answered Air Raid from another repair bed.  
Ratchet just grunted.   
  
Wheeljack turned towards the entrance and his optics widened as he saw the gigantic figure of Skyfire entering in the repair bay. He was one of the first who tried befriend with the scientist and, he was glad to see him after long time.  
  
"Ah, Skyfire!" he exclaimed cheerful "You've come, too!"  
  
"Yes, Wheeljack." he answered with a soft genuine smile in his smooth features "Glad to see you, too."   
  
The rest of the crew turned towards him and greeted him, all they were quite glad to see him after such long time; Skyfire had been a good companion, he was nice, tender, wise and very-very patient, helping then in some nasty missions. At first, none of then could find reasons to distrustful or complain about him.  
  
However, nor Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, neither Brawn greeted him, they just stared at him.   
  
"So, you finally come, Skyfire." Optimus said.  
  
"Yes… I have to talk with you." He explained.  
  
"Why?" asked Brawn suddenly "What happened yesterday?--- Ironhide told us you remained there after the fight."  
  
"Yes, I did." the giant in white nodded simply.   
  
"Was you who shot Megatron?" asked Sunstreaker walking towards him "I've liked to see that." added the golden warrior. "I didn't expect such thing for a non-warrior like you." His tone was pompous.  
  
Skyfire stared at the golden Lamborghini twin. When they met for first time, Skyfire didn't realized of it, but later, he found out Sunstreaker had been a gladiator in the Arenas… as well Megatron was. Sunstreaker was one of those rare cases of an Autobot warrior, which back in the gladiator's combats, warriors used to be Decepticons. Moreover, Sunstreaker was a very nasty warrior, he enjoyed fighting and he thought on him as some sort of Adonis, competing with Tracks in that aspect.  
  
Skyfire could deal with that, he was extremely patient, but sometimes the Sunstreaker's mean comments hurt him. The gigantic scientist had the feeling today was going to be one of those times…  
  
"Yes, I also did it." He answered softly and the golden warrior just smiled.  
  
"Why do you want to talk, Skyfire?" asked Prime after they finish "Something happened there?"  
  
Skyfire turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's." he answered, "I met the weird Seeker all you mentioned yesterday."  
  
Everybody jumped on their sites, till Skydive cried in pain as Ratchet burned him with his soldering iron tool.  
  
"Oooops! Sorry!" the medic apologized.   
  
"Do you mean the guy with the Sword than sliced Skydive's shoulder?" asked Slingshot from his place.  
  
"The weird seeker in blue?" added Air Raid. Skyfire nodded   
  
"Yes, I met him after you went… That was I wanted to say."   
  
The Autobots looked each other.  
  
"What he was doing there?" asked Brawn "You guys told the Decepticons flew away after Skyfire shot Megatron."  
  
"Yes, they did so… They'd got what they wanted, so the Decepticreeps didn't dare to face up us for longah." Ironhide reasoned.  
  
"Then, what was doing that guy there?" asked Silverbolt.  
  
"Apparently, they left him behind." explained the giant in white.  
  
"Again, the Decepticons never care for each other…" said Brawn, apologetically.  
  
"Yeah." added Ratchet.  
  
"I don't think that's the reason, Brawn." Replied Skyfire turned to him, "I've spent almost all the night talking with him."  
  
There was an annoying silence; everybody was quiet, even Ratchet's tools. Skyfire also realized everybody glared at him.  
  
"You what?" exclaimed Ironhide.  
  
"Are you betraying us?" asked Sunstreaker accusing him.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Skyfire perplex "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Please, shut up and let him to talk." Optimus ordered softly.  
  
"Thanks, Prime… I found him, he was wounded and alone. The Decepticons abandoned him and he wasn't in condition of fight me." He explained, "I guess I'm kinda big and strong for a wounded seeker." His tone was a little perplexed.  
  
"So…?" asked Slingshot as he woke up from his repair bed.  
  
"I tried to take him as prisoner… but I let him go this morning."  
  
"What?? You say you spend all the night talking with him and later, you let him go??" exclaimed Sunstreaker, "Are you nuts??"  
  
"Why did you do such a thing??" added Sideswipe, who had remained in silent all the time.  
  
Skyfire turned to them and answered softly.  
  
"Because I don't think he's as mean as the rest of the Decepticons… He's different"  
  
Of course, the Autobots exchanged looks; all of them except Prime, Ratchet (who tried hard to do his job in spite of the current events) and Wheeljack, who still trusting on his friend's judgement, and wanted to hear his explications.  
  
"Since when are the Decepticons different?" asked Brawn a little astonished. "They had destroyed the pipeline ad killed all humans there!" he explained "And look at Skydive's shoulder… that nasty wound of him was made by that seeker you're defending!"  
  
"Yes, I know… but he didn't seem to be glad by those."  
  
"Really? And you let him go just for that?" demanded to know Sunstreaker.   
  
"No. He gave me a lot of good reasons for why I did that."  
  
"Reasons? The single reason here is I'd love to punch his face for what he and his kind did yesterday!"  
  
"Please, Suns, take it easy," warned Sideswipe behind him.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
Skyfire looked at then, they didn't seem to be able to understand his reasons. They were angry with him because he let the seeker go… perhaps it wasn't a good idea, after all.  
  
"Take note of this, big guy!" suddenly exclaimed Brawn pointed to him with the index finger "Perhaps you're full aware of this, but we are in a war, a war which has destroyed Cybertron almost completely and had killed thousands of our fellows!! You cannot allow yourself to take the luxury of letting a seeker go just because you think he's nice!!"  
  
"Yeah! You have spent such long time in stasis inside that ice cap on the Earth' pole than you even don't know what world you are living on right now!!" added Sunstreaker "And you think you can walk around like in the past Golden Age and befriend with Decepticons!... Or weren't you who was friend with that repugnant Air Commander of the Decepticons??"  
  
"Yes… Why did you let him go??" Slingshot demanded to know from behind "Are you plotting against us with that Seeker??"  
  
"Is it you don't remember was Starscream himself who fired at you?? Why have you listened to that guy??... He is as dangerous and evil as the rest of his kind, for Primus sake."   
added Brawn. "I don't know what he told you, but who says it wasn't a trick of your kinder ex-friend?"  
  
"You have a thing for Seekers, don't you, Skyfire??... Your lack of initiative in fight is just an excuse for not fighting with us in our side!"  
  
Skyfire heard them, astonished, he could not believe what they were saying and accusing him: their words fell over him like acid rain. In spite Skyfire felt closer to Autobots faction than Decepticons, in spite he couldn't understand the Decepticon's logic and ideology, he had his own reasons for refusing to fight; but those accusations were hurting him deeply and he couldn't understand why he was being accused and blamed like that.  
  
He just could not believe what his companions were shouting at him. If he was able to understand them and their ideals, why weren't they able to understand him? He couldn't see the reason why he was being bashed in such hard way.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he exclaimed, his usual soft voice thundered in the room.  
  
All the Autobots there, even Wheeljack, jumped on their places. The gigantic scientist never-never got so really angry, they never seen him to react in this way previously.  
  
"You have no rights to accuse me like that!!" he replied, his blue optics turned ice as they flashed in anger as he pointed the twins, Brawn and Slingshot "You have no idea why I refuse to fight, have you??... I cannot believe none of you is able to realize of that!!" he took a deep breath "You do not know what means to me living like this; you do not know what its like to wake up one day and finding out everything you knew has disappeared in just a recharge cycle time!! You do not know what is the life, the aspirations, the places, and the friends I once had and love do no exist anymore!!!" his teeth were gritted "I have--- I must deal with that every day of my life after I woke up of the stasis in my frozen prison!! For me, time was stopped while you were fighting for hundreds of deca-vorns!! You have had time enough to be used to the war, and Primus forgives me to say this, but I'd bet some of you like to fight the Deceptions!!" he clenched his fists "I am not! I have to watch every day how both Transformers factions kill each other, and destroy the word I one knew because reasons I'm not able to understand!!.... And I am not about to participate in such nonsense. You cannot judge me by not to fight in your war!" he seemed to calm down a little "…Perhaps I'm an Autobot, now; perhaps you shared your crest and oil with all you as a warrior ()… But I cannot fight in such mass destruction of everything I love, even if my optics are blue and I wore the Autobot crest on my canopy." He turned towards the Prime; his angry face had turned into a sad one, now. "Optimus… I have my reasons to do what I did with that seeker. I don't expect none of you can understand them after this… Just let me explain them."  
  
The Autobots remained in silent, still perplex and surprised by Skyfire' speech and his sudden explosion of anger. Wheeljack just sighed heavily as Prime and Ratchet stared at him in wonder.  
  
"Ok, Skyfire…" replied Prime "Let's talk about this in private. I think it's the best option right now."  
  
Skyfire just nodded and they both left the repair bay.

* * *

Several minutes later, Skyfire took a seat in front of Optimus, inside the main Prime's office. Courtesy and manners was just a formality they both used to avoid, Prime used to do that with all his soldiers, indeed because the current war time didn't leave time for protocols… but Skyfire always had the feeling Optimus conceded him even some kinds of relaxed manners.  
  
The giant just put his elbows on his knees and stared the ground in shame.  
  
"I am sorry, Prime…" he mussed "I should not have shout at them like that. My behaviour has been shameful."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Skyfire." Prime answered softly as he took his seat "Just tell me why you say you let the seeker go and not take him as prisoner. I know you have your reasons for not fighting and I respect them."  
  
"Thanks, Optimus…." He answered alleviated "Do you take Decepticons prisoners, really?" asked the scientist as he lifted his head.  
  
"Sometimes we did back on Cybertron, not really here, on Earth… They are hard to capture, and well--- I don't want to bother you right now with those details."  
  
"It's important. I'd like to know what would happen to that Seeker if the capture would be succeeded…"  
  
"Is it so important?" asked Prime in wonder and Skyfire just nodded "Well, if you'd captured him, we'll interrogate him and keep him as prisoner in a cell." Prime sighed "Although I don't think he'd be very useful since, well, the Decepticons didn't seem to care for each other… In our previous capture, we tried to use Ravage but it didn't work as we expected."  
  
"Then, I think if I'd capture him, nothing will be changed…." Prime looked at Skyfire in wonder "I don't think this Seeker'd be very useful… He was just a warrior."  
  
"And you let him go just for that?"  
  
"For that, and for other many reasons."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
Skyfire took a deep breath as he lifted on his position, now, his head still being above Optimus'   
  
"… He seemed to fight just because is his function, his obligation. But he seemed to regret everything that happened yesterday in the oil station; the pipeline's explosion, the murder of all those humans… He seemed to have--- some kind of honour code or nobility in fight, and he wasn't proud of those deeds at all."  
  
"I see… I can understand it, but you cannot let a Decepticon go just for being a common warrior and to fulfil his doubt as soldier. In a war, everybody's a warrior and all we fulfil our doubts. Just think if he's in Decepticons' side, in spite those convictions, is because he shares their ideals somehow."  
  
"That's what I cannot deal with, Optimus…I may blame Megatron for every disgrace which has happened to me, you or Cybertron… I may blame Soundwave, Shockwave, even Starscream… But I cannot blame just a soldier like him, or even Reflector is."  
  
"Yes, I know… But, let's forget that and tell me, were there another reason for letting him go?" asked Prime, he knew he couldn't convince Skyfire for changing his mind.  
  
"Yes, there were" answered Skyfire with a sigh "He said he had many Autobots friends, one of them was called 'Jetfire' who seemed to be quite similar to Me." the white giant could see Prime's optics widened.  
  
"Well, I guess it is--- odd. But it's just a coincidence, Skyfire."  
  
"I know… but that isn't the single thing he said. He also asked me to tell you an important message."  
  
"A message? For me?" he wondered, "What's it?"  
  
"He said I should warn you about that… He told me '_tell your Prime there are things far more important than to win the War, and one of them might success in the coming days or years_.'--- That's what he wanted to say you."  
  
Optimus' optics widened till they were so big under the helmet and the mask. That reaction didn't pass unnoticed by the giant flyer.  
  
"I don't know what he meant to say, but I think you should know it, at least." he explained. After seeing Prime's reaction, Skyfire thought he should know something.  
  
"Did he say something more than this…?" Prime asked upset.  
  
"No; not related directly with the warning, at least." He replied "But I have the feeling all he was saying to me about his regret of the war is related with this warning somehow. He refused to give his name, as if it would be too soon for that."  
  
"I see,…" said Optimus thoughtfully.  
  
Skyfire stared at the Autobot Prime for some long seconds, he knew he had done well letting the Seeker go, but he wanted to hear it from Optimus, or at least, to understand why he had done well.  
  
"Optimus… Am I wrong? What do you think about this, really?"  
Prime was startled as he heard the question, he gave a confused look to Skyfire, and finally, he sighed heavily.  
  
"I don't know, Skyfire. The single thing I can tell you right now, it may be important… But I don't get why he rather told me that directly."  
  
"I don't think he wouldn't have such opportunity… We met him in the yesterday battle."  
  
"…Yes, you're right." He sighed again "Perhaps Prowl also is right and he's related with the phenomenon of two days ago."  
Skyfire's optics widened in wonder.  
  
"Say what?... What's this? Yesterday I heard the guys talk about that, but I haven't got the chance to talk with Wheeljack or Preceptor, yet."  
  
"Hmmmm---Perhaps it'll be better you got to talk with them; I think together, you will be able to get some reliable conclusion." He suggested.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"You're dismissed, Skyfire. Don't worry anymore for letting that seeker go."  
  
"Thanks, Optimus."  
  
He lifted from his seat, walked towards the door and closed it quietly behind him.  
  
As soon as Optimus got alone, he sighed heavily as if he would lose a gig load over his shoulders, and instinctively his right hand move towards his chest and caressed it.  
  
"He knows" he mused "I don't know how or why, but he knows" he shivered "That confirms my suspicions… Perhaps I should to talk with that Seeker, too."

* * *

When Skyfire got out Prime's office, he went to the laboratory where Preceptor used to be and perhaps, Wheeljack as well. For his surprise, he found out Preceptor was there, indeed, Wheeljack just appeared in front of him; the Autobot of shining ears just come from the repair bay in that moment.  
  
"Oh, 'Fire!" he exclaimed "You here, then."  
  
"Yes, I finished talking with Prime" he granted "What about the guys? Do they still thinking I'm some sort of traitor?"  
  
"No, I don't think so" Wheeljack replied lowering his head "They're in the repair bay, yet." He informed, " I think they were upset for yesterday's events. Just that. I sorry about what just happened"  
  
Skyfire also lowered his view, ashamed,  
"I also am sorry what I said previously… I behaved childish."  
  
"I'm sure you have your reasons and Prime understood then" he tilted his head in wonder "What did you say?"  
  
"It's too complicated to explain right now, Wheeljack… At the moment, he wants we investigate the phenomenon everybody's talking about" he stared to Wheeljack "Optimus and Prowl think that Seeker and the phenomenon may be related, and since I'm the one who contacted with him, Prime wants us work together."  
  
"I see… Well, I was about to keep doing that work. " he replied "So, let's go ahead with this. I'm glad you're going to work with us."  
  
And saying this, they both entered in the laboratory…

* * *

Starscream made the same path than the previous day. He flew avoiding humans' radars and activities; he knew very well how to do it, he had done it many times. He also avoided flying in maximum speed, he wanted to keep his energy reserves even if his storage compartment was plenty of energon cubes, and he knew the Megatron of this reality wanted those. But there was another reason, and it was he wanted to have any time for himself and thinking about the later events and what was going to happen.  
  
He hadn't expected a warm welcome, but he didn't expected to pass unnoticed as he arrived to the base; he was angry for being abandoned like that… but he also knew in this reality everybody would distrust of him, and he had the feeling this was a loyalty proving test. So Starscream did what the rest of the Decepticons expected of him, except for the fact he wasn't going to say anything about his meeting with that gigantic Autobot. Again, Swindle was deeply disappointment with his master because the Seeker didn't allow him to show himself at the gigantic Autobot; the impatient Minicon just didn't get why he shouldn't show himself to the rest of people who seemed to have some sort of respect for his master, at least. Starscream had a hard time trying to explain this to his little companion as he tried to think in a good explication about his later return to the base. The seeker knew well his current position didn't allow him to feel free for doing whatever he wanted; of course, it didn't happen in his native universe, but at least, he had a rank back to his universe, but here, he just was another soldier… A soldier who was under his counterpart's command, indeed.   
  
As he flew over Europe, he saw again the high towers and big stone buildings, which were so different than the ones of his native world; he also found many humans were demolishing a wall in the middle of a big city surrounded by a chorus of cries and shouts. Starscream watched them from the sky and, in certain shock, remembered he liked Earth and he didn't want its destruction even if he didn't know really much about humans, not like the rest of the Decepticons of his reality. However, anybody of his kind never tried to show themselves to the inhabitants of this world. But in this reality, it was different: these Decepticons seemed to dislike, even despise Earth, and ignored or used humans for their purposes when the need aroused. They were cruel and merciless with humans, he thought as he remembered the events of the previous day. As a warrior, Starscream just couldn't understand where was the match to win a weak creature as humans were. Under that point of view, he couldn't understand the big white Autobot's loathing towards his kind.   
  
Even he wasn't pleased by that, either, he felt relieved as he remembered he could say that Skyfire mech about the danger Unicron meant to be towards the Transformers species; he was glad he got the chance to say something about his main preoccupation to somebody. And, at least, Swindle agreed with him in this point, because sometimes Swindle could be a real pain in the ass when he did what he wanted to do.  
  
Still, he wondered about the gigantic white Autobot. He wondered if that guy was Jetfire's counterpart in this reality… they both seemed to be quite similar, although Starscream never had a deep relationship with the Autobot Second in Command: Jetfire was lousy, arrogant and proponent, although he should admit the flying Autobot was almost as skilled as he was in the Air, and he was a fierce warrior, even for an Autobot. Not in vain, Jetfire teamed up with Optimus. Starscream knew Jetfire never trusted on him completely, and he acted consequently. But this Skyfire was different somehow: he regretted and hated the war, he seemed he had lost many of his personal life's purposes and beloveds because the war, and only could hate the Decepticons for that. He also remembered the big white mech had told him; he had a friend who was a former Decepticon, and that friend should be a Seeker as well… A Seeker who was quite similar to him. Starscream grunted at this thought, but his mind flew as he remembered Wheeljack… and Hot Shot.   
  
He wasn't aware of the full story between them, but he knew Wheeljack had been a former Autobot back of Cybertron, and he also was befriend with Hot Shot; but the yellow, naive and young mech had betrayed Wheeljack somehow… And now, the grey Autobot had swore loyalty to Megatron, and the Decepticon leader had a deep considers for him. Starscream never got many chances to interact with Wheeljack; the grey mech used to be separated of the rest of the crew and kept his thoughts for himself, as he also did. Still, Wheeljack seemed to understand him somehow, and had more respect for the Seeker than the rest of the crew. Starscream remembered the way Hot Shot and Wheeljack fight together, they both were a powerful team, and it was obvious there were deep linked each other once time… Therefore, his broken friendship by a betrayal was a deep wound between them. Starscream understood that fact, although he never meant to interfere between them at all; still, he wondered now about how many Autobot/Decepticons friendships had been broken by the war in his native universe as well his current reality.   
  
He had the feeling that Skyfire mech had suffered something like that in his life. At first, he thought this reality's Wheeljack was the one who had suffered it once again, as more he thought on it, as more he was convinced than Skyfire was Wheeljack's (or Hot Shot's) counterpart in this reality, at least in the betrayed sense. The Wheeljack of this reality might be a lower rank among Decepticons and he still being on Cybertron, or he might still be a former Autobot.  
  
Finally, he reached the middle Atlantic Ocean and his thoughts made a new twist thinking about the good excuse he need for getting out of the Megatron's wrath of this reality. He did not want more problems and unnecessary bashings like the ones he suffered back on his reality.  
When he reached the point where the under base was located, he radioed a signal in order to advise he was coming. As he expected, a big metallic column arise in the sea water and many furious waves splashed against the gigantic pillar; at the top, the crocodile-jaws like gate was opened and waited for his approach. Starscream transformed into robot mode, and landed softly. He looked at the elevator placed inside the tower and sighed heavily as Swindle twitched on his left arm.  
  
It was going to be hard…   
  
When the elevator's doors opened inside the Q, Starscream's optics widened as he recognized the guy who was waiting for his arrival: placed at side of the tower gate's control panel was one of the Combaticons mechs, Swindle. It was the first time the seeker of blue optics met his Mincon's counterpart on this reality: they were certainly different; this Swindle was dark faced and yellow paintjob, as well a alternative form based on a war jeep, and not a race car… and, oddly, his optics were purple and not red or yellow. Starscream reprised his smirk on his lips as he sensed his little partner on his left arm twitching, his Minicon didn't seem to be really fond with his counterpart. Of course, the short Combaticon (at least, shorter than his companions) stared at him in wonder; he didn't understand why this Starscream watched at him in a mix of amusement and curiosity.  
  
In fact, Swindle's twisted mind, made its own conclusions.  
  
"Oh, my!" he exclaimed in a joyful tone "Look at who's there!... We've been waiting for you. Some of us wonder where did you were."   
  
The smirk on Starscream's lips disappeared and his face turned towards the Combaticon.  
  
"Seriously?" he wondered.  
  
The dark faced guy laughed,   
  
"Well, sort of… Still, I advise you shall reunite with Megatron. He'd like to see you now for sure." Starscream glared at the guy, his joyful and smoothing tone as he spoke made him suspicious. Swindle seemed realized of that and raised his hands like if he wanted to calm him down.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!.... It's true. Just go to the main war room." He answered. "He will be glad when he'd see you come."  
  
"Really? I am flattered…" was the seeker's mocking answer.  
  
"It's true" replied the Combaticon "Moreover, I'll be a good boy and I'll tell you than certain people here was afraid you lost the energon cubes, or you wasted them, or something.   
Megatron will be more than pleased when he sees you come back and you haven't lost any energon cube." He made a pause "You haven't lost them, have you?" he asked with stern.  
  
The move was so fast; Swindle barely was able to see what just happened till he found his neck being menaced by the sharp blade of a white sword. It was the seeker's left wing, which could be turned into a sword.  
  
Swindle got nervous; he didn't want to find out how a seeker's wing could be turned in such weapon.  
  
"What are you implying?", demanded Starscream nailing Swindle with his blue optics as he tilted his blade lightly.  
  
"Nothing, really... It's just some of us are suspicious about you."  
  
"Why?" he asked, "You left me behind yesterday, and I've come back… I'm the one who should be angry to be left like that."  
  
"Hey, I sorry!" he exclaimed "I was just warning you!... We didn't know what happened to you since you didn't radio any signal about your location." Starscream grunted and Swindle caught his mood, "I know, perhaps we shouldn't leave you behind, but we hadn't any chance… and that wasn't my fault. Why you're menacing me?"  
  
The seeker's blue optics flashed, but finally, they seem to calm down and, with a loud grunt, and he took off his sword from Swindle's neck and placed back to its back.   
  
"Ok! I'll see Megatron and I'll tell you what I have to say to him. Just keep yourself off my way." Starscream warned as he turned and began to walk.  
  
"…If you want, I may to tell you where it's." Swindle offered himself.  
  
"I know. There is no need of that." answered the Seeker as he disappeared by the corridor.  
  
The Combaticon just watched as the blue seeker of white wings disappeared in a corridor as he massaged his neck nervously; he heard the seeker' steps reasoning, but he also heard some beep sounds which seemed quite irritated, as well the low murmur of the seeker: he should be debating with himself or something, but the idea of a seeker beeping as he argued made Swindle smirk.   
  
Finally, he forgot the issue, and tapped more controls on the panel, and finally the tower gate closed itself completely. Then, he laughed softly.  
  
"This guy… Let's see what we can get of this."  
  
In certain ways, Swindle should be grateful with the Air Commander since he was the one who rescued him from the Decepticon Retention Centre, along with his brothers, giving him a new life. But Swindle never felt really linked with the rest of the Combaticons, even if they were a Gestalt group… They worked well together and Starscream had gave them the gift to be able to combined with themselves, to be gestalts (). But they weren't in the same sense than Constructions, for example… And maybe it's the cause of Bruticus, the result of the Combaticons' body and mind combination, was stupider than the rest of the Gestalts.  
But Swindle never was grateful with Starscream because those gifts more than it was necessary to him and his purposes… And now, he didn't find any reason to feel himself linked with this other Starscream, either, even less if he seemed to be simpler than the Air commander, but equally dangerous.

* * *

As the blue seeker walked along the corridor towards the main war room, his steps resonated with metallic echo in the walls; fortunately, he could get Swindle shut off because his angry beeps and noises would reveal its existence. But soon the rhythmical noise of his steps was mixed with crash sounds and cries; he recognized them as fighting sounds, but he couldn't place his finger on.  
  
Finally, he entered in the main war room and found out what was happening. He hadn't expected it at all…   
  
The main war room was filled with the members of the yesterday mission, but even it was plenty of people, it still being really ample. All seekers were there, as well Soundwave and two the Combaticons mechs, Scavenger and Hook, if Starscream remember their identities correctly. But it wasn't what shocked him: in the middle of the room he found his counterpart reduced to his knees and his body powerfully battered, and in front of the Air Commander, the Decepticon Leader stood up aiming at him all powerful. In spite his right shoulder still damaged because the accurate shot of the gigantic Autobot in white, it was the single serious wound Megatron had, but the silver-white and red seeker was heavily damaged and it wasn't because the previous day's battle, only.   
  
The blue optics of the blue and white seeker widened as he saw how Megatron raised his left hand and punched his counterpart on his dark face, he winced and loudly crashed against the metallic ground, his wings were twisted repugnantly by the blow; now, it was obvious his battered body wasn't like that because the previous combat.   
  
Starscream cried in pain and a big spot of oil and energon splashed against the ground; at this point, several people congregated in the room step back in order not get soiled with the Seeker's blood. His counterpart noticed than the Air Commander also had his canopy broken and several open bounds and burns on his armour, floor was dirtied by the rest of his body, but nobody seems to care for that, even realizing he also was there.  
  
At this point, the Air Commander tried to rise from the floor as he looked at Megatron.  
  
"Please, Leader," he begged, his harsh voice cracked "It wasn't my fault… I didn't know…"  
  
"Silence!" Megatron roared.  
  
"But--- but Leader, I---I, ghaaag----"  
  
Starscream couldn't keep talking, a strong dark hand gripped him by his throat cutting his vocalizer's activity; he waved his azure hands trying to take off the dark one, but it was useless. Immediately, he received another strong blow on his cockpit, making him to stop his hands.  
  
"It is your fault!" exclaimed the hoarse voice of the Decepticons Leader "It's all your fault I got damage on my shoulder!"  
  
"Gaaaaah---", was Starscream' single response as he tried to deny with his head.  
  
"You had the idea of waking up your friend… the one who ruined the yesterday mission!!... We could beat the Autobots if he wouldn't interfere!!... And he interfered because it was YOUR fault!!"  
  
And saying this, he kept bashing the Air Commander; the seeker's attempts to escape were futile and blow after blow, the Air Commander was losing his strength and will of fighting and facing up his leader. Surprisingly, Starscream seemed to accept it.   
  
The blue seeker was shocked, he understood his counterpart was being bashed by Megatron; he had spent only two days since he woke up here and he had seen any examples of that, some of them in front of his noise. Sometimes they were argues, and sometimes they were any occasional and vicious blow, but this time it was being a hard bash. The blue seeker realized it wasn't very different than his personal situation, back to his reality; the Air Commander of this reality also was his counterpart and it has a mischievous sense: both realities were the same and different at time, therefore the blue seeker could understand the fact this Megatron bashed his counterpart, but he couldn't understand the Deception Leader's current reason of such bash to his counterpart.  
  
He couldn't move as he watched how Megatron kept striking his counterpart, splashing Transformers' blood around; he also realized than the rest of people there watched the scene without great interest, as if it was something usual and they just wait Megatron to finish, especially the two Constructicons, who seemed to be there just because they knew they should repair the Air Commander later. The blue seeker was just astonished to try something, he didn't even realize Thundercracker had just turned towards him and was looking at him with curiosity.   
  
Blow after blow, the red and silver-white seeker was reduced into a useless flying machine, his wings were toured and he had lost his rifles; the punches and curses towards him still raining over him, but the Air Commander didn't do anything to avoid them, except for begging for his life with speeches and pleads than sounded as pathetic excuses. Finally, an accurate blow made the Air Commander collapsed on the metallic ground noisily, his red optics dimmed completely and a pool of his blood began to dirt the floor. Megatron just sneered and he seemed to calm down.  
  
"Hook, Scavenger!" he exclaimed as he turned towards the two Constructicons "Get this sorry excuse for a seeker out of here and repair it!"  
  
"Yes, Megatron." They nodded and walked towards the lying seeker; they caught him by his arms and dragged him out the room. In their way, a trail of scattered pieces from the Seeker's body, as well his blood was left on the ground.  
  
Starscream watched the scene feeling insecure; he understood why there was a mean relationship between his counterpart and Megatron, but he couldn't understand their reasons and why such bash has just happened, he was upset after watching the scene and how the rest of Decepticons there just ignored what just happened as if it was something… usual. He couldn't understand such demeanour, at least in his universe, even that moron of Demolisher tried to keep the Decepticons troops in line and avoid internal frontal confrontations; Starscream remembered how Demolisher, as loyal as he was to Megatron, had helped his low moral state at once.  
  
Suddenly, a singsong voice woke up his mind, startling him.   
  
"Megatron, the other Starscream has arrived." pointed Soundwave.  
  
The Decepticon Leader just turned to him, as well the rest of people there. Everybody seemed to notice him for first time since he arrived, except for Thundercracker, who just sighed causing Skywarp stared at him in wonder. Megatron wondered how long this loyal Starscream had been there; he seemed to be upset, therefore he could have seen what just happened. However, Megatron's face turned into an odd smile.  
  
"Oh, you came finally." He exclaimed as he approached to the blue seeker.  
  
"Y---yes, sir." The blue seeker managed to answer politely "I just came right now." He informed; the rest of seekers looked each other feeling insecure, except for Soundwave and Thundercracker who knew the true.  
  
Megatron ignored the Seeker' statement and his view examined his physical condition, he noticed the launchers of this Starscream had turned silver-white, too… just like the previous days had happened with his face and wings. It should be the estrange phenomenon of turning back to the original self; Megatron found himself thinking he should know more things about the upgrade process than this Starscream talked in their first meeting, perhaps he could get something useful of that.  
  
"Your launchers have changed their colour." He informed pointing at them. "Again…"  
  
"Eh?--- Yes, sir." Starscream felt uneasy "It was their original colour, sir."  
  
Megatron accepted his answer.  
  
"I'm glad you come back to us." The Decepticon leader said in an odd tone, "I was wondering what happened with the Energon cubes you kept."  
  
"I still keeping them in my storage compartment, sir." informed Starscream, "I shall give them to you now, or keeping them in a storage bay?"  
  
Megatron smiled, satisfied. Certainly, this Starscream wasn't like his Air Commander… he rather should be Skywarp's counterpart.  
  
"Are you fully repaired from yesterday combat?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir… I recovered in the recharge cycle. I am fully functional now, sir."  
  
"Good. Go to the energon warehouse D-4, then." he informed "Thundercracker… Go with him. I want you both test the energon cubes and keep them properly, understood?"  
  
Thundercracker jumped on his site and looked at the Decepticon Leader and later the other blue seeker; he also seemed to be surprised.  
  
"Yes, Megatron" he answered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Starscream answered.  
  
Megatron smiled again. It was pleasant to see how loyal and focused they were. Thundercracker turned towards Starscream and said laconically as he began to walk,  
"Come with me; we'll finish the job."   
  
Starscream just nodded and followed him, still confused.  
Megatron watched them till they both disappeared by a door, then he turned to the rest of his crew, his sudden move made him to grunt as he felt the pain in his shoulder.  
  
"Soundwave, finish repairing my shoulder." He ordered, "And you, seekers. I want you, Skywarp and Thrust clean this mess, and you, Ramjet and Dirge make the report of yesterday activities and results for this afternoon, so go on!"  
  
"As you command, Megatron." was Soundwave's answer, the usual.  
  
Dirge and Ramjet just nodded and disappeared in silence by other gate, but Skywarp and Thrust remained in the room, they watched how the Decepticon Leader and his Communicators officer disappeared by other room towards the closer repair bay, then they sighed.  
  
"Primus! I rather would like to fix up paperwork than this!" exclaimed Thrust, disgusting "That moron of Screamer has left all his stuff scattered around the floor and consoles!" he added as he looked around "I'm not a cleaning up drone!"  
  
"Well, actually neither me." added Skywarp with a crossbeam smirk on his lips.  
  
"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Thrust, scared. He had just understood Skywarp's intentions.  
  
"He-he-heeee!" laughed Skywarp in mocking tone, "Of course I dare."  
  
"No! You're going to help me!" exclaimed Thrust quite nervous, he didn't want Skywarp to teleport before he had the chance to reply, "It's a Megatron's order. WE must to clean this."  
  
"Uh…?"  
  
Skywarp thought twice and he sighed, defeated. Thrust was right and he wasn't going to disobey Megatron's direct order.   
Soon, the main war room was empty, except for two seekers who remained there cleaning spots of Transformers' blood and fragments of certain red and white armour.

* * *

It took long time. The three scientists, Preceptor, Wheeljack and Skyfire, talked about the events of two days ago over the Grand Chaco, and after the reparations session was finished, Ratchet joined then, and finally, Prime did as well.  
All they interchanged information and knowledge, certainly Preceptor was a skilled scientist in almost every science, but his strong fields were metallurgy, molecular chemistry, and electrical engineering; but Skyfire had been an explorer, therefore his strong points were, cosmology, geology, biology, anthropology and climatology, and as for Wheeljack and Ratchet, they both were engineers and technicians.   
  
Together, they could find out interesting things  
They found out the warp was opened from another dimension, a subspace one… which was the same to say nothing because the word "subspace" was the one which most amply meaning had: there were countless dimensions, and it was almost impossible to determinate in which one the warp was opened; the single certain point is it wasn't the one were subspace pockets and mass-transformation were storage.  
  
They also found out the metallic tiny blue pieces they found on the mud were made by Cybertronian alloy and they had been upgraded somehow for sure; but they couldn't find the cause of that upgrade process except for the fact that process hadn't been done by well-known Cybertronian technology, but something different… and very powerful.  
  
"…We cannot determinate who's the owner of those examples" explained Wheeljack as the rest heard him.  
  
Ratchet was just sitting on a chair with his arms rested on the table: he was so tired after working such long time, first in repairing his wounded companions, and later, in a full study of Cybertronian alloy's nature. Wheeljack kept talking as his ears shined in blue,   
  
"But the single thing is sure, they are from a Decepticon's armour who was upgraded by unknown methods, making him more though and powerful."  
  
"So, is it official now, and not a theory?" inquired Prime.  
  
"Yes, it's." Preceptor corroborated "As well as the fact before the upgrade process, the original owner of those pieces was red and not blue, that's because…" but he couldn't keep talking. A sudden exclamation interrupted him.  
  
"Say what??" exclaimed Skyfire "You didn't tell me that!!"  
  
"Hmmm…. What's wrong with that?" mused Ratchet sleepily "It's just a different colour, nothing more that this. It isn't a relevant proof…"  
  
"You're wrong!" spat back Skyfire "And, as scientist you're, you should know there is no valuable information at all!" Preceptor felt ashamed for that, but still without get the point "The fact of those pieces were red and not blue previously may be important."  
  
"Why?" asked Prime.  
  
"Because---" Skyfire hesitated as he remember something, "Because that seeker told me… he had been blue, but his paintjob was different, it wasn't blue, but red and silver white."

* * *

**=Notes:**   
() Certainly, Skyfire's profile isn't the same than Jetfire's, but since they both are kinda similar, I assume Skyfire is able to speed twice Screamer' velocity in fly.  
  
() He did that in the comic :P   
  
() I don't know if Combaticons were a Gestalt group before the Earth time, but I assume Screamer turned them into Gestalts when he "rescued" them. 


	9. Chapter8 Watching a Shadow

This is the beta readt edition by Skins Thumderboum, so I don't think you may find a lot of odd grammar structures.

However, there are several warnings:

1-As usual, this chapter contains speeches in several languages.

2-This chapter contains **STRONG** human bashing in several levels. I don't know of it might hurt some feelings, but I rather like to put a warning.

As usual, notes at the end.

* * *

**Chapter-8**

** Watching a Shadow.**

Both blue seekers walked by several corridors and took several elevators; energon warehouses were in the inferior levels, and it was a long distance 'till they arrived in the gigantic room where the energon cubes were kept.

Along the way, the two blue and white Seekers walked in silence, Thundercracker was ahead and Starscream was following not far behind him. The seeker of blue optics was deep in thought, the later events of his life and his counterpart' success he had just watched flashed in his memory again and again. He remembered every time than the Megatron of his reality had bashed him in one or another way, and a

low grunt grew up in his throat as he felt again how much he hated Megatron by all those deeds. He never could understand why the Decepticon Leader always blamed him of all his failures; he never understood why he was cursed like that being the powerful warrior he was.

But now, this aspect of his life had got a new dimension, his counterpart of this reality seemed to suffer the same curse: it was as if he would watch himself in a mirror, a mirror which showed him the painful reality to his current blue optics. He didn't know how or why, but he had seen enough examples of those regular bashes to his counterpart in just two days, and the last one had been the cruelest…

Again and again, the memories of his counterpart reduced into a mass of scattered metal on his knees as he pleaded pathetically for his life, flashed on his mind. And, once again, he felt his hatred arousing in his spark. He become into the conclusion than his counterpart also deeply hated the Megatron of this reality. It was an easy conclusion.

However, why had Megatron beaten his counterpart like that? Why such a bash? The short details he caught were the Decepticon Leader blamed the Air Commander of yesterday's defeat… or better: Megatron blamed the red and silver-white Seeker of his personal defeat. But he couldn't put the finger on the main reason.

He looked at the white and blue back of Thundercracker as he walked along a illuminated corridor… certainly this headquarters was far better than the one he knew back on his reality, but actually he was more worried about what was going to happen, or what he could expect of this seeker mech right now.

Suddenly, Thundercracker stopped and turned towards him.

"We've arrived", he informed simply.

The blue seeker taped a code on the big doors' console and they opened quickly, letting the two seekers to come inside. As they do, the gigantic warehouse's light turned on; before Starscream could realize of that, he found himself looking in amazement to the walls of the room: they were filled with hundreds and hundreds of energon cubes, some of them were pink, and others had several iridescent colours. He wondered how much time and effort the Decepticons on this reality wasted in getting such big amount of concentred energy. Thundercracker watched the walls and later, looked at the blue seeker.

"Well, let's start with this." His strong voice ordered.

The blue seeker just nodded, but when he disposed to say aloud certain word, something stopped him and he just transformed into his aerial mode with a sift move. Thundercracker just stared him with an indecipherable expression on his white face; he just raised an eyebrow as he watched how this odd seeker transformed: it was very similar to his, but yet, different. Thundercracker tilted his head aside as he said something in loud voice.

"It seems you're completely repaired."

"…I am", answered the blue plane. "It took me the whole night to repair my launchers, but I'm fine now."

Thundercracker just shrugged.

"Good for you." he said, "Now, open your storage compartment."

Starscream did so and his back was opened, revealing half dozen of big energon cubes, pink in colouring. Thundercracker moved himself towards them for removing them from their current place; then, he noticed something.

"An energon cube's left." He announced, "Where's it?"

"Ah, yes!" answered Starscream, "I had to use them for repairing my systems. I couldn't do that without enough energy."

"I see." Answered Thundercracker after a short silence, "Later we'll find out what happens with that."

"Why?" Starscream asked as the blue seeker extracted a pair of cubes from his storage compartment. "What do you mean with that?"

Thundercracker placed the cubes on a pile aside the wall, and turned to him. His expression was resigned.

"You don't know?... Every one of us has the right to keep two energon cubes for ourselves. They're distributed among us after every mission, they're our reward." He made a pause, "Of course Megatron has the right to keep more than just two cubes at once, as well Soundwave and… your counterpart."

Even in his jet mode, Starscream made a sudden move.

"My counterpart?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," replied Thundercracker, "But since you aren't him, I don't know if Megatron will allow you to use a cube like this or not." He explained as he extracted the last pair of cubes and placed them with the rest of the collected cubes.

Then, he heard Starscream to transform back in his mech mode.

"Are you implying Megatron is going to punish me because I might use an energon cube in my own benefit?" he demanded to know. Thundercracker turned back and stared at him for long time.

"No." he answered finally, "He won't. He will not blame you or punish you only for that." He explained, "For him, you aren't like your counterpart."

Starscream jumped in his place and his blue optics widened in surprise. Thundercracker watched his expression lightly surprised: every emotion of the blue seeker was reflected on his white face, he couldn't hide his feelings at all. In that sense, both Starscream's were much alike

"Then, what?" he replied, "What do you mean by that, Thundercracker?"

His interlocutor was a little surprised by the way this Starscream addressed to him, he did as if he known him for so, so long.

"We must test the energon cubes before we store them." He just said flatly as he turned back to the piles, again.

"Don't give me your back to me!" exclaimed Starscream as he approached to the other blue seeker, "Just explain that to me!" he demanded.

Thundercracker stopped himself; he recognized the tone and what it meant. He sighed heavily as he realized he shouldn't have said that, as well this Starscream may have the same hell temper than the one he knew under the same circumstances.

"Ok, I will." He answered, defeated, "But help me with the energon cubes, too."

Starscream just nodded and kneel down to energon cubes' level.

As both blue and white seekers worked together, the one of stronger voice found himself surprised by the demeanour of his work companion. Thundercracker noticed this Starscream seemed to enjoy handy-works, to work using his hands; certainly, he could see the previous day how good a fighter this Starscream was, but now, he also got the chance, how well this seeker of blue optics worked in not-fighting related tasks. Nothing stranger: the Air Commander always had a lot of talents (which one of them was to piss off Megatron, indeed); therefore this Starscream in blue should be talented in something more than fighting.

But Thundercracker never thought that talent would be handy-works, moreover when he also realized than Starscream seemed to enjoy it.

In spite of such odd fact, the conversation between them was focused in a very different matter…

"…Megatron respect you, but he is also using you." Explained Thundercracker as he introduced a little sample of the pink energon to a tester player. "I've seen that since he accepted you here."

"Megatron does?", exclaimed Starscream as he repeated the test, this time licking his energon soaked finger "How surprising!" he mocked, Thundercracker looked at him carefully and later, turned his view back to the tester player.

"77 purity… That's good…" he noted, absently. "…Yes, he does." He inspired deeply, "He does it since he thought of you as another tool against your counterpart."

Starscream looked at Thundercracker sharply.

"So do you think that's what Megatron's doing with me since day one? Using me against my counterpart?" he related.

"Yes, indeed."

"That was what I expected…" he said taking apart an energon cube.

"You knew…?" wondered Thundercracker.

"Things aren't so different between this universe and in mine." He said flatly as he recorded the results of the last test.

Thundercracker stared in surprised at this Starscream, feeling confused. For first time, he realized he knew nothing about the blue one, but in the same time, he wanted to know in spite he was afraid about what he could find out. However, he was sure of something.

"No. Our realities aren't as similar as you think they are." He announced as he rose on his foot.

Starscream did the same.

"Really?... I don't understand what you want to say… In fact, I do not understand why you're saying all this to me, Thundercracker." He explained as he pointed at him with a dark finger. "Yesterday, you avoided me and left me behind…. And now, you're talking to me as if we know each other for so long, or you just want to be confident with me." He accused.

Thundercracker lowered his view to his foot.

"You're right." he sighed, "…I fact, I don't know why I'm doing this really." He raised his view and met the sharp look of a pair of blue optics "But perhaps I'm doing this because you're… different."

Starscream face was like to read an open book, a drama open book.

"I'm… what??"

Thundercracker nodded,

"Yes…¦ Yesterday, I saw you. I saw how you regretted to hurt those humans of the oil-station!" he explained, "You didn't want to hurt them; as well you don't want to be used like Megatron is doing with you." Starscream grunted, his interlocutor had found out the truth, "You cannot deny it; you're different than your counterpart!"

Starscream was in silent for long seconds, evaluating the gravity of Thundercracker's declarations. He didn't know, or he rather wasn't sure about what he could expect of them. What if the blue seeker' speech wasn't a declaration, but an accusation? Even if he had the feeling this Thundercracker was a trustful person, he didn't know if he could be sure of that.

In front of him, the blue seeker of red optics watched him with similar intentions. Thundercracker, the expert and mature seeker, had the feeling that, if he didn't attack this Starscream, he wouldn't be attacked by him.

Somebody who seemed to regret too many things couldn't be too mean, but he knew what could happen next.

"So…" finally the blue optics seeker dared to say, "What if I'm different than him?... It's natural; I'm from other reality, after all. If we both were the same, we're the same person in the same universe."

Thundercracker's red optics widened, he didn't expected such answer.

"I'm not an expert, but I guess…¦ it makes sense." He mussed, "But I don't want… you take it as a personal accusation."

"Which one?... Being different? Or regretting to attack weaker creatures?" Starscream teased with a grunt.

"Both." Thundercracker hesitated, "There is nothing wrong being different than Screamer, and not liking to attack people who cannot match us…" his tone was barely audible.

As Starscream listened to Thundercracker, an odd idea assaulted his mind.

"You… you say that like to be like my counterpart was a fault."

Thundercracker's red optics flashed. Starscream met an odd feeling in them, a mix of respect and… scorn? What meant those?... Or what Thundercracker meant to say with all this?

"I think it's a fault… I've seen that a lot of times." The blue seeker of red optics confessed finally.

"A Fault?" of course, Starscream's voice sounded indignant. He was tired of being despised in his universe, and now, he just realized by Thundercracker's words, his counterpart also was despised not only by Megatron, but the rest of the Decepticons. He couldn't put the finger on the cause, yet.

"Why you say that? I'm getting tired of listening bashing comments about me and my counterpart here and everywhere!... And I cannot understand why all you say that!" he almost shouted.

Thundercracker grunted; he didn't like the sudden humour changes on this Starscream, but he was quite sure Starscream's reasons were honourable somehow. He needed know the truth; it was obvious was aware about what was happening, in a personal level, as well with his counterpart. But he didn't know why.

"Starscream, your counterpart, is the Air Commander, the Second in Command after Megatron along Shockwave and Soundwave (1)… And we, the seekers, and all the air force respect him and follow him for that. Starscream is one of the best flyers I've met, and a great aerial warrior." Thundercracker began to explain, Starscream just remained in silence. "… But Starscream doesn't respect us, he uses us like tools...He even does not care to use us in order to get his personal objectives."

At this point, Starscream's jaw dropped, but he managed to close up it again with a low grunt; a succession of mixed emotions crossed his mind. Then, he understood: he had seen with his own optics the cruel behaviour of his counterpart, and how he didn't refuse to use blackmail. Even if he hasn't seen many examples of that, he understood what Thundercracker meant to say.

Now, he wondered how far his counterpart dared to go when he tried to get his objectives. The Air Commander should be very dangerous if Thundercracker said he didn't have any respect for anybody.

"You say that as he would attack you personally." he answered finally; his tone was a mix of accusatory and fear.

Thundercracker laughed, but his laughs faced away quickly.

"... I almost like you, Starscream." he answered, "You're naive." His smile seemed genuine. "Your counterpart has attacked me no more than the rest of us... which means nothing special."

Thundercracker never liked Starscream too much, but he was calm enough for being able to deal with him in spite sometimes he also had been target of Starscream's egoistical attitude. Starscream used to have more quarrels with Skywarp than him, but it wasn't something really estrange since Skywarp liked to tease everybody, and the Air Commander was one of Skywarp's favourite targets. However, the reasons he had to despise the Air Commander were different than only that; still, Thundercracker understood the necessity of keep the control and camaraderie between his wing mates, and therefore the blue seeker used to o what was necessary for calming his wingmates down.

"But your counterpart has tried to kill off us once time, even destroying this world." Thundercracker explained finally; his tone burned like acid in Starscream's wings.

"You say... my counterpart has tried to destroy this planet for his own sake?"

"You got it."

Starscream lowered his view, looking away, at the enormous piles of energon cubes instead of the tip of his feet. He remembered the time Megatron wanted to destroy the Earth, when the Decepticons (under Thrust's appreciation, than freak Conehead mech) believed they possessed all Minicons' power, and they tried to test it on Earth. He remembered the hard times and struggles he suffered when he was about to shoot the Hydra-cannon and destroy Earth with it. He did regretted to do that, it was nonsense, and, even if he wouldn't admit it openly, he wanted to respect the life of the Minicons who still being on Earth surface; but overall, he didn't want to kill humans, the only creatures who had showed any sort of respect for him.

The previous day, he had watched horrified how Skywarp and his counterpart killed off the humans with joy or just coldly. He could not do such a thing, he had learned to respect humans, overall those young ones who were friends of the Autobots. Slightly, he remembered how much admiration the fatty boy Fred had given him, who had claimed he was his personal hero... But overall, he remembered how much Alexis respected him and appreciated him. She tried to spend a lot of time with him, along her female Minicon, Sureshock (2), and both females seemed to care for him deeply, or at least Alexis did: Sureshock might be with her because it seemed females used to like being together. However, Alexis even had the idea of making him a present, a cover to polish his Minicons...

They never knew that, but Starscream wasn't grateful with them for such demonstration of respect for him, but because a cover, an item made of fabric, was a very rare and expensive item among Transformers, only Primus priests and very high ranks could have such things. Being him just a warrior, he was very lucky having such a possession. How could he attack them? How could he do such a thing when he saw how much they respected him only because he got a Martian rock for them, and saved a new Minicon?... The blue seeker sighed heavily as he realized of something more.

"Stupid human female... You tried to fool me..." he mussed. Ironically, their respect was one of the main causes of his current situation.

But his counterpart didn't think like that, he was a very high rank, and he didn't seem to care for anything than his own objectives... So did his counterpart dare to destroy Earth without any direct command of Megatron? For his own will? Why? And how?... Well, that was almost a technical questions since in this universe there weren't Minicons, but perhaps there are other powerful weapons available in this universe.

Thundercracker thought this Starscream was closer to finding out the truth about his counterpart, the Air Commander. He wasn't sure about the real reason why he was telling this Starscream all those deeds about his counterpart, but again, when he had been sure of something? Perhaps he was right and he was doing that because he had the feeling this Starscream was more honourable than his namesake, or perhaps he was just warning him in order to avoid future confrontations... The truth was since the Air Commander had been exiled from the Decepticon army any years ago, when he created the Combaticons army, was the last time Starscream tried to destroy Earth and Megatron with it. In fact, he seemed to realize he needed of the rest of the D-con army for fighting the cause...

_"Wait a minute!" he thought "When Starscream's had fought for the Decepticon cause and not for himself?"_Thundercracker hadn't the answer; Starscream's behavior contradicted itself in almost everything he did. 

Of course, the other Starscream, the one of blue optics, had the same question in mind.

"Why does he do that?" his tone was confused, "Why does he attack his own companions?"

Now, Thundercracker was sure this Starscream wasn't anything like his counterpart... Except for those sudden humour changes of his, perhaps.

"Because he claims he wants to be the supreme leader of the Decepticons." The blue seeker of red optics answered quietly with his strong voice.

Starscream gasped, and Thundercracker raised an eyebrow as the blue seeker saw an air of shame crossed Starscream's face. Shame? Regret? Why this Starscream would feel shame of that declaration? Was it regret for his counterpart?

The seeker of blue optics managed to get back his composure with a low grunt.

"I see now..." was Starscream's only response.

* * *

Megatron grunted as the last little joint mechanism in his leftshoulder was welded by Soundwave. For his personal repairs, he trusted more in Soundwave than the Constructicons since they demonstrate they wanted his rank, as well Starscream did. But Soundwave was different: Megatron could trust on him along the objectives of them both were the same... and actually Soundwave hasn't any reason to leave him damaged. Megatron could be relaxed; Soundwave will repair him with his usual efficiency and he wouldn't dare to attack or damage him. 

As his Communicators officer did his job, Megatron's mind was crossed by different thoughts. Actually, he was more calmed, he had relaxed his anger towards the traitor Skyfire with Starscream (nothing wrong here, it was his fault) Now, his main preoccupation was the sake of the energon cubes his forces recollected yesterday... after they were tested, his soldiers will get their payment, and the rest of the cubes will be keep to be sent to Cybertron: the usual procedure. As soon as Thundercracker and the other Starscream would finish their report, the energon cubes distribution may be done. He was glad this weird

Starscream got back the HQ with his energon shipment, among other many deeds.

Megatron smiled to himself, as usual.

As Soundwave repaired Megatron's shoulder, he perceived his leader's thoughts, they were clear. The Communicators officer noticed Megatron trusted him, at least in his current situation, and actually he hasn't any reason for betraying Megatron right now. He just expected to get all the information available in order to be aware about what was happening really. Soundwave knew more things than Megatron; he knew this Starscream wasn't really pleased with what was happening in this universe, he also knew this Starscream was hiding important facts, and he could be really powerful. But the most disquieting fact was

Soundwave knew this Starscream wasn't alone, there was somebody with him... and he had no idea where, or who was.

Soundwave wanted to know the truth about this Screamer badly, but he didn't get the chance to send Lazerbeak or other of his cassettes to spy the seeker of blue optics. He could have done it, but he was repairing Megatron, and Soundwave didn't dare to send Lazerbeak for his personal quests in front of the Decepticon leader's noise.

However, as soon as he will find himself alone, he'll do it.

Soundwave had strong feelings this blue Starscream was more than meets the eye.

* * *

The previous day and the night before had been really hard working. The scientist crew in the Ark had been analyzing the samples of Cybertronian alloy conscientiously all the time, but till that moment, they couldn't' find anything new or relevant besides Skyfire's supposition about the real origin of those samples. Their fatigue stroked on them, and they well falling asleep in their places inside the laboratory. 

Ratchet was the first one to fall sleep; he was the most tired since he was repairing his companions, and later, he began to work in the investigation about the Cybertronian alloy samples, and finally, he ended his day lying on a coach. As Wheeljack noticed Ratchet had been too quiet for several minutes, he had approached him, and, as soon as he noticed Ratchet was asleep, he just left him alone; the technician was well aware about Ratchet's tiredness, as well his ill temper when Ratchet was disturbed by something. Ratchet wasn't a bad guy, but he used to act harshly towards his companions when the odds seemed to be against him, his work, and his current state. However, the rest of scientist crew couldn't keep working and felt asleep soon after that.

Since any couch in the rooms which formed the Ark's laboratory wasn't big enough for him, Skyfire finished with his arms crossed on a studio desk, and his head lying over them; it wasn't the best place for a good sleep, but he wasn't too tired for being worried for that, and, as long his wings weren't touched, it didn't matter. He just felt sleep in the middle of the night, and surely his companions, Wheeljack and Preceptor did the same.

When the next morning came, his audio-receptors began to perceive several activities inside the Ark; the rest of his companions were starting to do their daily tasks, but he wasn't really fond on waking up yet, it was too soon and he still very tired. But his companions didn't seem to care about his current situation: It began with a low murmur than was getting louder till he heard clearly it was a deep discussion between Blaster and Jazz.

Then, he woke up with a start when a sudden noise came to his audio receptors:

_"I Want It All I Want It All I Want It All. And I Want It Now---_

_I Want It All I Want It All I Want It All. And I Want It Now ---_

Listen All You People Come Gather Round..."

The music of the human's group called "Queen" resonated in the Ark, and Skyfire couldn't help than wake up and rise from the desk with a grunt of disgust. If those earthling music freaks were going to be listening rock music, he couldn't sleep for longer time... Perhaps resting inside his personal quarters would be a better idea. He passed his hand over his face, and went outside of the laboratory's quarters. The, he realized his energon reserves were quite low and he needed some energy recharge now. Then, as he passed by the hall placed in front of the laboratory' section, he noticed Blaster and Jazz were over the music reproducer as they chatted about the song they were listening. 

"Oh, man! That's good!" exclaimed Blaster.

"Yeah... I lov' this one," Jazz answered, "But I'm intrigued 'bout the special song for the Olympic Games."

"What Special song?" asked Blaster.

"I heard them say it on TV news. The "Queen" leader was goin' to sing the next Olympic Games' main theme!" Jazz explained.

"Really?" Blaster exclaimed, "I think that stuff's too harsh for human's taste sense in that inauguration."

"Well, the TV news said he was going to sing with an Opera singer."

"An Opera singer?" exclaimed a surprised Blaster, "It's a crazy idea."

"I also think so..." Jazz sighed.

But they both couldn't keep talking; Skyfire saw how Prime approached them with a determinate look on his masked face. He looked briefly at the gigantic mech, and later, at the two joyful mechs.

"Jazz, Blaster..." his tone was as if he would be giving a reprimand to them both, "Turn off that music; we have job to do."

"But Prime..."

"Not 'buts', Blaster... It's important." Jazz, being more aware about what could be happening, looked at Prime, and later to Blaster.

"Okay, Blaster... Forget it, Prime's right!"

"Hrmf!" the red Cassette host grunted and turned off the music.

As the red and golden mech did so, Skyfire had the feeling Prime relaxed himself lightly. He also saw how Jazz and Blaster left the place and went out; Skyfire was sure Prime also wanted to talk with him, besides making them to stop that slagging music.

"Ah, Skyfire..." he said in casual tone.

"Yes, Prime?"

"I was looking for you," the Prime explained, "But I couldn't find you in your quarters."

The giant in white, nodded lightly,

"Yeah, I've spent all the night inside of the laboratories with Preceptor and rest of the boys... I was about to take some energon, now."

"May I to accompany you?" Prime asked.

"Sure."

After several minutes, Skyfire found himself more awake as he drank short sips of pink-y energon originated by the volcanic activity under the Ark. At first, he felt uneasy since he thought Optimus also will drink energon with him, what also meant Prime will remove the mask of his face in order to drink energon. As far Skyfire knew, nobody had seen the Autobot Leader without his mask and, in spite the respect Skyfire felt for Prime and the long chats and talks they had shared time to time, he didn't want to enjoy such honour.

However, Optimus just sit down across him in a little table in a corner of the recharge room as it was getting filled of the rest of the Ark's crew. Fortunately for Optimus, nobody seemed to pay attention to him and Skyfire, except for some occasional "_Good morning, Prime... Skyfire_."

"Hmmm... I needed this," sighed Skyfire felling better, "I haven't recharged in almost two days."

"Haven't you?" asked Prime with curiosity.

"Hmmm, " the white mech nodded "The Russian scientists gave several energon reserves for recharging myself as I was investigating Tundra's fauna, but since the Decepticon attack..." his voice trailed off.

"I see..." was Prime's emphatic response "... And, speaking of which, we've got news from them." Skyfire raised his view with a silent question in his blue optics "They told us you shouldn't go back to the

Tundra's investigations for now... The Russian government is too busy trying to fix the Decepticons' attack now and they don't want Transformers' interferences."

"Slag!.. I just wanted..." cursed Skyfire as he exhaled a sad sight, "I just wanted to do something different than to be a warrior in one side of this war... And now..."

"I know, 'Fire; I know..." said Optimus softly.

They were in silence for any minutes, only interrupted by Skyfire' soft sips of energon, and the murmur of the rest of conversations. Finally, when the energon cube was almost empty, the gigantic mech in white looked at Prime with a questioning look on his blue optics.

"You don't want to talk with me only for saying the Russian' scientist request, do you?"

Optimus' answer wasn't a relief.

"Yes... I wanted to ask you about the investigation and the blue seeker you met."

"It's too soon for an answer, Prime." Skyfire sighed, "I don't know if those Cybertronian samples are related with that mech, really. It's just a supposition of mine based on what that seeker told me."

"I understand that, but it isn't what I meant to ask you."

Skyfire raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you?"

"Hmmmm", Prime nodded; then, he inspired deeply, "I wanted to ask you... Do you think, if you meet that seeker again, you will able to make him to talk with me?"

"What!?"

* * *

Swindle went out the asseum room after cleaning himself up. He had been all the time with his master since Starscream didn't allow the Minicon to separate of himself because he was afraid about what could happen if Swindle was discovered. Therefore Swindle barely had any time for himself, and now, he was enjoying some freedom and taking care of his body for once time since they both arrived to this reality... How could he collect so much dust in his joints? He should take care of those. 

When he came into the main room, he found his master was sitting down on his recharge bed with his elbows resting over his knees and looking thoughtfully at two big energon cubes, one of them in pink, and other in iridescent tones. Swindle also noticed his master's color scheme had changed again; now, his face, wings, launchers, forearm and forelegs were in white. Step by step, Starscream was getting back his old coloring, and, at this point, he seemed to be familiarized with the phenomenon... Every time his body suffered a repair season, or he rested for a long period, his body seemed to begin to metamorphose itself somehow, but Starscream didn't care for that anymore. It was just a coloring change, isn't it? His power seemed to be the same even if his color scheme wouldn't change like that.

However, Swindle couldn't stop himself and beeped in wonder to his master.

"I know, Swindle... That's ok."

Swindle shrugged, and then, looked at the two energon cubes, and later, to his master. Then, he beeped again.

"I already consumed mine, Swindle" he explained, "I shared mine with you, remember?"

The Minicon nodded in agreement.

"I should give them to my counterpart..." he mussed. "That Soundwave guy ordered me to give those cubes to him." Starscream explained.

The Minicon noticed than his master was upset by something; he almost could put a finger on the reasons for that, but actually, he also noticed than his master felt quite uneasy when he talked about the Communications Officer. Swindle could understand why: Soundwave was telepathic, and he might find out his existence, so they both, Swindle and his master, always were very quiet when the mech of the big red optic was around.

On the other hand, Starscream was still feeling confused as usual, but his later chat with Thundercracker made him more confused. The blue seeker had made some revelations about his counterpart that Starscream didn't know how do deal with; it wasn't nothing new since every later event in Starscream's life was confusing enough to make him unable to deal with them.. But now, Starscream didn't know what opinion he should have about his counterpart. Soundwave had given him the order to carry that couple of energon cubes to his counterpart, the part which belonged to him after the last raid, and the experience had taught to the Seeker of blue optics than perhaps, there was an ulterior motive for that... Soundwave made him remember that bastard Sideways.

The blue seeker hadn't seen his counterpart since the Air Commander had been beaten by Megatron, and that memory disturbed him deeply, in spite the later discoveries about his counterpart. Starscream was facing a task than he didn't feel sure enough to affront.

Then, as if Swindle would be able to understand his master's thoughts, he beeped in serious mode. The blue seeker stared at him, half surprised half decided.

"Yes, you're right... It's time to deal with this." He announced.

Then, he rose on his foot, took the energon cubes and placed them inside his charge compartment, and walked out of his quarters as Swindle jumped and connected himself on Starscream's left forearm.

Neither of them noticed a red and black bird that was watching them.

* * *

The room was dark, as was his mood. The only lights inside the quarter were the ones than entered by the huge round windows from the exterior of the HQ and the bright light of the screen monitor; the atmosphere inside the great room was odd, and the Wagner music made it even estranger (2), the Second Act of the first scene of "The Walkiria" was sounding in the room, and, for some odd reason, Starscream liked it.  


_ Ich weiB ein wildes Geschlecht,  
nitch heílig ist çihrn was andem  
hehrverjaBt ist es Allen und mir.  
Zur Rache ward ich gerufen,  
Siihne zu nehmen für Sippen Blut:  
zu spät karn ich, und kehrte nin heim,  
des flücht'gen Frevlers Spur  
irn eig'nen Haus zu erspäh'n(2a)_

Since he didn't have anything more interesting to do as he recovered himself on his injures, and since he wasn't in his best mood, he killed off his time with human's entertainments, something he could mock of them without thinking hardly about it. Starscream had found the best way to make fun of humans was watching their TV channels: doing that, the Air Commander had access to the worst of human's culture, and he didn't need to study them deeply; humans seems to enjoy whatever kind of storytelling things and their TV programs used to be focused on that.

Is spite of that, Starscream, being curious by nature, had been more intrigued about humans' culture and history after his accidental time travel into the past. He just didn't feel well with himself when he saw he didn't even know humans dressed up themselves with metal in their past. So he began to study human's culture and history when he could get back to his time, and was that time when he found out Wagner's music, which he actually liked and he listened now. His computerized mind allowed him to listen to music as he was dealing with other tasks and he used to do it when he had the feeling he wanted to do it.

In his studies, Starscream had found very interesting things about humans besides music. He didn't think on those things as "interesting" because they were amazing, but because they were useful: Starscream had found a lot of things about humans' cultures and history which were useful to him and the Decepticon Cause: in fact, many of them had been used in the Decepticons' later plans for getting energy.

But humans, still being puny and manageable creatures; they though on themselves as the best beings over Earth surface, a creature who destroyed their world and their kind unceremoniously, who though on themselves as the most intelligent creatures over Earth, and a long etcetera. Under Starscream's POV, humans weren't so different than other mammals living on Earth, they were very closer to apes, and their stupid overconfidence didn't allow them to realize how they acted. Humans spent their time fighting for their short lives very much alike than apes: using policy, fighting each other, lying and manipulating... they even used sex as a weapon in very disturbing ways for getting their objectives! Humans were so puny than their own instincts were useful to manipulate among themselves!

Starscream didn't find those very disturbing as he was manipulative and used to lie, but humans' attempts of those were just amusing: how could a human think he was superior to the rest? What kind of aptitudes he had for thinking like that? Could they fly? Could they have any power than none other human had? No, was the answer. So, what kind of skill they had over the rest of their kind? None.

Besides, humans were so egocentric than he didn't realize of the things than cut their possible future progress. Religion, for example: Starscream had found out more primitive human religions were polytheist, and they adored several gods which happen to bring unknown nature phenomenon's like storm's flashes and such; he had seen that in other many cultures across the universe. But more modern human' religions were monotheists, like Transformers were. The Air Commander, being himself scientist minded, never cared really much for all those stores and myths about Unicron and Primus or the whole Matrix thing, the divine object than helped Transformers to contact with Primus. His only acceptation was the fact Primus was an important element in Transformers culture and in Transformers mind; Primus was the only real God. Therefore, he found amusing how many "Gods" humans had: Yavhe, Ala, Bahaman, etc, etc... Humans even had wars in name of their primitive Gods!

In short, humans were limited by their short fleshing skills, their instincts, their religions and cultures... and basically, their weakness. What could they do against the sort of creatures TF's were? Even if humans' technology was advancing a lot thanks to Autobots' help in the later years, they still were beings far inferior to Deceptions.

But this time, he wasn't in mood of studying anything right now, just making an easy fun on them.

The images of the screen were changed quickly as the Air Commander turned the TV channels he watched them...

Suddenly, a picture of a boy with yellow face and big rounded yes, exclaimed:

_"Multiply yourself by cero!"_  
_"D'oh!"_ answered a new picture of a fat human with yellow skin, too.

Starscream chuckled; sometimes even humans had some good speeches. But he changed the channel, again. He wasn't interested in any of those cartoon series right now.

_"... Todo está siendo preparado para las próximas Olimpiadas de Barcelona '92_..."(3a) said a human woman with a microphone in front of her wet mouth. In the background, a great stadium could be seen.

Such puny creatures humans were: they spent all their time destroying their home-planet and fighting among themselves, and every four years, all their nations celebrate those friendly Olympic Games to demonstrate the best thing of their physical training status as if nothing even happened.  
Starscream changed the TV channel once again...

_"But, Brenda... I promised you..."_  
_ "That's enough, Dylan; I'm getting tired of..."_

The Air commander grunted. "90210---Beverly Hills", another sample of the stupid and banal humans. The only thing he found amusing was he once heard that the Aerialbots liked that stuff a lot. This was a proof of A-bots stupidity, too.

Once again, he turned out the TV channel:

"今年天气是_..."_ said a voice in off._ "_一场突如其来的浩劫席卷了_..."_(3b)

Again, a new image appeared in the screen; Starscream could see several houses were half destroyed by big rivers of water and mud. Starscream shrugged; humans' problems didn't concern him, it was their fault to suffer such disasters.

Then, a new TV channel said something more interesting... It was a TV Russian channel, and a news report was being emitted.  
_"Decepticonsатаковало эту станцию масла 2 дня тому назад…"(3c)_

In the background, the Air Commander could see the smoking rest of the oil station; it was hard to believe the fire of the pipe line had been extinguished. The fire had been an accident, it would be better to keep the pipeline in perfect conditions in order to get more energy, but it was ruined. Anyway, it was sure the Autobots were the ones who extinguished the fire, and now, the TV news will began to run about how many humans died in their attack; how many things they destroyed, how wonderful the Autobots are and blah, blah, blah... As the TV screen showed different scenes of their mission's results, the Wagner music still was resonating in the room:

_ Mein Haus hüted, Wôlfing, dich heut';  
fúr die Nacht nahm ich dich auf:  
mit starker Wadde doch wehre ich morgen;  
zum Karnpfe kies'ich den Tag:  
fúr Todte zahlst du mir Zoll(2b)_

The supreme Air Commander couldn't understand how hypocritical humans were: hundreds and hundreds of humans died everyday because their own faults and they blame the Decepticons for destroying their things.  
Humans weren't hypocritical, only, they also were stupid: they could not see Decepticons were their masters and superior to them in everything. How dare they to judge the Decepticons like that? 

Starscream's thoughts were interrupted by a ring call and some knock on his quarters' main door. He jumped off the coach where he was lying and wondered who could be in the other side of his main door. The Air Commander didn't used to get visits except for duty labours. What happened know? Wasn't Megatron satisfied enough with one of his stupid ideas? Or Soundwave was just too boring? Or the Constructicons were about to make a visit in order to check out his current condition? Anyway, Starscream wasn't in good conditions to affront a great deal, now. He just turned off the Wagner's music.

"Come in." he said as he turned a button on the music control panel.

The doors opened and he heard some footsteps on the metallic ground; he aimed one of his rifles to the mech who just entered in his personal quarters. Then, in the dim light inside his main room, he could recognize the figure of his counterpart with his long wings and the glow of his disturbing blue optics. The figure stopped at short distance in front of him, he was aware the Air Commander was aiming at him with one of his rifles and glared at him with his brightly blue optics

The quarters' main door shut down with a hiss, heard in spite of the TV's noise. Starscream could see the characteristic mock smile of his counterpart's mouth even if his face was that dark.

"Oh, it's you!" he exclaimed. His tone was almost surprised, but inside him, the Air Commander grunted: he hated being seen like this, moreover if he was seeing by his counterpart.

* * *

"Hey, TC! You're here!" Exclaimed Skywarp as he saw how his friend entered in the bar-room. 

The blue seeker looked briefly at the dark purple one, and later, to the surrounding people: the rest of the Seekers, the Coneheads, also were there. Then, he walked towards his wingmates and caught a little energon cube than Skywarp was handling to him.

"Thanks." He said simply as he caught it and raised the energon cube to his lips.

Skywarp looked at him with his usual naughty smile, then, he turned briefly to Trust and looked back to the blue seeker.

"Did you have some fun?" he asked, "Trust'd spent a great time collecting slaging pieces of the Screamer." he explained in mocking tone as he looked at the read Conehead of yellow optics.

"You dare...!?" exclaimed Trust, but he was interrupted by Ramjet,

"Oh, take it easy. It doesn't matter"

The red Conehead just grunted, but Dirge also asked,

"What about you, TC?"

Thundercracker looked at them for long time as his hand tightened the energon cube.

"Yeah, what happened with the creepy Screamer?" asked Skywarp.

"...We were workin'--- testing the energon cubes." He said as he drank a sip of energon.

"And?" chorused the rest of the seekers

The blue seeker grunted, he felt a little disturbed by his wingmates' attitude, but overall, he didn't want to tell anything about his previous chat with the other Starscream. The blue seeker of red optics had realized he could trust this Starscream; the blue one was far different and honest than his Air Commander. But, in his wingmates' optics, this Screamer was just a bizarre mech, and they only wanted to find something for making fun of him. Thundercracker didn't want such thing happening, even less to find himself in a compromised position because what he told to this Starscream.

He hoped Skywarp noticed he didn't want to talk, but Skywarp never was really smart, and he loved to make fun of everything in order to be popular among the rest of the Decepticons soldiers. So, Thundercracker knew he couldn't count on his friend with this. He decided to show indifference, finally.

"...We were workin'--- that's all." He explained with a shrug, "In fact, he's pretty good worker." his tone showed admiration, and that intrigued his companions.

"Good worker?", exclaimed Trust, "That wing-sword freak is a good worker? Don't make me laugh!"

"... I dunno" added Ramjet "Perhaps that wing-sword of his is repugnant... but I was shocked when he attacked that Aerialbot and sliced him with it."

"As I did." added Thundercracker.

"Why do you say it, TC?" wondered Dirge, "The pipeline exploded by his fault... If he wouldn't attack the Aerialbot, TC wouldn't lose the control of his sonic bomb and the pipeline wouldn't explode."

So what?" exclaimed Ramjet, "It wouldn't change anything... Megatron ordered the retreat when he got shot by that Skyfire mech."

Thundercracker shipped a new gulp of energon in order to cover his face. He didn't want his thoughts about the matter public in the canteen, even if nobody besides the seekers, were listening to them.

If his final conclusion about this Starscream was right, the one of blue optics wasn't anything like the Air Commander... except for some traits of his personality, perhaps. He remembered quite well the horror expression on the face of the blue seeker when that Starscream found out that he had made to explode the pipeline accidentally;

Thundercracker also remembered his facial expression when Starscream saw what Megatron was doing to his counterpart. The blue seeker still couldn't put a finger on his reasons, but he had become fond on this Starscream, in fact, he wondered if the similar colouring scheme between him and this Starscream meant something: they both were blue, white and some spots of grey, and the colour scheme of a Transformers was related with his/her personality in the same way as his/her name... therefore, it wasn't unusual that Starscream was so similar to him.

All those deeds made he wouldn't be pleased with his wingmates' attitude.

"It wasn't Screamer's fault..." mused Thundercracker, absently.

Skywarp laughed,

"Which one?" he mocked.

"You know what I mean to say, 'Warp." The blue seeker answered.

"Does it matter?" exclaimed Trust.

Thundercracker shrugged.

"The truth is this guy has more skill than I thought he would." announced Ramjet.

"Yeah, but it didn't stop the Auto-crash." Pointed Trust.

Dirge sighed heavily.

"Could ja' stop that, pliz?" he complained, "We've been talkin' about the Siberian mission for hours, and I'd like to forget anything related with job. I had to make the reports!"

"Not only you, Dirge." Pointed Ramjet, "Me too."

"Okay, then!" the black and purple seeker laughed, "But who'll be my next target, then?" he complained.

"Pick on Rumble and Frenzy, as usual." suggested Thundercracker with a smile on his lips.

* * *

In spite of the laser rifle than was aiming at them, Swindle wasn't afraid at all. To his master's surprise, the blue Minicon run towards his master's counterpart and jumped on him. The Air Commander was so surprised than he couldn't help but seeing how that creature comes on him as a pet would do; the other Starscream also was amazed: why Swindle did such thing? Wasn't he afraid of his counterpart after all the later events? The little Minicon always had been reckless, but this time it was more dangerous than usual. The blue seeker didn't know what he could do to stop his little companion. 

Starscream gasped as he saw how the little creature beeped on his lap in joy; at first, he wanted to take it off him violently, but he remembered than that thing had the incredible skill of powering up other transformers... to his counterpart, indeed. So, he repressed the wish of smashing it and looked at his counterpart, who seemed a little more relaxed because of it.

"What da' ya want?" he asked harshly.

"I've come because I have to give you something." His counterpart answered coldly; he didn't want to start a fight with his counterpart, but he wanted to watch him.

Starscream's optics widened lightly, and he exclaimed,

"What?"

His counterpart, the blue one, opened his cargo compartment and extracted a couple of energon cubes.

"Take them." He said as he handled them to his counterpart "This is your pay."

The Air commander looked at the two energon cubes, one in pink and the other in iridescent colours, and looked back at his counterpart. Then, he nodded, caught them and left them at his side. Usually, he would keep them inside his personal energon supply closet, but he wasn't in mood of moving himself too much.

"Thanks!... It's pleasing to see _somebody_ remembers me in this Quarters." He answered.

The blue seeker raised an eyebrow ridge, he knew that speech had been sarcastic, but he wasn't sure if his counterpart talked about him or the rest of the D-cons crew. He knew his counterpart used to speak sarcastically about almost everything, but he didn't know him well enough for catching the sense. Then, the Air Commander added,

"Who ordered to you giving me those energon cubes?... Or was you who wanted to give me them?"

Starscream looked at his counterpart; he seemed to be evaluating the right answer.

"I knew the energon cubes were distributed among the soldiers according with their rank..." he explained, "But It was the Communicators Officer who ordered me to gave them to you."

"What!? Soundwave!?" exclaimed the Air Commander, suddenly.

His counterpart nodded, he wasn't sure about why this Starscream was so excited.

"Yes, he was in charge now... since you cannot display your rank in your current status."

The Air Commander reclined himself on his coach with a lousy grunt.

"Soundwave... you, hypocritical bastard." He murmured.

Starscream, the blue one, stared at his counterpart as he wanted to get some information. Even if the lights inside the quarter were pretty dim, he could see the Air Commander's personal quarters were far bigger than his own, and there were several rooms' doors around the main living room; he guessed what some of them, but others were, he had no idea. But overall, under the blue light of the ocean than entered by the huge windows, he noticed his counterpart physic condition wasn't the best: certainly many scraps on his armour had already disappeared, but the wounds still being open, he was connected a vital support machine, and his paintjob colouring was quite dim. Yes, certainly the Air Commander wasn't in his best, and Starscream was quite sure he could beat his counterpart easily, right now even if he had found the Air Commander was the Air Commander because of his powerful skills.  
_"---And other things, too. I bet._" thought Starscream to himself.

"Ok... And did you want something more?" the Air Commander asked cockily; his counterpart remembered that was the usual talking style of the Air Commander.

"Actually, no. Not a real order." He answered, "But I wanted to see how you are."

Starscream's red optics widened in surprise.

"_Ooooh_! That's just wonderful." He mocked "First off, that fool Megatron beats me till I cannot even move because something that was NOT my fault. Later, he sent Soundwave, the muting freak one, to give my Energon reward... And you, my counterpart from other universe, is the only one who cares a bit for my own sake!"

The seeker of blue optics listened to him in wonder: was his counterpart making sarcastic comments about what had happened, or was he regretting it? Two words resonated in his audios, "fool" and "cares". This Starscream thought his leader was a fool, and apparently, he regretted nobody cared for him so much... But, was it because the Air Commander wanted the leadership? Starscream wasn't sure: if his counterpart was more like him, he knew the Air Commander didn't like to be pitied.

"I saw the beating Megatron gave to you." The blue Starscream said and his counterpart looked at him sharply, "So I wanted to check if you were right."

The red and silver Starscream looked away, towards the energon cubes, as Swindle beeped.

"My Minicon also thought we should do it." He explained.

"I don't need your pity!" He replied coldly, "I _am_ Starscream, the mighty! I am the Air Commander of Decepticons Air Forces on Earth and Cybertron! I am a warrior, the best warrior on Cybertron, not a wannabe Autobot... I do not need that!" he almost shouted, his tone dropped arrogance; his words were a funny contrast with his current status.

"I don't know why Megatron beat you." His counterpart answered like if he wasn't heard the Air Commander's previous speech. "But I didn't see why he did such a thing. You did a good work in the oil station." He affirmed Starscream grunted; it was ironic the one who had made the pipeline explode, and the one who had left behind, was the one who was telling him the truth.

"Megatron is a FOOL... Every time he commands a mission, all we get is slaged!... He has no rights in beating me because his stupid schemes do not work!... He has no right to beat me because he gets shot!"

The blue seeker's jaw dropped. He could understand his counterpart's reasons very well, but overall, he had got a reliable reason about why Megatron had beat his counterpart like that. It was something about a "_being shot_" and a "_traitor_". Starscream suddenly remembered the big mech in white, the one he messed up with Jetfire, had been the one who shot Megatron in the shoulder. He could see why Megatron was mad, but he couldn't put a finger on the reason the Decepticon Leader had for blaming his counterpart for that.

Suddenly, the Air Commander's expression changed from anger to curious. He looked at the Minicon thing, which had been next to him all the time, and looked back to his counterpart.

"I saw you fighting against the Autobots," he began to say, "And you're quite good... I'm not surprised because you're my counterpart." He made a pause, and looked to his namesake directly in his blue optics. "But you didn't use your Minicon. Why?"

The blue Starscream's loyalty sense made him to give the real answer.

"I am afraid Swindle could be found out. It wouldn't be good for us both--- _and probably, these universes since Minicons are related with Unicron._" He thought for himself; the blue seeker didn't feel confident enough to confess his counterpart the whole Unicron' story.

"I see. You're right." The Air Commander answered with a smile. "However, I'd like to now something."

The seeker of blue optics looked at his counterpart in wonder.

"What?"

"I want to know how this Minicon of yours works... A real demonstration." Was Starscream's answer, "I command it."

* * *

"Laserbeak, report" said Soundwave's monotone voice as the Cassettcon entered inside the Communicator's officer room. This time, Laserbeak found his master was waiting him in a martial pose, something unusual when his master was alone with his Cassettcons; however, he just jumped inside his master thoracic cavity as he transformed in his alternative form. 

Soon, his master began to play all the information the Cassettcon had been able to collect. Soundwave listened Laserbeak's report in silence: he heard the conversation between the blue Starscream and the beeping thing, again; later, he heard the discussion between the two seekers... there wasn't something odd in that. He heard the Air Commander's cocky speeches, and his complains about his current situation... Nothing new here, and Soundwave didn't really care for those; still, the other Starscream, in spite his usual mental confusion status, took easily his counterpart's whinnies. But,finally, he got some interesting information about the beeping thing: its name was Swindle, it was something called a "Minicon" and, apparently, it had the skill of powering up the blue Starscream.

Soundwave wasn't sure, but the odd structure they had found attached to the seeker of blue optics' left arm, might be that creature: they both seemed to be linked somehow, and now, he had just found the beeping thing could give his master a great power.

And the Air Commander also knew that, and was quite intrigued...

Finally, Soundwave had found what that being that talked with the other Starscream was. And he wasn't pleased at all, but anxious, the "Unicron" word still resonating inside his mind.

He should collect more information.

* * *

Things weren't working right, exactly. The Minicon hadn't been found out, yet... only the subject and his counterpart knew about his existence, and even worse than just that: both identities seemed to get along to each other quite well, in spite of the odds. He hadn't expected such a thing, he had expected something more efficient in his plans, but it was being ruined because the Megatron of this reality... That egocentric fool has the power of slaging all his own schemes. 

But the worse thing was the subject had managed to contact with his former adversaries, and he had warned them about what could happen. That wasn't good at all!

Still, there was a hope, yet. The Communicators officer seemed to have his own plans, and he was trying to collect more information about what was happening, really. He didn't know if this Officer could be a good tool, he seemed to be very much alike the Tactician Officer, but he wasn't sure about the Communicators Officer, yet. He should collect more information about him.

* * *

**NOTES:**

(1)Since the cartoon never was really clear on this point, I think this is the D-cons' rank line.

(2) In fact, Sureshock is female, according with her canon profile.

(3) At first, I thought it was jus a fan-rumour, but certainly one of the Starscream's reincarnations enjoys Wagner's music.

(3a)_ I know a riotous race;  
not holy it holds what men revere: 'tis hated by all and by me.  
For vengeance forth was I summoned,  
payment to win me for kinsmen's blood;  
too late came I, and now return home,_

(3b)_ My house holds thee, Wölfing, today;  
for the night, safe by the rest;  
with trusty weapon denfen thee tomorrow;  
I choose the day for the fight:  
as death-beth pay'st thou thy life._

(4a) It's in Spanish. It says: "...Every thing will be ready for the coming Olympic Games in Barcelona..."

(4b) It's simplified Chinese. It says: "The sudden catastrophes are happening at..." Thank you to Lewei for editing this.

(4c) The Decepticons attacked this oil station two days ago.


	10. Chapter9 The Truth Behind All Truths

Finally, the new chapter of "Immortal Star" after waiting for more of a year!

First off, I must thanks Naphtali who beta-reader this chapter for me.

This story has been stopped for so long due several reasons. Personal problems have been the most notorious reasons, and it means struggles with my personal life and a nasty skill disease. Besides that, I also needed to take a break of "Transfomers" fandom. Don't take me wrong, I still loving TF, but I think I would be around the fandom as much as before.

Well, this episode is a open door to the end of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter-9**

"**The True behind All Truths" **

**H**e honestly had no idea what do. Optimus, the Prime of the Transformers' species, the Matrix's Keeper and, in a way, one of the few communicants of Primus or Vector Sigma to some degree… At least, it was under Skyfire's standard ideas because he was on a completely different level from everyone else.

The big white flyer never really took interest in Primus' Cult. Being a scientist, he knew mechanical life forms weren't typical around the universe, but a very rare thing. Machines aren't created by chemistry for example, but by somebody who created them. The Transformers believed the reason of their existence was a god like being called Primus who, among other theories, lived as a spirit in Cybertron, and talked with "its" creations through the Matrix and Vector Sigma. And, like many of the other religions across in the universe, Primus had a nemesis, Unicron.

But Skyfire, being agnostic minded himself, wasn't really fond of those beliefs. Of course he felt Cybertron was different than the rest of the planets and worlds he had been to in the past… but he couldn't help it: Cybertron was his home!

However, Prime held one of the most important social ranks in Transformers' society, something similar to being a Spiritual Leader or Primus' Oracle, even. And, on a personal level, he was somebody that Skyfire respected a lot, even if he wasn't certain that he could count Prime as a friend, at least not on the same level that Perceptor or Wheeljack were.

That was the reason for his current mental struggle: he respected Prime, and he would help him for certain… but he didn't understand why Prime has asked for such a thing, why Optimus has asked him to arrange for a meeting with the odd seeker. The mech was strange enough to attract their attention, but he didn't understand the urgency of Prime's command. Of course, he wanted to fulfil Prime's wish… but he had no idea about how he could find the seeker with blue optics again, or how to contact him. And that wasn't the only problem, the rest of D-cons could find out, and surely, they wouldn't be pleased.

He had to find a way to contact with the seeker--alone. And he wasn't sure how to do it, till he had an idea.

The only problem was that it perhaps wasn't a good one…

KA-BOOM!

A sudden explosion shook the Ark and thick, pink smoke began coming out of Wheeljack's laboratory. It wasn't strange really, since Wheeljack's inventions tended to be ominous; others were just incredible, but they usually finished in a similar fashion. This time, though, the explosion wasn't the worst of it, but the thick, pink smoke was: it was turning everything it touched a similar shade of pink. Carly ran out of Wheeljack's laboratory and coughed noisily; her hair wasn't blonde anymore, but pastel pink, her blouse was as well, and she seemed to be annoyed by this among other things. To show her indignation, Carly began yelling something about Wheeljack's crazy experiments, and the bad accidents, before complaining about her current hair colour.

But she wasn't the only one complaining about the situation: Carly wasn't screaming until after the explosion, therefore Tracks couldn't have been wondering why she was screaming until _after_ it had happened and now he was suffering the consequences of that decision.

Shortly thereafter, Track's loud scream shook the Ark once again, and everyone around could have sworn they saw something dark blue and pink running by the Ark corridors than pleaded.

"Sunstreaker! Help get this stuff off of me, HELP-MEEEEEE!" In all actuality, the golden Lamborghini was the only one who could sympathize with Tracks, perhaps because both Autobot cars shared the same passion for looking pretty.

Naturally, the rest of the A-bots went to find out what in the name of Primus was happening this time…

The scientist Autobot crew was the first ones in coming out, after Carly, and they were followed by Wheeljack, whose chest had been turned a funny pink colouring.

"May I ask what happened here?" asked Prowl coldly, the rest of people there watching the show half amused, half surprised.

Wheeljack brushed his face with his right hand as he tried to get off some of the pink colouring from his faced mask, and later, he waved the same hand without any result.

"I'm sorry." He excused himself, "It was my mistake… I'm really sorry." His tone reflected true regret, but nobody was sure if it was because of what had just happened, or because of some personal defeat due to his faulty experiment.

"What in the name of Primus were you doing, 'Jack?" asked, his tone was a mixture of sarcasm and patience.

"Well… I was trying to…" the engineer began to explain, but he was cut off by Carly.

"_We_ were trying to find out what made those blue samples of Transformer armour change their colouring like that." The female human explained, "But things went horribly wrong… and now _my hair and my blouse are PINK_! And _tonight_ I was supposed to have a date with Spike! I can't meet him looking like this!"

Prowl listened to her, ignoring her last comment, his gaze turned back to the engineer. If Prowl were like everyone else, perhaps he would have suppressed a smile, the way some people behind him were trying to do, but instead his face remained.

"Wheeljack?" he asked "Do you have something to add to Carly's explication?"

"It--- It was a technical failure…" he began, "I was also trying to create a radar, a tracking device for locating the energy signature of the owner of those samples, but…" the mask faced Autobot with shining blue ears didn't know how to continue.

Prowl continued to glare at Wheeljack before turning his gaze to Carly (who was still upset by the recent catastrophe and Ratchet. The A-bot Second in Command knew there was something more going on here, but he wasn't sure if he should find out. Was Wheeljack's current experiment by Prime's order? And, if so, why wasn't he informed about it? As second-in-command, Prowl should know what was going on; it was really strange that Optimus wouldn't say anything to him.

Standing at the back of the crowd, Skyfire realized Optimus' purpose with that order, but he wondered if Wheeljack's current task was truly a good idea.

* * *

**H**e could just hear a little of the two Triplechangers' chat. They avoided him the way the rest of the Decepticon army did, and, in his current situation, he rather liked it this way. And so he passed by as the Triplechanger called Astrotrain explained to his companion, Blitzwing, something about a mech called Octane. 

"I'm glad Octane finally gets awake and comes to Earth with us…"

"To this mud ball? I cannot find why it is so interesting!"

"Just think about it: what other alternative da'ya' think Octane'll get?"

"You're right…"

'_Hmmmm, wasn't Octane the mech I saw in the TV monitor during my first reunion? The one who actually seems to like rounded fenmebots?_' thought the blue seekers as he passed by along their side. Then, his optics widened as he noticed another mech that was coming towards him. He was a blue seeker, but his wings were golden-brown and his helmet was a cone. The incoming seeker was Dirge, he had worked along Starscream in the last mission but, normally they both avoided each other.

Starscream stopped as he realized the seeker was heading directly towards him, and waited for him. For some odd reason, he didn't like Dirge's proximity; putting aside his personal feeling towards his new wingmate, it seemed the Conehead exhaled a gloomy air than made him depressive no matter how he managed to do, plus there was the dislike Starscream had developed for certain Coneheads, lately.

Dirge stopped in front of him and looked at him coldly; as he did so, Starscream felt the gloomy air coming from the Conehead, it was like this mech was always in a depressive state, it seemed contagious.

"Starscream, our Mighty Leader requests your presence in his personal office right now."

"What? Mine?" the blue seeker wondered.

"Yes---And I suggest that you obey him." Dirge answered. His gloomy air covered his wish desire of to getting away of from Starscream.

The blue seeker grunted and he felt the desire to take out his wing-sword, he didn't like the way Dirge talked to him at all, but with the Triplechangers nearby, he didn't want to start a fight, either.

"Ok, just get out of my way!" he answered harshly as he passed by the Conehead.

Dirge said nothing, he just let Starscream go.

Fortunately, Starscream had had enough time to study all of the floors of Decepticons' HQ so he knew where Megatron's personal office was. As he walked towards that room, he gave Swindle a mental order to be quiet during his meeting with the D-con leader. Along the way, he didn't see his counterpart; the other Starscream should be recovering himself in his personal quarters- still.

Finally he stood before the office door's monitor, and pressed a button; as soon as he did, Megatron's face appeared in the screen and said laconically:

"Enter."

And the office's door opened with a fuss.

The office wasn't too dark, but the main source of light was placed just above the Decepticon Leader's desk and chair, as if it were a divine light meant to illuminate him and his "throne". In spite of the fact that the whole room was more modest than the Throne Room of the blue seeker's reality; this office seemed to be more pompous. Still, that wasn't what disturbed Starscream, it was the fact Megatron wasn't alone; he was accompanied by the mind reading guy, Soundwave.

Starscream grunted, he knew too well what it meant for Soundwave to be next to the Decepticon Leader, and he didn't like it. Besides, he knew Soundwave was a capable mind reader, and that going to help his current situation any.

"Ah, Starscream" the Decepticon Leader greeted in an odd polite tone, "Please, sit down." He offered as he waved his cannon arm towards a chair in front of his desk

"Tha--thanks, sir."

The blue seeker did so taking care of his long wings; they could be an annoying thing in tight rooms; and it was one of the reasons that he, being a seeker, felt uneasy inside small spaces. Later, he looked at Megatron and, while trying to look natural, did his best to keep an optic on Soundwave as well. He also wondered what Megatron wanted to get out of this interview, but before he could figure it out, the Decepticon Leader spoke to him:

"So, tell me, Starscream… Could you explain more details about your universe?" asked Megatron in a rare, smooth tone.

"There's not much more to explain, sir." Starscream answered trying to sound sincere. "There are differences between our universes, but it doesn't mean Decepticons're being defeated in my universe at all.

"So… are the Decepticons winning this long war?"

Starscream sighed to himself: yes, it might be called '_Winning the war'_, but the adjective 'long' also was used in the sentence, and he wasn't proud of it.

Plus, how could he swear that the Decepticons were wining the war when he had used the last of his power to blast the Transformers' common nemesis? Starscream wished he could explain this to somebody, but he knew hardly anybody would believe him. If the Megatron of Starscream's reality didn't believe in him, even after having seen Unicron, it would be even less likely that the Megatron of this reality would, either. Starscream felt like he was following a death path.

"Yes, sir. As I explained to you, we could be powerful enough to get back to Cybertron and to reclaim our world."

A smiled formed on Megatron's lips.

"That's something I'm glad to hear." He answered, "Anyway, you say there are differences between our realities… I'd like to know some of those. Can you describe them to me?"

Starscream's blue optics widened; once again, it seemed to be an interrogation. That explained Soundwave's presence.

"Of course, sir." Starscream managed to answer as he ordered his thoughts quickly, "There are differences. Our HQ was on the borderline of the dark and light sides of Earth's moon, for example. Autobots had a hard time trying to discover it."

"You told me that, already." Megatron warned him.

"I--know, sir. What I mean to say… for example, our HQ was an accidentally crashed cybertronian ship and our troops are fewer than they are here."

"What does that mean?"

"The Earth mission wasn't dangerous enough to require as many troops as there is here." Starscream explained, trying to sound calm, "Therefore, only eight people were stationed here."

That news truly surprised Megatron, he couldn't believe than only eight Decepticons were on Earth in this Starscream's universe. It meant the mission on Earth was really easier than here! He cursed to himself his bad luck, and wished to get more information, in spite he had the feeling he didn't like what he was going to hear.

"Who're those Decepticons?" he demanded to know.

"There's me, Demolisher, Cyclonus, Tidalwave, Wheeljack, Thrust, Sidesways and of course, you, sir." Starscream enumerated, taking care of his words.

Neither Megatron nor Soundwave could avoid exchanging looks. None of those names sounded familiar to them, except for Thrust… and Wheeljack. It demonstrated than things were really different.

"Wheeljack?" almost shouted Megatron, "The _Autobot_?"

Starscream jumped in his seat, and secretly cursed his naive attitude: he had guessed that this reality's Wheeljack might still being an A-bot. Why had he ignored that fact?

Despite the sudden influx of ideas, Starscream ordered his thoughts.

"Ye--- yes, sir" he managed to answer, "Wheeljack is an A-bot deserter in my universe. He's now one of the most loyal Decepticons I've met, sir." The seeker explained trying sound more than sincere.

Starscream's words had a profound impact on Megatron; Starscream watched how the Decepticons' leader expression changed from angry, to surprised then, finally, to amused. However, Soundwave's big red optic just flashed: he was surprised by this information, but he was even more surprised when he discovered Starscream' statement was true.

"This is incredible… wish traitors in this universe were as loyal as they are in yours." He laughed and gave Starscream a meaningful glance. The blue seeker remembered his namesake was called "Traitor", and he understood it was a warning.

By Decepticons' and Autobots' standards, he was a traitor, too.

"It doesn't make sense." Soundwave's monotone voice interrupted suddenly, "Former Autobots cannot be loyal to D-cons' cause."

Starscream moved his view to the Officer with a puzzle look on his blue optics, but it was interrupted by Megatron.

"Shut up, Soundwave. I didn't ask for your opinion!" this order. "Now, who're the others?" Megatron demanded to know.

"They're other high rank officials" Starscream started to explain, still confused by what had just happened. "But actually, I don't know who their counterparts on this universe are."

"And Thrust?" asked Megatron gravely.

"I know his counterpart, yet." Starscream answered quickly, "He's a Conehead, too, and he's--" The blue seeker realized this was the chance he was looking for, "He's a traitor, sir."

Of course, such affirmation caught Megatron and Soundwave off guard.

"Thrust is… what? A traitor? How?"

In Megatron's mind, all his troops were traitors in one way or another, but there were traitors like Starscream, and there were traitors like the Insecticons. Thrust never was considered a serious traitor, though. The red Conehead was always bluffing and loud mouthed, but this was nothing serious. Megatron knew that Thrust's lousy speeches weren't any real menace to Megatron or to his power.

But, wasn't this Starscream far different room the one that Megatron had always known? Then, perhaps, the other Thrust might be far different from the one he knew, too. It made some degree of sense. However, it might be actually this Starscream was a traitor, and he was just trying to make a move on him and blaming Thrust for that.

Megatron should find it out.

But, in his own way, Starscream had found how to tell Megatron what had been bothering him since he woke up on this reality, even before.

"Thrust is a traitor to all Decepticons, sir. He allied himself with Sidesways and they both tried to destroy us."

"Sidesways?" exclaimed Megatron, "Who's he?"

At this point, Starscream realized he had much more to explain than he had originally planned on. In fact, this might the chance he had been waiting for.

"Sidesways is a double agent, sir" he tried to put in clear, "He pretended to be an Autobot; later, he changed sides, and finally, we found out he had his _own_ plans. He favoured both factions, so battles always were always matched."

"Incongruent" Soundwave interrupted, "Common Transformer could take advantage of the factions by favouring both equally."

Starscream glared at Soundwave, he was starting to develop a deep aversion towards the Communications Officer.

"Sidesways did take advantage of such actions." The seeker affirmed in low and harsh voice. It wasn't difficult for Soundwave to catch the menace in his tone. "Megatron, sir, Sidesways is a very dangerous and powerful transformer. He knew what he was doing." He made a dramatic pause as he tried to figuring out if his superior officers were able to understand what he was saying.

"I was fighting against him just before I appeared in this reality."

Megatron and Soundwave both fell silent; once again, Starscream didn't catch the Communications officer's reaction, but he noticed Megatron' serious expression, and secretly, he smiled to himself.

"Starscream…" the Decepticon leader began to say, "You were very damaged when we found you. And, some days ago, you told us your wounds were caused by a fight against the A-bots." His optics darkened, "Your current explication is different than the previous… why? Are you trying to lie to me?"

The blue seeker gasped and he tried to recover himself quickly. He felt as if he had lost the upper hand.

"N—No, sir". He went on to explain, "We, Decepticons, were fighting against the A-bots… but we found out the traitor Thrust had made an alliance with Sidesways and Mega—I mean, your counterpart, ordered me to capture them dead or alive."

"And…?" Megatron didn't seem to be terribly impressed.

"Eventually, I saw you—that your counterpart was fighting against the A-bot's leader and the traitors tried to interfere with you---the fight, so I tried to stop it." Starscream took a deep breath, "That was when I was caught by the blue beam that sent me to this universe, I think."

There was a pause of silence until Megatron looked questioningly to Soundwave.

"True." The indigo mech answered, "There was a fight between the factions' leaders' counterparts. Starscream interfered and he was caught by a blue beam."

Megatron nodded.

"I see." The Decepticon leader answered, "I understand now the consequences of Sidesways' actions. He could have eliminated us from the scene … and without me, the Decepticons would be lost."

Starscream nodded,

"Yes, sir. He's very dangerous." His blue optics darkened, "Sidesways has very dangerous…, I'm afraid I'm here by his fault… he might even be in this universe, too."

Megatron wasn't a fool; perhaps he was an egomaniac and megalomaniac, but he wasn't a fool. He knew Starscream was trying to convince him of how dangerous this Sidesways mech was; but it might be that the blue seeker was hoping to blame Sidesways for his own faults. Megatron didn't think this Starscream was capable of such a thing that was something more in the nature of the Air Commander. But in any case, the main problem was that Megatron didn't know anything about Sidesways.

"Do you think that Sidesways is in this universe?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir." Starscream answered, "But I think he's powerful enough to jump between different realities."

"Nonsense." interrupted Soundwave. "No transformers is powerful enough for that."

Starscream's bue optics darkened.

"He can too!...I jumped from one place to another using one of his 'bridges.' In fact, that's how he escaped from us."

"How does he do that?" asked Megatron gravely.

"I already told you, sir." answered Starscream trying to sound convincing, "He's really powerful. He has many different skills and powers… Just remember the condition I was in when you found me!" Starscream said, his voice, having taken on a harsher tone, made him sound like his namesake.

"Congruent." agreed Soundwave without hesitation.

The Decepticon Leader kept silent. Starscream's explications made sense… if you believed in it. And his Communications Officer did. So…why?

"You have said that the Thrust of your reality allied himself with Sidesways… How did he do this? Why?"

"I'm not sure, sir." Starscream sighed, "But apparently Sidesways promised some type of reward to Thrust. Sidesways wanted the destruction of all trans—of all factions in order to be the ruler of our people."

"Is that all? Do you know anything else about him?" Megatron demanded to know.

Starscream felt uneasy. He knew that Sidesways was a Transformer reincarnation of Unicron. Sidesways had started off as some Transformer who was stupid enough to make a deal with Unicron before becoming Unicron's puppet, or if Sidesways was just an avatar of Unicron was unknown to Starscream. Whatever the case, he did know it was too soon to mention this to Megatron.

"I—we don't know where he came from. We don' know even know his true Cybertronian form. When he joined us his alternative form was an earthling vehicle, a motorcycle, I think." He paused, "But his most remarkable characteristic is that he had one face for when he was an A-bot and another when he was on our side."

This time even Soundwave' stoic expression indicated surprise for the first time that Starscream could ever remember. The same thing happened on to Megatron, although he managed to recover his usual angry-neutral facial expression.

"Two… faces?" he inquired in a sceptical tone.

"Yes, sir." Starscream nodded, trying to sound convincing. "That's how he tricked us. Some type of disguise… Actually, I think Sidesways hid his real face."

Somehow, in spite of the fact that Soundwave didn't understand all of the details; the Communications Officer knew this was true.

"Congruent."

"So…do you think this Sideways mech might be even more annoying than Prime?" teased Megatron.

"Yes, sir" answered Starscream, "Prime himself knew how dangerous Sideways was, too." His blue optics darkened, "He's a common enemy, sir."

Once again, there was a silence. Starscream knew they were evaluating his statement, and he truly hoped his superiors here would believe him. But at the same time, he tried to figure out a way to make sense to his story without mentioning Minicons and his personal alliance with the Autobots. It would be easier if the mind reading mech, Soundwave, wasn't here: he could find out that it wasn't entirely true. Therefore, he tried to make his mind in blank.

"Very well, Starscream." Megatron said finally, "We'll evaluate your story… You're dismissed."

The seeker jumped in his chair: he didn't expect such a conclusion. He could go now, after what he said? Why it was so?

"Sir…?"

"You can let go, Starscream." the Decepticon Leader ordered.

"Ok, sir…" And saying this, the seeker rosed to his feet and left quietly with a puzzled look on his face.

Once again, the automatic door opened with a fuss noise, and Starscream left Megatron's office without looking back.

Once the door was closed and nobody could hear them, Megatron turned towards Soundwave.

"So? What do you think?" this time, Megatron was truly asking for Soundwave's opinion.

"He's worried. He's speaks the truth. He's worried about the events than brought him to this reality."

"I don't care about that." Megatron spat back, "I care about whether he's telling the truth or not."

"Incongruent. He's afraid of Sidesways."

"Is that relevant or not?" scowled Megatron.

"Not enough information. I suggest watching him closely."

Megatron grunted. In any case, he should keep an eye on Starscream in order to find out the real problem.

"Closely, huh?" muttered the Decepticon leader, "I don't think he'd dare to do anything unusual inside HQ… I think I ought to grant him permission to go out of HQ."

"Agreed. We'll have a better chance to spy his moves and real behaviour." Soundwave answered knowing it also was his personal chance.

"Indeed." Agreed Megatron with a nasty smile, but soon it faded from his face as a sudden revelation occurred to him.

Primus! Why in the universe was he always forced to spy on "Starscream"?

As he left Megatron's office, Starscream tried desperately to gain control over himself. He knew that he had revealed something decisive about himself, and even for the rest of the Transformers species; he wanted to finish off Unicron since he knew too well how dangerous that creature was. And yet Starscream found that he was afraid nobody would believe him. 

He had just tried to give to this reality's Megatron some clues about what was coming and he had tried to do the same with the Autobot's by giving that Skyfire mech a message for his Optimus. If in this reality the Autobots' leader also was the Matrix Keeper, he should also know what was at risk.

Starscream didn't know what the impact of his actions would be just yet, but at least he was trying to resolve the situation. Even if he couldn't save his world, he had a chance of saving this one. Somehow it was a comforting thought.

But right now, he could only wait and see what was going to happen…

Then, he noticed a certain suggestion made by Swindle.

"Hmmm, yeah… He's treacherous and mean, but perhaps I should check up on him now…" he muttered to his Minicon. "He is counterpart here, after all."

Shortly after that, the blue seeker went to his namesake's personal rooms and asked for his permission to enter. As he expected, the Air Commander was still inside of his personal quarters; Starscream had the feeling he would be there till he was fully recovered. The Air Commander took great care in what other people thought of him, and he simply did not want to be exposed wrecked and crushed like that in front of the rest of the TF's. It would make him even more vulnerable.

But this didn't apply to him. The Air Commander wanted to keep his counterpart close by at all times."

"Enter." He said in a rough voice; it sounded more like a command than a granted request.

Again, the doors opened fitfully, and the blue Seeker met his counterpart inside the main room of his quarters. The room looked different from the last time Starscream was here; light illuminated it and he could see more details of the Air Commander's personal quarters, including many personal possessions and a big round window through which he could see the Atlantic Ocean and oceanic wildlife such as whales, fishes and other invertebrate and primitive creatures. The blue seeker knew there was more to these quarters than just this one room; surely the Air Commander kept some interesting things and secrets hidden away.

Certainly, these quarters were far better than his…

In the middle of the main room the Air Commander waiting for him. He look better, a lot of better, than the last time Starscream saw him. Yet, he noticed his counterpart still healing and that he wasn't fully recovered.

Primus! Even his wounds after the fight against that Autobot Gestalt wasn't that serious. The blue seeker felt a chill on his wings thinking on how hard was the bass his counterpart got from Megratron, and how many times it could have happened before.

"Oh! You've come!" Starscream exclaimed, "I was waiting for you, anyway. But I didn't expect you so soon."

His namesake was about to reply when suddenly Swindle jumped off from his arm and placed himself between the two Starscreams. His master looked surprised by the minicon's actions but the other Starscream clutched for himself; somehow he was certain that the Minicon thing wanted his attention.

"I wanted to discuss with you the details of your upcoming demonstration." the Air Commander explained to his counterpart, ignoring the Minicon's beeps.

"I knew you wanted to…" Replied the blue seeker with a startled expression, "In fact Swindle says you must know too."

"I know… I'm starting to understand that 'beep' language of his." Starscream said his tone mocking, his counterpart was learning that this was usual for him.

He turned towards his Minicon.

"Why do you think that, Swindle?" he asked.

As an answer he received a succession of 'beep' sounds.

"Important? We both must to keep together? Why?" Starscream exclaimed. But it was his counterpart who answered him.

"I don't know… but whatever is it, it's clear your little pet thinks my last command must be granted." The Air Commander answered with a dangerous smirk on his face.

What surprised the blue seeker even more was knowing that the Air Commander was right.

"In two daysI'll be fully recovered." The dark faced seeker began to explain, "By that time I'll give you the coordinates where you'll show me the real power that your pet is able to give to you…. I want to test your power and learn why that thing is so important to you. Just wait for my orders. Understood?"

Starscream couldn't confirm or deny that; his Minicon was in complete agree with the Air Commander' statement. And he did not know why.

* * *

** A**fter the pink cloud incident and much to Prowl's surprise, Optimus had a very private meeting with Skyfire and Wheeljack. The Autobot second in command was worried and intrigued by that: usually Optimus didn't keep secrets to him, moreover, there never was a real reason to him for doing that, and now, Prowl, even if he tried to keep his usual cool expression, couldn't help feeling worried. 

He thought that the next in the chain command, Jazz, might know something about why Optimus was being so secretive, but Prowl suspected that if h didn't know anything, then Jazz would know even less than him.

But Jazz had a natural sense of intuition that Prowl lacked.

"I don't know what is going on with Optimus and Skyfire." The Autobot with the big blue optic answered, "But I think it's related with the weird seeker that we fought back in Russia."

"How so?" asked Prowl laconically.

Jazz shrugged, "Because of the events that took place the night Skifire spent talking with that odd seeker. Perhaps Skyfire got some important information from that seeker and now Optimus is interested in him."

Prowl didn't say anything for a moment, before finally giving a brief answer. "I see."

Later, Prowl found himself thinking about something that he had never expected to be possible. He needed to keep a close optic on Optimus' at all times; Optimus was just acting weird, and Prowl was afraid of another Decepticons' plot .

In short, he needed to spy him.

** U**naware of Prowl's thoughts, Optimus ran his secret meeting with Skyfire and Wheeljack. He would have preferred to talk about this matter with Skyfireonly… but he needed Wheeljack's assistance, too. The fact was that Optimus felt uneasy about what to do for first time now; he tried to double check his decisions and choices, but now it was his duty to meet the odd seeker and to find out what was going on.

"Wheeljack…" he began, "It's very important than your radar will trace and find out the location of that Seeker. I know you had… a 'technical failure' with the colour changing effect using the armour' samples we got, but I do hope that you will get it to work right."

"I've worked hard on it, Optimus." Answered the Autobot engineer as his blue 'ears' shined, "I'm convinced it will work properly… so long he isn't inside an enclosed space."

"Good. I don't want him inside the Decepticons H.Q" explained Optimus, "I must meet him in some private place away from anybody else."

Both, Skyfire and Wheeljack turned towards the Autobot's Prime in utter shock. Optimus, having expected this to be their reaction, found he should give them some sort of explication.

"I must contact that seeker, no matter the cost." He announced, "That seeker knows something extremely important… something that may affect every single Transformer in the universe, and as Prime, I must find out what he knows."

The other two Autobots fell silent, trying to assimilate Optimus' words.

"It has to do with the message he wanted me to give to you, doesn't it?" mused Skyfire in shocking realization breaking the silence. "He knows something that worries you even more than the war against the Decepticons…"

"Yes, Skyfire. It's very important."

Wheeljack was too astonished to say anything.

"I trust in your discretion in this matter." Optimus said to them both, "As soon as that seeker is located, both of you will come with me." Then, the big Autobot turned towards the even bigger white flyer than Skyfire was, "It seems he trusted you, Skyfire. I request your presence to ensure our meeting runs smoothly. Ok?"

"Of course, Optimus. I shall be there with you." Skyfire answered.

"Wheeljack…?" Prime asked the engineer.

"I don't know what's going on exactly…" answered the shining blue eared Autobot, "But I have a feeling this is really important… I cannot turn my back on you. So I'll be there, Optimus."

"Skyfire… Wheeljack… I'm very grateful for both of you."

* * *

** S**tarscream received the news in awe; inside of himself he felt a deep sense of relief. But he just couldn't believe that Megatron would give him permission to go out of the HQ and to fly around Earth, but not to going back to Cybertron. Starscream, being a bird of prey by nature, this was welcomed news; he just couldn't be enclosed in the HQ, even if they were bigger than the ones he was used to. 

But, why would the big silver-grey mech that was the Megatron of this reality give such a "gift" to him? The first orders were he could be there along he would be inside the HQ, not being allowed to make raids outside… But now, he could, well, flying around freely.

The blue and red seeker was surprised, but his desire to fly across the open sky was stronger enough to overcome this quickly; plus, in certain way, he also was grateful to this Megatron, who acted more understanding of him than the Megatron back in his reality… and even the Starscream of this reality.

He couldn't understand why the Decepticon leader had beat his counterpart so severely, nor why he had been called 'traitor'. The Air Commander did not say anything about that anymore, except to comment on the fact than he thought his punishment was totally unfair. It was something the blue-red seeker could agree with even if he did think there was some ulterior motive behind his counterpart's words.

The Air Commander seemed to have some nasty secrets all right.

But that didn't matter right now. The breeze and clouds caressed his wings nicely as he flew around the Atlantic Ocean… There he was truly free, only sky, clouds and the sea, nothing but open space to put his flying skills to the edge, just what he needed to feel happy. Starscream realized it was the first time in a very long time he could do such a thing. And it helped him a lot to forget his current problems; Megatron, Optimus, Sideways, the war, Unicron and his own counterpart were all far away from that open sky.

And even if he was being monitored, nobody could blame for doing that, and apparently, there wasn't any danger near him.

But soon it wouldn't be like that anymore…


	11. Chapter 10 The Fight of the Stars

_Well, finally I've managed to publish this new chapter; don't worry than I won't give this story up. I must thank to **Naphtaly Phoenix** who had beta-readied this for me wonderfully in grammar, spelling and plot holes. Thank you!_

_On the other hand, I have to say this story is **NOT** related with any other G-1/Armada X-over at all. It's totally original of mine and I have a clear intention writing this; therefore, if you see another fic with a similar idea to mine, it isn't related with mine at all._

_This story is coming to its end, and here you'll find some events are finally solved and some interesting character development. I also wrote the chapter-11, but you'll have to wait to read it._

_This chapter happens on Canary Islands. I found fair it would happen this after TF visited the Gran Chaco, Kamchatka and other places... I think I have the right to develop a story in my native country, after all. :-P_

_Well, go ahead with this story..._

* * *

**Chapter-10**

** "The Fight of the Stars"**

** L**anzarote is the most volcanically active member of the Canary Islands. It is also the closest to Africa and it is known for it's wonderful landscapes. It could be said that the Decepticons had taken an interest that island recently but it wasn't because of those landscapes, the little, yellow-spotted bananas that were characteristic of the Canary Islands, or those little song birds called "canaries"… Their interests lay in the areas volcanic activity

The Timanfaya region is the most active Lanzarote's volcanic region. Hawaiian-type volcanoes, also called shield volcanoes, have grown up like mushrooms all over the region. There are also geysers and lapilli, and the red and black lapilli extended inches below the earth surface, scorched by the volcanoes. If a stray Decepticon required a recharge session, he just needed to land here and take a walk around; surely he could easily make a fresh energon cube.

The Decepticon Air Commander knew all of this, and now he flew rely towards the eastern Canary Islands; beneath him he could see the big island and the two little islands located near the northern coast, Graciosa and Alegranza (1), funny names they were. Back in hid days as a scientist surely he would have been interested in Lanzarote due to its number of endemic life forms, such as those tiny white crabs that lived in an only natural pool created by volcanic eruptions. Humans, curious as they were, often visited the place with child-like fascination. Their curiosity wasn't scientist like at all.

Putting aside his thoughts on the matter, he headed up towards the Timanfaya region, the place where his plans were going on; there, if everything went according to his plans, he would get what he wanted. He had many good reasons for choosing this volcanic island as the location for his meeting with his namesake.

Soon he saw dromedary caravans indicating tourists, most of them were from northern Europe, some were from North America, and all of them were assisted by the locals. His target, however, wasn't the dromedaries or the annoying tourist with their annoying "_It's exciting_" speeches, but rather it was the highest point of the Timanfaya region, where there was a hill filled with geysers and an open door to the Earth's heart.

The dromedaries were the first ones to notice his approach; soon thereafter their owners saw the cause of the beasts' fear: some silver-white war plane was advancing at a worrying speed and it didn't seem as though it was going to change its path. Suddenly, the plane transformed in midair with a loud, cracking sound, and it turned into a fierce robotic form who laughed scathingly at the sight of the dromedaries that began running away along with their scared riders. The rest of the tourist filled the air with the sound of helpless cries in different languages: French, German, Spanish, English, Italian… Starscream knew them all and he found it amusing how they all sounded very much alike no matter the speaker.

Finally he landed on the top of a hill. Surrounding him was a sea of black, red, grey, orange and yellow rocks and lapilli, above him the blue sky was covered with clouds typical of Canary Islands. Now, the place was indeed a desert: the humans had run away giving him some time to be alone without interruption. Starscream smiled confidently as he walked towards the building near the top of the hill. In the middle of it, there was a big hole that opened into the belly of the volcano, here he knew he would be able to find what he was looking for. Humans took advantage of this particular energy source… to roast meat. He needed this energy source for a different purpose, so he used his big (by human standards) blue hands to open the of the building. Once that was done, he used his hands to fill a cube with magma which become bright and iridescent pink energon. Afterwards, Starscream sipped the energon with a glint of deceit in his optics before looking off towards the east coast.

He had recharged himself with volcanic energon, and now, he felt ready to carry out his plans

* * *

** T**he day that Starscream was going to show his counterpart the abilities he gained when he powered up by Swindle, he made a surprising discovery about himself. His surprise was caused by the sight of his reflection in the mirror in the sanitary room he had for keeping his body up. He couldn't help staring at his image in awe: his reflection was now almost identical to his namesake. 

In some ways it was like his blue and red paintjobs had combined into one and the result was uncomfortably similar to the Air Commander's colour scheme. His wings, face, shoulders... all the panels that had been white had revered back to his old colour scheme. The blue panels that remained (forearms, feet, etc) coordinated with the location of the blue panels in his counterpart's colour scheme, as well the red panels. Only his cockpit remained the same colour, yellow... just like his namesake's in this universe, the Air Commander. In addition, his optics, remained blue as well. However, Swindle still being blue, just like his later upgrade form; the little Minicon wasn't changed at all, and apparently, it meant this universe was affecting to him, only.

Starscream had assumed this as something caused by his entrance into this new universe, so he hadn't been to worried about it because he felt the same as always and his auto-scans didn't indicate that anything was wrong; he was just surprised by his new colour scheme. But now he couldn't ignore the fact that he looked awfully similar to the Air Commander; perhaps the process that was changing him back to his old colour scheme was only half done and he just looked like a mix of his older and newest version of him till become red again. However, his currents appearance was worrying. Swindle hadn't given him a good explanation either, he had just shrugged at this phenomenon... But now Starscream couldn't help staring at his Minicon while waiting for a _good_ answer; he was quite sure that Swindle knew something, if not everything, about this.

"Don't try to ignore me!" answered the seeker in a sharp tone, "This isn't normal…and you know what's happening to me!"

Swindle beeped back an answer in his usual manner.

"Is this really necessary? I really would like to know what's going on here! I am pretty sure you know about it." grunted Starscream, half annoyed, half surprised. "Ok! Let's finish this."

The little blue Minicon nodded joyfully and jumped to his master's arm, connecting himself in his usual place. They both tried to look nonchalant , like nothing was going on as they stepped out of their personal room and headed towards the elevator which would conduct them out the Decepticon's HQ. During his walk, Starscream passed next to some of his new "companions" who seemed to ignore him even though he was about to leave headquarters. Apparently they all assumed that seekers needed to fly from time to time in order to keep them "sane"; thus none of them were about to stop him, especially since he had received Megatron's permission to leave.

Or so he thought.

"Report, Soundwave." Megatron ordered his Communications Officer while receiving the report about his troops' activities.

"Both Starscream have left quarters. Their codes were typed in at the main entrance." reported the masked Decepticon.

"I knew this was going to happen," answered Megatron. "Starscream always leaves headquarters to fly around after spending several days inside the base, but with both of them gone this is more than just a coincidence. You did a good job warning me about them, Soundwave. Now, let's see what is going on between those two."

"As you comand, Megatron," Soundwave answered in his usual fashion, showing no sign any feeling after being congratulated by Megatron. The indigo mecha opened his chest and one of his cassettes jumped out. "Laserbeak. Operation: Surveillance."

The flying robotic bird transformed in midair, and answered Soundwave with a screech, instead of words. After all, Laserbeak was almost unable to speak while the Communications Officer was unwilling to talk. Later the left the quarters and flew after the seeker.

Megatron smiled to himself, wishing all his troops were as loyal as Laserbeak was,despite the fact that he thought the cassettecon as a coward.

"Now, we will find the truth about that other Starscream," he announced turning his gaze towards his Communicators Officer.

Unaware of Megatron's gaze, Soundwave remained silent, He agreed with his leader all the same he wanted to learn more about what was happening before anybody else.

* * *

"**T**eletran-1 has detected the signal, Prime," exclaimed Wheeljack suddenly, "There is an energy signal matching the samples' signature we found and it's moving quickly towards Africa's west coast." 

"Are you sure, Wheeljack?" asked Prime, anxiously.

"It's right. The pattern is identical, although I cannot recognize its owner," answered the Autobot technician, his ears shining. "But if it's moving with such speedthen that means it's a mecha like us. Humans' technology cannot match that speed."

"Certainly it is moving really fast," ventured Optimus as he read the data on Teletran' screen.

"I think the signature belongs to the odd seeker I met, Optimus," announced Skyfire, "We couldn't test the device we made, but it's the only explication for such speed."

"I hope you aren't wrong, Skyfire," answered Optimus. "Can you calculate the coordinates of it's destination, Wheeljack?" asked the Prime.

"I'll try, Optimus."

The technician typed something on Teletran's keyboard and, though it took awhile, some coordinates finally appeared on screen, the reflection of which could be seen in Wheeljack's optics. When this happened Wheeljack relaxed.

"Its landing could change, but according to its speed, direction and altitude ... it seems it's destination is in Morocco, West Sahara or Mauritania's coast," he stated.

"That doesn't make sense," replied Optimus. "Those human nations have little resources; the D-cons wouldn't get anything useful from them."

"Prime... I think if our target is the seeker I met, he would be looking for something different. Perhaps he even isn't interested in getting energon but just flying around."

"We cannot be sure till we meet him, 'Fire," replied Optimus. "But if we can presume his destination, we must meet him."

"...So?" asked Wheeljack.

"I shall carry all of you and we will use our new detector to determine its destination" offered Sky fire, courteously, "I'm a very fast flyer, after all."

"Thanks, Skyfire" acknowledged Prime, "Now, Autobots--transform and roll out!" cried Prime in his usual fashion.

Shortly afterwards, Skyfire transformed to his alt-mode and he allowed the Autobot leader and Wheeljack to enter his cargo hold. This wasn't the first time he had carried Autobots, Prime included, inside his alt-mode, after all.

All of this happened in front of the surprised optics of the two highest ranking Autobots, who watched the scene in wonder.

"I told 'ya this is odd," announced Jazz as he watched Skyfire fly away carrying Optimus and Wheeljack inside. "Prime certainly has been acting odd since Skyfire talked with him in private a few days ago. We did well spying on 'em."

"I know," answered Prowl laconically. "And now I'm pretty sure it's because of the armour samples than Wheeljack, Ratchet, Perceptor and Skyfire had been studying all these days."

"Oh, you've figured it out then?" Jazz teased in his usual fashion with a smile.

"You know what I mean," growled Prowl.

Jazz giggled, but soon his expression turned serious. "Did Ratchet or Preceptor say anything about what's going on?...Perhaps we should make a move, too." He ventured.

"No, they didn't." Prowl's faced turned dark, "You know how Perceptor is… and Ratchet, despite the fact that he's closer Wheeljack than we are, knows nothing."

"So…?"

"You don't need to ask twice," answered Prowl. "We shall keep an eye on them."

"Of course, but before all that…" Jazz began to say as he turned back towards the Ark's entrance, "I need a break… take care of it yourself, ok?"

Prowl snorted; Jazz always was playful.

* * *

** S**tarscream didn't have to wait for long. He had given his namesake instructions to help him to avoid looking suspicious. The Air Commander knew Megatron would find it intriguing that his second-in-comand was leaving HQ to have a meeting with his counterpart alone...Especially since Megatron was already aware of the visits this foreign Starscream had been giving his counterpart. Apparently, and much to Starscream's annoyance, Megatron seemed to like his counterpart for some reason, so the Decepticon leader said nothing about the Starscreams' previous encounters. However this didn't stop Megatron from taking advantage of the Air Commander using his namesake as a "strike force". Starscream didn't know why Megatron acted so friendly towards his namesake except for the fact that he enjoyed using the other Starscream's presence against the Air Commander and as matter of fact, there was a lot he wasn't sure about. His counterpart seemed to obey Megatron because some bizarre mix of loyalty and fear, not because he also had sympathy for the Decepticon leader; in fact, the Air Commander remembered all those times that his namesake had sworn to him he didn't mean to be a threat to him, but he could understood his fear and he might support him… but he still called their leader, "Sir". 

At this point, Starscream shook his head, trying to push away such gloomy thoughts; his objective was quite clear, and it seemed that his counterpart was going to obey him no matter what explanations he was given; that was all that mattered. But, why? Perhaps it was because that Minicon thing of his seemed to agree with the Air Commander, or maybe it was because the Minicon seemed to like him... or perhaps it was because this Starscream felt linked to him somehow.

No! Not thoughts again! Starscream tried to push away the bizarre feelings that welled he had when he thought of the possibility. His counterpart pitying him? Taking care of him? Being friendly with him? No way! He didn't want any of that! He just wanted to see how powerful his namesake was! And later…

Suddenly, his sensors indicated that something was in the immediate vicinity. Starscream raised his head and focused his optics on the west, where the signal was coming from. If those moronic tourist that had been in the Timanfaya region earlier called for help, then the Autobots might show up to chase him off.. or perhaps was some human army. Which human nation did the Canary Islands belong? Morocco? Mauritania? No, according to his data banks it wasn't any of those countries, it was Spain. And, despite its history, this European country didn't have the strongest army, either. He could wait here peacefully, or so he thought until he checked his sensors's records and found the newcomer was his counterpart.

"So, he came after all," exclaimed Starscream to himself. "Good."

His namesake was little more than a spot in the grey-blue Canary sky (it was some weather phenomenon that was unique to these islands, it seemed) which was getting closer at an amazing speed. Till now, Starscream hadn't met many mechs able to match him in the sky; Thundercracker and Skywarp were seekers like him, but neither of them were able to even keep up with him when Starscream flew at top speed. Only Skyfire could... but the big white mech wasn't as agile as the Air Commander. But now, Starscream felt a new and uncomfortable sense of rivalry towards his counterpart because he could match him in the air.

But he had more important things to take care of--

The Air Commander ascended into the sky, waiting for his namesake who was getting closer fast. Again, he felt a sharp pain of jealousy as he watched how good the other Starscream was. Shortly afterwards, they were facing each other in midair.

"Transform!" shouted the blue-eyed seeker, and his earthling plane form was changed into his usual robotic shape. "I've come," he announced.

"You'restupid," grunted the Air Commander as greeting. "Why do you keep saying that nonsense every time you transform?"

"That's my business," replied the other seeker in a wayward tone. "My native universe business."

Starscream, the dark-faced one, chuckled mischievously at this. "Of course. As you say." But suddenly, something caught his attention; something he found highly disturbing.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded.

"...What?" exclaimed the other Starscream not understanding, "I've come here, as you requested to me."

"...As I ordered. You are still under my command," corrected the Air Commander. "And I mean that!" he exclaimed pointed at his counterpart's body, his voice sounded even more screechy than usual.

The other Starscream had noticed his counterpart's voice became more and more screechy when he was nervous, uneasy, or even he feared something. Now, he knew the Air Commander was really worried about something to do with him...

"Don't make a fool out of me!" shouted the dark-faced seeker at the lack of an answer from his counterpart. "Did you think I could ignore your colour scheme!?" exclaimed Starscream while pointing at his namesake.

Then, the blue-eyed seeker understood: his current colour scheme was almost identical to his counterpart's, as he would be some short of freak clone of the Air Commander… it made his namesake uneasy.

"What're you trying to do with that!?" the Air Commander demanded to know. "Are you trying to replace me!?" And, without any warning, he aimed his right rifle towards his counterpart.

The other Starscream gasped in surprise; he knew the Air Commander was nervous, but he didn't expected such an extreme reaction from him just because his new, and unpredictable, colour scheme. This was the first time his counterpart did something like that.

"No way!" he replied loudly, "This is the result of the same changing process I've been suffering ever since I got here. I already explained that to you!"

The dark-faced seeker lowered his arm and his red optics flashed at him, "You cheat!", his voice was painfully screechy.

At this point, the Air Commander's behaviour seemed quite unpredictable, even dangerous, so the other Starscream decided to do something drastic: he raised his left hand ,which still being azure, and grabbed his namesake's hand.

"Think what you want," he said. "But if you shoot at me, hen you'll lose your chance at finding out how powerful the fusion process between a Minicon and a common Transformer is. Besides, like I already told you , I have no interest in hurting you, or in replacing you as you seem think. Believe me!" Red optics flashed, "And besides, I don't think my little companion here will agree to collaborate in this demonstration if you hurt me!"

Starscream looked sharply at his namesake, evaluating the truthfulness of the other Starscream's words, before finally lowering his rifle.

"Ok, go ahead with the demonstration. I want to know how powerful you become with the help of that pet of yours."

"You changed your mind really fast," answered the other Starscream.

"I'm not an idiot. I still doubt your intentions, but you're right. If I hurt you, your pet won't agree to collaborate with the demonstration," snorted the Air Commander, "Now, do it."

The blue-eyed seeker glared at his counterpart for some time, feeling hurt and uneasy about his namesake behavior. Despite all his efforts, the Air Commander was still pushing him away as if he had a thing against him… or, in a bizarre way, against himself. Finally he turned to see the volcanic landscapes around them, all the while looking worried. Then, his secondary optic visor lowered and started to kick in. The Air Commander knew his counterpart was scanning the zone; somehow that visor gave him more accurate information than his normal optics sensors, but about what?

"This region is not stable," the blue-eyed seeker announced, suddenly. "The volcanic activity in this area is very high. If I do something here, a lot could go wrong."

"Really?" asked Starscream in his usual mocking tone. "Do you really think your firepower could make one of these volcanoes to erupt?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," answered his namesake, trying to understand why the Air Commander had chosen such place like this for his demonstration.

"I don't care if the volcanoes here erupt or not… Or rather, it would be great if they did; we'd get tons of fresh energon without lifting a finger." explained the silver-white seeker in an over-confident tone.

"So, did you plan on this?" Starscream asked .

"Sort of, yes. Making a volcano erupt is a wonderful chance to get gallons of energon without wasting resources, thus, if it happens, everything will be fine." answered his dark faced counterpart. "Now, start the demonstration."

The blue eyed seeker glared at his counterpart, who still hovered in the air effortlessly, waiting for the demonstration. Knowing he had no other option, he let Swindle disconnect from his forearm, and he kept the little Cybertronian on his the palm, beeping enthusiastically.

"I know we haven't combined recently," said Starscream, "But I think you're getting very excited about this."

Swindle made a face and answered with another string of beeping sounds. The other Starscream tilted his head in curiosity as he heard both of them; somehow, it was clear that his namesake got along fine with his "pet", and the Minicon thing was also enthusiastic about the demonstration. A strange thought occurred to Starscream just then, it was as if the Minicon wanted to show everything to him… as if it didn't care which Starscream was his owner or not.

"_This is good for me_," The Air commander thought.

When Swindle finished beeping, the white faced Starscream sighed and swiftly moved his cannons to the front; then, he shouted:

"Swindle, combine!"

His words sounded more like a request than a command, but whatever it was, the blue Minicon jumped enthusiastically onto his master's back structure, just behind his helmet and in between the cannons. Once again, Starscream felt how Swindle's worrying power link to his own and the fire power of his cannons was multiplied. But instead of shooting at the ground as the Air Commander expected, Starscream's cannons pointed towards the sky, over their heads… The blue eyed seeker didn't want to cause an eruption, so he targeted something neutral.

Then, it happened. A tremendous pink blast of energy followed by a thunder, hurtled towards the stratosphere, giving everything a pink glow as clouds swirled around the energy flashes, moved by such amount of pure plasma energy, but fading away before it could reach the upper atmosphere levels. Meanwhile, the blue optics jet did his best to keep his balance by compensating for the recoil of his cannons. All the while his counterpart watched the sky in awe.

* * *

"**D**o you see that, Prime?" exclaimed Skyfire through their internal radio. 

"…What?" asked Optimus.

"Look, Prime!" answered Wheeljack, pointing to one of the screens above Skyfire's console. There, both Autobots could see a distant pink flash, something too strong to be some Transformers's weapon, even.

"What is that?" asked the Prime in a worried voice.

"…I don't know," answered Skyfire, sounding equally worried. "I don't remember seeing anything like that last time."

"Me neither…" added Wheeljack; he made paused. "Well… perhaps in some of Megatron's recent crazy plans."

The other two Autobots shut their mouths to keep from mentioning what they thought about Wheeljack's wacky experiments.

"It could be that too," agreed Skyfire.

"This may be troublesome. Perhaps we should try a slower approach," announced Optimus.

"I know this is a problem, but why do you want to fly slower?" inquired the big white plane.

"This is obviously dangerous, 'Fire," explained Wheeljack in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know… but I've calculate the coordinates of our destination and compared them to the place where the flash originated and they're the same."

"What!?" exclaimed Optimus.

"I'm sorry about this, Prime," answered Skyfire. "But our seeker-friend and that amazing beamers at same place… the Canary Islands, just off Africa's west coast."

"The Canary Islands?" exclaimed Prime. "Isn't that some deserted archipelago?"

"No, Prime," answered Wheeljack. "According to my records, it's a touristy region; hundreds of humans live there. And it's volcanic, too."

"That's troublesome," answered Prime in a worried tone, He paused as if he were thinking about something. "Skyfire, sent out a warning to the human's authorities' in the Canary Islands… They need to know there is Decepticon activity in the area and that it may be dangerous." He ordered finally.

"As you order, Prime," answered the mech.

* * *

** W**hen the flashes faded away and the sky returned to its usual grey-blue colour, the dark faced seeker was still gapping like a fish at his counterpart. Starscream couldn't believe what he just had seen: he knew the other version of himself could gain some amazing firepower because of the Minicon thing; but he never expected anything like this, something far more powerful than even Megatron's fusion cannon. 

His counterpart turned to him, a serious expression on his face. At the same time, his cannons returned to their to usual position, just as swiftly now as when they had activated. The Minicon jumped from his neck back to his left shoulder, somehow he little thing seemed to be puffed up with pride.

"…Well?" inquired the blue eyed seeker, "Is that enough?"

"I--I , I am truly impressed!" exclaimed the Air Commander in a tone of genuine admiration. "I didn't expected something like this at all!… This firepower is strong enough even to knock out somebody like Omega Supreme!"

The other Starscream he tilted his head, wondering about this Omega Supreme. He didn't know who that mech, but apparently he was a terrible and powerful foe, given his namesake's reaction.

"I don't know if I could defeat the guy you're talking about, but certainly this is the power we Transformers can get from Minicons." He announced.

Starscream tried to recover his composure so he could focus his mind on the matter.

"And you're the only one who has that Minicon thing?" he asked, still shocked.

"Yes… As I explained some days ago, Galva--Megatron kept all the Minicons we could collect as his own." The other Starscream made a face at the memory; it seemed Megatron was same, no matter in which universe. "… But I kept three of the most powerful Minicons ever for a while."

"That's… interesting," the Air Commander managed to say. "More powerful than yours?"

"…Yes." answered his namesake with a nod.

The dark faced Starscream was still in shock from his counterpart's demonstration. It had turned out nothing like he had been expecting, however he tried hard to look calm and clear minded in front of his namesake, in spite some warning bells about the other Starscream's behavior. Inside his mind was a storm of emotions, wishes, fears, curiosity and concerns stronger than ever before. On one hand he knew this was the perfect chance to win the Great War against the Autobots, and to get enough energon resources for reviving his home planet Cybertron… and, eventually, to defeat Megatron once and for all. Perhaps this Minicon was the most wonderful thing he could ever find, an amazing tool that would get him get what he had always wished for.

But, on the other hand, the part of his mind that still thought like a scientist warned him about the oddities of the whole thing: why was his namesake always so prudent about the Minicon? Why had he hidden its existence the way he had and not just from Megatron? Why didn't he want to show anybody such a powerful weapon like that? And what about the unseen side effects? How could that creature affect to a Transformers body, lasercore or even one's spark? Perhaps it wasn't dangerous for Transformers from the other universe, but what about _this_ universe? And, and his reality? Why was the Minicon o interested in showing him its power?

In his usual sharp and critical mind, Starscream would have noticed the whole Minicon thing was weird and unclear. Something important was being hidden from his optics, something more than meets the eyes… But now, he was nothing short of enthusiastic. Finally, he had the perfect chance to get what he had always wished for; his emotions were clouding his judgment, him reckless. If their roles had been reversed ,and instead of himself and his own whereabouts, if had been Megatron who learned about the Minicons and not him, Starscream would have pointed out how strange all was. But now, in spite of himself, Starscream was blind with joy that inundated his spark, and his optics devoured the Minicon covetously.

But the Minicon was still his namesake's property.

The other Starscream was also torn between conflicting thoughts, but they were very different of his counterpart's. He knew really well what were the Minicons; he knew who created them and why, as well the consequences of the Transformers interaction with them… He didn't hate Swindle for that, or the trio than formed the Star Saber, or Sureshock… but he just knew what he had just done could be really troublesome for the Decepticons (and the rest of the Transformers) of this universe.

"Why, Swindle?" he asked to the little and blue Unicronian robot. "Why did you want to show him your nature?"

The Minicon beeped a reply and shrugged, making his master even more confused.

"Necessary?" exclaimed, "Why do you keep saying that? Can't you give me a more precise answer?"

Then, a silver-white barrel was aimed at him; it was the barrel of a laser-rifle. Starscream, turned slowly his optics towards the weapon and his owner, the Air Commander.

"Give me your Minicon," he ordered. "Now."

"…What?" Starscream exclaimed unsure of what his counterpart was doing.

"Give it to me!" he ordered, his voice was getting screeching again.

The white faced seeker flew back in order to put some distance between himself and the weapon that was aiming at him.

"I can't," he answered. "Swindle belongs to me." He felt uneasy; his counterpart's face was dark, and his red optics were glowing dangerously, as if something strong and dark was moving inside him.

"Don't cheat me!" exclaimed the Air Commander. "I know that pet of yours wanted me since the very beginning." He lift his chin. "I am the only Transformer of this universe who your pet actually wants to be around. Don't try to fool me now. It's obvious the Minicon want to be at my side."

"Don't be so sure…" replied the other Starscream cautiously, "It's true that Swindle wanted you know about him and the power I gain thanks to him… But I won't give him to you if he doesn't want to cooperate with you…" his white face darkened . "Or if I don't know about your true intentions."

The Air Commander was getting nervous; his rifle shook and his voice trembled and became even more screechy. It was as if something was tearing him apart; deep inside he knew what his counterpart was saying was true, he was also hesitant to shot himself sangfroid because he didn't want to fight against himself… But this was the best chance he would ever have for getting what he wished for the most.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," barked the Air Commander. "But you must to give it to me once."

"--Otherwise?" asked his counterpart.

"Otherwise I'll shot you."

Swindle, who had kept calmed all this time, as if this wasn't something to be worried about, walked to his master's shoulder, near the place that Starscream's rifle was aimed at. Swindle's master noticed the movement, but he didn't say anything neither made any move.

"You, thing!" exclaimed the Air Commander, "Separate yourself and come here!"

Swindle beeped, and though the Air Commander didn't entirely understand binary language yet; he still some idea of what the Minicon had said, which was corroborated by his master.

"Swindle will not cooperate with you if you hurt me." He announced in calm voice. Though reassured by this, the blue-eyed seeker still wasn't pleased with his current situation, he wasn't sure about his counterpart's behaviour: somehow, he was convinced the other Starscream was just bluffing and he didn't mean to hurt him, really.

"That's nonsense!" the Air Commander exclaimed loudly. "Why would he have done all of this if didn't want belong to me?" he demanded to know, "Don't you know why _I_--why we need that wonderful weapon so badly?"

"_I_ ?" repeated his counterpart, a look of surprise on his white face. "What do you want with him?" he asked, "It's obvious my Minicon will be a wonderful weapon to win the War here since there aren't Minicons on this universe… But, why do you want him?"

"It--It's none of your business!!" barked the Air commander, overexcited

Starscream was looking at his overexcited counterpart when it dawned on him: he remembered everything he had learned about the Air Commander since he arrived here and woke up in the repair bay. He realized this version of himself was very high ranking… but in spite of that the Air Commander wasn't respected at all. The Megatron of this universe gave his second-in-command the same regular beatings that Starscream got back to in his own universe, in both cases they happened for no good reason or punishment, just for the sake of it. He learned from the Thundercracker of this universe that his counterpart was treacherous, backstabbing and power thirsty, somebody that nobody seemed to like despite his efforts to maintain a high image of himself. At least that was Starscream's the first impression of his counterpart. In just a week the foreign seeker had learned many things about his counterpart here than vice-verse. Perhaps his counterpart refused to admit what was right in front of his optics.

It didn't take long to put two and two together.

"I understand." He replied in calm voice, at least he was trying to sound calm. "I understand now why you want Swindle for yourself."

The Air Commander, as emotional as he was, grunted in response, upset by his namesake's words.

"Stop babbling and give it to me once!"

"No! I cannot do that!" answered the other Starscream. "I know why you're doing this, but I cannot allow you to have it your way!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Starscream couldn't stop himself, without warning he fired his lasers. However, the Air Commander's target was faster he tossed Swindle into the air and transformed into his alt-mode before opening his cockpit and the Minicon landed on the pilot seat. It was the first time that Starscream allowed anybody to fly inside himself, the human children that befriended him back in his reality never did, even Alexis herself never had such an honor… but now he had not other choice, his propulsion turbines powered up and he was catapulted out of there.

Meanwhile, the Air Commander was completely shocked by this. He hated the idea of shooting himself like that, his laser-shot had only been a warning,… but now his namesake was flying away with his precious treasure. Starscream realized now that his counterpart was as fast as him, indeed.

"I won't allow you to hide from me!" he shouted, blinded by the emotions fuelled him.

And then, with the characteristic cracking sound, he transformed into his usual F-15 move and flied after his namesake.

* * *

** T**he race was on. The two seekers were the fastest in their class and now they were flying towards the south of Lanzarote island, out of the volcanic region. Soon they went by it and headed towards the bigger island called Fuenteventura. Then the foreign seeker jumped over the clouds, out of view, and his turbines reached mactch-1; the sound barrier had been broken and a strong thunder cracked around himself. Over the clouds, he felt free for escaping of his counterpart without causing any damage, but the white-grey clouds over the Canary islands were to thin for hiding his moves, really… just in the west horizon he could make out a big peak mountain over some white clouds sea; according with his shape, it was a volcanic mountain, and it should belong to some bigger island. Teide Peak was its name? 

His namesake was catching up with him…

The seeker flew faster now and reached mach-2, which was matched by his counterpart; it was a dead race because Starscream didn't know where to head to: to the East was Africa's coast, which wasn't a safe since it had of humans…and the same went for the west, towards the volcanic archipelago. His sensors told him many humans lived there; so now the only option he had was to head out to open sea, and that wasn't a good idea either. He was better off trying to lose the Air Commander…or trying to distract him by talking with him and making him understand it was worthless.

Suddenly a laser beam flew over his cockpit.

"Stop!!" barked his counterpart." I can match you no matter how fast you fly!...Stop trying to fly away from me!"

The other Starscream accelerated to his top speed and soon he reached mach-3. His counterpart imitated him and now they were almost flying wingtip to wingtip.

In other circumstances it would have be a fascinating show: the two fastest seeker ever were trying to overtake the other in a flight full flight full of barrel rolls, sharp turns, zigzags, dodges…in some sort of hunt. It could be said that the only one who would had a good reason to not enjoy the race was Swindle because he wasn't made to handle the maneuvers his master was performing in order to keep him away from the Air Commander. But even so, the little Minicon's love for taking risks was helping him enjoy the race.

But the race was getting painful for them both; the foreign red jet hadn't wanted something like this to happen. The red and silver-white jet didn't want to loose his chance because his counterpart's twisted judgment…however, the race made it feel like he was fighting against himself.

"I--I know why you're doing this!" exclaimed Starscream throw the common link." I know why you want Swindle so badly. But I cannot allow you to use him!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" replied back the Air Commander. "If you truly know it, then why you won't you give it to me?"

"Because I know the consequences. I cannot trust you with him!"

"What consequences!?" exclaimed the Air Commander with a screech. "You know we can gain victory over the Autobots once and for all, so why do you refuse to let me use it!"

The first jet dove into a sea of white clouds, the Air Commander followed him without missing his path.

"Because you don't want to defeat just the Autobots!" he replied, before adding hesitantly, "You want Swindle to beat Megatron, too!"

Starscream, the silver-white one, trembled; he felt insulted: was his counterpart questioning him?"

"So what if I want to take over him?" he replied back. "It IS my destiny!...I must win over Megatron and the Autobots!"

"That's what you think…what you say!"

"So what!?" exclaimed the Air Command in an upset tone. "If you're truly me, you should know my reasons are right!"

"Yes, I am you!" he flew over the Teide's crater, and evaded as he run over the volcano's gullies. "Indeed, I know why you want to beat Megatron so badly!!" Starscream just grunted in anger, "Because--because… I also wanted the same back on in my universe! I also wanted to be the supreme leader of the Decepticons!" he confessed loudly.

Had the Air Commander's optics been visible they would have widened in amazement. For as he could remember, this was the first time that his namesake truly seemed to resemble him in a more meaningful way.

"Did you also want to?" replied in upset tone, "Then, help me to do so here!"

"I can't," was the immediate response. "I don't want it anymore."

"That's just nonsense!" said the Air Commander. "If you truly are me, then you should be on my side, helping me… and you should understand why!"

The blue and red silver sighed; indeed, he knew why his counterpart was acting the way he was, why he wanted to be the leader.. but he agree with that anymore, not after he had found out certain truths of his universe. That was the greatest difference between them both: this Starscream hadn't learned about the real meaning of behind this war, and now the damn Minicon's presence was making them fight, just like Unicron wanted. In Starscream's optics, his counterpart was ignorant and immature because he hadn't learned the true truth… yet.

And while they were fighting he couldn't do anything about that…

* * *

"**O**ptimus, I got him!" exclaimed Wheeljack as he looked at his radar device "Right now he's flying over Tenerife Island, in Canary archipelago." 

"Are you sure, Wheeljack?" asked Optimus.

Somehow, the engineer felt hurt by the Prime's question; it seemed as if he was questioning the capabilities of Wheeljack's latest device.

"I know my devices sometimes experience technical failure time to time… But I'm not that clumsy, Prime," he groused.

He's right, Optimus," Skyfire interfered interjected. "I can see him in though my long distance sensors. He's flying over the island in zigzag, but heading towards the south."

"Show me on screen," Prime ordered.

Once again Skyfire's internal viewing screen flickered on, showing his passengers what Skyfire himself was seeing.

"That's Tenerife Island,. But why's he flying like that?" wondered Wheeljack. "He's really fast!"

"He isn't alone, 'Jack," replied the big white-mech in solemn voice. "It seems somebody else is flying next to him."

"Who?" asked Prime, who had expected to have a meeting under different circumstances. "I had hoped to have a private meting."

"Starscream… I can recognize his flying pattern and energy signature."

"I see," Optimus answered in low tone. "I sorry, 'Fire, but we must finish this somehow."

"As you say, Prime."

* * *

"**Y**ou are like me! We're both the same!" exclaimed Starscream to his namesake, the Air Commander. " I know why you want to take over Megatron!" 

"Of course you know," replied the Air Commander as they ascended towards the upper atmosphere again, "Under my rule, Cybertron will experience a new Golden Age, and the Decepticons will rule our home planet along with the rest of the universe as we deserve to do!"

"You lie!!" spat back the other Starscream, "You say so, but that's not how it will be truth!"

"How dare you question me!?"

The blue-red seeker knew he had hit a circuit with that one his counterpart; he didn't like what he was about to say, he knew it hurt like hell in his spark, but he should try. He couldn't keep being in a cat's fight like that for that long; he had to stop this at ONCE.

"Because it's truth!" answered the seeker. "I have seen it since I came here only a week ago!… Even though I come from a different reality, we're both still the same! Equals!… We both search for power and respect overall things! We're both tired of Megatron's tyranny over us! Both of us are alone in the middle of our chosen war sides!… We've wanted to destroy Megatron and win the war by ourselves because we both think that's the only way to get it all done!! No one believes in you and you want to prove them all wrong!" cream' words burned his counterpart's audio receptors like acid. It was true, completely true; this version of him was totally right… and despite that fact he didn't dare own up to it. He had listened to his counterpart speak the real truth about himself, but he hadn't stopped yet.

"I have seen you plead to Megatron for your life! I saw how he blamed you for his own failure when he was shot by that big white mech!… And surely it wasn't the first time! You were reduced to your knees as if you were a lame warrior… and you knew it wasn't fair at all! But you couldn't do anything about it except to plead for your life! I also was used and abandoned and surely you've also been abandoned like that!" Starscream took a deep breath, "I know all of this because I suffered the same humiliation, the same fear and the same frustration followed by regular beatings like you! You just want to stop like I did! But using Swindle to stop that won't help you in the end!"(2)

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" shouted the Air commander in response and he fired his lasers again. Earlier he just wanted to stop his counterpart's flight, but now, his words had hurt him so badly that his judgment was completely clouded. Starscream was--no matter universe--very emotional, his feelings jumped from one side to other end of the spectrum with amazing speed and now he was blinded by his rage and fears. Nobody, even to himself, had dared to say something like that previously… and the recognition had made him crazy. Now, he just didn't want to stop his counterpart, but hurting him.

"Liar! They're all lies and false beliefs!!"

* * *

** S**kyfire was flying slowly, just above the land's surface in order to avoid radar detection. Then he headed over the green and luxuriant Orotava's valley till he reached the half south region of Tenerife island. There he landed over the dry sand that covered everything; the southern region's landscape was drastically different from the north, here the land was dry, brown and everything was covered by volcanic ashes and lapilli; it was a desert all right. 

"_This is a very interesting place; I'd like to investigate it someday_." he thought. But he had more serious matters to take care of to act on such a thought.

The big and white mech allowed Optimus and Wheeljack to to exit; and later, he transformed into his robotic form as his two companions scanned the area. Feeling uneasy, Skyfire made sure his rifle was easily accessible even though he didn't like the idea of getting involved in a fight.

Suddenly, Optimus made a gesture and the three of them ran to hide behind a big basalt rock formation, something that perhaps was expulsed by the volcano in one of its old eruptions. Fortunately for all of them, it was big enough to hide them from the two seekers' attention. After a moment Optimus checked around the corner to see what was going on.

He could barely believe what his optics found…

There, above their helmets, were two seekers that were were engaged in a dogfight, flying around each other in a crazy war-like style. Each seeker was trying to defeat the other but their skills were so matched that neither one could win over the other… Which explained why neither of them noticed the Autobots' arrival, they were both so immersed in their fight that their proximity sensors didn't warn them about the Autobots' presence. Optimus was also amazed: he had seen Starscream flying in combat many times before, and he was well aware about how hard it was to fight him in the open sky; but now he was fighting somebody who was like him. Indeed, the other seeker, the one Skyfire had allegedly met, was like some short of clone of him: his flying skills matched the Air Commander's perfectly, and--as far as he could see--his color scheme also similar, which was a change from their previous encounter in Russian's tundra. At that time the seeker had a mostly blue color scheme, if he remembered correctly. It fit the data records of the armour samples they had found in Gran Chaco; certainly his owner changed his coloring.

But the Autobus Prime had to do something, somehow and soon. He didn't like the idea of dealing with the Air Commander in such a place especially with that seeker. Despite that, Optimus' reasons for being here were strong enough to keep him from leaving. After a quick evaluation, he turned towards the other Autobots that were with him.

"…I cannot believe this," muttered Skyfire. "I never saw Starscream flying like that…"

Wheeljack tilted his head and looked at him. "I thought you knew him," he said softly.

"--Yes." Skyfire answered just as softly. "But he's flying as if he were crazy…And the seeker I met is identical to him. I don't understand what's going on here between them."

"So… that's him, then?" asked Optimus.

Skyfire turned to him and nodded. "Yeah.. But he looks different now. When I met him last time he was blue like the other seeker, Thundercracker. Somehow, his colour-scheme seemed to have changed." He corroborated.

"It makes sense," affirmed Wheeljack, "If what he told to you is true, then his colour scheme was changed, too. Besides, my radar device shows the energy pattern of the samples we got and the one of that seeker are identical."

The big and white mech glanced at the engineer and then towards the two seekers, who were still flying over their heads trying to attack one another. At this point, Skyfire sighed heavily and muttered, "I don't understand anything."

"Wheeljack, Skyfire… we need to isolate the odd seeke." Optimus interrupted them. "I would rather not interfere with Decepticons' issues, but we need to put the Air Commander out of action before trying to talk with the other seeker."

"Prime…" exclaimed Skyfire with a look of alarm.

"I know, 'Fire," answered the Prime. "That's why you will take care of him and try to immobilize him." Then, surprisingly, Optimus sighed. "This also concerns to Decepticons…I don't trust in Starscream, but we need to take advantage of this chance."

The two Autobots looked at him with surprise, but the Prime ignored them. Certainly, whatever it was that had bothered Optimus since Skyfire told the seeker's message was really important.

"Now, go on." He added.

Quietly, he stepped out from behind his hideout and headed to another safe place where to carry out his plans.

"Wheeljack, cover me…Skyfire, take care of Starscream as soon as you see the opportunity to stop him." He ordered as he left.

"Well…I'm not sure about this but I'll try my best," muttered Wheeljack when Optimus was out of their hideout.

"Hmmm?" wondered Skyfire, not sure about what the engineer was talking about.

"I can fly… But I'm really clumsy in the air," explained Wheeljack unhappily, his shining ears as he spoke.

"Oh…"

Skyfire understood. If there was anybody who could take care of Starscream it was him; no one else could match him in the air, and now he should stop him, even though he hated the idea.

* * *

** U**naware of the Autobots' presence, both seekers were still flying around the south of the Tenerife island as they tried to hit the other. Then, the Air Commander's fire hit their mark making his counterpart wince, but soon he recovered his equilibrium and flew at the Air Commander, flipping over his counterpart as he transformed to his robotic form; his left wing spread out into the characteristic saber-type weapon and he used it to attack his counterpart. The Air Commander rolled roughly to the side, and like his counterpart had done, he also transformed into his usual silver-white mech; then, he aimed his rifles towards his foreign self. 

"What…what you said about me is totally false!" he barked, his voice screechy and trembling, a mix of fear and fury. "I am Starscream-the Mighty, I'm the pride of Cybertron War Academy, I am the Second in Command of the Decepticons' Army… And thanks to me, Cybertron will return to another Golden Age." His jaw was tight, "You have no right to insult me like that!!!"

The other Starscream sighed heavily but didn't release the deadly weapon he held in his hand, as Swindle, being inside his cockpit yet, beeped angrily because such manners.

"I'm sorry you think so," he replied. "I know you don't want to listen to this…me neither. But I never meant to hurt you. I'm just trying to keep this universe safe."

Unable to understand what his counterpart was saying, the dark-faced seeker couldn't hold back anymore, and he fired his rifles which gave off a purple flash; the other Starscream powered up his sword and used it like a shield to block the fire as he had done many times before. But something was wrong : Starscream felt all the mechanisms in his hand become numb, as if they had been frozen. Finally he lost control over his sword-wing, it didn't respond to his circuits.

"Surprised?" asked Starscream in a mocking tone when he noticed the confused look on his counterpart. "This is my special power, the Null Ray." His namesake glared at him. "I made it my personal power…I am very skilled inventing new procedures and tools" he giggled unpleasantly. "My Null Ray makes any machine, no matter what kind, cease to work because it stops the flow of energy fluid. It becomes frozen, so you can't move that freak sword of yours against me."

The other Starscream clicked his tongue in disgust, as much as he could, as he realized he had been careless: both incarnations were so matched to each other in their skills that neither could win over the other… except if one was careless, or, like him, had a Minicon. He had been a fool trying to convince his counterpart telling him about something Starscream truly hated to the very bottom of his spark all the while convincing himself that his counterpart wouldn't be hurt by it. Now, his counterpart truly wanted to hurt him, possibly enough to kill him.

Then, suddenly, a yellow-plasma bolt burst between them. It was entirely unexpected and oddly enough the energy signature of the bolt was awfully familiar. Both Starscreams flew away from each other, avoiding another shot turning their attention towards the source of the fire.

"What??" exclaimed the Air Commander, "Optimus Prime is here!?"

Fear and fury burned in his lasercore: His counterpart refused to cooperate with him, launching scathing words at him…and now, Optimus was interfering in his business. Could things get any worse?

His namesake, however, could only stare at Optimus in awe. He wasn't shooting directly at them, instead, Optimus seemed to be trying to stop the fighting between him and his counterpart without hurting them. But even if that wasn't the case, he had to try to talk with Prime and stop the nonsense this fight was.

"Optimus…" he exclaimed in awe.

The Prime fired again and both Starscream's found they were forced to fly away from each other to avoid the Prime's attack. The Air Commander glanced to his counterpart who seemed to be involved in the same Prime-problem as him, and growled to himself, displeased. Starscream had faced Prime enough times in the past, he knew the Autobot Leader was a very powerful adversary. He could hurt Starscream but The Air Commander (wasn't strong enough to defeat the Autobot Prime easily; fight a direct assault would be quite dangerous. With that in mind, he tried shooting Optimus a burst of null-ray discharge in the hopes that it would hurt Optimus at least, avoiding a direct confrontation. Somehow, Optimus knew this and he avoided the seeker's shots, before firing on the Air commander again.

"NO!" shouted the other Starscream nervously as he flew towards the Autobot Prime, "Don't hurt him!" he pleaded.

Optimus didn't hear the seeker, but Wheeljack did and looked at at the unknown seeker with amazement; as far he could remember this was the first time he saw a Decepticon worried about a companion. Plus, from what he had seen earlier, the Air Commander and him had been fighting each other; it didn't make sense to him. Wheeljack covered Prime and shot two bombs from his shoulder cannon, so both Starscreams backed up, surrounded by fires.

The Air Commander looked around frantically, trying to find a safe place, but instead he found himself surrounded by foes. In spite of his namesake's cries, he felt abandoned in front of two powerful adversaries…besides, why didn't his counterpart used the damn Minicon thing of his to blow up Optimus? Why did he only want to stop the fight? Starscream was already quite hysterical by all the recent events that he found himself unable to think clearly about what to do next: of course he could fly away and leave his counterpart alone to face Optimus…but hat could give the Autobots the chance to catch the Minicon. He could also fight back and try to defeat Prime in case that foolish counterpart of his stopped to talk nonsense and dared to use his pet for blowing up the Autobots. Later, he will settle things with his stupid counterpart, but now the priority was to finish the Autobots.

But he was too overwhelmed by everything he could only dodge Optimus' blast, and then one of them made him recoil in the air; when he tried to get back his balance he noticed a very big white thing appear from nowhere placing behind him, and catching him by his waist, tightly.

"…Skyfire!?" exclaimed the other Starscream when he recognize the big transformer who had caught The Air Commander in such an unceremoniously way.

"You got him, Skyfire!" shouted Optimus after he stopped firing . "Now, land here!"

"You too!" ordered Wheeljack, who, in spite of himself, had managed to lift up into the air when he aw that the other seeker seemed to be so distracted by what was happening to his Air Commander.

Starscream turned back and found an unknown Autobot: he was shorter than Starscream, with a gray face mask and "ears" that shone every time he spoke; his alternative form seemed to be some sort of earthling land vehicle (something typical among Autobots on this universe, it seemed)… and basically, Starscream couldn't recognize the Autobot at all.

"Stand down, Decepticons," ordered Wheeljack as he aimed at him with his rifles on his shoulder. "Prime wants to talk with you."

Starscream opened his mouth when he realized that perhaps the Autobots' attack was something against them, but some crazy ploy for a meeting between him and Optimus. But his counterpart's loud cries caught his attention and he couldn't help turning towards what was happening to the other Starscream.

Skyfire, the big white and, apparently, very strong mech that he met some days ago, was holding his counterpart by his waist from behind. It was quite obvious the other Starscream wasn't strong enough to release himself from such big mech so now he was detained. Certainly, seekers like him went crazy every time they were touched on their wings, or were enclosed…But his counterpart was practically hysterical and his cries and yells sounded like he was being tortured.

* * *

** W**hen the Air Commander realized what had just happened it was too late, Skyfire had found Starscream and had managed to catch him by grabbing him around his waist. His old and lost friend was far bigger than Starscream was and the Autobot was strong enough to deal with Megatron and could even beat the Decepticon leader. Starscream had no chance of of releasing himself from such a strong grip. Besides that, his mental state wasn't the best: he had been fighting against "himself" because his counterpart had betrayed him, he had suffered the worse revelation about himself that he could possibly imagine, and now he found himself surrounded by enemies… and on top of that, the only person he had considered to be his friend, was against him. It just was too much for him, it was enough to make him go mad. 

"Let me go!!" he shouted loudly at the top of his screeching voice. "Get off of meee!! You, traitor!! Don't you dare touch me!"

"….Starscream, please," pleaded Skyfire; he wasn't enjoying this, either. "Be quiet."

"How dare you to do this to me, you traitor!??" barked Starscream as he waved his arms and legs wildly trying to strike his captor. "You shall pay for this, Skyfire!! I do swear!!" Only the Air Commander couldn't shoot his rifles because Skyfire was behind the seeker if the null rays blasted Skyfire then wouldn't be able to let go. The realization of that was making Starscream become hysterical, he knew he was defenseless and his life could reach an end in matter of minutes.

"We wont' hurt you, Starscream. Please, don't make this difficult!" in spite of his trembling voice the big, white maintained his grip on the seeker as he dropped to the ground.

"NOOOO!!" the dark faced seeker seemed to be getting more and more hysterical when he realized he was going to be forced to face Optimus. "Don't Kill me, you traitor! Don't leave me with Optimus!!"

"Stop that, Starscream!" demanded Skyfire again. "I swear this isn't what you think."

"How can I trust in your word, 'Fire!?" answered Starscream, his voice was a mix of fear and sadness. "You betrayed me! You turned your back on me!!… And you'll pay for thiiiiis!! You shall pay for all the punishments I've received from Megatron because of you!! I swear you'll taste them!!"

Skyfire frowned, he didn't know what Starscream was talking about, but it sounded like his change of affiliation had affected Starscream in more than one way. However, he didn't release his grip and kept landing.

The other Starscream looked at what was happening to his counterpart, completely speechless. Certainly this Skyfire guy was really strong, perhaps even as strong as Tidal-Wave, but what caught his optics most was his counterpart's behavior: Somehow, someway, he seemed to have a personal thing against Skyfire because the Air Commander wouldn't stop to calling the Autobot a traitor, The Air Commander also blamed the big mech for the fierce punishment he received a few days ago, and they both addressed each other as if they were familiar with one another. But whatever it was, he should do something soon, and make things clear for the Autobots and his counterpart

Wheeljack gasped as he saw how the other seeker fly resolutely towards the Prime, who remained still, waiting for Skyfire's landing.

"Optimus!" shouted the blue and red seeker with blue optics. "Stop that!"

The Prime turned his attention towards the seeker, who was approaching slowly; the Prime's soft blue optics widened as he realized how stranger this seeker's body was.

"I'll talk with you!" the seeker said. "But do not hurt Starscream, please," he asked.

That was something the Prime didn't expected, the other seeker seemed to be truly worried about his Air Commander' safety.

"So you are the one that Skyfire mentioned," exclaimed Optimus. "Did you really want to tell me something…important?"

Starscream stopped himself in the middle of air and looked back and forth to from Optimus to Skyfire, when he realized what was happening here, he nodded.

"Yes, I am… And I have a very important message for all the Transformers species." He paused, "But I won't tell anything if you hurt Starscream."

Optimus looked to Skyfire, and later to his prey, as if he was considering something. This was the first time he had been able to capture one of the most important high ranking Decepticon… one who was especially hated by all the Autobots. But, as far Optimus knew, he was also a former friend of Skyfire's , and now, the other seeker demanded the Air Commander's safety. And, as he had explained to Skyfire just a few days ago, Autobots don't use hostages.

In spite of himself and the dark events that involved the war, Optimus answered "As you wish. Your Air Commander will be safe."

"Thanks, Optimus."

Skyfire landed in front of Optimus, still holding Starscream, who didn't struggle anymore; he seemed to be exhausted and totally broken, so much that he was almost lifeless. He was followed by the other seeker, and finally by Wheeljack, who stood behind the other seeker in order to keep him from flying. Now, under the torrid and dry atmosphere of south Tenerife, three Autobots, two Decepticons and someone else were going to have a very revealing chat.

At least that was Starscream's intention.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Just a couple of explications about this chapter.

(1) "Graciosa" and "Alegranza" names mean "Lovely/Funny" and "Happiness" respectively.

(2) This is MY interpretation about Armada Screamer and G-1 Screamer. I think they both are the two sides of the same coin, they're the same and their behavior has the same motive in each other: they both demand attention and respect, nothing else. That's because the seek Megatron's rank, but not because by they're power-hungry. Again, I'm talking about their ** cartoon** incarnations and not their bastards comic counterparts.


	12. Chapter 11 Speaking of Primus

_Here is a new chapter of this story, finally.. I must thank to _**_Naphtaly Phoenix_**_ who had beta-readied this f or me wonderfully in grammar, spelling and plot holes over all the later episodes. Thank you! _

_HOWEVER, she had give it up due several personal reasons. Therefore, I'll need a new beta for the coming chapters. I write in English fine enough but usually I mistake prepositions, verbs and spelling. Certainly I'll need the new beta will be able to deal with those mistakes. Please, let me know who is about to beta this story for coming chapters._

_On the other hand, this part of the story happens on Canary Islands; When I wrote this, the island in question, Tenerife, was suffering a heavy fire that deleted many forests. I've tried to portrait these islands as they truly are. _

_Well, go ahead with this story... _

* * *

**Chapter-11 **

"**Speaking of Primus"**

**W**hen Skyfire let go, Starscream, the ruby-eyed one, collapsed to his knees in front of Optimus, while Wheeljack and his namesake remained behind the seeker, as well as the big, white mech. Starscream didn't have the will to fight, beg, cheat, swear… or anything else for that matter. First, he had discovered how powerful a Transformer could become thanks to one of those Minicon pet from another universe. Then he found out that his counterpart didn't want to share/give such a powerful resource with him…and the reasons his counterpart had given to the Air Commander were painful to hear. His counterpart had been able to see further into him than any other Transformer (ally or foe) had in vorns, and his counterpart had said things to Starscream that he had never been able to admit to. And finally, just when matters were about to be settled, Optimus had appeared right out of nowhere and slagged everything…with the help of that _traitor_ Skyfire, who had managed to catch him off guard.

In spite of himself, he was now at their mercy and he could do nothing about it except to stare at the dusty ground beneath his azure hands.

"Skyfire, disarm him," ordered Optimus in a serious voice.

"Yes, Prime." answered the big mech before looking to Starscream with a sad expression as he removed Starscream's rifles from his upper arms.

"I sorry, Starscream," he said softly.

"Go ahead, traitor." Was Starscream's response, his weak voice titled with hatred; and then he laughed humorlessly. "I--I never expected to finish my days like this, surrounded by Autobots and traitors without mercy."

"Starscream, I don't mean to hurt you," explained Skyfire. "Just listen to what we have to say."

"Listen? … Funny how you say that with all your Autobot friends nearby, traitor."

The big and white mech sighed heavily but said nothing; he just held the Air Commander's rifles tightly on his hand.

Meanwhile, the other Starscream watched his counterpart with a mix of relief, curiosity and sadness. He was pretty sure that Optimus and his 'Bots weren't going to hurt him or his counterpart so long they wanted to talk with him. Still, Starscream felt sorry for his counterpart: he knew the Air Commander was having a rough time, even though his life wasn't in danger, and curiously he wouldn't stop calling Skyfire a "_Traitor_". Suddenly, he remembered the long chat he had with the white jet back at the Russian Tundra; as far he knew that Skyfire mech was another case of an Autobot/Decepticon friendship broken by the war or some other misunderstanding. It was a lot like Wheeljack and Hot Shot, back in his universe… Could Skyfire's lost friend be his counterpart? Didn't he say he had a seeker friend awfully similar to him? It was a big assumption to make, but it seemed to make sense, judging from their behavior-.

However, his thoughts on the matter were cut off when Optimus addressed him with the same authoritative voice. "You too, Decepticon. Drop your weapons," he ordered.

The other Starscream turned towards Prime and responded as if he was used to addressing the Autobot's Prime.

"I sorry Optimus, but I can't …My circuits are frozen and I cannot move any mechanism in my arm or my sword." He explained.

Optimus looked a little surprised at him: the seeker spoke fearlessly to him, but his tone also polite and what he seemed to be telling the truth.

"I think it's the effect of Starscream's Null Ray, Prime." suggested Wheeljack. "He might have been hit by one when they were fighting."

"…Of course it is, you idiotic Autobot," exclaimed the Air commander, still on his knees. "But don't worry; the effect of my null ray will fade away soon."

The other Starscream looked to his namesake seriously; the Air Commander seemed totally broken and his callous words only served as a cover to hide his current mental status. Knowing he could do nothing for his commander, he turned towards the Prime and spoke. "Optimus… I know you want to talk with me because of what I told Skyfire. We both know it's very important, but--"

"What!?" exclaimed Starscream suddenly, raising his head in alarm. "What is this!? Were you talking with--with this traitor? This an arranged meeting by the both of you!?"

"Yes," answered the other Starscream immediately. "I met this Autobot when I was abandoned in the Russian Tundra a few days ago and we talked for a while. But I didn't plan on this."

Starscream, the dark-faced one, turned towards his former friend in wonder and gapped like a fish. Skyfire knew that look so he nodded. "That's right, Starscream," answered the big, white mech, cautiously. "He told me some very important things… that's why we're all here now. Prime says this also concerns you, so you must remain here, too."

"…And I promise you won't be hurt," added the other Starscream, trying to calm his counterpart down.

The Air Commander' shoulders and wings shook softly, and a raw, sad sounding laugh emerged from his vocalizer. He let himself fall on his back, laughing all the while. "Really? Hahahahahahaha!… How ironic!" he exclaimed, but nobody seemed to catch the full meaning of Starscream's laughter, except for perhaps his namesake.

"Enough!" exclaimed Optimus and he turned towards the Air Commander. "Starscream, I don't want to know why the both of you were fighting. I don't care about it… but, as Skyfire stated, what we're going to talk about here is a matter of vital importance, even for you. I don't trust in you, but this Decepticon…" he said gesturing towards Starscream's namesake, "…knows it, so for all Transformers' sake, I ask you to listen carefully. Your fellow seeker knows how important is it."

"Of course, Prime…" answered Starscream in his usual irreverent manner. "What else can I do?"

Optimus sighed. He was used to hearing his soldiers joking comments, and even Starscream' sarcastic ones every time they met in battle. Still, he wondered if he had the patience to deal with that now, after all, the Air Commander was on his list of hated people. He had no desire to learn how to deal with those people. Luckily it seemed like he was going to cooperate.

"We have a lot to learn from what I'm about to tell you, Prime." Said the other seeker, and as he did so, Optimus realized how similar the two seekers voices were. They sounded very much alike, the only difference was the attitude each seeker spoke with.

The Prime stopped to take a closer look at the other seeker and realized that there were many odd things about this seeker. First of all, the foreign seeker was certainly strange, with an uncommon body structure and a face more slender than usual… besides, there was that wing of his turned into a sword. As far Optimus knew flying types were very sensitive about their wings and here this seeker was holding, and using, his own wing like a weapon. But most of all, he had blue optics! A characteristic Autobots trademark…How could this seeker have elements of both Autobots and Decepticons? Besides that, there were all those things the other seeker had in common with the Air Commander: their voices were similar, so were their colour schemes, as well their flying skills. In certain way, this seeker was like some short of bizarre clone of the Air Commander himself mixed with Autobot's elements.

He thought all of this not realizing it would be explained shortly.

"Ok, Decepticon." exclaimed Optimus as the rest of the Transformers there listened to him. "I'd like to hear what you have to tell me… If I remember correctly, " he said while gesturing to the Skyfire, who was still keeping an eye on the fallen Starscream in front of him. "You told him, '_there are things far more important than winning the War, and one of them might success in the coming days or years_.'…Is that true?"

"Yes, Optimus." answered the odd seeker as his counterpart blinked. "It's a warning for every Transformer of this universe."

"A warning?" questioned Wheeljack, "About what?"

"I think… it's the time you finally tell us what is so important, Decepticon." added Optimus.

Before he replied, Starscream looked at all people there, even his counterpart, who had finally managed to raise himself to his feet-. He found himself struggling with what to say, or rather, how to say it.

On the other hand, the Air Commander had made up his mind about the situation. He couldn't help but listen to his counterpart; he figured that whatever his namesake had to say was important because he had gathered a "fine" collection of Autobots for the event… When he finished his speech, then Air Commander would know what to do, but meanwhile he couldn't afford to look battered in front of his enemies (especially not that _traitor_). Unaware of his counterpart's thoughts, the white-faced seeker finally spoke:

"I didn't think I would have the chance to talk with you so soon, Optimus… But I know you're somewhat aware of what I'm about to tell you." The Prime nodded, but still muted about the whole matter, "I'll explain it to all of you all as simply as I can."

At this point, Starscream opened his cockpit and caught something that fell from inside; he showed the "item" to the rest of the Transformers.

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed his counterpart in alarm. "Why are you showing it to them!?" The Air Commander so nervous that he couldn't keep his vocalizer shut, revealing that thing was something very important. However, the Autobots just tilted their heads in wonder: on the odd seeker's hand- was a very little Transformer with a blue paintjob and an alternative form than resembled a race car… In fact, the Air Commander's reaction was the Autobots' only hint that this little guy was something special.

"Let me introduce you somebody…" Starscream began and the Autobots returned their attention to the seeker. "He's Swindle, my Minicon."

There was a general blink; the Autobots exchanged looks of wonder. Why was this little mech, who posed in front of them shining prominently so important? And why was he named like that?

"What is this?" asked Wheeljack, almost annoyed. "Another one of Soundwave's cassetticons?…How can he have the same name as our ol' Combaticon friend?… Transformer names cannot be repeated!"

"Really, can't they?" muttered the dark faced seeker sarcastically, still upset that Swindle's presence had been revealed.

Skyfire looked at his counterpart out of the corner of his blue optics; he knew Starscream so he could tell this little mech was something important, but he knew Starscream wouldn't tell him what he knew. In another time, the silver-white seeker would not have hesitated to explain the situation to him, but now Skyfire could only watch him closely.

"That's true. Transformers names cannot be repeated, and this is not Swindle… Wheeljack is right." answered Optimus.

"What!? Wheeljack!?" exclaimed the odd seeker suddenly, forgetting about everything to do with Swindle. The seeker turned towards the Transformer in question, "Are you really him!?"

Of course, nobody had expected such a reaction as that. From the look the seeker was giving him, the engineer felt as if he were being studied as the oddest thing in the universe. The seeker gaped at Wheeljack as if he were seeing a ghost or something. To make matters worse, the so-called Minicon was shouting some sort of beeping noises like crazy, they seemed to be curses. The only one who was getting some fun out of the situation was the Air Commander.

"I'll be dead… But at least I'll have some fun beforehand!" He exclaimed in between laughs.

"Obviously you know something," said Skyfire as he watched how Starscream laughed. "Don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I know." answered Starscream in a nasty voice. "But I won't collaborate with this."

Skyfire sighed. In spite the _meeting_ with the Air Commander was being quite peaceful, nasty comments aside.

"Ok! What's going on here?" exclaimed Wheeljack in an irritated voice, which was quite surprising coming from him. "We don't know each other, Decepticon… and quite frankly I don't care to know you… But could you stop to looking at me like that?"

The other Starscream could only exclaim absent-mindedly, "…You are not like him at all… and certainly you're still an Autobot here."

"Of course I'm an Autobot!" replied the mech with shining ears, feeling uneasy. "What were you expecting? I am an Autobot and an engineer."

"…That's really different." was Starscream's answer.

"Enough!" interrupted Optimus. "Later, we'll talk about Wheeljack's identity… Now, explain this."

"Sorry, Optimus…" the white faced seeker apologized. "I was really surprised."

"…So am I." added his namesake. "What's this '_you're still an Autobot here'_?" he demanded to know, but nobody else seemed to care about it, not even Wheeljack.

Swindle continued to make beeping sounds, which didn't make sense to anybody. Starscream became serious again and lifted his Minicon to his optics' level. "Stop that, Swindle!" he demanded. "They don't know that yet."

"I think you should explain yourself at once, seeker." spoke Skyfire. "If you tell us everything, then we can settle this quickly."

"I agree, Skyfire." answered the white faced seeker, while his namesake grunted. He didn't like the way Skyfire and his counterpart talked to each other.

"Go on." encouraged Optimus before adding , "It's the first time I heard a Transformers talk like that."

Starscream looked at Swindle, who despite himself, seemed to be calmer, then he gazed at Optimus and his namesake.

"Swindle, my Minicon, is not the Combaticon you know… He's a Minicon, a very different class of Transformers, so his language is different from ours. As far I know, there isn't anything like him in this universe."

"Except for him, according with you." added Optimus. "Why is he so different?"

Starscream sighed, thinking of how to put it. After awhile, he spoke. "--We, the Transformers, are the _Children of Primus_…Minicons aren't related to Primus like us. Their creator was somebody else."

Everybody hesitated,

"…Who?" asked Wheeljack, who was still trying to direct the conversation away from himself.

"Unicron." answered Starscream. "Minicons are the _Children of Unicron_…They aren't Cybertronians like us, but Unicronians."

* * *

"**M**egatron, attention required." exclaimed Soundwave as he evaluated some of data sent by Laserbeak.

"What is it, Soundwave?" asked the Decepticon Leader.

"There is alarming information." Intoned the Communications Officer.

"About our Starscream?" wondered the big, grey mech.

"Indeterminable."

"Show it." Megatron ordered with his rough voice.

"As you command."

When the indigo mech typed up Megatron's request, the images sent by Laserbeak came up. The little cassetticon wasn't able to match either of the Starscreams in the air, and since his mission was to spy them, Laserbeak hadn't been able to fly close to either one of them, but rather he kept a prudent distance between them. Still, the images showed something that made Megatron's jaw drop…in spite he managed to regain his usual coldness, eventually.

"What…In the name of Primus--is THAT!?" he exclaimed, his voice filled with worry .

On the screen both mechs could see a very strong plasma blast shooting off into the sky, it seemed to be originating from someplace near the horizon; Megatron knew well that it wasn't any of his weapons… Therefore, the only explication was the blast was an Autobots' whereabouts.

"Laserbeak has informed us that the blast's coordinates are the same as Starscream-B's location." explained Soundwave, a bit off because Megatron's reaction and the whole phenomenon.

"The same place?" the Decepticon leader wondered aloud, his usual cold attitude was returning. "Do we have any information on Omega Supreme's current location?" he asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Negative." answered his Communications Officer. "Omega Supreme is no longer on Earth, according to our information. He's back on Cybertron." even Soundwave seemed confused now. "Shockwave informed us so."

"He isn't…?" exclaimed Megatron with a low grunt before turning to face the image. "What's that supposed to be, then?"

"Laserbeak has reported that the place of origin is an archipelago off Africa's west coast." informed Soundwave; who also worried about what had happened. "According to the information available, Starscream-B is there." he tried to cover his surprise

"…And that means our little _jumping-between-universes_ friend is involved with that big blast." Deduced Megatron, "Is there any more information about the blast?"

"Negative. Apparently it's only a high energy discharge."

"Damn-it." grunted Megatron, and for first time in long while, he felt uneasy about something. He paused as he reflected about something, till he shouted: "Bring Thundercracker here! Now!"

* * *

**T**he Air Commander had used a convincing argument about what could happen in this universe if his counterpart did something unusual, mostly about the Minicon because there weren't Minicons on his universe and its existence could create an existential paradox. That was the kind of argument that Starscream would have formulated had he been able to think calmly; but currently his wishes, beliefs and fears clouded his usual rational judgment.

"Unicron!?" exclaimed Starscream after he heard his counterpart's explanation for Swindle's origin, something the -dark faced seeker never would have figured out. "That's the biggest load of nonsense I've heard in a long time!" he said indignantly.- "Unicron, the Fallen and all those stories are just legends, an invention of Primus' priests to keep Transformers under their control…. I refuse to believe in Unicron's existence. It's just idle gossip."

"I agree." added Skyfire. "I can accept that many Transformers are believers of Primus and Unicron… But personally I cannot believe in any religion without proof."

Starscream, the white-faced one, looked at his counterpart and Skyfire, a helpless expression on his face. For once, those two were agreeing on something and they didn't seem to notice it, but now Starscream knew he had to try harder to try to convince them of the truth.

"..Optimus?" asked Wheeljack, feeling confused. A Decepticon's name had been given to a Unicronian and apparently the odd seeker here swore the evil entity existed.

The Autobot leader sighed; he didn't know why the Air Commander refused to believe in Unicron, but Optimus had already figured that Skyfire didn't because he was a scientist, or at least he was agnostic. Even though Optimus was the Matrix-keeper, he knew many other Autobots didn't believe in Unicron, but just in Primus. It also seemed like everyone had their own interpretation of their god.

"Unicron is real." He answered, finally. "I know it for a fact."

"Really?" exclaimed the dark-faced Seeker, who was regaining his usual bravado. "C'mon, Prime! That's the last thing I thought I'd heard from the great Optimus Prime!"

"Shut up your vocalizer, Starscream," warned Optimus. "I won't tolerate anymore interruptions or nasty comments."

The seeker realized he was walking a fine line, and stepped back till his wings touched Skyfire's cockpit; Starscream felt like a child once again realized he was surrounded by foes and remained still, feeling uneasy. However, Skyfire lowered his view and sighed; in spite Starscream's rough behavior, he knew why he acted like that.

"I suggest that you be quiet, Starscream." he suggested in a low voice the big, white mech in a confident tone. "Even if we both don't believe in Unicron, something important is happening here. We should listen."

The dark faced gazed at his lost friend, and grunted in disappointment. "I thought you wouldn't believe that tale, Skyfire," he replied with harsh voice.

"I know, but here there is something more important…there's more to this than you know, I think." answered Skyfire, knowing Starscream was aware of certain facts the Autobots didn't know… yet.

"That's right. Unicron is real." the odd seeker said finally. "I, myself, didn't believe in his existence beforehand. I can understand you all don't …except for Prime, who surely is aware of it because he's the Matrix's Keeper." He pointed out.

"Is that true, Prime?" asked Wheeljack, who had listened all them carefully. "Do you know about Unicron?"

"Yes, I do." answered Optimus gravely. "And you wanted me to know about him too, right?" he asked the odd seeker. "You wanted to make sure I knew about Unicron so you showed me the Minicon in order to convince us."

"What??" exclaimed the Air Commander as Skyfire gasped.

"The warning you were trying to give us is about Unicron?" added the big mech.

"Yes." answered the white faced seeker. "I know about Unicron' existence…because Swindle and I met him."

"What!?" was Optimus' sudden and frightened exclamation. "So soon?"

"You knew already?" inquired the seeker.

"Of course." answered Prime, still worried. "As I just said, I knew for a while because of the Matrix. I felt it warn me about Unicron's presence. When Skyfire gave me your message, I knew it was about Unicron and that he was near. I just wanted to meet the one that already knew about the Chaos Bringer and hear what he had to say." Optimus sighed heavily, "Even if your warning is alarming, I'm glad you risked yourself to let me know."

Starscream was about to make a sarcastic comment, but wisely he choice to remain silent. His counterpart seemed to believe everything he was saying, and in spite of Starscream's personal beliefs and scientific background, he found the whole thing was…worrying.

"Thanks. I'm glad you knew about him, already." smiled the odd seeker. "I was worried because I thought nobody here would believe me."

"Eh, Decepticon…" exclaimed Wheeljack. "How did you know about Unicron?…You said you saw him already." In certain way, the Autobot engineer couldn't believe he was asking a Decepticon such a thing and was talking with him _politely_ no less.

"I know him… because of Swindle's nature." The Minicon posed dramatically. "And because I saw it getting closer to Cybertron."

There was a general gasp, even Starscream and Skyfire, the two skeptical ones, did so.

"To… To Cybertron?" asked Optimus, truly worried. "How? When?"

"Sorry, Optimus. I didn't want you to worry about this." answered the white faced seeker. "I didn't see him now."

"Then, why do you try to alert us about—it?"

"Because I'm trying to warn all Transformers in this universe about Unicron's existence. I'm trying to…"he hesitated and glazed glanced at his counterpart,"… I'm trying to convince you that the whole Autobots' and Decepticons' war is just a nuisance if it's compared with the threat of Unicron."

"' _The existence and preservation of the Transformers species itself is more important…_'… that was you told me," paraphrased Skyfire. "So, that was what you tried to tell me when we met… The existence of our people is more important because Unicron is threatening us, according to you, right?"

"Yes. That's my conclusion." affirmed the blue eyed seeker.

"I cannot believe anything you just said …" exclaimed Starscream in awe. "This is the most… the most amazing excuse I've heard for stopping the war."

"This is not an excuse." answered his counterpart in a serious tone. "I truly would like you believe me for once!"

The Air Commander just glared at his counterpart, his ruby optics glowing dangerously. "I would need some serious proof to believe you."

"Stop it, Starscream… This also concerns you too, Decepticon." ordered Optimus and once again, the Air commander shut his vocalizer. "But, I see what you mean, Decepticon." answered Optimus looked the blue eyed seeker with a great sight.

Starscream tried to control his laughter and sarcasm because Optimus' presence discouraged him; however, the whole thing about Unicron seemed stupid in his optics , he couldn't help but think- his namesake was a total moron that jeopardized the outcome of the war because of such a superstitious belief. But, unfortunately, his counterpart's moronic behaviour had gotten the Air Commander his current situation, and he couldn't do anything than remark the "holes" in his namesake's explanation. It was part of his job, after all.

"You're daft!" exclaimed the Air Commander. "Certainly if Unicron were near our home planet, we'd have seen it!"

"Unicron is a God, Starscream… Or at least it's something too big for our understanding. Surely you know the stories about the Fallen, too." replied Optimus. "I don't think we could see it easily using our sensors, or any other aspect of our technology… I can feel it because of the Matrix, but common Transformers can't."

"Yeah, well, whatever." spat back the Air Commander with a dramatic shrug.

"You're wrong, Optimus." interrupted the white faced seeker. "Actually, Unicron has a physical shape…He's like a gigantic robotic planet, almost as big as Cybertron itself. That's how I saw it." He answered drawing a circle in the air with his dark blue forefinger.

"Where?" asked Wheeljack. "You keep talking about Unicron…and you certainly seem to be worried about…him. But we don't know anything about the details, and we don't know anything about you or how you found out all those things."

"It's true." added Optimus. "You're a wise Decepticon- for all things you've done and said…" Both Stascreams looked shocked, they could barely believe what the Prime had just said. "But we don't know anything about you or how you learned about Unicron."

Every one watched the seeker's face darken before he looked at the so-called Unicronian, who, despite being such a nasty creature, seemed to be truly linked to his "master". Starscream felt uneasy, a feeling he hated because it made him remember how insecure he had been feeling recently. It's hard to go from wanting to be respected as a Decepticon warrior and as a person (much like his counterpart)… to suddenly learning everything you believed in lacks of importance because a god of chaos has threatened to destroy it all: your life, your people and your world. It was quite ironic that Optimus here was calling him "wise."

He also had learned enough information about his counterpart--his namesake's connection with Skyfire had only been a guess, though, even far more than the Air Commander himself would admit to… That it was easy for him to guess that none of the Autobots would believe him. Certainly he had warned Optimus about Unicron, but he also had to convince his namesake, and for some reason the Air Commander (and Skyfire) refused to believe him.

Then, the big and white mech spoke up. Apparently he had something to say, too.

"Frankly, I don't understand, seeker." He began, and then he glanced to his lost friend before continuing. "When we both met up, certainly you weren't convinced about the war than involves Autobots and Decepticons. You even admitted there were things far more important than just this war. I have to say I respect you for that affirmation." He paused." and noticed everybody has their optics (blue and red both) on him, "…Now you say the war doesn't matter because a god-like creature is going to destroy all of us, just like our old legends prophesied… And you say this because you have an odd Transformer with you that you call a "Minicon", and even you say you have met Unicron itself." he paused. "But you still refuse to give us information about your identity or how you came across the information you just gave us."

"Right. That's what he said." added Wheeljack.

"Sorry to say this…but in spite of Optimus' beliefs," Skyfire started to say, "I think your story has many holes. I think you're still acting like a Decepticon by hiding information from us in order to make us believe you; but really you have some ulterior motive in mind. Even if you affirm such things so passionately, I just cannot believe you so easily, not even after you said the war is a lost cause."

Starscream gasped, and instinctively he looked at his namesake.

"Oh, yes… Go ahead and reveal your true identity," he smiled. "Let's see how much sense your story makes then." Then, he turned towards Skyfire and said with a naughty smile, "You still analyze everything scientifically, don't you?"

"Of course," replied Skyfire in a serious voice. "And it works."

The Air Commander's answered with a nasty laugh.

"Skyfire is right," affirmed Optimus, all the while ignoring the Air Commander's sarcastic comments. "I know the warning is real…but we don't know why you're doing this, and who you are really." His blue optics darkened, "You are a very uncommon Decepticon, but that isn't going to be enough to convince us. I'd like to know who you are, at least."

The white-faced seeker winced, feeling cornered, he glanced to his counterpart again.

"I know the truth." answered the dark faced seeker. "But it doesn't help me to believe you. It's a lame excuse for trying to sabotage the Decepticon cause."

"This is getting tiring, seeker." added Wheeljack, who had kept quiet the whole time. "First you tell us all that story about Unicron, you wonder why I am an Autobot… and you refuse to tell us your identity, or why you know what you do. Explain yourself at once!"

Starscream hesitated; he didn't know what to do. A week ago, when he was introduced to the rest of the Decepticons of this universe, it was far easier to explain himself, mostly because he was supported by Megatron himself. Now, on the other hand, revealing his true identity to a bunch of Autobots was quite hard to do. He thought that disclosing his real identity would make his warning seem less credible, given his counterpart's behaviour, but now even the Air Commander insisted on Starscream revealing his identity. Starscream just hated not knowing what to do.

But then again, it was Swindle who convinced him to this…

"Ok, I will tell you …" he said, feeling defeated. "But just believe me."

* * *

**H**e hated it. He hated not knowing what to do and always being a follower because he was too ambivalent to make his own decisions… Which was funny coming from an elite seeker like him, just under Starscream's command. But that's the way Thundercracker was and now he was facing a very compromising situation.

Thundercracker, the blue and white seeker, was in the middle of the main war room standing in front of the Decepticon leader, Megatron, and the Communications Officer, Soundwave. Just behind him was his wing mate and friend Skywarp, who wore a serious look on his normally laughing face; the conehead seekers waited further back. Thundercracker cursed his bad luck that brought him here, on trial by Megatron's orders. For the Decepticon leader to go through such measures meant he was nervous about something and when he was nervous his temper grew short and anything was liable to happen then. Thundercracker himself was about to become the next target of Megatron's fusion cannon, it made Thundercracker realize that begging for one's life the way his Commander did wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

"…Thundercracker", began the Decepticon Leader in a harsh tone, making the blue seeker to shiver, "You were working with the new Starscream in the energon hangar after the Russian Tundra mission, correct?"

"Yes, Leader." answered the blue seeker, trying to sound calm. "I was working with him as you ordered. The reports were completed and handed in."

"Good," the Decepticon Leader smiled. "And, what happened?…I am aware my Decepticons troops like to chat when they work together." The blue seeker gulped some oiled energon, "Did he say anything interesting to you?"

Again, Thundercracker cursed his bad luck, and Skywarp looked worried as well; the black and purple seeker was torn between his friendship with the blue jet and his loyalty towards Megatron.

"…You better tell them everything , TC." muttered the black and purple seeker. "Even if it's something unimportant."

"We did, Leader." answered the blue seeker trying to sound calm. "I noticed he's good with handy work and he seems to enjoy common tasks."

"Nothing else?" inquired Megatron in an odd voice that sounded like an attempt to purr.

"…Yes…He mentioned this universe and his were different in certain ways, and he was confused by that." answered Thundercracker cautiously.

"What ways?"

"He was very reserved, so he didn't mentioned anything specific. Apparently he was surprised because our mission here is collecting energon." The blue seeker tried to sound sincere.

"Thundercracker is telling the truth, Megatron." intoned Soundwave in his usual monotonous voice.

The Decepticon leader looked at Soundwave out of the corner of his red optics, he seemed to be disappointed by the indigo mech's affirmation; Thundercracker had the feeling Megatron wanted some reliable target for a scapegoat, and this time it was him. Despite the fact that the blue seeker found Soundwave really creepy and untrustworthy , Thundercracker had to admit that his speech had saved him.

Then Megatron typed something on the main keyboard and an image showed up on the big screen. The seekers, all them, looked at the image in awe; there they could see two very powerful plasma blasts shooting off towards the upper levels of Earth's atmosphere, it was the same image than Megatron had seen previously. Finally, he turned back to his troops and wanted for his reaction trying to get some new clues.

"What is that!??" exclaimed Thundercracker, who hadn't been expecting anything like that.

"Don't ask me, TC," answered Skywarp. "I have no idea."

The coneheads behind them had similar reactions, although there were some slight differences between them: Dirge had the most fearful expression; Ramjet tried to look calm while Thrust looked like he was going to jump behind a pile of slag and hide there. Compared to Thundercracker's and Skywarp's scared looks, their wing mates seemed like a bunch of morons.

"What…What is that?" mused Ramjet.

"Is it a new Autobot weapon?" added Dirge, the blue conehead, "If so, we're doomed."

"SILENCE!" roared Megatron. "Keep yourselves together and quit acting like cowards!"

"Megatron, they don't know anything about the energy blast" Soundwave stated suddenly.

"Of course we don't." exclaimed Skywarp abruptly, feeling hurt because he thought he was being accused of hiding information or worse, betrayal. "Megatron, we don't know anything about that blast… If I knew, I'd tell you. It's reckless not reporting such a thing!"

The Decepticon Leader glared at Skywarp and the rest of the seeker team; Megatron knew the black and purple seeker was highly loyal to him and that the seeker wouldn't backstab him...the rest of the seekers lacked the courage to betray him. The only exception was Thundercracker; not that the blue seeker was traitorous, but rather Megatron had the feeling that the seeker didn't entirely agree with he had to do. And Megatron didn't like to be questioned.

"…Megatron, my leader." said Skywarp, who apparently had forgotten his leader hadn't requested him, but Thundercracker. "We don't know anything about that blast, or a secret super-weapon."

"That's true" added Thrust with chill, "If any of us knew about it, it'd be Starscream."

Megatron smiled, that's all he needed to know.

* * *

**S**tarscream realized the effects of his counterpart's null ray had faded away and once again he could move his arm, hand and wing-sword, just as he had expected. Then, in front of astonished Autobots optics, he pledged his sword into his left wing and placed it back in its usual place. All of them were quite amazed because even though some of them had seen the seeker use his wing as a weapon, it just seemed odd that a flying type would treat his wing in such a reckless way. Even the Air Commander seemed slightly disgusted disgusted by the gesture. However, despite Optimus' original order, the Autobot Prime allowed this Starscream to keep his wing-sword in its place instead of taking it away dropping it; to him, it was clear this Decepticon wasn't a threat.

The blue eyed seeker sighed heavily as he tried to put his thoughts in order, after a moment or two he looked back to the Autobots.

"…I have been a warrior since the day I was activated for first time; I don't know do anything else but warfare, so I can't explain all details." He began to say, forgetting that he was also good at other sorts of tasks.

His speech was uninteresting to everybody except for the Air Commander, who gasped noticeably: had his counterpart truly been a warrior since he was activated? If they truly were the same individual, his counterpart should have other skills besides fighting; it could be he that was lying, it didn't seem to be his nature, though.

"Which details?" inquired Prime.

"I… You see, there are parallel realities, Optimus." The seeker answered trying to explain himself. "I don't know how or why, but apparently it happens."

"Parallel realities? What re you trying to say?" asked Skyfire, who obviously was caught by his speech. "Why are you talking about that now?"

The seeker looked at him; he wished the Autobots were sharper so he could avoid such bothering explanations, but they didn't seem to understand and his namesake just keep glaring at him distrustfully.

"I don't know… As I said, I don't understand that." Starscream answered, "But as far I can tell, a reality is mirrored in other universe, causing several parallel realities than aren't the same but the have similar traits." The Bots looked at him, trying to figure out where he was getting at. "I come from one of those," he finished.

"What!?" exclaimed Optimus when he realized the seeker was trying to say this wasn't his… universe. "Another universe? Is that possible?"

"I am afraid it's true, Prime. I don't know if he's telling the truth about his origin, but certainly there are other realities," answered Skyfire after reflecting upon the matter. "I am a scientist, an explorer, a biologist, and a cosmologist with other specialities of that sort, so I don't know how it works…but it's a fact there are multiple realities. But I find this is a very over-elaborate argument to explain what's going on here." That's what his logic was telling him, but for some reason Skyfire had the feeling it could be true, it would explain a lot of things about this weird seeker.

"So… are you saying there is another Transformer universe…Out there?" exclaimed Optimus turning towards the blue eyed seeker.

"Yes, Optimus," answered the seeker, trying to sound convincing. "The Decepticons here also found it hard to believe, although they did eventually; the fact is I come from a parallel reality and in my reality there is another Optimus, like you, and another Megatron. In my universe, Minicons also exist, but apparently they don't here, though."

The Prime did something most people weren't used to seeing him do: he sighed very heavily and passed his azure fingers over his also azure optics, trying to remain calm.

"It's hard to believe… I cannot believe so easily you come from another reality."

"Perhaps you should, Optimus. What he's saying is totally feasible, although I admit I don't like the idea; as Skyfire said, this too incredible." exclaimed Wheeljack and his Prime looked at him "… I remember learning about alternative and parallel realities." Wheeljack said with a sigh. "Once Perceptor spent two cycles giving us a full lecture about the matter to Skyfire, Beachcomber, Ratchet and me… I remember Ratchet fell asleep at some point, but Perceptor didn't even notice."

"So… It's true that they exist," deduced Optimus, ignoring the comment about his medical officer.

"Yes, that's right," answered Skyfire. "It isn't my strong point, but it's a fact."

The Prime turned towards the big and white mech and their optics met, both wore serious expressions. Then Prime saw Starscream's red optics wore the usual smug look of somebody who's totally sure about himself. Optimus loathed Starscream, but over the millennia he had learned how to interpret some of his gestures and he knew the Air Commander didn't try to stop the red and blue seeker because he thought nobody would believe the other jet's real story, so it could totally true; if the seeker had told them something more credible, Starscream would have tried to stop him. Finally, Optimus turned back towards the blue eyed seeker.

"I believe you. It's even said that Unicron itself can jump from one universe to other, so there is that possibility," he explained. "But it doesn't explain your identity. Even if you affirm there are another realities where Transformers also exist like here, it doesn't explain who you are, what you are doing here and why are you here."

"I know, Optimus," replied the white faced seeker. "In my universe, things aren't exactly like this…As far I've seen, there are significant differences, and our identities and roles can be really different."

"You just told us there is another Megatron and another version of me, too."

"That's right," the odd seeker smiled ironically. "And you both are very similar… at least, in your looks."

Optimus felt uneasy, he never thought of the probability of another version of himself running around; the last time that happened, it was a bizarre drone created by Megatron and it had been quite troublesome. But the seeker' speech made sense since it was a fact there was another Swindle, in spite he was a bizarre mech of doubtful origin.

"Primus, I don't think I would like to meet my counterpart from that other universe," exclaimed Wheeljack, Skyfire gave him a curious. "Just look at how he reacted when he found out who I am! He suggested I could be an Empty, or worse! One of those Minicons or even a Decepticon." the mech with the shinning ears explained, his pride hurt. "I don't want to know what kind of freak I am there."

"I think you're exaggerating," Skyfire said with a smile.

"Then, who are you?" interrupted Optimus. "If all our existences and lives are mirrored in your universe, even Megatron's and mine, then that means you have a counterpart here, too."

Everybody turned towards the odd seeker, the Air Commander couldn't suppress a gasp; since the Autobots had learned and accepted that alternative realities were a fact and that this seeker came from one of them, the idea of Starscream being discovered like that sounded bad. But he couldn't do anything other than wait and see what was going to happen; if he did anything now it would put him in danger. Despite his personal beliefs about Unicron, Minicons and the War, he knew the rest of people there care that everybody was rambling on about a god-like creature and a counterpart of his from another universe.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were looking at the white faced seeker, trying to figure out his identity and waiting for him to explain himself..

"… I" he began, "I think I'm not too different from my counterpart here." He mused.

At this point, Skyfire gasped and his blue optics widened in amazement; slowly he turned his gaze towards the Air Commander as the revelation sunk in: everything made sense now. The odd seeker had been red and silver (according to him) and now he was red, silver and blue; his voice was screechy, perhaps very much alike the one he remembered from before the War, before the dark faced seeker would be so different the one he knew now; his flying skills were top notch, his temper switched from one end of the spectrum to the other with amazing speed, and he had refused to give his name when they met for first time… It was SO obvious.

The Air Commander felt Skyfire's gaze on the back of his dark grey helmet and turned his gaze towards him; oddly, his expression was almost… guilty.

"And that's you isn't it, Starscream?" exclaimed Skyfire softly. "You're both the same person from different universes, right?"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Optimus and Wheeljack loudly.

The Air Commander grunted and gazed back to his counterpart, before looking at the others, who had their blue optics glued on the two jets.

"Yes, we are both the same person," the Air Commander. admitted reluctantly.

"Indeed," answered the odd seeker. "I am the Starscream of the other reality, his counterpart." He confessed while pointing to his namesake.

* * *

"**P**rowl, Teletran-1 has informed us of an energy anomaly in the east Atlantic Ocean." Exclaimed Bumblebee, who had been interrupted from playing some videogames on Teletran-1 while waiting for something more interesting.

In the past Prowl would have scowled at the minibot for using Teletran-1 for such a thing, but after he found Jazz doing the same thing despite his ranking, Prowl had to shut his vocalizer. Now Bumblebee, Hound and some of the other Autobots played videogames on Teletran-1 when they didn't have anything else to do; according to them, playing on a super-computer like Teletran-1 was a challenge, almost like training.

The Autobot Second in Command, as much Jazz also was, stepped closer to the little, yellow Bot. "This may be the signal we were waiting for."

"What signal?" asked Bumblebee, not understanding what Prowl was talking about.

"Bring Jazz here to me, Bumblebee," ordered the Autobot Commander with his usual seriousness.

"Why me? I don't know where is him," complained the yellow minibot, but immediately regretting what he had just said. "Ok, ok!… he's probably playing around with Blaster and Tracks."

"Go on," urged Prowl as he typed something on Teletran-1's board.

"Why am I always the errand boy?" muttered Bumblebee as he left.

Shortly afterwards, Jazz arrived at Teletran-1's place where Prowl was waiting him. The "policeman" scolded him.

"You're late and negligent."

"What's up?" answered the Autobot with the big, blue optic. "I needed to take a break… Waiting for something can be really boring if the only thing you can do is stare at the walls. I need something else to spend my spare time on."

"Yeah, but at least you could pay more attention to others, Jazz," replied Bumblebee. "This is the second time this weekthat you didn't notice me because you were too immersed in Blaster's music."

"Ok, ok! I sorry, you're right…" exclaimed Jazz waving his black hands "Now, let's see what's so interesting," he said as he approached Teletran-1.

"Look," ordered Prowl.

Just like happened in Decepticon's HQ, Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee looked amazed at the purple beam than fired by Starscream'; next to the screen image the three Autobots could also read all the information that Teletran-1 had gathered about the strange phenomenon.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jazz, truly amazed. "What is this? Megatron's latest ultimate crazy plan?" he asked no one in particular.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were that," answered Bumblebee. "But it's still worrying."

"'Bee, buddy… Megatron's always worrying," answered Jazz absently as he read the information on screen.

"We have no information about those plasma beams' origin," answered Prowl, ignoring the other Autobot's chat. "But this is worrying because its coordinates are the same Skyfire's last location."

"Well, certainly it's alarming…But 'Fire is a very big guy; he knows how to take care of himself. And if something bad happened, he would inform us about it," smiled Bumblebee. "He may be upset because that fiasco the other day, but I don't think he still angry."

"That's not the problem, Bumblebee," responded (No question was asked in the previous sentence, hence the change.) Prowl, coldly. "The problem is some hours ago he departed carrying Prime and Wheeljack."

"What!?" exclaimed the yellow minibot turning his rounded helmet towards the police car. "But, why?…I thought Prime was here or making a visit to humans' governors somewhere."

"No, 'Bee." answered Jazz, getting serious as he used to do in these cases. "The problem is Skyfire, Prime and 'Jack are near the place where those beams appeared right now. And that's worrying all right."

"I see," mused Bumblebee. "But, what do we do? We don't know what's going on."

"And those readings are amazing," added Jazz as his big blue optic flashed. "Certainly if there were be a problem, we already would know, but if they're dealing with such firepower, I think we should move first."

Prowl and Jazz exchanged looks; after working together for vorns, they both had learned how to tell what the other was thinking, so they needn't long chats to know what to say.

"We are going to that archipelago, the Canary Islands," announced Prowl, "So, Bumblebee…"

"Yes?"

"Gather the twins, Ironhide, and Perceptor and Ratchet here. We'll need them." ordered the "policeman".

"And me?" asked Bumblebee.

"Youcan come too, but after you bring them here, buddy." smiled Jazz mischievously.

"I knew it." breathed the minibot as he walked off into a corridor, waving his arms and muttering something under his breath than seemed to be some Iacon dialect.

When Bumblebee was gone, Jazz turned towards Prowl with an unusual serious look, and said, "I can see why you requested Perceptor's presence, surely he knows something. But I don't know if gathering scientist and warriors in the same team is a wise idea."

"Neither do I," answered Prowl turning his gaze to Jazz for first time since his arrival, "But obviously this is related to the blue seeker, and such powerful beam may be the thing than worried Prime so much. We need them both."

"Ok, let's go ahead." sighed Jazz, "But, how can we get there?… Omega Supreme isn't here, neither is Skyfire and the Aerialbots aren't going to carry us on their backs." Jazz made a face, "I wouldn't allow Silverbolt carry me."

* * *

"**TC**, wait!" exclaimed Skywarp as the rest of the Decepticons prepared for a new.and improvised, mission after Megatron ordered the Decepticons forces to move out because the recent events.

Skywarp knew he wasn't as smart or as clever as Starscream, but he had a sharp mind and he noticed things that perhaps others didn't; it had become a quite a useful tool for playing pranks on others because Skywarp knew exactly what to do and what to say to tease them. He was also among Megatron's most loyal followers, and since he was an elite seeker, it kept others from messing with him. That was one of the reasons why he enjoyed teasing Starscream that much; that and the fact that the Air Commander was very sensitive about comments of his persona.

But now he was worried. He knew Thundercracker, perhaps his closest friend in the Decepticon Army, was involved in something worrying; and he also had the feeling thanks to his tendency to observe others, he was hiding some facts. Skywarp was aware of the blue seeker's doubts regarding Megatron's procedures and even the Decepticons' cause itself… something the black and purple seeker couldn't understand because he believed that Megatron was always right. But over the vorns Skywarp had learned that Thundercracker wouldn't dare to oppose anyone outright, Skywarp's presence also helped Thundercracker to keep himself in line. The proof of his influence was Thundercracker belonged to the seeker elite force, just like Skywarp and even that yellow-eyed coward called Thrust.

So, what was wrong with him now?

"TeeeCeee!" he called him again in a hushed voice.

The blue seeker stopped to recharge his sonic bombs and turned towards his friend, who rushed towards him, discretely. Finally, Skywarp was close enough for speaking confidentially.

"Ok, TC…" he began, "I know you told them the truth…. But I also know you're hiding something. What is it?"

"Is it so noticeable?" inquired the blue seeker; trying to speak in a low voice in spite his was really strong.

"For me, yes." answered Skywarp. "For Soundwave it probably is too… but he's hiding something too."

Thundercracker sighed, put a new pack of sonic bombs into his torso's compartment, and glanced around trying to look carefree. Then, he grabbed Skywarp by one of his shoulders shoulders and dragged him out of the armaments room; his gesture would have been more dramatic if the blue seeker had grabbed Skywarp by his wings but that was a quite an offensive gesture and the seekers avoided doing it. Whatever the reason, Skywarp wasn't offended because Skywarp was hoping TC would pull him aside so they could talk

Once Thundercracker was sure he and Skywarp were alone, he began to talk. "Yes, I hid information," he confessed.

"I know… but why?" asked Skywarp, confused.

"Because I've noticed something is wrong here," explained the blue seeker. "I don't know about that scary plasma beam, and frankly… I don't like the idea of having to deal with such firepower. But I know the new Starscream, or '_Starscream-B_' as Soundwave calls him now… isn't what we think he is."

"…What we think?" inquired Skywarp, "TC… don't tell me he got you involved up in one of his schemes!" snorted Skywarp.

"Me?.. Of course not!" replied Thundercracker. "We all know the ol' Screamer, I don't think he can lie to us as he did in the past, and I think he's pretty sure of that and he knows his crazy schemes don't work anymore. Haven't you noticed he's has been very quiet lately?"

"Perhaps…except for the fact that he never stops teasing Megatron almost as if he were suicidal." agreed Skywarp. "But that doesn't explain why you're listening to him."

"I'm not listening to him. I just think '_Starscream-B_' is not like '_Starscream-A'_" spat back Thundercracker.

"Which one is which? They're the same," teased Skywarp with an innocent look.

"You know what I mean!"

"Precisely… that's why I don't understand what's wrong with you and that Screamer," reasoned Skywarp. "Why do you put yourself in danger by covering for him?"

"I'm not covering for him at all…" Thundercracker responded, feeling offended. "I'm just saying he isn't like the ol' Screamer we all love and hate."

"Ok, ok!...but why?" replied back the purple seeker, unable to understand his friend's reasoning.

"I talked with him… and I noticed some of his personality traits," answered Thundercracker patiently. "Certainly he is like our Screamer: he has a temper, he's a fast flyer and he can barely keep his vocalizer shut."

"But…?"

"He has an honour code, 'Warp," affirmed Thundercracker. "I've been observing him all these days, and I've noticed he doesn't like hurt humans, for example."

Skywarp's optics widened, "That's nonsense, even if it's true." The purple seeker never thought a Decepticon could pity humans.

"Perhaps… but apparently he has a thing for humans," answered the blue seeker. "Perhaps humans are different in his reality and he values their lives because of that," he ventured.

"But that's not a reason for being honourable," replied Skywarp.

"'Warp, is not that… I mean he doesn't lie, or cheat, or get his wing mates involved in crazy plans. I could see he was truly impressed and disgusted when I told him his counterpart here has tried to blow up Earth several times."

"In short you're saying you don't like that Megatron is bringing us to stop the foreign Starscream from whatever he's doing," snorted Skywarp. "You like this Screamer and you think he's a nice guy because he doesn't act like our Commander."

"I don't mean that!" snorted Thundercracker, "I'm not going to puss myself against you… I just think Megatron is being unfair to him just because of an assumption about that plasma blast's origin. And the only thing we're going to do is getting all us slagged." He prophesied.

"And a supposition is what moves you right now, TC," replied Skywarp softly. "Listen, TC… even if the '_Starscream-B_' is nothing like our Commander, the fact is, as far as Laserbeak can tell, they're both playing around on those islands, and you already saw the consequences."

"…The plasma blast," announced Thundercracker.

"Indeed…. And it's our duty to find out what's going on," Skywarp paused. "If we find that the new Starscream isn't a threat but that he was acting for the sake of the Decepticons' cause, then Megatron will go easy on him."

Thundercracker sighed at Skywarp's blind loyalty towards their leader; he wasn't able to see the truth or even understand that perhaps there were other possibilities. Thundercracker questioned Megatron's sense of justice because, as far as he was concerned, the Decepticon Leader only wanted some lame excuse to impart "justice", and that usually meant blowing people up. In spite the blue seeker didn't like his Commander, he knew the beating he got from Megatron any days ago was totally unfair: it wasn't Starscream's fault Megatron got shot by that Skyfire mech… and he also knew Starscream's counterpart thought the same and he felt revolted by what he saw. For the blue seeker, it was amazing how simple things were for his wing mate.

"Now, let's finish reloading our weapons, and then let's go." He smiled, patting one of the Thundercracker's blue wings softly with a purple hand, nothing serious just a friendly gesture.

"Perhaps you're right," sighed the blue seeker. "But before grounding him or something… I think I'd like for him to tell me about my counterpart in his universe."

"What?" exclaimed Skywarp, turning towards his friend.

"I think he knows my counterpart," answered Thundercracker. "I noticed his reaction when we were _introduced_… Perhaps I'm a good boy there."

"TC… we need to settle down this once and for all." Skywarp sighed as they both came out the little corridor. "You're too interested in that universe's stuff."

"…Maybe."

* * *

**U**naware of his two seeker officers' discussion, Megatron had a meeting with Soundwave in a recharge room along side the one his troops were using.Usually this room wasn't used and it was small, on one of the walls was ornamented with a little communications terminal. Megatron had cornered Soundwave there, the Decepticon leader wasn't use to questioning his Communicators Officer, but that was exactly what he planned on doing. The big silver-grey mech knew nothing here was coincidental. Megatron was a smart warrior, although his ego could easily blind him, so he had figured out Soundwave's motives in keeping an eye on the new Starscream wasn't something casual, but that the indigo mech had some powerful reasons because he knew something no one else did. Even if it was out of loyalty to the cause, Megatron didn't like the idea of his ranking officers making decisions without informing him…. especially if they were related to very powerful plasma beams.

"Don't lie to me, Soundwave," he said menacingly. "What do you know?… I am quite sure you have been spying on this Starscream since he arrived here."

"Affirmative," answered Soundwave, his monotone voice hid his fear of Megatron's fury. "Events needed a closer observation."

Megatron snorted in disappointment; he didn't normally scowl at Soundwave, his officer was loyal and pragmatic, but Megatron had hoped for more of a response from him, even if it was fear. Soundwave was very much alike Shockwave in that sense: they both used logic too much, it made it hard to read their reactions... was frustrating.

"And why didn't you inform me?" he demanded to know.

"Events were a hypothesis I formulated." answered the indigo mech, knowing he was safe if he kept his mind cold. "More information was required to make a reliable evaluation."

Megatron meditated on what the cassette host has just said, "What do you know?" he asked, finally. "What do you know aside from what the new Starscream explained to us?"

Soundwave felt uneasy and his big and red optic flashed oddly; he evaluated what to say, none of the answers was convincing enough to calm Megatron' suspicions towards him, or for making the hypotesis interesting.

"He isn't alone," he answered finally. "There is somebody else with him."

"What?" exclaimed Megatron, "I haven't seen anybody else with him… Are you trying to make up a story?"

"Negative. His companion's identity is unknown…this was found out because he talks with somebody else when he's alone."

"So… He is in contact with somebody else, right?"

"Affirmative," answered Soundwave. "And Starscream-A knows his contact, too."

Megatron step back as he reflected on Soundwave's explication; even if Soundwave had acted non his own, he had a good reason so Megatron couldn't punish the Communications Officer for it, in fact the Communications Officer might be the only one who had noticed Starscream-B's unknown friend, and the indigo mech had tried to persuade him of keeping an eye on the new Starscream. Now, the problem was finding the new Starscream's friend, somebody who surely his Air Commander also knew.

In Megatron's mind, this could only mean treason.

Suddenly the screen on the wall switched on and both Decepticons turned their attention towards it, waiting for some image or a transmission from one of his troops, but nothing happened. Transformers' technology was far more advanced than humans' technology so it wasn't likely that the screen was malfunctioning, somebody had to turn it on.

"Megatron here," the Decepticon Leader said to the screen terminal in rough voice. "Respond!" he demanded.

But nothing happened; there was only static, then a ghostly face started to appear on the screen.

"What is this?" exclaimed Megatron. "Is Shockwave trying to contact us?" he wondered aloud voice.

Soundwave, however, felt uneasy. He couldn't read a person's mind by image alone, but when that face appeared on the screen, he felt a very strong and nauseating presence. Megatron, meanwhile, waited for a clear transmission and he typed something in the console trying to tune into the image; the screen flickered a few times before the finally image became clear and they both gasped: it was an unknown face, not Shockwave's.

Megatron remained quiet, a scowl on his face as he looked at the unknown mech on the screen, waiting some explanation. He noticed that Soundwave's big, red optic flashed nervously and he step back, a very uncommon reaction from his Communications officer. What was wrong with him? The Decepticon Leader turned back towards the screen, even if the image wasn't totally clear, he could see the mech's facial features and they weren't anything unusual: it was a masked mech with red optics and big horn-like structures at both sides of his helmet (which were surely related with his alternative form.There seemed to be resemblance to that Ninja Robot he used once some years ago, Nightbird, but this face was masculine, not feminine.

"Megatron," said the mech in an unpleasant voice, which was as distorted as the speaker's image. "There is an urgent matter you must take care of."

"What?" exclaimed the Decepticon Leader, he didn't like the way that mech addressed to him.

"You _must _stop him," said the unknown mech.

"Who are you?" the big, silver-grey mech demanded to know, he felt like he was being ordered to do something and he didn't like that. Besides that, it seemed like Soundwave was trembling?

"No time for explanations," said the masked mech. "You must stop Starscream, both of them."

"I know that!" sneered the Decepticon Leader. "But who're you and how dare you to talk to me like that?"

"No time for explanations," the mech replied again, "the Autobots are there, too."

Megatron growled, torn between acting on the urgency of stopping both Starscreams and the Autobots and of rebuking this soldier for such an unceremonious warning. "I'll do it… But later, you will answer me. That's an order."

"You have my word," answered the mech, his voice loaded with joy, his image faded away as fast as it had arrived.

THUD! Megatron's fist hit the console when the screen turn off.

"How can I win a war if my own troops still acting freely?" he wondered with harsh voice. "I'll find that trooper and I'll teach him some manners… How dare he order me like that?" Then, he turned towards the Communications Officer, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Megatron… Events are worrying."

"I know, but what happened?"

"The unknown mech is…." He hesitated, making Megatron feel even more uneasy, "Untruthful."

"You know him?" asked Megatron, confused by Soundwave's unusual reaction.

"No. He doesn't register in my data banks," answered Soundwave, trying hard to seem calm.

"And you know we cannot trust in him from an image transmission alone?" asked Megatron, confused.

"Affirmative," answered Soundwave, still feeling uneasy. "I could sense his mind from his image. It isn't among my skills."

Megatron's mouth opened when he realized what his Communications officer was trying to say: if Soundwave was unable to read minds from an image only, then…how could him to feel this unknown mech's mind? It didn't make sense, but it also explained why Soundwave seemed to be in a state of shock, even if the indigo mech was trying to cover that fact up. Whoever hat masked mech was (a Decepticon judging by his red optics); he seemed to be really unusual.

"Let's settle this once and for all," ordered Megatron turning towards the room's entrance. "Later, I'll deal with that foulmouthed mech, whoever he is." He swore as he exited the room.

Soundwave had to use all of his willpower to remain on his feet to keep from collapsing on his knees until Megatron left the room.

"Unicron…" he murmured.

* * *


End file.
